Quicksilver's Flame COMPLETED
by SootyEchoBelleCoraline
Summary: Avengers: Age of Ultron story/Captain America: Civil War. Kidnapped by HYDRA, used as a weapon with the Maximoffs against the Avengers. Ultron had been defeated. A married life & a baby in their family, Pietro & Lexi are back into the fighting ring against Crossbones & Team Iron Man while she protects her family, friends & The Winter Soldier & avoiding Sokovian accords.
1. TRAILER!

Version 1

watch?v=RCWEFjFqGjU&amp;feature=

Version 2

watch?v=-Tn_kbac6Ek&amp;feature=


	2. EDITED

**So if you didn't know, this story has had a massive edit.**

**I have swapped the stories around.**

**There is no former romance with Barton, no engagement, no wedding and no baby in this story. But there is in version 2 of this story. I have tried my best to edit to the best of my ability, but if something doesn't make sense, please let me know! Once Civil War is written I will come back and do a big edit.**

**Civil War is now included into Quicksilver's Flame.**


	3. 1

The little flickers of fire danced around her olive skin. The way the flame flickered or grew to her manipulation. She smiled to herself and closed her fist feeling the warm fire radiate around her body. Standing up in her small bedroom, consisting of a small bed with springs about to burst out of the mattress. Plain stone walls to box her in, and stone flooring to match the walls. Nothing colorful was in the room, just a mirror. A sheet of glass hanging on the wall. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. Dark red hair, olive skin, plump pouty lips and dark brown eyes like a pool of chocolate.

She suddenly felt angry at herself, her hands clutching into fists, feeling the power rise from her source. She wanted to remember, but she couldn't!

A sudden force came from her body, a white force, nearly clear or invisible, smashing the mirror in front of her. Stepping back, looking at her reflection in the broken pieces of mirror. She was the mirror. Broken.  
Red alarms erupted the building. She frowned to herself and looked at her hands seeing them shaking. She couldn't of caused the alarms to go off. The building shook. It couldn't of been her.

The small bedroom door opened revealing two people. Male and female.  
"What is going on?" She asked the two. The male with the silver hair looked at her  
"We are being attacked" He spoke with a Eastern European accent.  
"By who?" She stood by avoiding the glass on the floor. The male with the silver hair looked down and then looked at the olive toned girl.  
"The Avengers" The girl with brown hair and a necklace with a red gem spoke. She smirked at the two of them, and felt the building shake again. She quickly looked outside her window spotting some explosions and smoke in the distance.  
"We better see what Strucker wants us to do" She told them both. She then left her room with the twins.  
Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins of Sokovia. Experimented on by Strucker using a scepter from a mad God from another world. Gifted and powerful.

Walking through the hallways of the HYDRA base, Pietro walked beside the olive toned girl, avoiding the running men with large guns, speaking another language she didn't speak. She was English, not Eastern European.  
"The glass on the floor, was that an accident?" He asked. She looked at him and then looked towards his sister walking in front.  
"It was an accident, or on purpose, maybe a bit of both" She told him. Pietro quickly grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.  
"If something is wrong Lexi, you can tell me" He said softly, stroking her cheek.  
"Pietro, I am fine" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek before continuing to find Strucker in the HYDRA base.

Opening the wooden doors and standing by the opening of the room. Surrounded with computers, different types of technology and a man with a glass frame for his eye. Strucker stood panicked in the room. Instructing his men what to do and where to go.  
She looked at both of the twins wondering what Strucker would want them to do. The thought of the Avengers, here. Something started going through her mind. She frowned and closed her eyes feeling her hands form into a fist. Pietro noticed something was wrong. He gently took her hand, and immediately. Lexi opened her eyes. She felt calm and concentrated. She gave a small smile at him and looked at List, Strucker's right hand man, trying to convince him.  
"Let's send the twins and Siren out. It's what the twins signed up for, and what Siren is here for"  
"My men can hold them" Strucker responded in his accent.  
The three of them looked at each other wondering if they should do something. Lexi looked at the both of them and nodded.  
They quickly left the room and made their way through the hallways  
"Me and Pietro can deal with the outside, Wanda, you stay inside, they will be heading towards the scepter. Guard it" Lexi told her and felt herself being picked up. She looked at Pietro and smiled feeling the rush of his superhuman speed, quickly leaving the base and heading outside in the woods.  
He stopped and put her down.  
"Be careful" He told her and stroked her cheek once more.  
"I will be fine, go!" She told him kissing his in return and running off.

She walked on the ground with her boots, and the black cat suit covering her body, and a hood to cover her head. But she needed sight for this.

She smirked and looked around and spotted a man with a blue, white, red and silver round shield.  
"Captain America" She smirked at him  
"Lexi?" He looked at her, but she was so confused. But she decided she was going to play along.  
"Steve" She smiled at him and walked towards him to hug him but instead, kicked him in the face.  
"Oh Steve" she smirked at him and ran throughout the woods. She looked around and noticed a man with a bow and arrow stood behind a tree  
"Your very good at playing hide and seek" She smirked at him coming into view  
The man turned around and looked at her like she was a ghost.  
"Lexi?" He asked putting his bow and arrow down. She raised her eyebrow and stood frozen  
"How do you know my name?" She asked him  
"It's Clint, Barton? Hawkeye?" She looked at him and frowned shaking her head.  
"I don't know you" She looked at him clutching her fists  
"You were a SHIELD agent, your father was Phil Coulson" He looked at her, trying to regain her memory. How did they know her? She doesn't even know her father, and SHIELD is an enemy to her. She shook her head at him. He walked towards her and sighed speaking into his ear piece  
"Guys I have Lexi, she is safe"  
"Do not engage. She isn't Lexi anymore Barton... She is part of HYDRA" Clint looked back at Lexi. Her eyes a firey red and orange. She then released a strong force from her body sending him into the trees. He quickly stood up and fired a few arrows at some soldiers coming their way. He was protecting her. He then shot another arrow and frowned as it was being caught. Lexi smirked watching him waste his arrows. She wanted to watch Pietro beat him to the ground. Another blur came out of nowhere as the man with the arrow drew another but Pietro came speeding by knocking him to the ground again. She smirked and looked at Pietro speeding by picking her up.  
"You didn't see that coming?" he smirked running off with Lexi in his arms, running back into the HYDRA base. Their first guess was the room where the scepter was being held to find Wanda. Pietro had stopped running and placed Lexi behind Wanda. She was watching a man standing in front of the weapon. Wanda placed her arm on Pietro's chest to stop him from going to beat the man up.  
"Are we just going to let him take it?" Pietro asked his sister. She didn't respond. Lexi looked at Pietro not knowing what to say or do. The man suddenly had a red iron mechanical glove on his hand, and immediately took out the scepter holding it in his hands.  
"We should go" Pietro said. Wanda had a big grin across her face watching him holding it. He had to pull his sister away before the three of them escaped the HYDRA base.


	4. 2

As night fell across the city, they had to help out the people. After HYDRA shot at the town, aiming for the Avengers, it left some rubble and destruction. They had no idea on what to do next. They would stick together until they knew when to move on to the next big thing. They didn't know exactly what their plans were, but one was to be away from Strucker. They were free, they hoped. Away from all the drama and destruction. But they knew one thing and one thing only. Avengers. Dead and buried.

Pietro was helping the public by handing out certain things. Pills for a man, some food for another couple, a blanket for another man. He then turned to a blonde, holding up a football.  
"Now this is for your brother" he spoke kindly to the girl. She blushed.  
Lexi sat on the remains of the brick wall, watching him flirt. It hurt. Wanda walked past her, and noticed her gaze. She knew what was wrong.  
Leaving the red head at the brick wall, Wanda walked towards her brother.  
Pietro held up a gold dress. Which looked expensive.  
"And this isn't for your brother" he grinned handing it to her.  
"This is too much" she responded.  
"Of course not" he smiled at her.  
Wanda walked towards her brother.  
"Are all girls getting a dress from Paris? They look warm" she asked, catching the attention of Pietro and the girl, as well as Lexi who frowned.  
Pietro shoke his head and sighed. "She is kidding" he shook his head and ran after his sister, without using his powers. "Your jealous you are not getting a dress"  
"You keep stealing, you are going to get shot" Wanda responded. Lexi saw the twins walk off without her. Standing up, she followed after them and started catching up to them, standing beside Wanda. Pietro scoffed.  
"I mean it" she whacked him "At speed nothing can touch you, but standing still you will"  
"Do you think I want it? I don't know why but I feel like waiting, waiting for something. We had Stark and-" Pietro was interrupted by the blonde woman running towards her brother. Who seemed to run off somewhere.  
"I was at the church. The man says you need to come to the church" The little boy spoke, directly at the three of them.  
Lexi, Wanda and Pietro frowned at each other paying attention to the little boy.  
"What man?" Lexi asked.  
The boy thought about it "Iron Man" The three of them looked confused. Pietro frowned very confused.  
"I guess we know our next move then" she told them.  
"Thank you" Pietro said to the little boy, as the three of them started walking to the remains of the church.

The stoney pathway turned into drying grass. A metal gate surrounded the crumbling church, with dead flowers attached to it. For the lost ones. Pietro opened the gate for the two girls to walk through. People were still walking around at night, but no one was interested in paying attention. They walked further up to the church until they entered it.  
"Talk, and if you're wasting our time-" Wanda was interrupted by something or someone hiding behind a blank while sitting on the throne.  
"Did you know this church is in the exact centre of the city? The elder's decreeded so everyone else would be equally close to God"  
Lexi and Pietro exchanged looks, while Wanda continued to try and dive into the man's mind.  
"I like that, the geology of belief" A robotic sound came from the man as he moved.  
"You're probably wondering why you can't look inside my head"  
"Sometimes it's hard" Wanda responded. Lexi and Pietro stood together. Lexi was slightly frightened, why was this man hiding from them. She held onto Pietro's wrist, and they exchanged looks.  
"And sooner or later, every man shows himself"  
The man stood up from the throne, removing the blanket and stood tall.  
"Oh I am sure they do" The man was silver, robotic, red glowing eyes, like Wanda. Talk and looked increasingly strong. Intimidating, and slightly on the scary side. Lexi held onto Pietro's wrist tighter, only for him to hold her hand instead. They looked at the man in shock, standing back a little. Ultron.  
"But you needed something more than a man" The robot spoke on, stepping down from the platform.  
"That is why you let Stark take the scepter"  
"I didn't expect it" She responded by her actions. Lexi expected it from Stark. He creates things and messes with things he doesn't understand.  
"But I saw Starks fear, I knew it would control him, make him self destruct"  
"Everyone creates the thing they dread" Ultron spoke in his voice, walking around the church  
"Men of peace creates engines of war. Invaders creates Avengers. People create... smaller people" He added looking at the three of them.  
"Children! I lost the word there" he let out a soft laugh  
"Children, designed to supplant them, to help them... End"  
"Is that why you come?" The three of them continue to stare at the large robot.  
"To end the Avengers?" Wanda asked. They all hoped it was a yes. Lexi wanted SHIELD and the Avengers gone, the twins wanted Stark buried. Like their parents.  
"I have come to save the world" Ultron spoke, standing straight, like a leader. He then started to walk out of the church until he turned around.  
"But also, yeah"


	5. 3

The feeling of Deja Vu, sent goosebumps around Lexi's body. They were returning to the HYDRA base. Where they were experimented on, locked away and managed to escape. Now they were back. Ultron, Wanda, Pietro and Lexi entered a large room filled with wonders.  
"We will move right away" Ultron spoke leading them into the room.  
"This is a start, but we need something else to begin the real work"  
"All of this are..." Wanda asked slightly confused  
"Me" Ultron activiated some type of boasters on his back to enable him to fly. Just like Iron man.  
"I will have something the Avengers will never have. Harmony. Disconnected" Ultron pulled down some chains.  
"Turning on each other, when you get inside the rest of their heads" He spoke, aiming that mission at Wanda.  
"Everyone's plan is not to kill them" Pietro spoke out. The three of them stood on the edge of the path, as Ultron flew in front of them.  
"You need patience, you need to see the bigger picture"  
"I don't see the big picture" Pietro looked at Ultron, grabbing his attention.  
"I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it. Everyday" Both the girls looked at Pietro, he looked upset but inside he was boiling with rage.  
"You lost your parents in the bombings. I'm sorry. It's in the records. " Lexi blinked at Ultron. She couldn't believe his tone. He was apologising. Maybe Ultron was the key to get rid of the Avengers. He was the key to peace.  
"The records aren't the picture" Pietro responded  
"Pietro please" Wanda begged her brother. It was a sad story of how they lost their parents. They didn't deserve it, they were only kids. But it was the reason to why they wanted Stark buried.  
"No please" Ultron asked. Both the twins exchanged looks. Wanda looked at the back, trying to keep her emotions in tact. Lexi looked at her and nodded. Letting her know it would be alright.  
"We were ten years old. Having our dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hit, the first two floors, makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her" her motioned towards his sister.  
"We are all under the bed and the second shell hit. But it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And the shell is painted one word"  
"Stark" Wanda spoke in.  
"We were trapped for two days" Pietro added  
"Every effort to save us, every shift in the brick, I think, this will set it off. We wait for two days for Tony Stark. To kill us"  
"I know what they are"  
"I wonder why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I know" Ultron spoke and then turned to the red head  
"And what's your reason for your grudge?" Lexi looked at Ultron and looked down.  
"Apparently I was a SHIELD agent, but I don't remember. HYDRA wiped out my memory. I only know my name, my gifts and the twins. I hated HYDRA and I still do. Experimenting on me, trying to extract my source"  
"Source?" Ultron asked  
"It's what I call it, well what they called it. My heart contains all my powers, my powers keep me alive. My heart is the source to my abilities. They wanted to extract my powers from my body, only learning that if they tried to remove my heart, my powers die with me. So they tried several experiments. I hate HYDRA for it. I also hate SHIELD and the Avengers for messing with things they don't understand. First the cube, now the scepter, and then it was going to be you. HYDRA made me realise that the reasons for all the war is because of SHIELD and the Avengers. They are the heroes to their mess"  
"We can all hurt them. We can fight them" He turned to Pietro  
"You can tear them apart from the inside" he turned to Wanda, stroking her face with his metal hand  
"And you can show the danger behind the beauty" he looked at Lexi making her smirk.

They had to travel to South Africa to Wakanda to an arms dealer know as Ulysses Klaue to obtain a rare metal known as vibranium. The same metal made from Captain America's shield.  
They wanted to be incognito when they entered the base, so no alarms went off. It was a simple task. Lexi stood by the control panel, which control all the lights and machinery. She smirked and made a hand gesture blowing up the switches causing the blackouts. The three of them made their way to the room where Klaue would be hiding.  
As panic struck the base, words flew right and centre panicking. Flashlights being taken to look around. But Klaue wasn't stupid. The three of them stayed in the shadows. Klaue had a gun ready that was until Pietro ran in and removed the bullets from his gun and placed them on the table in a row, one by one.  
Pietro looked at the man standing with his arms crossed. While Wanda and Lexi walked in looking at him. Klaue smiled at him  
"Strucker's prized pupils" he then sat down and grabbed the bowl of sweets on his desk.  
"Want a candy?" The three of them just stared at him  
"I am sorry to here about Strucker, but then he knew what kind of work he was holding would create, human life on the black market" Pietro looked at the girls confused.  
Lexi frowned, what was he talking about? Strucker was going to sell them. She didn't care how much she just wanted to know why. She felt her hands turning into fists, anger building up inside. But she thought of one thing to keep her calm. Pietro. She released the fists from her hands and continued to listen to the man  
"You- you didn't know? Is this your first time? Intimidating someone? Im afraid I am not afraid" Wanda stood out from the darkness and walked towards him  
"Everyone is afraid of something" She spoke in her accent  
"Cuttlefish" Klaue said pointing them them. Wanda looked at him confused, while Lexi and Pietro exchanged looks.  
"Deep sea fish, they make lights, disco lights. They hypnotise their pray, and then boom. I saw a documentary. It was terrifying" He said. Lexi rolled her arms and felt Pietro leave her side and then stood beside her again, eating a sweet. Klaue looked at Pietro in disbelief and then looked at Wanda.  
"So if you are going to mess with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you are not in charge. And I only deal, with the man in charge" he stood up from his chair and looked at the twins, trying to be the bigger man. Not realising, you should never turn your back on an enemy.  
Ultron broke through the glass and sent Klaue out the room, landing on the hard flooring. Lexi watched the man fly out of the room. One golden rule. Never mess with your enemies.  
Ultron stepped out from the room and stood over Klaue  
"There is no man in charge, let's talk business"

The four of them, plus Klause and his men stood outside a solid steel door. The door opened revealing barrels, that was until it moved like an elevator, revealing the big price. The Vibranium.  
"Upon this rock, I will rebuild my church" Ultron was handed the rock which was contained in a metal structure.  
"Vibranium" He then threw the structure at Pietro, luckily he caught it. Both Lexi and Pietro stared at the rock inside. Someone so small, could be so powerful.  
"You know, it came at a great personal cost, it's worth billions" Klaue stated scratching his neck where tattoos and a brand mark attached to his neck. Ultron let out a small laugh and tilted his head doing his math. Lexi, Wanda and Pietro looked at Ultron as he did his magic  
"Now so are you" Ultron pointed out to a vibrating sound, a mobile coming from his men's pocket. Revealing the numbers coming into his account  
"It's all under your dummy holdings, finance is so weird. But I always say, keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and then find out which is which" There was silence from all of them.  
Klaue turned to them.  
"Stark?" He said. The twins nerves kicked in, Wanda biting her nails, so Lexi held onto Pietro's hand. To keep him calm  
"What?" Ultron asked  
"Tony Stark used to say that. To me. You are one of his" he responded looking at the metal man.  
"What I'm not" Ultron grabbed onto his hand. His men reached for his gun, but Wanda used her telekinesis to hold the gun to the men's side.  
"I am not one of Stark's puppets" Ultron told him looking into his eyes.  
"This is hollow men. Do I look like an Iron Men?!" he shouted before chopping Klaue arm off. Wanda, Lexi and Pietro stood in shock with what Ultron did.  
"Ooh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I am sure that is going to be okay. I just don't understand, don't compare me with Stark!" He used his metal leg to kick him down the stairs only for his men to go after him.  
"That's the thing with him. Stark is he is a menace!"  
"Ah junior. You are gonna break your old man's heart" They all turned around to reveal the Avengers...


	6. 4

Iron man, Thor and Captain America stood in front of them. Lexi clutched a fist feeling her powers flow around her body, ready to release it. Pietro through the structure to the floor.

"Ah you're gonna break your old man's heart" Stark spoke through the mask  
"If I have to" Ultron responded. The three of them walked forward to stand aline with Ultron.  
"We don't have to break anything" Thor said  
"Clearly you have never made an omelette" Ultron said, to make an omelette you have to break the egg.  
"He beat me by one second" Thor and Stark exchanged looks.  
"Ah, is this funny Mr Stark? It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro spoke moving further towards them. He motioned towards the large nuclear weapon below them. The man should know his weapons.  
"That was never my life" Stark responded. Lexi gritted her teeth feeling anger, but she wasn't ready to explode. They acted so innocent, like they haven't cause anything. No one is innocent. No one.  
"You three can still walk away from this" Rogers spoke motioning towards the twins and Lexi  
"Oh we will" Wanda smirked. Once the Avengers were gone, they would walk away from this. Like it never happened. Like rubble in the street.  
"At least let us have Lexi back" Rogers spoke again. Lexi walked out from behind Pietro only for him to place his hand on her body. She smiled and gave him a small nod, he let her go as she stood looking at them  
"How do you know my name?" She remembered Barton saying she was a SHIELD agent. But that was one person.  
"You know them?" Pietro asked.  
"No I don't"  
"Yes you do. You are Lexi Coulson Sirena. Daughter of the later Phil Coulson, died in a war. You were a SHIELD agent. But you suddenly left, now we know why. HYDRA kidnapped you"  
"I was taken to a better place" she looked at them and smirked. She then stood beside Pietro.  
"Look, I know you have all suffered-" Rogers was cut off by Ultron making a vomiting sound. Lexi smirked as Ultron tried his best to make fun of the toy soldier.  
"Ha ha ha, Captain America, God's righteous man, pretending you can live out of war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth"  
"If you believe in peace, let us keep it" Thor spoke, trying to be the big God he was. The words. If you believe in peace, let us keep it. No one lives in peace, not even the Avengers.  
"I think you are confusing peace with quiet"  
"Yeah, aha, what's the vibranium for?" Stark asked.  
"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to show you my evil plan" Ultron raised his hand, it glowed blue causing Iron Man to be dragged across the bridge, like a magnet, while some of Ultron's drones attached Rogers and Thor. Ultron then blasted him with a powerful source causing Stark to hit a door and land on the floor. Stark flew towards him, Ultron the same as they flew into the air fighting the new battle. Pietro decided to run past Thor, hitting him on the way, giving Thor a confused look. Lexi looked around and frowned. Thor, Captain America and Iron Man where here. It left three more people. The spider and the bird. But where was the green guy? They weren't on the same floor, so she ran up the stairs to the upper floor, smirking at the man with the bow and arrow.  
"Lexi, you don't have to do this" He looked at her aiming his bow and arrow at her  
"Oh but I do" She smirked. He looked at her with regret, before shooting his arrow at her. She made another hand gesture, freezing the arrow in mid air  
"If you knew me bird boy, you would know what I could do" she then put her wrist up and twisted the arrow around facing him. She flicked her wrist causing the arrow to fly towards him at great force. But he managed to dodge it. She quickly moved and noticed some men coming towards her. She made fire erupt from her hands and swung the balls of fire towards the men. She watched as they fell to the floor, with holes in their bodies. She heard a crash and looked over at Pietro by some boxes  
"You okay?" she shouted at him  
"Yeah!" he responded as she dealt with some more firing ranges. She either kicked or punched, or flipped her way through the army of men. She was being surrounded and quickly formed a telekinetic shield blocking the firing bullets. She let the force go sending the bullets straight back to the men and watching each small bullet hit their bodies as they fell to the ground.  
She then saw Pietro getting up and being knocked to the ground by Rogers. She ran towards Rogers and jumped onto his body, placing her hand on his mask and burning it. She could control her fire, bend it at will. And for Rogers, it would feel like his brain was on fire. She smirked as he fell to the floor in pain. She then flicked her arm sending Rogers across the base and looked at Pietro. She got down to his level and held his face. He looked a little out of it.  
"Hey, Pietro? You okay?" she looked at him. He then looked into her brown eyes and nodded  
"That shield is very strong" He said. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek  
"You are gonna be fine. Now we just have to take care of the Avengers and stay alive. First your sister needs to do what she was created to do. Mess with their minds" she smiled at him and looked around. She stood up and helped Pietro up. She then started looking around for the other girl with the orange bob. She noticed some glowing lights and walked towards it until she felt a bow hit her down. She looked up seeing the man who called himself Barton.  
"Really? You hit me with your bow"  
"Lexi, you need to snap out of this. Why don't you remember anything? We are trying to help you"  
"You don't help. You create chaos" she smirked at flicked her leg, causing his leg to give way and for him to fall down. Before he touched the ground she kicked him in the face.  
"Best if you stay in your nest" she smirked and walked off. She felt someone behind her and turned around seeing Rogers. But Pietro managed to run past her, knocking him to the ground. Wanda put her hypnosis spell on him causing him to fall asleep. Wanda ran upstairs where Lexi followed, they would be the eyes and ears.  
The dark red head girl managed to make some boxes explode to avoid the shooting.  
"We are getting out of here" Pietro shouted from down below. Lexi nodded at him and looked over seeing Barton firing arrows and Wanda behind him, until he set an electric arrow on her head. Pietro managed punch the firing arrows man, to catch his sister before she fell an quickly ran off. This was Lexi's cue to leave. She walked down some stairs and made another hand gesture causing the wall of the base to explode. She ran out and noticed Pietro with his sister as she was getting over the electrifying headache.  
"Are you okay?" She asked when she stood by the twins  
"Yeah it just hurts" Wanda responded rubbing her head  
"Are you okay?" Pietro asked holding Lexi's head  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just getting over being hit by a bow" she sighed and looked around and noticed a jet in the far distance  
"I'm gonna kill him" Pietro wanted to go and kill Barton, but Wanda had sense  
"No, I'm alright. i want" she looked over at the jet seeing a man standing by the opening  
"I want the big one"


	7. 5

Lexi felt herself being picked up by Pietro. She smirked at him as he ran towards the jet. She looked Banner looking confused.  
"Lexi what are you doing here?" he asked  
She made a hand gesture freezing the man in his place.  
"He is just weak in human form" she smirked as she looked at the man frozen from her gift.  
"How does everyone know who you are?" Pietro asked  
"I don't know. But when this war is over, I am going to find out" she told him and let Pietro run back to his sister and then back to Banner in frozen form. She lifted her hands up, letting her fingers do the dancing, as the red glow leaked from her hands inside of the green man's head. They stood back, Lexi flicked her wrist causing Banner to become unfrozen. They watched as his skin turned green and he turned into the hulk. They all exchanged looks and watched the hulk run off towards the sunset, the sunset being the town.  
"Well done. They will be distracted for now" The three of them turned around seeing another version of Ultron, in his original form.  
"Where to now?" Lexi asked him  
"To our next project. My men are dealing with taking the Vibranium, we also have the scepter back now they don't need it. But, now it's time for our next mission. My new body" The three of them looked at each other in confusion but did what Ultron instructed and followed him to Seoul, South Korea to meet their doctor.

Lexi, Pietro and Wanda stayed in a room in the Genetics lab, waiting from the call from Ultron. Wanda paced the room until she opened the door.  
"Where you going?" Pietro asked walking to his sister  
"We have been trapped in a room for years. I just want some air, don't worry I know how to handle people. I want to know who we are up against" she said. Pietro gave a nod in approval leaving him and Lexi in the room.  
"Your sister is brave you know" Lexi smiled at him as she bounced a small fire ball in her hand.  
"I know. Sometimes too brave and it gets you killed" he responded.  
"Does that fire not burn you?" he asked sitting beside her on the chair  
"No. Let's say my skin is fire proof"  
"It's amazing" he smiled and put his hand close to the flames  
"Will it burn me?"  
"Not if I tell I don't want it to. You can touch it. I can manipulate the fire how ever I like. Harmful or not" she smiled and gently placed the ball of fire in Pietros hand. Watching him in amazement.  
"You know, me and my sister have always stuck together, and we always will. Our little family. But I consider you are family as well" Pietro looked at Lexi as she smiled  
"Thanks. I only have my mum back home. Here, only you and Wanda" she sighed looking down  
"I wish I remembered something" she then looked at the flame as it disappeared. Pietro took her hand and looked into her eyes  
"If you don't remember anything, you can always create new memories. With me and my sister. Or with me" He said softly before kissing her pouty lips softly. She was a little shocked, but she had wanted this for a long time. Lexi kissed him smiling into it. They quickly pulled apart as Wanda walked in.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb"  
"It's fine. Can we go see what he is doing?" Lexi stood up looking at the girl  
"Yes" they all smiled and left the small room, to arrive in a lab. Men and women in white coats working away, like nothing is happening.  
"Are they under your control?" She asked Wanda  
"No. Ultron made a little threat, it's working" she smiled. She looked around smiling and noticed a joint room. Where a cradle laid on the floor, and Ultron attached to it. Dr Helen Cho stood beside Ultron, attaching a large wire to his head.  
Ultron's robots stood around the room keeping an eye on the workers. Another by the entrance of the joint room. The three of them stood by the entrance, while Wanda walked in.  
"I can see what he is doing. He is dreaming" She said amazed at the work in the cradle. Lexi walked forward and saw what it looked like a red man, with a glowing gem on his head.  
"What is this?" Lexi asked. Dr Helen Cho turned around and smiled  
"This is a cradle, the cradle which can regenerate living tissue, but with some added ingredients. Ultron's mind, the mind gem and the vibranium, it can create a whole new body"  
"So you're uploading Ultron to the synthetic body?"  
"Exactly"  
"And he isn't dreaming, it is Ultron's self conscious which should upload soon"  
"How soon? I am not being pushy" Ultron interrupted  
"We are imprinting his physical brain" Cho responded. Lexi watched as Wanda walked towards the cradle and placed her hands on it. She tilted her head until she screamed out in pain. Lexi frowned and looked at the cradle and as Ultron stood up. Pietro ran to his sisters side, as she tried to recover from what she saw.  
"How could you?" Wanda asked Ultron, as he stood up tall. Pietro and Lexi looked at each other and then back at Ultron  
"How could I what?"  
"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world-"  
"It would be better"  
"When everyone is dead" Wanda added. Lexi looked in shock. In order for everyone to live in peace, everyone had to die. She clutched her hands again, feeling the power build up  
"That is not! The human race will have every opportunity to improve"  
"And if they don't?" Pietro asked  
"Ask Noah" Ultron said, point blank.  
"You are a mad man" Wanda told him  
Lexi blanked out everything Ultron was saying. He was mad. He was just like HYDRA and SHIELD, even the Avengers. He was created from both sides. Evil and power. Messing with things that don't belong to them. The anger started bubbling up in her body, but it wasn't the opportunity yet, she couldn't let Pietro or Wanda get hurt. Lexi glanced at Pietro giving him a nod as Ultron announced the Avengers had arrived.  
"That's not a problem" Lexi turned to Cho as she paused the upload. Ultron hit her with a red blast sending her across the room. Pietro grabbed his sister and ran out the room  
"Wait! Guys! I didn't-! Ultron shouted  
Lexi looked at him and released everything she had in her, letting go of her telekinetic force, she sent Ultron blasting across the room. She then felt a pair of hands around her waist. Looking at Pietro before dashing out of the room and towards the streets...


	8. 6

Lexi looked at the variety of fruits on the stall. They were safe from Ultron for now. She looked around the small stalls, wondering what their next move was. They were out of Ultron's strings, free from him. But knowing his plan to destroy everything and everyone, they didn't know what they were going to do. Would the Avengers give them a second chance? Even though the three of them held grudges against them. She snapped out of her gaze of the oranges when she felt someone gently slapping her arm. She turned around looking at the twins as they watched a small television.  
"What is it?" She asked and looked at the both of them. Captured by the television. She frowned until she saw Ultron and Captain America fighting on a large container lorry. They all looked at each other, they knew there next mission already. To help the Avengers and put a stop to Ultron.  
They looked around from where they were standing and looked at the image on the television screen. They weren't that far away.  
"This is going to be my first time" Pietro said. Lexi looked at Wanda in confusion, until Wanda was picked up by her brother.  
"Jump on my back, Lexi" Lexi looked at him and frowned. She did what he said and jumped onto his back  
"Can you run with both of us?" Lexi asked  
"I can try. You two are as light as a feather, kind of" Pietro added in before trying to his best to run. He had to take several stops until he managed to get onto the train. He put the girls in the next carriage before running into the next one knocking Ultron.  
Lexi and Wanda walked into the carriage. Wanda quickly used her telekinesis on the metal shelves bringing them as a blockade for Ultron.  
"Please, don't do this" Ultron begged  
Wanda looked at him her hands glowing red  
"What choice do we have?" she asked. Ultron sighed and quickly shot fire towards Pietro but he managed to block it. Lexi quickly made a hand gesture blowing some of Ultron's back off. But he escaped out of the train.  
The three of them looked around seeing panicked people.  
"I lost him, he got away!" Rogers shouted before going to the front of the train.  
"Is everyone okay?" Lexi asked, people just nodded and kept to themselves. Pietro turned around and noticed something in the distance  
"I think everyone should hold on" He said. Lexi frowned and walked towards Pietro seeing the end of the rail line.  
"Everyone hold on tight. Please" she said watching as everyone tried to hold on the best they could. The train rumbled as it came off the rail line and crashed through everything.  
"Civilians in our path" Rogers looked at Pietro  
"Take me to the end of the road, I can put up a shield" She said to Pietro. He nodded and grabbed Lexi and quickly dashed off the train. He quickly ran towards the end of the road, put Lexi down and dashed off to move people out the way.  
"Okay, you can do this. It is just an incoming train" She said to herself. She built up the power in her body and released it causing a telekinetic force to hit the train, hopefully slowing it down. It started to slow down, but it wasn't enough. She looked at the train and put her hands up, trying to stop it from colliding with the public, the street and herself. She pushed herself harder to stop the train until it managed to slow down. She sighed in relief and watched as the public quickly left the train. She noticed Wanda rushing over Pietro. She nodded at Rogers as a thanks to not killing her or the twins. She walked over to them.  
"Is everyone okay?" she asked them. Pietro was gasping for breath, while Wanda comforted her brother  
"I'm fine, I just need a minute" he said before sitting down.  
"I am very tempted not to give you one" Rogers spoke as he walked towards the three.  
"The cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked Rogers  
"Stark will take care of it" He responded gaining his breath. She felt the silence fall between the twins. Lexi held onto Pietro's shoulder to calm him down.  
"No he won't" Wanda said.  
"You have no idea what is inside the cradle Rogers. And once Stark finds out, it will be a new war all over again" Lexi spoke, breaking the silence.  
"You don't know what you are talking about, Stark isn't crazy"  
"He will do anything to make things right" Wanda finally said and looked down. Maybe this was the end  
"He has to mess with everything and anything he doesn't know about" Lexi sat beside Pietro  
"We have to stop him" she told him. He took her hand nodding. That was there next and new mission. Stop Stark.  
"Ultron can't tell the difference between destroying and saving the world. Where do you think he gets that from?" Wanda asked Rogers.  
All three of them looked at the man with the brightly coloured costume and SHIELD  
"From the man who built him" Lexi added him. She sighed and looked to the ground rubbing her head

The four of them managed to make their way from South Korea to New York towards the Stark tower, after having to 'borrow' a jet from an airport, after Wanda used her mind control power.  
The four of them, arrived shortly at the tower and walked in seeing to their horror with what Stark was doing. Messing with the synthetic body.  
"Shut it down!" Rogers ordered as he took in front of the gifted  
"Nope, not going to happen" He responded  
"You don't know what you are doing"  
"And you do? She's not in your head" Banner asked Rogers pointing at Wanda  
"I know you're angry" She started  
"Oh we are way past that" Banner added in, not taking his eyes off of her  
"I could choke the life out of you and you wont change your shade" Wanda looked at him. He said that because of the manipulation she caused to him. Guilt washed over her  
"Banner, after everything has happened-" Steve was interrupted by Stark  
"Nothing has happened, we don't know what is coming"  
"You don't know what is in there! The creature!" Wanda shouted at Stark only for the machine to die down. They all looked at Pietro who held the long wire connecting the cradle to Stark's computers.  
"You were saying?" Pietro asked throwing the cable to the floor.  
Then everything went to quick. A firing shot was heard, Pietro fell through the glass flooring landing below them  
"Pietro!" Wanda shouted. Lexi watched as Pietro fell into the level below them. She noticed some stairs to her left and quickly ran down then, turning her head to the right, Barton stood over him with a smirk on his face. She noticed he was holding a hand gun, the exact same hand gun that shot the bullet, making Pietro fall through. She quickly launched a ball of fire towards the gun, knocking the metal out of the mans hand. She walked over towards him as he towered Pietro.  
"Dont!" She ordered him. As he reached Pietro, she took his hand "you okay?" She asked. He nodded in response, she turned around seeing Bartons facial expression changed. From a smirk to shock "We arent the enemies any more Barton" she told him. As Barton left Lexi gave Pietro a check over.  
A few moments later as everyone fought each other a flash of lighting appeared out of no where striking the cradle. Thor.  
They all watched in horror with what Thor was doing. The computers alerted everyone that it was a power overload. Then it went quiet. The cradle exploded, revealing a purple red man with the gem on his forehead. He charged at Thor, only to be thrown into a glass wall and stopped looking at himself in the glass.  
"Can someone tell me what is going on" Lexi whispered as they watched the man fly to the ground As she arrived with Pietro

They all joined the purple man in the living room. Wondering if they were faced with a threat  
"I had a vision, a whirlpool sucking in every life. The infinity stone is the most powerfullest thing in the world. Stark was right" Thor told them  
"Oh, now we are at the end of the world" Banner said  
"Why does he sound like Jarvis?" Rogers asked the two scientists  
"We configured Jarvis into something new" Stark explained  
"You think I am a child of Ultron" The man with the gem spoke  
"Your not?" Rogers asked confirming what the man with the gem was saying  
"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis either. I am" He didn't even have a name for himself.  
"I looked into your head, saw annihilation" Wanda spoke out at the man walking towards him  
"Look again"  
Lexi looked at Pietro a little confused. If he wasn't Jarvis or Ultron, then who was the man with the yellow gem stone.  
"Are you on our side?" Rogers asked the new creation  
"I don't think it is that simple" he responded  
"You will know simple real soon" Barton added in  
"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all"  
"What you waiting for?" Rogers asked  
"You" He responded. All of them looked at each other. Where they the heroes this Vision was saying. He was willing to team up with them and defeat Ultron. As a team.  
"If you are lying to us, or if you are part of Ultron" Banner spoke up looking at the Vision in front of him  
"What will you do?" He asked looking at the scientist. There was silence  
"You shouldn't kill Ultron. He is unique, and he is in pain, that pain will roll along. So he must be destroyed. Every form he has built, trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do without the others"  
"Maybe I am a monster, I don't know if I will or... Not what you are, not what you intended. But they may not be a way for you to trust me, but we need to go" Vision turned around holding Thor's hammer. The room fell silent... Thor and Vision walked out the room after what just happened  
"Three minutes, get what you need" Rogers instructed


	9. 7

Lexi stood in the changing room with the twins. She opened a wardrobe seeing some catsuits. They looked familiar. She pulled one out seeing it was the exact same repulcar of her cat suit. Black, covering her body and a hood. She frowned and looked at the one she was wearing. Dirty, slightly ripped, and a little sweaty. She removed her boots and swapped over the cat suit, sliding into it and catching the gaze of Pietro watching her. She smirked at him and watched as he put a new t-shirt over his six pack. She found some new boots which were the perfect size. It was like they were there waiting, for her. She picked up the ear piece and put it in her ear. She then looked at herself in the large window smiling at herself. She then blinked several times, something was happening. She was seeing things. Herself fighting in a cat suit. She shook her head and felt Pietro's hand on her shoulder.  
"You okay?" he asked concerned  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled and kissed his cheek  
"I need to do something" She left the room and walked next door finding Barton putting his arrows on his back.  
"Hi" she simply said. He looked at smiling slightly.  
"Lexi. Hi"  
"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. I just want to ask a few questions"  
"Sure, fire away" he said. She looked down and bit her lip  
"Tell me about me being in SHIELD, how do you know me so well? You seem to know me more than myself" she looked at him wanting answers. After seeing things in her mind, he was going to be the first key to her answers.  
"Your father was a SHIELD agent, Phil Coulson. So you became a SHIELD agent. I trained you for a year before you disappeared. Now that I am thinking about it. Hydra must of kidnapped you"  
"Where we friends?"  
"Yes. You were like my little sister"  
"I hope that status can be restored one day Barton"

Once they arrived back at Sokovia. Their first mission was to evacuate the city. Pietro went to deal with the police station, while Barton and Wands stayed in a small area. Lexi stood in another area, helping people evacuate. She sometimes used her telekinesis to move them quickly.  
"Come on! Keep moving!" She shouted at them. They didn't know what was going on, but if they did. Everyone would start to cause chaos. She created a telekinetic barrier, a road like barrier to lead the people the right way. She frowned turning around seeing Ultron's minions coming up from the surface. She turned to the people  
"Move! Now!" She shouted and before one could emerge from the earth, she blew its head off. She then saw them coming from the edge of the fall and flying in. Explosions started going off everywhere. She had to make sure the public where safe and destroy Ultron's minions.

People stood behind her as some minions came towards her. Before they could fire, she set up a telekentic shield to block the bullets, then used as much force backfire the bullets and the telekinetic shield. The minions fell to the floor. She then turned around looking at the public.  
"Just run!" she told them and looked around seeing more minions. She smirked at them  
"Let's play some games" she smiled and started blowing them up, or throwing fire balls at them. She ran towards him and jumped onto them, burning the metal, smirking as they started to melt. She got off the last one and frowned as the ground started moving. She looked down as the ground cracking, frowning to herself, she stayed on one side. She looked up as the people started to panic.  
"Keep moving! Don't stop!" she shouted. She didn't understand what was going on. She then felt the ground move, and gravity move. She frowned and felt them lifting into the air.  
"Oh this is not good" she said and looked around glancing to her left as a minion started walking towards her. She threw a fire ball at it as it started speaking using Ultron's voice.  
She looked over and managed to see Pietro and ran towards him  
"Why does it feel like we are flying?" she asked him starting to panic  
"Because we are" he said looking at her. He held her hand as they looked out towards the view. It was beautiful, except from all the dust and falling rubble.  
"We have to protect the people" she told him and looked down below them  
"That's a long way down" she said  
"Stay away from the edge, take out the robots and protect the people" he told her before running off. He ran back and gripped hold of her face and kissed her passionately before running off again.  
"That could be my last every kiss" she said to herself and quickly ran off towards the public and away from the edge. She saw some people surrounded by the minions. She took a deep breath and felt the fire within her body. She concentrated on the robots, as he eyes turned firey red, she released her power, sending a blast of fire towards the robots, watching them crumble into ash. She then looked at the civilians  
"Go!" she told them and took a deep breath. She tried to relax herself from using her source and not to pass out.  
"We all have one mission, rip those things apart. If you get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off" Rogers spoke into the ear piece. What a way to encourage the team. She sighed and looked around, using her molecular combustion, telekinesis or fire balls on the minions. This was going to be a long day.  
She looked up noticing something crumbling from a house coming towards her. She quickly put her hands up and threw it away from her and towards some robots. She sighed resting her hands on her knees catching her breath. She looked around seeing it was clear.  
"My area is clear!" she spoke through the earpiece. She started making her way through the town, and made her stop by the bridge. She thought about combining her powers as a small group of minions came towards her. There were no people around in the area. She visioned what she wanted to happen. Combining her telekinetic force and her fire power. She smirked knowing what exactly she was doing and released the firey force causing the robots to explode. She smirked and frowned as something hit her shoulder. She turned around seeing a robot holding a gun  
"Did you just shoot me?" she asked it  
"Why, yes I did" he chuckled. The same as Ultron's laugh. She made a quick hand gesture smirking as it blew up  
"And I just blew you up" she told him. She felt Pietro stand by her, holding his sister in his arms  
"We need you over there" he motioned towards some cops shooting at the robots. She nodded and ran towards the area. Her, Wanda and Pietro stood in the area, Pietro ran off while the girls could deal with them.  
"Hold your fire!" An officer from behind a car shouted at his men. She started throwing fireballs at the robots, watching them as they exploded and turned into ash. She ran towards one and slid under it, grabbing its legs and burning them off. She stood back up and used her telekinesis to rip it's head off.  
She heard someone fire another shot and turned seeing Pietro standing still. He looked at his arm as a bullet grazed his arm. He gave the shooter a look and then run off.

The air had started turning thing, clouds, dust and fog surrounded everyone on the piece of earth. Visibility was becoming harder to see, they had to make sure everyone was in a safe place. But there was no where safe. She looked around and looked out towards the view smiling. She smiled seeing the yellow and pink and blue sky. Maybe she would never find out what her past was like. Maybe she didn't care right now. There were worst places to go. She frowned seeing something erupt from the sky to the level of the flying piece of rock. She quickly dashed towards the edge of the bridge next to Pietro  
"This is SHIELD?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded  
"Yeah" she smiled at him and left the edge to continue to fight any minions on the ground or in the air. The SHIELD helicarrier released some smaller jets with seats on them. She knew she had to get the people onto the smaller jets. She walked back towards some buildings  
"Everyone go towards the bridge and get a seat onto the flying things, what ever they are called. Just go!" she shouted and watched as everyone ran towards their key to escaping. She looked around seeing if there were any robots about but none yet. She looked at one grabbing her leg. She looked down and threw a fireball at it.  
"Time to work for a living" Stark announced. Lexi started making her way towards the church, they had to protect what would destroy everything.

All the Avengers stood around the machine created by Ultron, using the vibrainium. She stood beside Rogers and Wanda as the minions started coming their way. Pietro walked to his sister first  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good" she responded. He then turned to Lexi  
"You okay?"  
"We are on a flying piece of rock and probably going to die. So I'm good" she smiled at him and shot a fire ball behind Pietro as one became up behind him.  
Ultron emerged from the sky and looked at the Avengers as they stood around looking at him.  
"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor shouted  
Ultron gave a laugh, lifting his hand up. Thousands, probably millions of minions came towards them. Lexi let out a sigh. Here we go again.  
"You just had to ask" Rogers told Thor.  
"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted, all of you, against all of me. How can you stop me?  
"Like the old man said. Together" Stark said. Hulk let out a roar, before all hell broke loose.

Smaller versions of Ultron came charging towards the team. Hex bolts, fire balls, arrows, bullets, a hammer, a shield or a sudden blur was the action in the church. Lexi didn't want to pass out or feel weak, so she would avoid using her source, but she had other tricks up her sleeves. She put her hand out, blasting fire at one open piece of the church, creating a wall of fire. Any minion who came through it would burn to the ground. She managed to keep it up, but had to deal with other minions climbing or flying it. She kicked one to the ground exploding it heads to pieces. She then watched as Ultron flew in, trying to take out Stark. But managed to kicked him out of the church. Thor, Iron Man, and Vision all powered up their powers sources and aimed for Ultron, causing him to start to melt. They stopped firing at him, until Ultron started standing up. His face slightly melted.  
"You know with the benefit of-" Hulk had run out of the church and power punched him away. They all looked at the minions as they started to run and fly away. Luckily War Machine took care of them.  
"Okay, you guys get to the boats" Rogers instructed Barton and Romanoff.  
"What about the machine?" Barton asked  
"I will protect it, it's my job" Wanda spoke. The rest of them escaped, before Lexi could leave Pietro showed up  
"I am not leaving you here"  
"I can handle it" Wanda responded to her bossy brother who used a hex blast on a robot.  
"Let's make sure the people get off the city and onto the boat" She told Pietro. She gave Wanda a nod. Pietro picked Lexi up and ran back into the town, helping people get onto the boat. She looked around and it looked clear. She saw Barton running towards a boy. She looked up at the sky seeing something flying. It started to aim fire. Barton looked at Lexi, she looked at him. She looked at the jet firing, Ultron. The aim was going to hit Barton and a boy he was holding. She needed a clear shot. Her eyes widened as she saw Pietro about to run  
"No!" She shouted loudly. Using all the power inside of her, she released a firey telekinetic blast sending it towards the jet. Destroying the large gun. She smirked at Ultron. She then made several hand gestures cracking the glass on the jet. Hulk had managed to get inside of the jet and throw Ultron out. She smirked and looked at Pietro and Barton. Pietro stood in front of Barton.  
"You just saved our lives" Pietro said  
"Remember, we stick together" she smiled at him. She then felt a little dizzy and passed out onto the ground...

A few months later

Lexi opened the door revealing five people standing in the room. War Machine, aka Rhodes. Falcon, aka Sam Wilson, Vision, Wanda and Pietro. She smiled at them and walked towards them hugging Wanda  
"Nice look" she smiled at Wanda who looked amazing. Her hair was slightly curled with an added puff to it. A new costume to make her look like Scarlett Witch. She then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around seeing no one there, she turned back around seeing Pietro in front of her.  
"Yet you have the same look Quicksilver" She smirked at him  
"Shut up Siren" he smiled and kissed her softly. She broke away as Rogers and Romanoff walked into the room.  
"Avengers A-"


	10. NOT THE END

Okay. So that was the end of Age of Ultron. But it won't be the end of this story.

I let Pietro live. Your welcome.  
And Barton and Stark retired did and Thor left.

Thank you so much for the reviews and reads.

More will come for our new Avengers...


	11. PLAGERISM

So there has been a case of Plagiarism on Wattpad. Someone taking someone else's story on another website and here and displaying at as their own, and they think it is okay. They also think it is okay to tweek a few things, such as wording or even the cover.

THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!

All my stories on here are my own work. Fanfiction or my own written ideas such as Killer Within. These are my property, the Marvel characters may not belong to me, but my OC does and so does the story.

DO NOT TAKE ANY OF MY STORIES AND CLAIM AS YOUR OWN, I WILL NOT ACCEPT AND I WILL REPORT.

I take a lot of time doing my stories and I think it is unfair someone taking those ideas and copying and pasting into their own account.

I mean, come on!

If you have found a story that is exactly like mine under someone else's name, please let me know:

Tumblr:  
.com  
Wattpad:  
User: SootynEcho  
Fanfiction:  
User: SootynEcho  
Fictionpress:  
Dreamcatchersandwatermelon - unactive on this site.

I am on other sites such as Penana, Sparkatale (i think), Figment (think that's the name), but I am not active. 


	12. 8

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to concentrate. She clenched her fists as the room went black. No sound, nothing. There was a presence in the room. Quickly launching a ball of fire at the presence, she opened her eyes, seeing a computer pixelated person bursting into pixels and hitting the floor. She turned around and kicked the next one in the neck breaking it, smirking as its head turned to pixels falling onto the floor. Turning around facing her next victim, she ran at them, sliding under them and kicking them in the back making it fall to the floor. She stood up, making a hand gesture blowing it up. Several pixel figures stood in front of her. She looked at the window seeing Pietro, Wanda, Sam, Rhodes, Vision, Tasha, Steve and Hill stood in another room, testing out the new room. Lexi was the guinea pig. Pietro gave her a smile and a nod of reassurance.  
She clutched her fists and built up the power in her body. She concentrated and released a firey telekinetic force towards the pixel targets causing them to clutter around each other. She turned her head towards the window, with a guilty face as the glass window shattered.  
She looked down not knowing what to say or do.  
"You did great!" Pietro smiled. But the faces of the others except Wanda's were all concerning.  
"Er good work Lexi" Hill said nodding. Lexi rolled her eyes at them  
"Why lie?" she raised her arms up and left the room wanting to get away from all of them.  
She started making her way out of the new Avengers Academy, getting looks off some agents or students. Smiles or worried faces. She rolled her eyes until she opened the door to leave the Academy and walked out towards the fresh cut green grass. She breathed in the air and smiled. The smell of freshly cut grass was always a relief. She sat down on the grass, cross legged and just stared at her hands.  
She was a threat towards them. She was on their side.  
"Hey" she turned her head seeing Wanda sitting beside her  
"Hi" she bluntly said picking at the grass  
"Why do they lie?"  
"They aren't lying Lexi, they were telling the truth" she responded in her Eastern European accent.  
"Then why give me looks, looks of worry?"  
"I don't know to be honest" Both of the girls gave out a short sigh not knowing what to say to make Lexi feel better.  
"They said I was a SHIELD agent. If they don't trust me, why was I a SHIELD agent? I want to know why they feel like that towards me. I don't remember anything about my past"  
"Maybe it is that. Something about my past, they are worried about something. But they won't tell me. They are hiding something and I will find out" she looked down and frowned hearing the red alarms from inside the Academy. She sighed and stood up heading inside.

They walked to the large conference room seeing the rest of the new and old Avengers. A large screen stretched onto the wall showing some faces.  
"We have a new mission" Maria spoke out.  
"Several gifted individuals in a shopping mall. They all seem to be acting suspicious by wearing leather pants and jackets and sticking together. The security cameras caught sight of one of them attacking a guard by surrounding him by ice. The guards knew they had to call higher ranks up. Everyone is going in since we don't know the gifts of the others, and we need everyone for this" Maria glanced at Lexi. She looked down clutching her fists until Pietro held her other hand to calm down.  
"We go in there, looking normal, and at any sign of attack, you attack them. Either bring them in or put them down. We need to understand what gifts they have. Everyone get suited up. Make sure the public don't get hurt, but you must do everything you can to make sure they are okay. We have got supplies of night night guns created by a SHIELD agent. One bullet will put them asleep but it won't kill them" Maria instructed sending the agents away.

Lexi sat in the car tapping her foot on the ground. Maybe she could prove to them that she isn't all that bad. But they were hiding something, but knowing what they were hiding was the big question. She would find out.  
As the cars pulled up on the side of the mall, they all split up. Three groups. Pietro, Wanda and Lexi to go through the front of the mall. Vision, Sam and Rhodes through the back and Tasha and Steve through the side. They had to gave Vision a little makeover to make sure he didn't stand out.  
Lexi looked around as they walked through the back door.  
"Pietro why don't you give us a quick run around to check the area is safe?" Lexi suggested. Pietro nodded and quickly ran off and returned within seconds.  
"It's clear accept from caveman in the block of ice" He chuckled. Lexi and Wanda smiled walking towards the large block of ice, inside a man looking at them slowly. Blinking.  
"I could melt the ice but it could be a while" Lexi suggested  
"What about me, I could try it" Wanda suggested. I nodded and let her do her magic. She sent a blast of red magic towards the block of ice and tried to use her telekinesis to split it in half. Soon after she gave up.  
"I can't split it. Try making it explode" Wanda suggested. Lexi quickly shook her head  
"No, if I do that, I could explode the ice and the man. I want to avoid that. I will just melt it" she said. She stuck out her hand and slowly formed a fist, watching the ice slowly melt.  
A few minutes went by until the man stood shaking in his spot.  
"Go get a towel before you freeze to death" she instructed.  
"T-thank-k y-you-u" he shakily spoke and tried to walk as fast as he could.  
The three of them turned to each other heading into the mall to find the other gifted.  
As the double doors pushed open revealing the large mall, the three of them headed towards a car show, where the rest of the team were standing.  
"Did you see any of them?" Steve asked.  
"Nope, we managed to get the guard out of the ice block. Do we have any idea what we are dealing with right now? We have an ice girl, but she could have other abilities as well as the other people with her" Lexi pointed out while gazing a car that had caught her eye  
"It is something we will have to find out when they attack us with their powers. There are nine of us and nine of them. So pick one and attack. Hill wants us to bring them alive, but if you need to, put them down, in that case are some night night guns, use them if you need to" Steve instructed opening a black case filled with nine guns, one for each of them.  
"So we just wait around?" Pietro asked crossing his arms  
"That is my guess, we can't go around searching for them, it would be too obvious, and they already probably have guessed SHIELD will deal with them, or the Avengers" Steve responded asking Pietro's question.  
"Maybe one of us should go around the store and see if we can see anything. Pietro shouldn't go, it is a little obvious for when your running around. Sam, why don't you do it. I'm guessing they don't really know you"  
Sam nodded and grabbed a night night gun from the case and walked away from the group.  
A few minutes went by and nothing. Just people walking around the different stores. Clothes store, food store, opticians.  
"Guys, I found them, heading straight to you" Sam spoke through the ear piece.  
"I don't see them" Lexi said trying to standing like a meerkat, trying to scope out the view.  
"Incoming!" Steve shouted. Lexi frowned and noticed something coming towards her, it was aimed at her and looked white. She quickly made a hand gesture, freezing the object in front of her face. It was made of ice. She quickly made a hand gesture blowing up the ice ball, only to see a group of nine people walking their way.  
They then stopped. They stood on the opposite side of the mall. Just staring, like we were their pray. Lexi looked at her team.  
"Anyone got any ideas? We can't put the public in danger" she said looking at them.  
"Sometimes, you got to make a little mess. Pietro go to the security-" Steve was cut off by a loud sound from the mall. It was ear shattering. Lexi looked around seeing two large speakers. She quickly blew them up, and the noise from them stopped, but they weren't the only speakers.  
She turned to face the other team, one of the girls smirking at her. Her hair was white and had pale skin. It was her guess this girl wanted to fight Lexi, and that she was the owner of the ice ball.  
"I got the blonde vampire girl, she obviously wants to deal with me" Lexi said  
"But she has your opposite element. She could seriously injure you" Pietro pointed out standing beside her  
"And I could seriously injure her, because I am her opposite element. Like Steve said back in the day. If they hurt you, hurt them back, if they kill you, walk it off" She smiled.  
"I will be fine Pietro" she kissed his cheek and moved away from the team, and stood at one end of the mall, while the blonde chick stood on the other side.  
"Your name, Lexi? Am I correct?" she the blondie asked.  
"You guessed right. I guess sometimes people who are stupid enough to go up against the Avengers may actually have a tiny brain" She smirked at her  
"I watched you from day one, arriving on Earth, creating those explosions. I wanted to be you, but then you started working for SHIELD, and I had to change that some how, but I didn't know how. But some people like Ultron, want the Avengers dead, like us. The war you bring to our world is because of you. And we want to change that. No more Avengers, no more war" she smirked before running up to Lexi.  
Lexi frowned at what the girl said. Arriving on Earth. Creating explosions. She could see explosions in her mind, but that was it. She sighed until a blow to her face knocked her out of her day dream. She blinked and looked at the girl  
"Oh you made a big mistake" she smirked. Clutching her fists and sending a telekinetic force towards the girl, landing her onto a car.  
"Ouch did that hurt?" she smirked at her. She walked over to her dodging some ice balls. She then lifted her up with her telekinesis, using her hands and flung her into a shop window.  
"Lexi, try to avoid destroying public property" Tasha said. Lexi rolled her eyes.  
"And what is the fun in that?" she mumbled to herself before walking into the shop window as the girl was on the floor.  
The girl then stood up, forming fists with her hands, standing in a fight stance. She looked at Lexi will killer eyes. She smirked at her and looked at the lights, blowing them up, the shop going pitch black. Lexi hid behind a desk waiting for the right move. The girl tried to see if she could hold anything, she couldn't see in the dark. Once, Lexi locked on target, she threw herself at the girl, and out another glass window. Glass shattering everywhere.  
The rest of the Avengers were dealing with their target. Hex bolts flying, arrows being shot, or a metal SHIELD flying around the mall, hitting the men like a pinball game.  
Lexi groaned feeling sharp stinging sensation on her back. She looked at the girl seeing her struggle. She quickly swipped her leg around hitting her in the face.  
"You really have to stop hitting me!" The girl shouted before sending a blast of ice around Lexi. Concealing her in an ice block. So much ice that you couldn't see Lexi within it.  
It was cold. But her body was going numb, so she couldn't feel it. She closed her eyes...  
The large block of eyes exploded into millions of ice cubes hitting anyone who got in their way. Lexi stood up smirking looking at the girl  
"Did you really think you could conceal me in an ice block, I may not be able to do anything physical in there to get me out. But my source always has my back" she smirked and grabbed the night night gun from her back pocket shooting the girl, watching her sink into a deep sleep. She sighed in relief and frowned looking at her hands. They were white, and hard. She felt cold and stiff.  
"Pietro" She quietly said. The rest of the team had taken out their targets. They then looked at Lexi. Pietro widened his eyes and ran over to her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked picking her up  
"I'm so cold" she shivered closing her eyes.  
"We need to get her back to SHIELD and warmed up. We need to go now, because she could freeze to death" Steve instructed  
"Okay, then what, get her back and then what?" Pietro asked panicking  
"Well we need to stick her in a room of fire. It will warm her up, the fire won't hurt her. The room will erupt in flames and we just wait until it heals her" Steve said before Pietro ran towards the jet.  
Whenever an element has been struck by another element. They need to be within their own element to heal. A room of fire for a fire element. A large tank full of water for a water element. Bury a earth element, and send a air element really high. They have never had to do this before, but Lexi trusted them with her life.  
Sometimes the source cannot always save an element.


	13. 9

The firey blaze surrounded her body as she laid down on the black flooring. Her body still, cold and nearly frozen. This has never happened, so how did they know what to do? The room was cube shaped, black flooring with black walls. With one window, for the control room, where the audience stood watching their movie. The windows were fire resistant. She could feel nothing. Her hair was white as snow, and her skin pale as ice. She was numb. The only thing she could feel was one finger, which danced with the large flame beside her. She couldn't feel the fire on her skin. She just felt cold and numb.  
She put her moving finger in the small blazing fire, wiggling it about, seeing the fire move slightly within her touch. The fire than attached to her finger so she could manipulate it, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel nothing.  
Maybe this was the end?  
It was getting too cold for her to keep her eyes open. She tried to smile as much as she could until the ice covered her body. She looked like an ice sculpture, but hidden behind it a sad story.  
The rest of them behind the glass stood and watched.  
"Turn the fire up" Pietro ordered. Hill side and turned the dial up, letting the room roar with fire. The ice wasn't melting, probably just hot.  
"Why isn't it working?" Wanda asked concerned  
"From the words of the notes on her SHIELD profile, not all elements can be saved. They may be very powerful, but not everything lives forever" Hill explained.  
Small sighs escaped from their mouths and their gazing eyes latched onto the girl laying on the floor, trapped in the ice.

A few moments had gone by and nothing had happened. Maybe this was the end for her?  
They continued to watch until it had been decided.  
"Turn it off" Rogers instructed Hill. Pietro looked at Hill with darts in his eyes.  
"Like Hill said, not all elements can be saved, the ice is too strong for her"  
"The fact you give up so easily because you aren't patient. Is a disappointment. I will stay and continue until she wakes up" he said and crossed his arms. The rest of them headed outside until something happened.  
The fire grew larger than the room and suddenly was engulfed by the frozen statue on the floor. All the fire was gone, soaked into her.  
"Wait! Something is happening!" he shouted. All heads turned and watched the movie get into action.  
The fire was gone. But the room was getting hotter. Her body glowed brighter than the sun. But the ice was still covering her body. The glow disappeared with the heat. It was quiet, she continued to lay their on the ground.  
Silence.  
The ice started to crack from her body. Slowly, one crack, then another, then another. And then nothing.  
A loud crack could be heard from a mile away, until the ice exploded off her body. The large shattering ice hit the window and the four walls of the cubed wall. Fire and heat escaped from her body, hitting the walls and the window. But the window remained untouched. Both rooms felt like the core of the Earth, so hot, everything was sweating.  
Lexi quickly gasped for air as she woke up from her deep slumber. She held onto her chest, feeling her heart run rapid marathons in her rib cage. Pietro quickly ran into the room ignoring the heat. The fire had been sucked out of the room from the vent. He held her closely.  
Lexi blinked several times trying to gasp for air. She felt like high in the mountains where the oxygen is limited. She held closely to Pietro and let a tear fall down her cheek. She was so hot, the tear evaporated off her skin.  
"Hey, it's okay" Pietro said softly trying to calm her down. Wanda, Hill, Rogers and all ran into the room, while the others stayed behind the window in the control room.  
"Is she okay?" Wanda asked concerned at her brother's love.  
"Yeah probably a little freaked out" he said stroking her cheek  
"I-I saw everything" Lexi spoke out suddenly. Frowns turned on everyone's faces.  
"What do you mean you saw everything?" Pietro asked  
"I remember everything" she said bluntly and stood up with the help of Pietro. She looked at the original Avengers and used to be SHIELD agents. Glaring at them.  
"I remember everything" She said.  
"What do you mean everything?" Hill asked  
"What do you think I mean?! I remember everything! The whole reason why I am standing in this room!"  
"You got hit" Steve explained. She shook her head and laughed.  
"I came to Earth, to find my father and break him like he broke my mums heart. And then I decided, my next mission would to put SHIELD and HYDRA in the Earth. I caused commotion in the street, getting the attention of two agents from SHIELD. Romanoff and Barton" she turned her head at Tasha.  
"It was my plan all along. To get captured. I would find my father in SHIELD. So I got captured. Got interviewed explaining that I wanted to find my father and talk to him, I knew I wouldn't be able to walk up to SHIELD normally. So I needed to cause attention. Then when I managed to get my hands on him and try and hurt him. You stopped me, imprisoned me. You offered me a second chance to be a SHIELD agent. So I agreed. A year goes past and I go to sleep and then end up locked in a HYDRA cell opposite the twins. They tried experimenting on me. Try to get my power, but they couldn't. So they just used me. Then that is when the Age of Ultron came. And here we are. I knew someone was hiding something. Why everytime someone asked me if I remembered anything, there would be a relief from all of you. You were scared I would go back to my old ways. Well" she smirked at them  
"Your nightmare has come to life" she said before walking out of the room and towards her bedroom.  
"Lexi wait!" Pietro ran for her and turned her around  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to find my father and hurt him. And then put the end to the remains of HYDRA and SHIELD, and also the Avengers" she said  
"They lied to me, and I don't like liers" she gritted her teeth  
"But I am an Avenger Lexi" Pietro looked into her eyes  
"I know. I won't let you get hurt. But they lied to me. The whole reason why everyone is scared, or strange happenings happen, like a murderbot or a mad god, is because of them! They mess with things they don't understand and they have to fix it! Without them, everyone would live in peace!"  
"Not everyone"  
"Thats why they have the government! SHIELD, HYDRA and the Avengers makes things worse. That is why I am putting an end to them. Are you with me or against me?" she asked raising her eyebrow. He looked down and sighed stepping back.  
"I have just been put on this team, I can't go against them. They gave me and my sister a second chance, like they did with you"  
"But they lied to me. Thought I was a ticking time bomb. Do you know how that makes me feel?!" She shouted at him.  
"I need time to think. And once SHIELD, HYDRA and the Avengers are gone. We will all live in peace" she said finishing their conversation before walking to her bedroom.


	14. 10

Lexi started piling all her belongings into a large bag to be carried to wherever she could go. She looked out of the small window sighing. She had a good time at SHIELD, only because she didn't know the truth. Now she did, she knew her true family and so called friends. Opening her wardrobe, her black hooded cat suit hung on a coat hanger. She quickly slipped it on and looked in the mirror smiling to herself. She came to Earth in this very cat suit to complete her mission, now she has it on again to re-finish it.  
The cat suit was silky, and plain black. A hood, attached to the main body of the suit, which covered her head. The cat suit covered her whole body except for her face and hands. Black combat boots, finished off the agent look. She smiled to herself but looked down. Did she really want to do this? It was like Deja Vu all over again. She had friends here which were practically her family now, did she want to ruin it?  
Family and friends wouldn't lie to you. They say they lie, because they wanted to protect you from the truth. But really, they don't want to be the enemy and cause you to explode like a bomb. Like her. Her fuse has gone off. And they better stay away.

Packing the last of everything. She noticed something shining in the corner of her eye. She turned around seeing something underneath her pillow. It looked silver. Walking over to her bed and lifting her pillow up, she saw a necklace and a small note. The note read:

_'For you Siren,  
Pietro'_

Lexi felt like her heart was shattering. The necklace was beautiful. Silver chain, with a silver pendant. And on the silver pendant, there were so many designs. But a mermaid and the light blue gem was the main attraction. The gem was a tear drop shape, and the colour of Pietro when he runs, baby blue. Around the gem was small chains to keep it secure, and the tail of the mermaid wrapped around it. The mermaid had her right arm by her head. Her long hair draped along the other design which looked a little like the suckers of an octopus or the pods of seaweed. And at the very bottom just below the gem was a shell. She felt my eyes tear up. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, picking up the necklace and clipping it around her neck. She then grabbed a pen from her bed side table and wrote on the back of the note.

_'Thank you x'_

Placing onto the pillow, she grabbed her bag and heard the red alarms go off. She sighed knowing they were for her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her mother's face.  
"Mum, take me out of here please" she waited a few minutes until she heard loud bangs on her door. As soon as the door burst open revealed Steve and Tasha she quickly teleported out of the room.

Sand. Warm sand. She felt inbetween her feet. She opened her eyes, since opening them during teleportation made her a little queasy. She looked around at her surrondings. Frowning. She saw the clear blue ocean ahead of her. And she was on sand. Maybe another part of a country?  
Turning around fully, a beach house stood on the sand, surrounded by a large rainforest. Palm trees stood around, holding coconuts. She noticed a few crabs moving along from the sand, dipping into the water. But the thing that caught her eye. Was the volcano. Smoking. A little concern wiped across her face. Was the volcano active? Of course it was, it was smoking. Walking towards the beach house, her heart thumped harder. The house was white, with blue window shades. A wall light beside the coral coloured door. Grasping the silver handle, she noticed a door knocker. In a shape of a mermaid. Coincidence? Turning the door knob and to her surprise, it was open.  
It smelt fresh, the flowers either hung on the ceiling or a wall, or placed on a table. A large cream canopy bed stood out from all the furniture. In front of the bed was a light blue fabric sofa, a glass coffee table in front of that, and then a plasma wall TV. Perfect view. Then in the corner of the house, closest to the front door, to match the colour of the sofa, a light blue wooden table with a wooden chair with a coral pillow was placed. But on the other side of the room was a small white kitchen. Walking over to the kitchen, a door stood beside it. Opening it up revealing a bathroom. Shower, bath, toilet and a matching sink.  
This would be a perfect safehouse for now.  
"Hello?" She forgot to ask if anyone actually lived there. But why would her mother send her here? There was something pink on the pillow of the canopy bed. Walking over to it and picking it up, a little note.

_'Lexi. I knew this day would come &amp; I hope you will forgive me for not telling you.  
I wanted you to find out for yourself. You deserved to know. But now you know why you came to Earth in the first place.  
This beach house was mine. When I met your father. But when I left him, I came here for a while.  
I thought you would need it to escape from them. This is the safest place, it isn't on the map and it shielded by an invisible shield.  
Not even the Avengers or the rest of SHIELD can find it. Hopefully.  
Everything you need in order to survive is in the beach house.  
I hope that you can complete your mission this time.  
He deserves to be broken, like he broke me.  
And they deserve to be taken out. They are the reason they don't live in peace.  
There is a file &amp; a laptop underneath this pillow for you  
Love Mum x.  
PS; The volcano is inactive. The smoke is just for effect and no one can see it x'_

A smile grew on Lexi's face. Her mother was the light of her life. Her mother was the answer to her troubles. She then read over the last few sentences. A file. She picked up the pillow seeing a yellow folder and a laptop. Grabbing the laptop first, she opened it up and smirked.  
It was the SHIELD database. Her mother must of hacked into SHIELD and have gone unnoticed. She would deal with that later. But first. The file. Opening it up a colour picture of a man, and the words beside it deceased. But her mother had written in capital letters at the top of the paper.  
'ALIVE!'  
Lexi raised her eyebrow and then looked at the name of the man smirking to herself.  
"Well, well, well. I guess Phil Coulson is alive and needs a visit from his daughter"...


	15. 11

Lexi stood in front of her new recruits. After looking through the files on the SHIELD database, she came down to six special individuals. Those six would fight with her against SHIELD and her father. Phil Coulson, now director of the new SHIELD. According to SHIELD files he died during a war against a psychotic God, but somehow he is now director. Code name. TAHITI. But now, it was her turn to hurt him. And make sure he stays dead, but not yet. SHIELD liked to imprison people, torture them for answers. He is going to get the same treatment.  
After a few hours of looking through the SHIELD database that her mother managed to get hold of, she found six perfect recruits. All with dangerous abilities. Five girls, one boy. Lexi held six files in her hand. Unlike SHIELD, her files didn't have big bold capital lettering on. They were blank, but inside, everything she needed to use. She opened the first file.  
"Ruby" She stood in front of a girl with brown eyes with matching brown hair and red tips. Ruby red colouring to match her name.  
"You are a shapeshifter, and you chose your code name; Hybrid. Sounds perfect. Show the rest of the team what you can do" Lexi stood back watching the shapeshifter turning into a large lion. Lexi smirked and nodded in approval  
"You are perfect for this team" she smiled and stood to the right in front of a boy. Grey hair and grey eyes. She looked at him. The grey hair reminded her of Pietro.  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a English accent.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just you remind me of someone" she smiled slightly, placing her hand on the siren necklace Pietro got her. She still wondered if he got the little note in return. Shaking her head, bringing her out of her day dream she stood in front of the boy.  
"Alex, you can teleport, how far exactly?" She asked. He disappeared and then reappeared with a fake starfish keyring. Lexi looked at him and looked at the back.  
"Made in Australia? So you can teleport far?"  
"Yes. Where ever my mind lets me go" he responded  
"Good, and your code name is Shadow. Why?"  
"Because one minute I am here and then I am gone. Just like a shadow" He crossed his arms. Lexi nodded at him and stood to her right again.  
"Zara. Now I like your ability. You will be my left hand girl when we see my father, you are practically a Voodoo doll. Can you show me something?" Lexi looked at her.  
"Do you have anything I can use?" she asked in her South African accent. She had glowing black skin with red hair and blue contacts.  
"Actually, yes. I managed to find someone" Lexi walked towards a large crate and opened it smirking, pulling the man out.  
"This is a serial rapist. The cops can't find him, but I did. He deserves to be hurt, hurt him" Lexi ordered Zara. She nodded and turned around facing a large table with several weapons. Small, medium and large guns. Even a bazuka. Bombs and blades. She grabbed a large sharp blade and starting slicing her neck with the shining metal. She continued to look at the man smirking as blood ran down her neck. Lexi looked at the man, gurgling in his own blood. His neck was cut deep. He continued to splatter blood until he stopped breathing. Turning her head to the live voodoo doll she nodded.  
"Good work, and your code name, doctor?" she frowned wondering why  
"Voodoo doctor. Based on that" she said. Lexi nodded at her in understanding. Standing to her right again, looking in a new file.  
"Bonnie, code name Luna, your abilities are based on gravity and space. Demonstrate" The girl with grey eyes and light blue eyes nodded and turned to Zara and stared at her. Lexi looked at Zara, seeing she couldn't breathe.  
"Okay, enough, we need the voodoo girl" she told her and looked at her next new recruit  
"Mollie, your code name is Pawn, you can dupilcate yourself. I want to see that in action" she smirked.  
"Why pawn?"  
"Because my other me's are my pawns" with green eyes and black hair, she spoke proudly.  
"Okay, pawn is it" she then turned to the last girl.  
"Katie. You have kinetic absorption, so basically you can absorbe anything and make it backfire?"  
"Yes. Or I can store it into my body for later uses, but not for too long as it can disappear" Katie had emerald green eyes and scorching blonde hair  
"I want to see that in action as well" she smiled  
"And your code name is Shockwave. Good choice. If you don't remember anything about me. My name is Lexi Sirena. I am an Element, not from here. My code name is Siren, due to my mother and someone else saying, I am beauty but I am also deadly. I have fire manipulation, telekinesis, and molecular based abilities. There is only one rule, maybe two. One. The twins. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. As much as they try to hurt you, don't kill them. Don't ask why. Just don't. And second, I am the one to kill Phil Coulson. Understand?"  
"Yes" they all spoke sounding like a stadium.  
"Good, our little team is called team Karma" she smirked at them.  
"Now, I found some coordinates on my laptop. It's the coordinates to a SHIELD base, it's going to be cold, but I am sure we will be fine. I will give Alex the coordinates and he will teleport us there. Bring weapons as well, they have weapons and technology to disable all of our powers. Be prepared."  
"And what about HYDRA?" Katie asked  
"Well according to my sources, a man with a metal arm is dealing with them. So let him be. Our focus is my father and SHIELD. We need my father and all of SHIELD's secret to expose it to the world. Then the public will do our dirty work."  
"Our dirty work?" Alex asked confused  
"Yes. They will cause drama. Riots. Probably even a war. The Avengers and SHIELD agents will be focused on putting everything straight. While we live in peace" She smirked at them. They all nodded and got to their orders.

Standing together, they were team Karma. Guns, bullets and blades were strapped to their hips, shoes and their back. Holding each other's shoulders. Lexi looked at Alex.  
"I have giving you the coordinates, now take us there"  
"Wait, Alex can teleport to places, not using coordinates" Mollie asked confused  
"Actually, my brain works it out. I study a coordinate, remember it, and my power takes us there, like now" he said. Lexi felt herself being moved quickly.  
The temperature dropped suddenly. She looked around seeing snow. Lexi looked around and looked at Alex  
"This is the place, to be exact, that stone wall" he pointed to wall in the distance.  
"Okay, I'm guessing this is armed. Ruby, we need you to be a helpless little girl, I am doubt they will shoot an innocent little girl. Once the doors open, you have a tracker on you, which we will recieve. Once in the building facing my father, Alex will teleport us in" she said.  
"Got it, anything specific on the little girl?" Ruby asked. Lexi nodded and handed a folded photo to Ruby. Studying the crumbled photo, she nodded and shapeshited into the girl.  
"Wow, she looks exactly like-"  
"Me" Lexi smirked, cutting Bonnie off.  
"It will throw my father off. Seeing a girl who looks exactly like his daughter many years ago. I doubt he will say no. Remember the cue to let us know Coulson is in front of you. Your turn Ruby" she smiled and stood in the trees.  
Ruby walked off towards the stone wall with her hands up.  
"Help me! I need your help!" She shouted in a little girls voice. A machine gun suddenly came up from some trees. Ruby put her hands up higher  
"Please don't shoot! My mother, before she died, she gave coordinates to me to come here. She worked for SHIELD!" she said.  
After a few minutes the gun back down and the stone wall moved. Revealing some SHIELD guards. They quickly pulled her in and the door closed.  
Katie pulled out the tablet watching Ruby on the screen.  
"They are still in the elevator. Now it has stopped. Walking out and stopping again"  
"Y-your agent Coulson am I right?"  
"Yes I am. May I ask your name?" he responded. Lexi nodded at Alex and grabbed his shoulder, feeling her body move, making her legs a little jelly. But that soon disappeared  
A smirk grew on her face as she faced the man she had been willing to see.  
"Hi daddy" she smiled smirking.  
"Lexi?!"


	16. 12

"Lexi?!" Lexi smirked at her father surprised facial expression  
"Hello Dad, happy to see me?"  
"Where were you?"  
"I was locked in a HYDRA cell, experimented on. But no times for stories, we have a mission to complete"  
"What kind of mission?" he frowned.  
"The exact mission I came here to complete when I first arrived. To bring down SHIELD and get revenge on my dad" She smirked crossing her arms. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His little girl defiantly wasn't a little girl, and she was pissed.  
"So you have gone back to your own ways?" He asked  
"You could say that. But right now, I don't have time to chit chat. This is my team, it's called Karma. They are all gifted individuals, under SHIELD's red lettering. So they are with me.  
"What type of indiviuals?" A black woman asked, who wore probably fake pearl earrings.  
"A shapeshifter, a teleporter, someone who is practically a living voodoo doll, someone who can manipulate gravity and space, another who can duplicate herself, and another who has kinetic absorption. You know what I can do. So I wouldn't bother trying to even attempt at beating us"  
"You know you don't have to do this, Lexi. Can't we talk about this?" The black woman asked. Lexi tilted her head and smirked.  
"I don't have to do this, but I will do this. SHIELD deserves everything they get. Maybe we will get other visitors soon" she smirked and turned her head to her team  
"Take them to the cockpit, line them up, handcuff them, I would keep an eye on Agent May, she can't dislocate her wrist to get out of them. If you have to, use your powers to hurt them, but don't kill them. We are going to have a little fun. They are gonna experience the pain the public have to go through when SHIELD or the Avengers destruct another city. While my father will lead me to his office. I know there is a lot of information SHIELD is hiding and everyone will know. Take them now" She told her team, watching them grab some agents and walked off.  
Lexi stood face to face with her father. He sighed looking down.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked  
"Like I said no need for chatting, show me to your office now" she told him. Sighing again, he started leading her through the halls.  
"And don't bother trying anything, unless you want to lose a limb" she stated, crossing her arms and looking around. There was a large lab, a training area, a recreational area. It was the whole deal.  
A large glass door came into view.  
"Open it" She ordered him. He grabbed a key and opened up the door, entering, a large screen stood on a wall, and opposite a large desk with a computer. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the computer.  
"Get logged on, don't send any messages to Fury, Hill or anyone. Just log on and sit down" she ordered him. She stood behind him as he started typing in his log details, once logged on, she moved him out of the way and sat him on the chair, making a hand gesture to freeze his body. Shoulders to legs.  
"Really?" he asked stiff, his neck and head only moving.  
"Just taking precautions" she smiled.  
"I need a memory stick" she said. He just looked at her not saying anything. Rolling her brown eyes, she opened several desks, but not one in there. Until a locked draw. She wasn't going to bother asking for a key, so using her telekinesis, she managed to unlock the draw, drawing it out, and rummaging through, pulling out a memory stick.  
"Now, I am guessing, the reason to why this is hidden is because there is information already on here?" she asked smirking and plugging it into the computer, watching files pop up.  
"Now what is TAHITI program?" she raised her eyebrow. Ignoring his 'it's nothing' comment, she clicked on a video, a video of her dad explaining they shouldn't go ahead with the program. Another file was beside it. Clicking it open, several pictures and documents came onto the screen. She first looked at the picture. The first picture was of Coulson laying on a table, they were operating on his brain while he was alive. She felt a little sick. She then looked at the new photo and frowned.  
"What the hell is that?" she frowned at the image of the blue creature, more like an alien. The brunette then paid attention to the documents.  
"Program TAHITI, created and run by Agent Phil Coulson. Is a machine to erase certain memories of the individual and plant new ones. TAHITI is a magical place" she frowned, remembering her father saying that before. Flashes coming back to that certain time.  
"GH-325 serum. Taken from a Kree. Used in the TAHITI program to heal major wounds. Used on Phil Coulson after being stabbed by Loki, and used on Agent Skye, for being shot several times in the stomach. Used for critical only" she turned around facing her father  
"This proves something. SHIELD can never leave anything alone that doesn't belong to them. Did you kill the kree? Actually, I don't want to know" she shook her head putting all files onto the memory stick. Videos, photos, documents and even blueprints.  
"Why are you doing this Lexi?" He asked. She sighed taking the stick out and stuffing it into her pocket.  
"I'm doing this because everyone lied to me. When I was kidnapped by HYDRA, they erased all my memory of the past. I only knew my name, and my abilties. They brainwashed me into thinking the Avengers and SHIELD are bad. They are the ones who need to be destroyed. And that is when the, well the Age of Ultron came in. I teamed up with two other gifted twins. HYDRA used Loki's sceptor on them, they are the only ones who survived. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Wanda can mess with your mind, use telekinesis and has hex bolts. Pietro, he has super speed and quick thinking. I teamed up with them along with HYDRA and Ultron to take the Avengers down. Until we found out Ultron may of wanted to make the Avengers extinct, but in order to live in peace, he wanted extinction for the world. We teamed up with the Avengers to take them down. Pietro nearly died. But I saved him. Because I save people I love and care about. People who don't lie to me. He was there for those several months. I may of only known him for several months, but he knew more about me than you during those years. He was there for me. Unlike my own father who abandoned my mother when she told you she was pregnant with me. After the war, I had a mission, to trigger my memory. I went around the world sometimes to try and trigger it. I couldn't go home because I couldn't remember it. They kept asking me, if I remembered anything, they would sigh in relief if I said no. I knew something was up. We had a mission to bring in or kill gifted indivduals, a girl used her ice power on me. I nearly died, and when my source healed me. I remembered anything. I came to Earth to hurt my father and get rid of SHIELD and HYDRA. But somehow I got convinced to join the team. They didn't tell me because they were scared I was going to be the nightmare they created. And now, she is back" she explained and leant on the desk crossing her arms.  
"Why did you do it? Why did you chose SHIELD over my pregnant mother?" she asked gently  
"I was scared. I didn't know what I was saying or doing"  
"Well, you knew what you were doing, so maybe you should of kept it in your pants and you wouldn't be dealing with me. But why were you scared?" she needed to understand  
"I was scared I wasn't going to be there for you or your mother. I worked for an organisation which certain people wanted put down. They would go after agents or their families to bring it down. I didn't want them going after your mother or you. So I was even stupid to chose SHIELD, trying to protect your mother, but instead I broke her"  
"And you created a ticking time bomb" she sighed and heard a loud noise. She pressed into her ear piece  
"What is it?" she asked. She then glanced at her father and smirked  
"Okay, make sure you let them in, open all doors. SHIELD is going to expose another secret" she said and unfroze her father and handcuffed him from the handcuffs in the drawer.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked  
"I am going to show the Avengers another SHIELD secret. You" she smiled and lead him out of the room.  
After gliding through several hallways, loud voices could be heard. Stark and Rogers' voice.  
"Where is Lexi?" A Eastern European accent spoke. Pietro. She managed to grab a pillow case from one of the bedrooms as they passed through the hallway. She stuffed it into Coulson's head.  
"I am right here" she spoke. All heads turned. Pietro, Wanda, Tasha, Steve, Hill, Rhodes, Sam, Vision. All of them.  
"Who have you got under there?" Steve asked. Lexi smirked and stood a few feet from them.  
"Another SHIELD secret" she then removed the pillow case  
"Remember Phil Coulson?" she smirked watching their expressions. Like they have seen a ghost...


	17. 13

"Remember Phil Coulson?" she smirked watching their expressions. Like they have seen a ghost.  
Lexi smirked at them. The way they stood there watching Coulson, exactly like the time when Vision picked up Thor's hammer with ease. Just a little more paler.  
"Phil?" Steve asked. Lexi glanced at the spider and the hawk, they look like they had been betrayed. Damn, all of them have, especially Steve.  
"Hi" He said. He didn't know what to say. He was lied to, they were lied to, I was lied to.  
"Who is this?" Pietro asked. Lexi looked at Ruby and nodded as she bought over a chair. Lexi pushed her father onto the chair, tying him to it. Removing any weapon, or even a pen from his suit. You have no idea the damage that could be caused from a pen.  
"Who is this? Well Pietro, maybe you can finally meet my father"  
"You said he was dead?" he asked confused  
"You want to hear a story? Of course you do. It will answer everyone's problems. At the age of twenty one. I came to Earth, I started blowing cars up, lights in the street, everyone watched. I was on a mission. To find my father. You see, my mother was a SHIELD agent, they fell in love. Then many years later, she falls pregnant. And he chooses his job over my mother" she gritted her teeth, spitting venom. She nodded at Zara, who was holding an animal's heart, from the butchers. Zara started squeezing the heart while looking at Coulson. He was having trouble. Lexi smirked looking at the Avengers.  
"Tie them down" she instructed her team. After a few minutes, all weapons, all technology were removed. She had to give Pietro and Wanda some bracelets to deactivate their powers.  
"Now you are all going to watch his heart break, like he broke my mother's heart"  
"You will kill him" Sam spoke out. Lexi laughed at him  
"That's the point. Once he is dead, it's your turn. Lucky for Pietro and Wanda, you are spared, and then it's SHIELD's turn"  
"What about HYDRA?" Steve asked. Lexi smirked  
"Oh about that. Bucky says hi" she smiled at so called Captain America watching his expression.  
"Bucky?" he asked confused  
"Who the hell is Bucky?" Pietro asked confused. Lexi rolled her eyes.  
"We are getting off topic. Now" she sighed thinking of where she was interrupted.  
"Ah, yes. Breaking my mother's heart. He broke my mother's heart, choosing SHIELD over his partner and own daughter, so she left. When I was at the right age, she told me the truth. I think sixteen was the age?" she nodded in remberance.  
"I trained all my life due to be being a Element. When I was trained like an assassin and my powers were becoming more powerful, I came to Earth when i was sixteen, caused destruction and handcuffed by SHIELD. They bought me in, asked me questions. And when I finally told them why I was craving so much attention, I said, I am here for my father, Phil Coulson. They knew straight away what my plan was, but I knocked Barton and Romanoff out and decided to find him. After I did, I beat him, but then I was arrested again, those bracelets the twins are wearing, was on every arm, every leg and even my neck. If I tried, I would get shocked. I was imprisoned for a few weeks. My plan failed. Me and my father had a father to daughter moment, explaining everything. I then realised that he wasn't that bad and neither was SHIELD. He explained himself, saying how sorry he was. I was young so I believed him. They then made a deal, I could go free, as long as I became a SHIELD agent. So I agreed, my mother wasn't exactly happy, but I was young. Manipulated. Me and Romanoff didn't have a good relationship, because she thought I was a threat" she shook the image from her head and sighed rubbing her face.  
"We didn't talk for weeks, Romanoff was pissed. But to be honest, I didn't care. Then a months later, Thor's crazy brother started to create a war. I felt the sceptre pierce through his heart. I knew he was dead. I was escorted to safety so they could fight him. Once the war was over, months later I was kidnapped by HYDRA. I was only with SHIELD for a year. This is when the twins come in. I wake up in a cell, my memory wiped. HYDRA tried extracting the power from my body, but they didn't realise, if they do that, I will die and so will the magic. So they manipulated me, along with the twins. They were incredible. Me and Pietro got along and started a chemistry, then it was the age of Ultron. You know what happens next. Due to my memory loss, I didn't know anything. When my memory came back, I knew deep down he was alive. I could feel his heart beating. But I felt him die. And then I felt his heart beating again. I was confused. That was until I left and my mother left me a computer which was hacked into SHIELDS database and a file" she smiled and grabbed a chair sitting down, observing her captures with her team. It was Karma for them.  
"And what was the file?" Tasha asked. Lexi snapped her eyes towards her smirking.  
"Well, it was a file on my father being alive. This is when this comes into play" she grabbed the little USB stick holding it up. Alex returned from the room, after leaving a little while before, holding a laptop. He also bought a piece of technology, a 3D projector. Plugging the stick in, files came up.  
"It is called project Tahiti. Coulson would always say, Tahiti is a magical place. That is all he knew. Project Tahiti is a secret project made by him." she pointed to her father who still remained tied to the chair.  
"It was a project for fallen Avengers. But the secret? A GH serum. From a Kree. An alien type creature not from here. Mainly the world like Thor's. Injected it into him to heal him, and reacting his brain. He wasn't the only one who had the serum injected into him. He actually has a secret SHIELD team. He is now the director of the new SHIELD, with a new team. One who actually has the serum in her body. This is the new SHIELD spot" she smiled raising her hands to the whole building.  
"Now I think that is all. Now I have my own team to bring down SHIELD, the Avengers and my father, while the Winter Soldier deals with HYDRA" she smiled standing up  
"Now. Zara. Do your voodoo" she smirked. Zara grabbed a gun and placed it to her shoulder, shooting it, but instead, Coulson's shoulder was shot.  
"What limb next?" she asked and frowned hearing something coming. She turned around and quickly bent back missing a hand of Rhodey's War Machine suit. He had somehow got loose. She sighed.  
"You didn't tie it hard enough" she looked at Alex. Rhodey stood up holding out his hands waiting to blast. Mollie stood in front of Lexi as Rhodey shot at her. But Mollie absorbed it and set it loose on Rhodey sending him into some crates.  
"I guess everyone wants a fight?" she asked smirking.  
"Maybe another time, right now, I want to complete my first mission. Destroy my father" she ran over to her father, the rest of her team followed as Alex teleported them out of the room.  
Once they reappeared in the safe house she turned to her father.  
"Ready to die, again?"


	18. 14

"Ready to die, again?" Lexi asked her father. She smirked as he stayed tied to the chair. "Now, I won't kill you yet, simply because I want you to feel how my mother felt when you chose SHIELD over your own partner and soon to be daughter, and then you are going to feel how I felt, hearing this" she smiled and walked over to a container filled with weapons. She picked out some silver knuckles, sliding them onto her own hand, and turning around to face him.  
"First, a classic" she smirked and swung her arm towards his face, the metal colliding with his jaw. Once she had hit him, she stood up straight smirking. Blood poured out of his mouth, maybe a few broken or missing teeth? He groaned in pain, making Lexi smirked even more. This was the pain her mother felt, she couldn't rip out his heart, but she could beat him to a pulp, it was the nearest solution.  
"You don't have to do this Lexi" He spat out blood on the floor, looking at his daughter who just punched him square in the jaw.  
"Actually, I do have to do this. Now, next weapon, you are going to choose" she removed the knuckles off her own, placing them back in the box. She laid out the weapons. A few small hand guns, and some blades.  
"So a bullet or a blade? Your pick"  
"I would rather not have any if we are being honest" he said. Rolling her eyes at her father, she grabbed a small army knife, cleaning it with a cloth so the blade would shine even being covered in blood.  
"At this rate, I would rather have the bullet" Coulson said, looking at his daughter who looked like the scene from the movie Shining.  
"Too late" she smiled walking towards him, she stood in front of him, while her team stood watched, like they were in the middle of a 4D action movie, or horror. "This is what it felt like when you broke my mums heart. She felt she had been stabbed, and you are going to be feeling the same thing" she dangled the blade over his leg, finding a pin point of where to slide the blade in. She decided on the middle of the thigh. Dancing the blade over the spot, she slowly starting sinking the sharp tip of the blade through his trousers and into his skin. He shifted in his chair.  
"Hold him down" she instructed her team. Two of them walked over to the chair and held his shoulders and chair in place. She smirked, her eyes pointing darts into his. She continued to slowly sink the sharp tip of the blade in, and in a quick second the whole blade was sunk into his leg.  
"Ready for the worst part?" she asked him. Slowly sliding the blade out of his leg, ready to reinsert it into the bleeding gash into his leg, the doors of the safe house blasted open.  
Quickly standing up, like a deer at headlights. The Avengers stood there. They all glanced at Coulson, either making sure he was alive, or they weren't imagining it earlier.  
"That's enough Lexi" Rogers spoke out, with his chest being covered by his SHIELD.  
"Do you really think I am going to listen to a man who wears a costume like a little kid?" she asked  
"How did you find us?" she asked them, crossing her arms  
"We had a tracker put on one of your gifted. Not sure which one though" He explained. Lexi turned to her group and sighed  
"I am working with a bunch of amateurs" she was clearly disappointed with her team. Her team all had big bold red letters tapped across their faces in their files. They didn't live up to their expectation in the field.  
"Actually, I am glad you lot are here, you can witness the death of Phil Coulson. Again" she smiled at them.  
"Lexi, you don't have to do this" Pietro stepped forward.  
"Actually, I do. He needs to feel how my mum felt, and I don't work with a bunch of liars" she motioned the blade towards them.  
"We did it to protect you" Tasha pointed out, her hand on the side of her gun.  
"You mean like to protect you. You know, we could of probably avoided all this, if you would of just told me. But again. SHIELD is all about secrets. The S in SHIELD shouldn't be Strategic, it should be secrets. The whole reason to why SHIELD is always fighting a war against an enemy, is because you mess with things you don't understand. You don't understand me, and you never will!" she shouted sending a telekinetic blast towards them, it was like a tidal wave, each of their bodies hitting the walls. Luckily for Wanda, Pietro moved her out of the way. Her team knew the rules, you can hurt them, but don't kill them.  
A few bullets were being shot here in there, a SHIELD occasionally flying buy, or hex bolts and a few arrows.  
Lexi stood in front of Tasha smirking. "I never really like you. I don't know, just something about you, I just didn't like" she told her crossing her arms.  
"Lexi you don't have to do this" Tasha spoke  
"Actually now I know. You think this is all fun and games, you think you know everything, that little annoying smirk you do. It just annoys me. But now, with me killing you, I won't have to see that smirk ever again" she smiled. Igniting a ball of fire in her hand, she quickly launched it towards the other red head, missing her by an inch.  
"Damn, I was this close to burning that stupid hair" she crossed her arms and looked to her right, seeing Pietro be blasted with some type of power.  
"Pietro!" She shouted and ran over towards him. He was alive, luckily, but his body kept jilting. Lexi touched him, only to be shocked.  
"Who electrocuted him?" she asked and turned her head seeing Mollie. The kinetic absorber.  
"How did you do this?" she asked, holding Pietro's head softly, even though she felt what it felt like, several needles pricking into her skin.  
"We needed proof, that you are just as weak as us. You want the Avengers and SHIELD gone, but you won't kill your precious boyfriend. Oh yeah, we know about Pietro being your lover. Your stupid for letting love get in the way. Love is weakness, Lexi" Mollie spoke up "Plus, earlier without you seeing me, I absorbed some electricity from the light from the ceiling, hence the broken light" she pointed to the one ceiling light, which appeared to not be shining.  
"So you think you can hurt him. After I said not too?" she asked  
"It's your weakness Lexi" Zara spoke up. Lexi turned to Wanda motioning her to come over to her brother. Giving Pietro's cheek a small stroke, she stood up looking at her old team. They were called Karma for a reason, Karma is a bitch.  
"You wanna see how weak you think I am?" she asked clutching her fists. A orange and red glow surronded her body, and her hands glowed white.  
"You have no idea what I can do!" she shouted at them, sending out a high pitched scream, her firey telekinetic force bolted from her body towards team Karma, sending them flying across the room. They were either seriously hurt, or dead. But she didn't care.  
She sunk to the floor, looking at her hands, they were shaking.  
"Lexi?" Pietro spoke. She didn't turn around. All the anger and sadness she had been feeling, she showed them, and now they felt it. Pietro kneeled beside her, stroking her cheek  
"It's okay, it's all over"  
"It's far from that Pietro" Steve spoke up and walked towards Lexi. Pietro ran in front of him  
"What are you going to do?" Pietro asked, concern showed in his eyes.  
"We have to arrest her and put her under observation. And you know why" Steve told him before handcuffing her wrists together, standing her onto her own feet and heading towards the Quinjet, after releasing her father.


	19. 15

The small cubed room with black flooring and stone wall, only held a few things held captive. A red head, a toilet, a sink and a single bed. Which was rather uncomfy for some. But it was meant to make you feel uncomfy. You deserved the bed. An invisible wall stood between the small restricted wall and another which held a control panel, a chair and a set of stairs leading up to a door.  
Lexi was in the corner of the bed, her back to the wall. Nothing and no one around. It was just her and a small bathroom. Clutching her legs to her chest, to keep her warm from the room. They had turned down the temperature, making it a little colder. Making her weaker. The cold effected her powers, and her powers effected her.  
She had been in the cell for a few days now. Seeing no one. She wouldn't blame them. Why would they want to talk to her, she tried assembling a team and failed. But only because she was trying to protect the man she loved. Her team knew the rules. Hands of Pietro Maximoff. But they couldn't be trusted. He was her weakness. And she could never forget the moment, she thought he was dead.  
After they had arrested her, they checked on the rest of team Karma. Ruby, Alex and Zara were all dead. The contact from their back to the hard brick wall broke their spine instantly, as well as a head fracture. Mollie, Katie and Bonnie were all taken into custody, far away from Lexi. They walked back to the Quintjet, and placed her in a seat where everyone could keep their eyes on her.  
Wanda, Pietro, Steve, Rhodey, Sam and Natasha all had eyes on her. Bruce was MIA and Thor was back in Asgard. How could six people be so intimidating? Steve had placed some special braclets on her wrists, ankles and even one around her neck, so she couldn't use her powers. But after that fight that nearly killed Pietro, she wouldn't even dare to do anything stupid again to injure him or Wanda.  
Once they arrived at the new Avengers Academy, they locked her away. A room especially made for her. Which is another thing she could never forgive them for.  
A few days was torture. They had provided her with books, a sketch book and some decent food. But she was going cabin fever. Laying her body down onto the uncomfy bed, trying to keep warm. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something good. She tried to think of home, but all she could imagine was her mum's face popping up, shaking her head in disappointment. Everyone was shaking their head at her. The one person she was worried about was Pietro. Had she lost the man she loved? Hopefully it would be answered soon.  
The sound of a door opening, shot her eyes open. She laid down just watching that one person come down those stairs. Who was it? What were they going to do to her? But deserved everything. It was too dark to see anything, but as soon as the white silvery hair came into view, she shot up from the bed.  
"Pietro?" she asked gently. He wasn't showing any emotions towards her. She knew what he was here to say. Those three words. We. Are. Over.  
"Hi" he spoke softly in his Eastern European accent.  
"I didn't think anyone was allowed to see me"  
"They have been monitoring you. They see you have been behaving. I thought it would be best for me to visit you first instead of the others" he sat himself down on the metal chair that sat opposite the cell.  
"Look. I know none of my words will mean nothing to you Pietro. But I had my reasons to do what I did. You may never forgive me, but I am slightly glad I did it. Now they know what it is like to be lied to for all of these years" she stood up to let her legs get stretched. She had pin and needles making it hard for her to walk without a limp.  
"I won't forgive you" he spoke. Lexi looked at him and looked down nodding.  
"Because there is nothing to forgive" Finishing off his sentance, he got off the chair and walked to the barrier of an invisible wall. Lexi looked up and frowned.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused  
"I had a word with them. They know that I feel exactly the same. Being lied to for years and finding out the truth isn't exactly...funny. Wanda and I still have a grudge with Stark, and we will never forgive him for that" he spoke gritting his teeth, spitting venom in the name of Stark.  
"So, you don't care that I lead a team of bad people and nearly got you killed again?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
"Lexi. You did something for justice. There are only two endings for when it comes to getting justice. You either live with a smile on your face, or no smile at all. I know what it is like to hold a grudge. I know how you are feeling and I don't blame you. The only reason we joined Ultron's team was to get revenge and get rid of Tony Stark. But instead we worked together. But me and Wanda will never forgive him for killing our parents. And I understand you will never forgive your father or the Avengers for what they have done. Your father for breaking your mother's heart, and the Avengers for keeping a secret from you"  
Lexi sighed in relief, hearing those exact words. He knew what she was feeling. Anger and sadness. Wanting justice and revenge. But he was in face right about the ending in all stories of getting justice. Either a smile or nothing.  
"So what are they going to do now? I created a small war, but it ended quickly. I tried to get rid of the Avengers but instead killed my own team. I bet they want me gone" she sighed  
"Actually. They are willing to give you another chance. A deal. You can stay at SHIELD and continue being an agent or an Avenger, whichever one but you must drop the fact they lied to you. I know you don't like the sound of it, but we have to get alone, for the academy's sake and basically the world's sake. We don't need another war."  
"And what's the other choice if I decide never to agree to that deal?" she looked into Pietro's eyes. She missed those eyes.  
"You have to go home and never return. No contact with any of us. You need to pick wisely" he told her crossing her arms.  
"Before I choose. What about us? To be honest, I don't want to stay if we don't have another shot at our relationship" she bit her lip waiting for his answer. He glanced at her lip and smiled.  
"You know, I remember a quote from a movie we watched. I think the quote was. I think I would like to bite that lip" he smirked at her. Lexi smiled at him releasing her biting soft plump lip.  
"I have made my choice. I will stay" she smiled at him winking.  
"You made a good choice. When you get released, I will bite that lip" he gave a small smirk on his face  
"I would like that. Do you have any idea when I will get released?"  
"I think in a few days. After this little conversation they will continue to monitor you. Just some advice. Be good" he smiled  
"I will. Anything for you Pietro"  
"Good. I best be going. I think visitor hours are over for now. But I will speak to you before I hit the sack. I love you Siren" he spoke before walking towards and up the stairs.  
"I love you too Quicksilver" she smiled holding the Siren necklace in her fingers, grinning brightly, feeling butterflies in her stomach and a tingly sensation in her lower region.  
She couldn't wait to have her lip bitten by Mr Maximoff...


	20. 16

Today was the day she would finally be freed, instead of being a prisoner. Standing in the middle of the cubed room, being watched by many eyes. She just wanted out after being stuck in there for a few weeks. She needed her room, her bed, she needed the twins. She glanced at Wanda and Pietro who were smiling, but the other agents, not so much. Even though she made the deal, she would never forgive or maybe forget what they did.  
Fury stood in front of a small control panel opposite the wall that blocked her in the room, tapping on the device, the wall was put down. Steve walked into the room, removing the power device cuffs from her neck, wrists and ankles.  
"You try anything, these are going back on" he warned her. Lexi didn't say anything, or do anything. She just stood there. Once they were removed, she looked at Pietro and ran towards him, as he engulfed her into a warm hug.  
"I missed hugging you" she spoke softly into his chest.  
"I missed it too, my sister's don't match up to ours" he teased. Lexi turned to Wanda and hugged her.  
"I still can't get used to your new hair" Wanda had new hair. Her hair was a little lighter than before, it had more of a curl to it. Like supermodel hair.  
"New look for a new start" she spoke in her accent. Lexi gave a small smile and turned her head towards the other agents. They continued to look at her, like she was a freak.  
"Pietro, Wanda, can we go, I don't want to be looked at like I am a sideshow freak" she turned her head to the twins as they nodded.  
"We are just being cautious" The other red head spoke. Scoffing, Lexi walked forward, she noticed Tasha and Fury travel their hands to their glocks. She rolled her eyes at them.  
"I don't think I am a threat to you anymore, you are a threat to me. I may of made the deal of forgetting what you did to me. But I will never forgive and probably never forget. Who can forget the mess made by the Avengers?" she looked at them, crossing her arms and cocking her neck.  
"Come on, let's go" Pietro took her waist and walked out of the room with Wanda following.  
"So I guess my main mission today is just to mope around the academy then?" she looked at them both. Wanda was smiling and Pietro looked a little nervous. She stopped in her track making them both turn around.  
"What's going on?" she raised her eyebrow "you look like you are on cloud nine Wanda, and Pietro, you look guilty" she crossed her arms again and raised her eyebrow. She wasn't going to budge or let this slide.  
"Pietro, just tell her, put yourself and her out of misery" Wanda spoke to her brother smiling. She had faith in him for some reason. She was happy for him.  
"Now we are free from HYDRA and you are free from, well prison. I was wondering if, er..." he looked at Lexi trying to find the words.  
"Pietro, spit it out, don't leave her on the edge!" Wanda urged him to say his words.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?" He finally let the words flow out of his mouth. Lexi looked at Wanda smiling and then at Pietro.  
"You are asking me out? On a date?"  
"Yeah. Now we are, what youths say, 'official'. I wanted to take you out on a date. Somewhere away from here. Just us two, somewhere nice"  
"Yes. I will go on a date with you" Pietro looked at Lexi like she was playing a trick on her. His mouth open, just staring.  
"Pietro, you will catch flies" Wanda teased her brother. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled, trying to act cool.  
"Great. Er, so tonight? I will pick you up outside your door" he nodded and walked away.  
Both Lexi and Wanda watched Pietro suddenly run throughout the hallway. She then turned to Wanda.  
"Fancy helping me out for my date night?" she asked. Wanda grinned brightly, hooked her arm with Lexi as they walked to her room.  
As night fell, Lexi was trying to find a dress to wear. Having dark red hair made it harder to find something that matched. But in the end, after several searches, she settled for a dark purple dress. With matching lace that covered her arms and her chest. And to match, silver hoops, the Siren necklace Pietro had given her and some purple velvet heels. Her hair was in a side plait, a little messy but it wasn't too messy. Her plump lips given a tinted pink colour, and a smoky black look for her eyes, with a few layers of black mascara, and a touch of natural blush. She stood in front of the long mirror looking at herself.  
"My brother is lucky to have you" Wanda spoke out. Turning around to face Wanda, Lexi smiled.  
"And I am lucky to have him. Someone to take me as I am. Without no feelings towards any other girl, well, except his sister" she smiled "How do I look?" she asked Wanda, who seemed to have a classy fashion change.  
"Beautiful. Pietro, will be speechless." Her bedroom door, let out a sudden bang, as someone was knocking on it. Lexi opened the door, revealing Pietro with a white shirt and black trousers and black shoes. He gazed his eyes over her body, not saying anything.  
"You got x-ray vision or something?" she asked him, winking.  
"No, you just look beautiful, I am just speechless" he smiled at her. Turning her head to look at Wanda smiling.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yes I am"  
They found their seats at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Away from everyone else, to avoid people staring at them. Once they entered the restaurant, there was a few whispers and eyes staring, but they ignored it. She didn't expect Pietro to go out this far. It was a posh restaurant, several chandelier's hanging, glass tables, with a vase on each, filled with white pebbles and fake flowers. There's, a tulip, a pink one. Leather seats to match, silver cutlery, and white plates. Classical music played in the background. There was a bar, a dance floor and a large fountain in the middle of the room. The smells were amazing.  
"You didn't have to go out this far Pietro"  
"But I wanted to. I wanted my first date with the girl I love, to be special, show stopping" he smiled at her. She then looked at the flower.  
"Is it luck we got my favourite flower on our table?" she picked the flower from the vase looking at it. She wanted to smell it, but it was fake.  
"Actually, when I made the reservation, I asked for a pink tulip. Your favourite flower" he reminded. She smiled at him taking his hand in hers stroking it softly. He then shot his eyes to her chest.  
"The necklace. You are wearing it?" he looked surprised. Looking down at the necklace, she looked at him.  
"Of course I do. It's from you" she grabbed the menu finding what the many foods on the list could offer her.  
Halfway through the dinner, Pietro decided to make a different conversation.  
"I want to get to know you better" Lexi looked at him raising her eyebrow.  
"How do you mean?"  
"Where you come from? Your family, all that, I only know your name and your powers and obviously your father now. But your memory is back, I want to know more" he looked at her, hoping he wasn't pushing any buttons. She nodded and put her knife and fork down.  
"Well, let me start from the beginning. My name is Lexi Sirena. Eighteen years old. My mother is called Crystal Sirena, and we come from another world called Pandora, where magic is born and thrives. Everyone who lives in Pandora is given a gift, but only the ones who deserve it, get the element power. We have a King and a Queen who rule Pandora. My mother actually grew up with the Queen when she was younger, my mother was gifted with the power of Mother Nature when she turned sixteen. When we turn thirteen, we get given our gift or gifts. Depending on our personality and whether we deserve it. The Queen personally gave the Mother Nature gift to my mother, because she deserved it. Then my mum decided she wanted to go on an adventure. She travelled to Earth, but she nearly got robbed, so she used her gifts, SHIELD caught her on the radar, bought her in. And then her and Agent Coulson, my father, started dating. Many years later, she falls pregnant, he chooses SHIELD over her, so she leaves SHIELD, her Agent status and Coulson behind and returned to Pandora to have me. Then when I was born, I was given the fire element, along with other powers at thirteen- because of my personality, my mum told me the truth and then at the age of sixteen, I arrived on Earth. Got arrested, turned into an agent and now, you are caught up"

As the meal ended, they arrived back at the academy, it was late. The stars were sprinkled across the sky and the moon was half full. She stopped outside of her room and smiled at Pietro.  
"I had an amazing time tonight. Who knew you could of been a romantic?" she teased him. He leant in and kissed her softly. But the kiss turned into something more passionate and needy.  
"I want you to bite my lip like you promise" she spoke out in-between kisses. He smirked against the kiss and managed to open her bedroom door, and closing it behind him...


	21. 17

An arm slung around her body. She slowly opened her eyes from awaking from her sleep. She looked down seeing an arm slung around her body. She turned her head seeing Pietro, fast asleep, beside her. Naked. Slowly lifting the white sheets, they were both naked. A smile crept across her face. She remembered everything. The date. The closing of the door. The non stop making out. The biting of the lip, like he promise. Clothes flying everywhere, landing on the floor, a messy sweaty bed, kisses everywhere, arms and legs entangled everywhere, moans escaping their mouths, pleasure washing over their body.  
Fireworks.  
She couldn't help but smile. The man she was supposed to be with all this long, was with her. Naked. In her bed. She placed her hand on his stubbly cheek, stroking it softly. He was snoring softly, meaning he was in a deep sleep. It was a dream become reality. But someone felt strange. She didn't know what exactly, but something was wrong. But not with her or Pietro. She felt someone watching her. She knew someone was watching her. Someone was in the room.  
Slowly turning her head to the end of the bed, a black figure stood, watching them. She pulled the covers up a little bit more so there was less exposed skin. The figure started to move closer to her. She held her breath a little, but it escaped, as she sighed in relief.  
"Don't scare me like that" she told the figure  
"Why didn't you sense it was me?" the black figure spoke softly  
"Well, I guess my emotions and senses are all over the place after last night" she turned her head to Pietro and looked back at the figure. She could sense it all now.  
"It's started hasn't it?" she asked  
"Yes. You must return home Lexi. Pandora is under attack" Lexi nodded and motioned for the figure to turn around. She quickly grabbed some underwear, quickly sliding them on, trying not to wake Pietro up from his sleeping beauty sleep. She then slipped on her cat suit and took the figure's hand as they teleported out of the room...

"Pietro, calm down, she could of just popped out" Steve explained to the pacing man with white hair. All the Avengers and Agents where in the large room where the new team of Avengers was formed.  
"She has been gone for hours, and if she would of just popped out, she would of told me at least" He explained, in a rushed European Accent.  
"Okay, Pietro, calm down. What was the last thing you two did, or said, it might give us a clue, how did she act?" Wanda asked, concerned for her brother and probably future sister in law.  
"I took her out on a date, she told me everything, where she came from, all that. Then we came back and..."  
"And?" Steve asked raising his eyebrow  
"And we had sex, she was happy, nothing concerning" He explained, watching their faces. Tasha's a little more concerning. She never liked Lexi.  
"Okay, maybe she has gone home. SHIELD and the Academy allows her to do that" Steve explained.  
"She didn't mention anything. Someone is wrong, and I am going to find her-"  
Lexi suddenly teleported into the room. A cut lip, a cut cheek, sweaty and dirty. Pietro ran over to her and helped her up before she collapsed to the floor of exhaustion.  
"Lexi! What happened?" he asked stroking her other cheek. The rest of the team ran towards her concerned.  
"I need your help. Pandora is under attack" she explained holding onto her side. She hissed in pain, as swore she must of broken a rib or two. Pietro led her to a chair and sat her down. He ran out of the room and returned with a cup of water.  
"Drink" he demanded, watching her slowly sip on the cool liquid.  
"Start from the beginning" Steve asked. Lexi sighed and nodded leaning back in the chair.  
"I was woken up by a figure in my room this morning, the figure who happened to be my mother-"  
"Wait your mother, she didn't see anything did she?" Pietro asked a little wide eyed. Lexi smiled, giving out a little laugh  
"She isn't bothered about that right now Pietro. She told me Pandora is under attack. My home. So I got ready and left, I knew if I said anything, all of you would probably want to help, especially the twins, probably more Pietro. I arrived in Pandora, it looks like hell. The village is on fire, the villagers have either escaped and ran somewhere else, gone to the evacuation shelter, or they were killed. The King and Queen are fighting, since that is what they believe, they fight for their world, even if they were a crown. Everyone is fighting, and if you aren't fighting, you are either running away, being captured or you are already dead" She explained taking another sip of the liquid  
"Who is causing this war?" Sam asked crossing his arms  
"Vashan. He lives in our world. He holds the power of dark and black magic. The reason? He wants to gain all the power of the elements. Fire, water, earth and air. They are the most powerful abilities in the world, well, where we live. They keep everything together, like a jig saw puzzle. He is targeting people who are an element, as well as people with other abilities, like telekinesis and invisibility. He will kill anyone else who doesn't exactly have interesting powers like empathy. So everyone is basically stuffed"  
"How many people have powers?" The vision stood forward. Lexi looked at him and sighed.  
"Pandora is a world full of magic, so everyone has a power or two. It all depends on your personality. At the age of sixteen, you gain an ability, it depends on your personality and also your zodiac sign, then when you are eighteen, you gain another. And you will gain the element power whenever you deserve it. I was given it when I was eighteen as well, as well as my several other abilities. We realised we couldn't take him on. He is getting powerful. The king and queen asked for your help. I know my mother isn't exactly fond of you lot, but she will do anything to make sure Pandora is still alive"  
"You got that damn right" Everyone turned around, seeing a woman with flawless skin, and long brown hair standing in the room, sweaty, dirty and a few cuts on her clothes.  
"Taking your time?" she asked Lexi. She stood from up the chair and walked over to the woman.  
"This is my mother. Crystal Sirena aka Mother Nature" she introduced her mother.  
"Crystal?" Everyone snapped their heads to the manly voice in the door way. Coulson. Lexi looked confused at what was happening.  
"What is he doing here?" Crystal asked, glaring at the man who left her.  
"He needed some healing time" Steve told them. Lexi turned her head to her mother who suddenly launched at her father. Lexi managed to grab her in time.  
"Mum! This isn't the time, we need to go to Pandora, now!" she shouted at her mother. Crystal sighed and nodded standing up straight.  
"You are right, he isn't my concern anymore. We need to go to Pandora, are they coming?" Crystal motioned to the team. They all looked at each other and then looked at Steve, like he was the boss.  
"Lead the way"


	22. 18

Pandora was crumbling down. The team stood in the courtyard of the Castle. What was starting to be the remains of it. All the windows were broken, the large wooden doors to the entrance of the castle had a door missing. The bricks holding the castle together, crumbled every second. Bricks falling down onto the ground, and a whole wall with a hole. The fountain, that stood in the middle of the courtyard was destroyed. It was in pieces, but one single spit of water kept going onto the sand. Sand, dirt and a bit of blood was everywhere. Adding a touch of colour.  
No one was in sight.  
"This is Pandora?" Pietro asked  
"Was Pandora. Nothing left of it" Lexi sighed looking around. She noticed a large stone piece by the remains of the fountain, picking it up. It crumbled in her hands. But she did see the symbol on piece of stone. The alchemical symbol for fire. Her element.  
"Where is everybody?" Steve asked looking around. Everyone was looking around  
"Either hiding somewhere, they have managed to escaped, taken hostage or been killed" Crystal, Lexi's mother answered.  
"Where's the King and Queen?" The red head turned to her mother  
"Probably in the safe room in the castle. I will go take a look, be careful Lexi" Crystal kissed her daughters forehead before heading inside the remains of Castle Pandora.  
Lexi continued to look around, trying to see anything to give her clues. She didn't know what to do.  
"Where's Vashan?" Vision asked. Lexi looked up. In the distance, dark mountains stood, with a black castle situated on it.  
"My guess in his castle. Torturing his victims, but most likely draining their power to put into him. As long as he is in his castle, we have time to make a plan"  
"And the plan is?" Sam asked  
"Kill Vashan once and for all" She answered his question and sat on the large boulder in the sand.  
"And how do we do that?" He asked again  
"We need all the elements, or all the powers we need. It's a shame Thor isn't here, he uses lightning, which is an element. We should use Wanda, Vision-" A loud crackling sound came from the sky. A large thump hit the ground revealing the man with the hammer.  
"And Thor" Lexi finished her sentence.  
"Your Queen sent us a message, that you need help. I am here to help" He looked at the team of Avengers and nodded at them, and shook hands with Steve.  
"Okay, so Wanda, Vision, Thor, plus the other elements and I. My mum could help, and probably the King and Queen, but we don't want to put them in danger. We are going to try our best" She said and turned her head hearing her name being called.  
Her mother walked with some guards and the King and Queen.  
"King Oberon, Queen Tatiana. I am glad you two are alright" She stood up and walked to the pair of royalty. Both had grey hair, but mystical coloured eyes. They weren't wearing their crowns, most likely they were locked away safe away from Vashan. Instead of wearing their large royal clothes, they wore black fighting clothes. They wanted to fight.  
"We are glad you are okay Lexi. We need you for this" Queen Tatiana said, taking the young girls hand. Lexi rose her eyebrow.  
"You need me?"  
"Yes. Out of all the other elements, and the other fire elements. You are the strongest and power fullest we have ever seen. You could be the key to destroyed Vashan. We looked into it. Yes, you need to have the other elements, but you need one element to be much powerful than the others. A little boost" the Queen explained  
"So we just need to use the elements on him?"  
"No, we need two potions. One potion will release a toxic cloud, it will distract him, make his powers inactive for a few seconds, the second potion is a force field. When you destroy him, there will be a shockwave of power, we need to contain it, to avoid destroying what is left of Pandora"  
"Two potions, all of the elements and Vashan is gone?"  
"Yes, exactly. We need to make the potions and make sure everyone is ready for a fight. He will be here un under an hour, let's head to the potion room, but we need some of your team to stay outside" Queen Tatiana headed inside with the King and Crystal. Lexi turned around to face her team.  
"I need you guys to stay out here, Pietro find me if you see anyone with black hair and a goatee wearing purple robes, that is him. Don't bother fighting him off, he will hurt you" she instructed them, taking charge and walking into the castle.  
The smell of different things roamed the potion making room. But one smell that stood out, rotten meat. Grey brick walls, grey stone flooring and a large black cauldron in the middle of the room. Lexi kept pacing the room until her mother stopped her.  
"Your pacing is making everyone nervous. Drink this" her mother held up a red bottle of something.  
"What is it?"  
"It is a protection serum. Drink it, and it limits the amounts of damage you get. If Vashan hits you with some black magic, instead of being damaged by it, it won't really hurt that much. But it won't last for long. Fifteen minutes, maybe thirty"  
"Really? That's all it lasts?"  
"It's something, drink up" Crystal placed the small glass bottle in front of her daughters mouth and tipped upwards as Lexi drank it down. She coughed in response.  
"That is disgusting!" She cringed at the taste and the smell. "I don't want to know what was in that" she wiped her mouth dry, until Pietro ran in.  
"He's here. And with an army" Lexi looked at the others in the room.  
"Hurry up with the potion. I will try and make time" She held into Pietro as he raced outside.  
The man with black shoulder length hair, a goatee, and purple robes walked towards them, with several men for his army.  
"Ah! The girl I have been waiting for. Lexi Sirena. It's good to see you again" Lexi stood up straight and stood in front of the team of Avengers.  
"It is a shame I can't say the same for you Vashan. You haven't changed much, except from a manicure" she smirked, looking at Vashan's long purple nails. All he did was grin  
"I see you have changed a lot. I have been watching you, my, my. So I see you bought your army?"  
"Not an army. A team" She stood up straight, proud of her team. Even if they didn't get along.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope Lexi has said good things about me" he chuckled.  
"Not really" Pietro spoke out  
"Ah, the experimentee, heard a lot about you and your sister. Magnificent. It proves what you can do with such power. Now, I wonder if you have had any taste of black magic?" Vashan smirked and create a ball of dark matter in his hands, launching it at Lexi.  
"Please let his serum work" she stood still, forming fists in her hands waiting to be hit. She felt the dark matter hit her body, but she didn't feel pain. She looked at her body smirking. Looking up to Vashan she smirked  
"You didn't see that coming?" she asked him and set off a telekinetic force towards him, knocking him into a wall. She smirked at him watching him quickly stand up. She then turned to the team  
"Get ready" she got into a stance."Vashan will target me. I need to make sure he is distracted until my mother arrives. Do not bother fighting him, he will hurt you, focus on the-"  
"Lexi" Frowning, Lexi turned to Wanda, and the rest of the team all had their eyes locked onto something. She turned her head seeing three girls. A blonde, a brunette and a girl with black hair. They had smirks plastered onto their faces.  
"I have some extra volunteers wanting to help me. Serena, Ondina and Melody" Vashan spoke, introducing the girls. Lexi knew who they were. She turned around facing the team  
"Do we have any ear buds for you to use?" She asked  
"No, who are they Lexi?" Steve asked  
"They are Sirens. Killer mermaids. They will sing a song that will entrance you. You need to sing over it or close your ears, or stuff something in them. They can control water in different ways, and if they get a chance, they will drag you to a water source and take you to the bottom of it. You must avoid being entranced or being killed" she sighed and turned around facing Vashan's new team.  
The war of Pandora had started. ..


	23. 19

The team of Avengers stood in a fighting stance. Looking at their enemies. Vashan, three sirens and Vashan's plenty of army.  
"Remember, leave Vashan to me until it is time to end him. Stay clear of the sirens. They will drown you if they get a chance" she advised them. She looked at Pietro smiling at him, trying to reassure him. She turned to Vashan smirking as he was getting up from the telekinetic blast.  
"All this fighting for what? Power you don't understand?" she asked him a little concerned  
"Power I don't understand?" he laughed "I understand, the power of all the elements are the most power fullest power anyone can have in Pandora and probably the entire world"  
"Actually the elements are the most power fullest power in the world, they are in Pandora, but the infinity stones are very powerful" she smirked looking at Vision "he has the mind infinity stone. But you touch the stone, you die and so does a lot of people. Imagine having that much power?" she asked  
"What are you doing Lexi?" Thor asked frowning  
"Telling him what he could have, so much power, so much destruction" Vashan seemed distracted from his thoughts. Lexi gave a nod to Wanda who popped up behind him, emitting the red glow into his mind. Vashan stood their frozen, in his own mind. Seeing his nightmares, if he had any. But she knew one nightmare, which would become true soon enough. It was time for the next move.  
"I need to get the potions, but I think Pietro should get them, since he is kinda fast" she smiled. Pietro nodded at her and ran inside the castle.  
A few of Vashan's men were trying to get him out of his trance, but he was too into his nightmare. The sirens turned to Lexi. They walked towards her but splitting up. The brunette stayed on Lexi, looking at her like a lion eyeing the zebra.  
"I have always wanted to meet you Lexi. The great fire element. Now I have the chance to destroy you, or maybe do something a little better" she smirked. Lexi rose her eyebrow at her. What was she talking about? Drown her? That was the only idea that came to mind.  
"Let's see how strong you really are. We fight without powers. Hand to hand combat?" she asked. Ondina, the brunette siren smirked at her, nodding.  
"Sounds good enough, how about this to start?" she slapped Lexi across the face causing a stinging sensation to ripple through her skin. A red print of a hand would surely show up in a matter of seconds. Lexi turned to the girl, smirking.  
"Nice hit, now what about this?" she asked head butting her nose. Surely breaking it. Ondina held onto her nose in pain, giving Lexi the perfect opportunity to kick her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Ondina groaned in pain, but she managed to kick Lexi's leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Hitting the stony sand ground, caused pain in Lexi's head. A migraine would invite itself soon enough into her brain.  
She managed to get herself up onto the ground, the siren still on the ground, recovering from the blow. Lexi smirked with her pouty plump lips.  
"Stay down dog" she said. Her smirk soon enough disappeared into a frown. She was being lifted off the ground. Turning her head to the side, Serena was using her telekinesis bringing Lexi to a wall. The feeling of rough bricks soon enough touched Lexi's back. She couldn't move. Where was Pietro? Serena smirked at her.  
"You were confused by what Ondina said earlier, she wanted to do something a little better to you. Well how about I show you?" Serena got close to Lexi's lips, opening her mouth and breathing into her mouth. The breath wasn't sweaty or stinky, but smelt and tasted of salt water. Serena, the blonde siren, let go of Lexi. Her knees falling to the ground.  
She felt like she was drowning. Gasping for breath. But there was no water. After a few seconds Pietro came out of the building with a few grazes. Vashan's army must of gotten into the castle trying to find the Queen and King. Her eyes started to blur from the drowning experience. She blinked several times to get her vision back. In the corner of her eye she saw Vashan come out of his memory. He looked like he had seen a ghost, he looked at Lexi in horror. But it didn't stop him from walking over towards her slowly. The experience made him a little woozy.  
She turned her attention back to Pietro. Who was surrounded. By the sirens. They were singing the enchantment song. Pietro was enchanted. A small smile on his face, his body slowing down and all eyes on the girls. They were gonna kill him, quickly. A coughing fit decided to rise itself from the water and out of Lexi's mouth. She could breath, like she was out of the water. She looked back at Pietro again. His hands becoming loose. The potions slipping out of his hands. Before they hit the ground, one of the sirens managed to catch them. But tossing them into a hole caused from the destruction of the fountain. A small tremor on the ground shock everyone. But Pietro was still enchanted. Another of the sirens created a ball of water in her hand. They were gonna drown him.  
Lexi quickly stood up, building up all her anger in her body. She felt charged, more powerful.  
"Stay away from him!" She shouted before letting out a loud scream. A large force came from her body. Windows breaking, bricks shattering. Everyone being tossed into the nearest wall. The Sirens tossed into the door of the castle. Blinking several times Lexi looked around at what she created.  
How the hell did that happen?  
Running over to Pietro, he was smiling in his sleep. Slapping his cheek a little, he opened his eyes revealing the gorgeous blue puppy eyes.  
"Lexi?" he asked  
"Good, you are fine" she smiled kissing him softly "Go find Wanda, make sure she is okay, she is your sister after all" she teased and stood up looking around at Vashan who managed to get up again from another blast.  
"My, my. What did those Sirens do to you?" he asked smirking  
"No idea, but whatever it was, it managed to take our your whole army" she looked towards Vashan's army, so did he. All of them down. Either knocked out or a broken skull and spine from a tree or wall.  
"So what is your plan exactly, Miss Sirena?" he asked  
"To take you out" she said, glaring at him with eyes that could kill. Her teeth gritting together.  
"Not without us!" A loud voice came from the woods opposite the castle gates. Lexi squinted her eyes. Several people, men and women coming out of the woods. All different hair colours. Brown, green, white, blonde, red and orange.  
"And who are they?" Vashan asked.  
"Elements" Lexi couldn't help but grin  
They all emerged from the woods standing together.  
"We can see how brave you are going up against Vashan. And we need to be brave. We will fight with you" A man spoke.  
"You could get hurt" Lexi pointed out  
"We would be cowards if we didn't try" he responded. Lexi sighed in defeat and nodded at him. All heads turned towards Vashan, who started backing up towards the castle.  
"Scared Vashan?" Lexi asked. "Why don't I let the others play with you for a while" she said. Several balls of fire, water, dirt and air launched themselves at Vashan, causing him to be attacked. He blocked using his dark magic.  
"Thor! Wanda! Vision! get ready!" Lexi shouted  
"You don't need them!" Crystal emerged from the castle doors with the King and Queen.  
"What?!" Lexi asked widening her eyes  
"Trust me. You don't need them. Just you and the elements. But mainly you Lexi. Give it all you got" Crystal gave a sweet smile to her daughter. Lexi turned her head to her father, Coulson. She had forgotten he had come along. All this time fighting the army with Barton in a tower. It proves with so much going on, you can forget about the small things. He gave her a small nod. That is all she has ever wanted. Her parents believing in her.  
Turning her head to Vashan she smirked. "Fire burns. Fire is hot. Fire scolds. Fire turns to ash. Fire is flames" her eyes turning red. The other elements chanted their chants.  
"Water drowns, earth buries, air suffocates"  
Lexi's eyes turned a firey orange red. "Fire is me" Red, blue, white and brown shockwaves emitted from all the elements bodies, soaking into Vashan. He smirked laughing.  
"Nothing! You can't defeat-!" Boom.  
"You didn't finish!" Steve shouted at Vashan had managed to blow up.  
Lexi sighed in relief, feeling a little dizzy. Passing out onto the ground...


	24. 20

Water. Water everywhere. She couldn't breathe underwater, but she could hold her breathe for eternity. They were swimming everywhere. Under her. Above her. Beside her. Sirens. Their tails glistened blue and green. They were all heading somewhere. She could hear her name being called. She turned around, someone was in the water. They were heading towards that person. She couldn't hear that person, but she could see. Him. Silver hair. Pietro. She widened her eyes, but she couldn't swim. They were drowning him to the bottom of the deep blue sea.  
"Ah!" Lexi woke up screaming, sweating from the nightmare. She gripped onto the bed sheets, breathing heavily. Blinking several times to get her fuzzy vision back. Silk. She felt silk. Looking down at the bed sheets, she was clutching onto red silk for dear life. Where was she?  
Looking around the room, she wasn't in her house, and she wasn't at SHIELD or the Avengers tower. She was still in Pandora. A pain shot through her head. One hell of a headache. Rubbing her temples softly she slipped out of bed. She gripped onto the bed side table trying to balance herself. Something was wrong. Something was different. Something was different with her. The nightmare had freaked her out. But what if it wasn't a nightmare? She had to make sure Pietro was protected at all cost.  
She gazed down at her body. She was wearing a red silk night dress. So long it reached the red carpeting. Why was the room red? Why was she in the room anyway? Two white windowed doors stood in front of her, opening the doors with the gold handles, she pushed them open. The blazing sun struck her face, causing her to squint. Walking out to the white balcony she saw where she was. Castle Pandora. Below her the courtyard and in a distance the village.  
Why was she still here? What was wrong with her? Why did she pass out?  
Pregnant? That was the first thought that came to mind. But she always made sure they were protected. She has only known Pietro for a year and three months. She arrived at the HYDRA base at the same time as the twins. They held her captive for a year. SHIELD thought she had just left without no reason. And it's been three months after the war against Ultron. She wanted to be a mum. But not yet.  
She scanned the courtyard trying to find anyone she knew. Until someone with silver hair caught her eye. He then turned around. Pietro. She sighed in relief as he was okay. Wilson was the one to turn around fully to see her standing on the balcony. He managed to get everyone's attention. They all turned, gave nods or small waves. Pietro grinned like a little kid.  
A sudden road echoed the world of Pandora. A dark shadow gliding through the sky. She wished she had a camera to see the panicked faces on her teams face. The image emerged from the clouds, revealing a rather large dragon. A few centimetres smaller than castle Pandora, glistened with black paint and a purple glow. Yet the villagers were not alarmed. The dragon came towards her. Pietro started panicking, but Crystal managed to explain it all.  
"Dragon's are her spirit animals. Fire equals dragons" As the dragon reached Lexi's face, she carefully placed her palm on its forehead smiling.  
"It's good to see you again" The dragon bowed it's head and turned around flying away, not before letting out a loud road followed by a eruption of fire from its nostrils and mouth. She looked down at her team and smiled walking back into her room.  
Slipping on her top, she looked into the long reflective mirror. The traditional clothing of Pandora are Saree's for women and Sherwani's for males. Her Saree was red, glistening with a few gems here and there. It was a two piece. A small top showing her belly, and a long skirt. She decided to place a nose chain on her face. A small hoop in her pierced nose, with the chain leading up to her pierced ear. She couldn't help but smile at herself in the mirror.  
She was erupted from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in" The double doors opened revealing Pietro in a light blue Sherwani. She noticed the rest of the team wearing either a Sherwani or a Saree.  
"You look handsome" she smiled at him.  
"You look, beautiful Lexi" he responded. He then ran over to her, wrapping her into his body, hugging her close. "I thought you weren't going to wake up. You just collasped and that was it" Lexi lifted her head up stroking his cheek.  
"I am fine. Just used too much power I guess" she kissed him softly and turned her head to the rest of the team. "You still here?"  
"You are part of the team Lexi. You may not think it but you are also family. Plus Fury says we deserve a break, so why not take a holiday in Pandora" Steve explained, smiling in his white Sherwani.  
"Pandora isn't nothing special" She teased. Crystal emerged from the group smiling at her daughter. She was wearing a beautiful lilac two piece Saree.  
"Hi Mum"  
"I need to talk to all of you, especially you Lexi. You will need to sit down" Crystal spoke a little in fear and worry.  
Everyone managed to gather in the room. Lexi sitting on the bed next to Pietro.  
"So... Wanna tell me?" she asked  
"I know the reason why you collasped after the war"  
"I am not pregnant am I?" she looked at Pietro  
"No you are not" Lexi sighed in relief  
"I just, I am not ready yet" she explained, mainly to Pietro. He held onto her hands in understanding.  
"The reason you collasped, is because you have gained another ability"  
"Another?" Lexi rose her eyebrow  
"We call it the Siren Spell. You are able to hypnotise men with a song and with your beauty. They will bow down to you and you can do anything to them or order them to do something. The range of the song can be different. You can sing it to one person, or the whole town. The Siren who breathed onto you, passed it down. Now they have an element, and it has never happened. You can also swim faster with more agility, and hold your breath for as long as you desire" Crystal explained.  
Lexi looked at her mother in shock and stood up pacing the room.  
"So you are saying I am basically half element and half siren?" she asked. The silence from her mother gave her the answer. "Brilliant! So I am a danger to all men, especially Pietro?"  
"No! Pietro cannot be harmed. He is your partner, the power knows who you love and they can't be effected, but the other's can" Lexi sighed in relief at her mother's explanation.  
"Okay. So let me get this around my head. Not only am I an element I am now half Siren. I can hypnotise only men except Pietro. I can only hypnotise them through the siren song and my beauty, where they will basically bow down to me?"  
"Yes. But depending on how long you keep them under the Siren spell, depends on the damage they receive. You can damage their brain if you hold them under for too long. It starts at an hour, and you can kill them after twenty four hours. That is why you have to be careful" Lexi rubbed her temple again trying to rid of the thoughts and the nightmare returning.  
"I need a breathier. I need to go to my island, before I go. Why am I in this room?"  
"The King and Queen have ordered us to live here. I am now Mother Nature so I am practically royalty, creator of the Earth, and because you saved Pandora. I know other's did. But the Queen believes she has never seen anyone more powerful. No other element has lead an army and destroyed Vashan. You deserve this" Sighing out loud Lexi grabbed a cotton cardigan.  
"I need to go to my island, and think" she said before heading to the door opening them up. "You wanna come Pietro? I need to talk to you" Pietro stood up quickly and ran towards her. Lexi smiled to herself and made her way to the entrance.  
The silver haired man and the red head stood at a firey entrance. An arch way blocked by fire.  
"Please tell me that is safe?" He asked  
"Of course, as long as you are with me" she smiled taking his hand and walking through the wall of fire. Revealing her island. Dragons flying. A large active volcano, flowing with lava into the lava rivers. Tree's burnt or on fire.  
"It may not look attractive but this is where fire elements are born" she said.  
"It's amazing" he smiled. She took his hand again and started walking through the woods until they came across candles lit around the ground. A red round bed stood in front of them.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as they sat on the bed.  
"I had a nightmare this morning. I was floating in water, surronded by the Sirens, they were all swimming towards you. Wanting to drown you. I couldn't save you. I am scared it was a vision"  
"You can't have visions though"  
"No one knows if they are having visions or dreams or even nightmares. Hence Deja Vu" Pietro engulfed her into a hug and kissed her head  
"I will be fine" he smiled. Lexi looked up at him kissing him softly. He kissed back. Clothes started flying onto the ground, red sheets acting like an invisibilty cloak as they disappeared under the sheets. Candle lights grew bigger and glowed brighter, fire emerged onto the trees, dragons roaring...


	25. 21

She danced her fingers along his arm. A little wet, but packed with some muscle. His laps attached to her neck, plastering fairy kisses along her olive neck. The sheets wrapped around their bodies, with legs and arms sprawled on the bed. The balcony doors blocking the sun light, but small strands bursting through.  
"I could get used to this" Lexi spoke softly to Pietro. Who was more interested in kissing her neck.  
"Mmm, get used to what?" he pulled away, looking at her with his blue eyes. Lexi looked at him and smiled  
"Morning sex" she said. Pietro smirked at her with his signature smirk. "Im kidding, but yeah that. I mean waking up next to you. Imagine this room is our room, in our house"  
"Our house? You want to get a house together?" He asked in his accent.  
"Maybe in a few years, I don't know. But yeah, maybe Wanda as well, unless things happen with Vision"  
"Things with Vision?" he rose his eyebrow. Lexi rolled her eyes  
"Are you blind? You may be a blur to me sometimes and others, but it is obvious. The way they look at each other. He rescued her during the war with Ultron, they have a connection. Like us" she placed her hand on his stubbly cheek. He looked down, like he was ashamed.  
"I guess I just didn't see it" Lexi sighed at him and looked down  
"You have been there for your sister for years, always protecting her. But then I came along. You have been distracted. Plus your sister has been going sometimes solo. Everyone does now and then. Maybe you should spend some quality time with your sister. Go out somewhere, take her shopping, do what siblings do, which I have no idea" she admitted.  
"You have no brothers or sisters?"  
"Not that I know of. I could have a sibling from my father's side, but I hardly talk to him now. And I am tired of secrets" she sighed burying her head into his neck, breathing softly. She sat up and grabbed her night gown wrapping it around her body. Walking to the balcony doors she opened it revealing the bright sun, and the village awake. Smells from the village and so many colours. She looked down noticing Wanda and Vision talking. She smiled at the two.  
Arms wrapped around her body, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"You are right. I could get used to this. Standing like this on our balcony of our home" She smiled at Pietro's words.  
"Maybe one day. Either a suburban house, or a house on the farm or a house on the beach, or many in the city. Somewhere we can be normal, instead of people looking at us like we are, well, freaks" she sighed  
"I think it is called being different" Pietro tried defending the other side of what they were. She sighed and tried to change the subject.  
"Look, your sister and Vision. The way she smiles at him, the way he looks at her. That is a connection. Two complete strangers, but they have a connection like no other" Pietro looked at his sister smiling. He smiled to himself.  
"If he hurts her, I will hurt him back" Lexi frowned and turned around facing him.  
"You do realise who he is and what he can do. Pietro I believe in you, but Vision he is something different. Indestructible" Pietro nodded at her sighing  
"I am going to take your advice, have some sibling time" he kissed her lips softly before walking into the room to get dressed for the start of the day.  
Dressed and ready for the day, everyone was enjoying Pandora as a holiday. But Lexi had a small mission, a small mission that no one could know. After finding her mother in her bedroom, it was the start of the mission.  
"Do you have the file?"  
"Morning to you too Lexi" Crystal spoke brushing her long silky brown hair. Lexi sighed and looked down  
"Sorry. Morning. But I need this, you know he has a short fuse. He is confused and I promised him information"  
"I have it. Calm down alright" Crystal stood up from the stool from her vanity and opened a draw, pulling out a brown file, handing it to her daughter.  
"Everything he needs to know is in there. Rogers. The whole war, HYDRA and SHIELD. He needs to know everything. There are files on the team as well. He needs to know everything, good and bad" Lexi nodded at her mother and smiled nodding  
"Thank you. Can you take me to the location?"  
"Sure. Call my name when you need to come home. And don't be too long. Remember Pietro"  
"He is spending time with Wanda. And mum, Pietro is my life now. I am helping out a victim" she said and held onto her mother's hand. The room disappeared, revealing an alley way. The exact alley way she met him in.  
"I am here" she said. A small cold cloud emerged into the air. He was here. Breathing. He emerged from the darkness and walked forward. His metal arm still shining even in the darkest of alley's.  
"This file has everything you need. Some information you may already know and have, but this has everything. You, Rogers, the war you was in, the whole fight of SHIELD versus HYDRA, all information reguarding your death and reborn, also on me, Pietro, Wanda, everyone. There is a lot. I hope this helps you fill in gaps. I know what it is like to be lied to for a long time, but you have been lied to for years"  
"Thank you Lexi" he spoke softly with his blue eyes.  
"No problem Bucky, helping out a friend" she said and sighed "When are you going to speak to him?" she asked  
"Not yet. I know he is trying to find me, but I am not ready. I want to know everything before I face my past again. I tried killing him because I believe he was my enemy, next time I see him, I would have had my memories back and he would be my friend again. If you tell him, I will disappear off the map" he spoke threatening, but she wasn't scared.  
"Who would of thought, Captain America and the Winter Soldier, working side by side again. Shout if you need me, my mum will know. See you soon Bucky" she smiled at him and stood back.  
"Take me back mum" she called out. The man with the metal arm disappeared as she stood in front of her mother.  
"It's done. He isn't ready to see Steve yet"  
"And what happens if someone finds out"  
"Then we will have to free style. No doubt, Steve and Pietro would be pissed with me. Me keeping Steve's ex best friend from him and Pietro probably thinks I am sleeping with him. But if Pietro knows me, he knows I love him, not Bucky" she said.  
The door was being knocked on which jumped Lexi's thought.  
"Come in" her mother spoke. Steve was at the door.  
"Sorry to disturb you, but we have a mission" he said. Lexi nodded at him and turned to her mother leaving the room.  
They arrived in the courtyard, everyone stood there. She stood beside Wanda and Sam, as the King and Queen, as well as her mother walked towards them.  
"Because of you, we are safe. We are forever in your debt. You need something, we will give it to you" Queen Titania spoke smiling.  
"Thank you. You know I would always protect Pandora. It's my home"  
"I know. Which is why, I wanted to tell you. If you wanted it. There is no hope for me and the King to have any children, nothing is happening. And we don't want magic intervening. When we go into the heavens, your mother has agreed to become Queen, which means, we would like you to become a Princess" Lexi looked at the Queen in disbelief.  
"Me a princess? Are you kidding?" she asked laughing and then frowned "You are not kidding" she sighed "It would be something to think about. I will let you know soon" she said smiling. The Queen nodded. Lexi turned to her mother and smiled nodding in thanks. Pandora disappeared and turned into a helicarrier.  
A man with a long black coat and an eye patch stood in front of them.  
"Welcome back, sorry your trip was cut short, but we have a mission. A young girl with powers, called Carrie"...


	26. 22

The whole team sat around the hard glass table, sitting in leather chairs that spun around. They had returned from Pandora after Fury asked them to come in asap, regarding a girl called Carrie. That is all they knew. But Lexi had her mind set on three other big things in her life. One, being a siren. She didn't ask or want for this, but now she was half a mythological creature. She hoped she hadn't got a tail, she really didn't need that. Two, becoming Princess Lexi. Did she really want to be called that? She didn't know what she wanted right now. It was a mind spin. And three, helping out the man with the metal arm. She couldn't tell Steve because he would just run and Steve wouldn't be able to find him ever again, and Pietro would think she is cheating on her. Three things in her life, she didn't want or think about.  
A finger poke to her arm grabbed her attention, snapping her out of her day dream.  
"Are you okay?" Pietro asked worried with his blue puppy eyes.  
"Yeah, I am fine. Just, just getting my head around some things" she said sighing. Wanda looked at Lexi and smiled.  
"Princess Lexi. Good ring to it" Wanda smirked, teasing her. Lexi shot her a look shaking her head. Wanda and Lexi acted like sisters. Though maybe future sister in laws.  
"Trust me. I haven't thought that far ahead, and I don't want to. I don't want to think about it. Fury, what is this mission about a girl called Carrie?" she asked.  
Fury turned around. He stood in front of three large tv screens, showing a picture, name, age, birth place, location. All on a girl called Carrie.  
"This is Carrie, sixteen years old. Lives in New Hampshire USA. She has been showing signs of several abilities, telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, geokinesis, technopathy and electromagnestism"  
"For a sixteen year old girl, she has several dangerous powers" Steve pointed out  
"I gained the fire element at sixteen Steve. Every power is dangerous in it's own way" she said sighing.  
"Lexi is right. And because Carrie possess pyrokinesis, Lexi will be the leader of the mission" Fury stated. Lexi widened her eyes and frowned at him.  
"What? Why me? I don't lead, I usually just follow or let my powers be used" she said crossing her arms.  
"You possess telekinesis, pyrokinesis and thermokinesis. She needs help and advice. The other's don't have experience, except Wanda"  
"I may possess the same powers as her, but it doesn't mean I can help her control them"  
"I know. But you can try. We all saw you during the war against your enemy, Vashan. We saw things you couldn't do"  
"Because I was gained an ability I don't want"  
"Lexi. From that, we all believe in you. After everything bad you have gone through, and you know what I am talking about, we trust you because of that war. You proved to us you can be better than what we think"  
"And what is that Fury? A hot headed time bomb? That can explode any minute? Well you got that damn right. I am not leading a team that could get hurt because of this, no, hurt because of me. She may spin out of control because of me!"  
Fury sighed looking down.  
"After your team Karma incident, look at his mission as a way to earn back your rank as a SHIELD agent and an Avenger. If you are able to help this girl out, help her contain her powers and control them, then you can have your rank back because you damn sure well deserve it after everything we have seen"  
"And what if I can't control her or her powers Fury? She sounds like the girl from the movie Carrie and we all know how that ended"  
"How did it end?" Steve asked. Lexi glanced at Fury and then back at Steve.  
"She got bullied, she had a freaky mother who believed in God. There is nothing wrong with God, but she is crazy. She married a man, they didn't have sex for a long time, until they preyed and she got martial rape. She liked it apprantly, a lot. Then he left for another woman, she was pregnant, as soon as Carrie was born, she was going to kill her own daughter with a pair of scissors or a knife. Now Carrie is all grown up, she gets bullied by bitches who think they are all it. Carrie get's her first period, she thinks she is dying, because her mother didn't teach her anything, her mother believes it is the devils work. And she thinks boobs are dirty pillows. She sometimes locks her daughter in a cupboard to make her prey. Things go bad to worse. At prom, the bullies tip a bucket of pigs blood onto her as she is annouced prom Queen. The bucket kills her date, and she starts unleashing hell. She kills everyone, well nearly everyone. She goes after the bullies, and then she faces off with her mother. They both die. Basically everyone dies because how they treated her. And I may have to put an end to Carrie if it comes out of control, and I don't know how I feel about killing a little girl" she sighed looking down  
"Then think about this. Do what you have to do to protect other's, yourself and Carrie" Fury stated. Lexi sighed feeling defeated.  
"Fine I will do it, but Wanda will be my assistant. Wanda also knows what it is like being normal one minute and someone who has powers the next" Lexi turned to Wanda, who smiled at her in thanks.  
"Fine, Wanda and Lexi are leading the mission. Get yourself suited up and in the jet, we are going to save this girl from herself. And oh Lexi"  
"Yes, Fury?" she asked standing up  
"The movie has come to life" he said. Lexi looked at him and frowned.  
"So crazy mother and bullies?" she asked. Fury nodded.

The jet landed in the streets of New Hampshire. It was quiet, and the houses looked a little old, but it was a small cute town full of friendly folks, a crazy mother and a power crazed kid. Lexi got off the jet and looked around at the house. It looked like the one in the movie. She looked at Pietro worried.  
"You are gonna be fine. She is gonna be fine, we are all gonna be fine" he reassured her. Lexi nodded at him and walked towards the lawn, on the path way, up the small steps and knocking on the door, until a woman with long light brown hair came to the door. The woman had a lot of thick hair, and pale skin like she hadn't slept in days.  
"Can, can I help you?" she asked  
"Actually we are here to help you. I am with SHIELD, well the Avengers and I am Lexi. I heard your daughter has been discovering new things"  
The woman looked at her, and looked behind her, and back at Lexi.  
"We are fine, we don't need you lot, whoever you are involved. Please get off my porch and leave" she said. Lexi sighed looking down, knowing the woman she was dealing with, just like the movie.  
"Please step aside so I can speak with your daughter Carrie. You two need our help"  
"She doesn't need your help, she need's the Lord's help" Rolling her eyes, Lexi grabbed a gun from her pocket, shooting her in the head. She opened the door looking at a scared teenage girl.  
"It's a special gun, like a dart, your mother is asleep and will wake with vengence in a few hours or minutes. Carrie White, my name is Lexi Sirena. And I am here to help you"  
"I don't need help" the girl spoke with a soft tongue.  
"Yes you do. Because I know you can do this" she said and turned her head to a flower vase, using her telekinesis to lift it up off the table.  
"I am like you Carrie, gifted, and I am here to help you control it before things get out of hand" she said. Carrie looked at the vase and looked back at her. She then looked at her mother.  
"Mother won't allow it"  
"Oh trust me. We won't allow her to be near you. Now I here you have been invited to prom in two days. I can help you with your powers and get prepared for prom. You can trust me Carrie. I am like you. Me and Wanda are" She said as Wanda walked through the door.  
"We won't hurt you. We know what it is like having weird powers, but we can all control them in time" Wanda spoke with her accent. Carrie looked at the both of them and nodded.  
"Okay. I trust you, but only you two. Mother thinks I am the devils work especially now I have started my period."  
"Don't worry, I know how the story goes, that is why I am here to give it an alternate ending" Carrie looked at her in a confused expression.  
"Ignore me. Look, why don't we go to your room and see what you can do" Lexi advised. Carrie nodded and turned towards the steps and walked up them. Lexi then turned to Wanda.  
"We need to make sure her mother stays away before I do something I regret. We also need to make sure we understand each and every power, we need to control them, and Carrie's emotions. We will also need to follow her to school, get those bullies sorted out because they have a gravestone head each"  
"Sure thing. Control her powers and emotions, make sure the bullies stay away and don't get killed. Sounds easy enough when you put it like that" she said.  
Lexi smiled shaking her head  
"But at least we get to go to prom" Lexi grinned at Wanda as they walked upstairs to Carrie's room, to see what they could do to change the ending of this horror movie...


	27. 23

Lexi had never been to prom. This was her first. Like many of the things she had experienced. Her first love. Her first mission. Her first mission where she was the leader. Two days had gone by. But it hadn't been easy. She had to deal with the mother after shooting her in the head. God this, God that. She had nothing wrong with God, but this woman was crazy. Lexi had managed to stop her mother from shoving Carrie into the closet to pray. She managed to break the door when she screamed.  
Carrie was a exceptional gifted girl. She could move things with her mind or hands. Play with electricity and fire, read people's mind and body. During the whole mission, Carrie said one thing to make Lexi smile.  
"The boy with the silver hair. He loves you, like he has never loved anyone else, except his sister of course"  
School had been tough. The bullies were dealt with after Wanda showed them their worst fears, and a few threatening words. Lexi had a talk with the boy who asked Carrie to prom. She only asked one thing. Be kind. That is all Carrie has ever wanted. People to be kind.  
Prom night had arrived and everyone was getting ready. And Lexi had the perfect dress. It clung to her body for dear life, a perfect fit. It was silver and black. The chest piece was silver, with a halter neck line. And just above the hip, all the way down to the floor was black fabric. She didn't want to go all the way out with the dress. It wasn't her prom. It was a mission, but they had to look the part. Wanda wore a red dress. Long to the floor, a square neck line and small sleeves. She looked like the beauty of the ball. Carrie had handmade her dress, and it was beautiful. It looked exactly like the one in the movie. But she needed to avoid it getting drenched in pig's blood. They had to keep all eyes on Carrie, so they couldn't spend hours trying to find the bullies. Poor pig.  
"You look beautiful Carrie" Lexi spoke softly to Carrie, who was pinning the flower to her dress.  
"Thank you. Pietro is a lucky man" she said. Lexi walked over to her and unpinned the flower, and wrapped it around her wrist.  
"Thank you. And it goes there. Men wear it on their suits, we wear it on our wrists" she said. She then noticed in the mirror, Carrie's mother's eyes peeping through. Turning around Lexi opening the door with her eyes.  
"Why don't you tell your daughter how beautiful she looks?" she asked. Carrie's mother just stared at her.  
"I can see her dirty pillows" She spoke looking disgusted.  
"They are called breasts mama. Every girl has them" Carrie spoke up  
"Everyone will laugh"  
"You daughter will be protected by us. Mainly the reason why she get's laughed at is because of her mother" Lexi spoke spitting venom at the woman. "You will let Carrie go to the prom, or I will lock you in the cupboard to prey" she said. Carrie's mother looked at her, and then looked down at the floor. She then left the room. Lexi sighed and turned to Carrie.  
"Tonight is all about you" she said smiling. "Come on, let's go" she walked out of the bedroom with Carrie and Wanda and started walking down the stairs. Everyone was downstairs waiting and now watching. All the boys in suits, except Vision. He was going to be watching everyone's move. He was going to stay hidden, but alert. Tasha and Maria were in dresses. Simple dresses. As the three girls touched down at the floor, Pietro walked over to his sister.  
"You look beautiful Wanda"  
"Thank you Pietro, you look sharp" she smiled and took the flower from her brother's hand and put it around her wrist. The silver haired boy then turned to Lexi.  
"You look, wow. Like a princess"  
"Hey. No princess talk. This is prom, and all about Carrie" she said kissing him softly "you look very dashing" She smiled at him. They all headed outside to the car to be driven to prom.  
Music was blaring, lights flashing, decorations hanging. This was the feeling of prom. Smiles and goosebumps. As they walked through the double doors of the hall where prom was being held, everyone was there. The teacher who had been supporting Carrie walked over to her.  
"Carrie you look beautiful. I think your date is looking for you" Carrie's date had actually managed to show, wearing his suit and matching flower to Carrie's.  
"You look beautiful" He spoke.  
"Thank you" she said softly. She then turned around to look at Wanda and Lexi.  
"Go have fun. We won't be far, don't worry" Lexi said. As Carrie and her date walked away, Lexi turned to the team.  
"Keep an eye out for the bullies, they will be carrying a bucket of pigs blood I hope. Make sure Carrie is safe and the mission is complete" she told them. She saw a table was reserved for the team. She walked over to a chair and sat down watching the prom take place.  
Two hours had gone by. People were eating, drinking, dancing, making out. Doing what teenagers do. She felt someone tapping her shoulder, she turned around seeing Pietro standing beside her.  
"Care to dance? It's a slow song, and it's your favourite song. Marilyn Monroe, by Nicki Minaj" he smiled. Lexi stood up and took his hand walking to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his laced around her waist.  
"I love you Pietro" She spoke softly under the loud music.  
"I love you too, and I won't ever stop" he kissed her nose softly, pressing his forehead against hers. They continued to sway to the slow music. Prom Queen and King would be announced soon, and they hadn't seen the bullies or the bucket anywhere. But she knew they would come. Lexi had her head on Pietro's chest, closing her eyes, enjoying the every lasting moment, until someone tapped her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother.  
"Mum?" she asked frowned, lifting her head off of Pietro.  
"Lexi, you need to let everything happen tonight" Crystal spoke. Lexi frowned confused.  
"Wait what? What are you talking about?"  
"I had a vision Lexi. If you don't let the pig's blood go over Carrie, things will be much worse than the movie"  
"What did you see mum?" Crystal sighed and looked down.  
"The bullies will be here any minute with the bucket. I saw you remove the bucket and deal with the bullies. Carrie get's prom Queen and everything works out. But, things get worse. Her powers grow stronger and not in a good way. Her mother continues to do what she does, and Carrie explodes. She will cause destruction, she will kill people. It will be a whole new war if you save her"  
"So you want me to ruin her night?"  
"Lexi. You have to end this. End her" Those words struck Lexi. She felt her world stop. Kill Carrie.  
"Mum, that wasn't my mission, I have to save her"  
"It was never your mission in the first place. You just had to make her believe to make her killing her easier. Your real mission was to end this. Change the ending of the movie. End her, save everyone"  
Lexi looked at her mother and then at Pietro. She looked down. Could she really kill an innocent girl? Carrie didn't want this powers, but yet, they belonged to her.  
"These powers aren't gifts Lexi. They are curses. You need to do the right thing, for everyone" Lexi sighed and nodded.  
"Pietro, quickly run around, it would look like you had taken the bucket down. It's the only way to save people. And when that bucket falls, move Carrie's date out of the way. He needs to be survive" she instructed. Pietro nodded and ran like a blur. Lexi walked over to the rest of the team.  
"The bucket has been dealt with, they are about to announce King and Queen" she said. She then walked to the middle of the dance floor as the music stopped.  
"It is now time to announce the prom King and Queen!" The teacher who had cared about Carrie was going to announce it. Everyone was silent. It was time.  
"The prom King goes to Tommy Ross!" The crowd cheered as the boy walked up to the stage to claim his crown. Pietro stood hidden on one side of the stage. "And the prom Queen goes to... oh, Carrie White!" The crowd was shocked, but the votes had been rigged. Lexi looked at Carrie and smiled, giving her a nod. Carrie walked through the crowd of people, and arriving on the stage to take her crown. Lexi turned her head seeing her mum nod. Lexi looked at Pietro and gave him a small nod. He quickly ran out on stage to make sure Tommy was safe. Until the bucket poured out the red substance, covering Carrie. She was drenched in blood. Just like in the horror movie. Steve stood forward looking at Lexi.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"I am trying to protect people and everyone else. Carrie isn't just an innocent girl. She is a time bomb and I have to put an end to her" She said walking through the crowd with Wanda, who looked a little confused, until they came up to the front of the stage.  
"I am sorry it has to end like this Carrie. But we could never of saved you. You are too dangerous" Lexi truthfully said.  
"Dangerous?" she asked tilting her head.  
"Yes. These powers are to be used for bad purposes, and I can't let that happen"  
"You were supposed to protect me"  
"I know Carrie. But this time, I had to break my promise to protect everyone. Everyone needs to leave now!" She shouted. Everyone moved to the back of the hall to leave, but they couldn't. The doors had locked.  
"Unlock the doors Carrie" Wanda demanded  
"No. You broke a promise, and I don't like that. Everyone deserves what happens to them" Carrie said dropping the flowers and crown.  
"Wanda get ready" Lexi said. Wanda nodded. Carrie let out a loud scream, sending a telekinetic blast towards everyone, but Lexi and Wanda managed to create a telekinetic shield to block it. Once it was over, Lexi sent a telekinetic blast towards Carrie, sending her flying towards the back of the stage. She hoped it would of killed her, but she was wrong.  
Carrie stood up, blood stained all down her body and dress. She glared at Lexi with eyes that could kill.  
"You hurt me. So I am going to hurt you and everyone else!" she shouted. Lexi put her hands up at Carrie. She had to put an end to her now.  
"I can't let you do that" she said. One of her hands restrained Carrie using telekinesis. The girl couldn't move. Lexi moved her up in the air. She then put her other hand up securing her head.  
"I am so sorry Carrie" she said tears running down her face. She flicked her wrist, snapping Carrie's head and neck. She then dropped her to the floor. Lexi ran up onto the stage seeing Carrie's limp body. She had killed her. She turned to Steve who ran up to the stage.  
"We need to burn her body and scatter her ashes, give her a headstone. Make sure the bullies are dealt with. And the mother, put her somewhere safe and where no one can find her" she said before leaving the hall.


	28. 24

The day was a gloomy one. The sky was dark, heavy with black clouds, wanting to release those rain drops. The streets were empty, no cars no people. A stereotypical day for a funeral. Carrie had no family, except her mother who now was a patient in a mental institute. Somewhere safe away from everyone to protect them and herself.  
Lexi stood in front of the long mirror, wearing a black dress and some matching slip ons. She didn't want to go, but she had to. She had a mission to protect Carrie, but it ended differently. She just wanted to pay her respect to the girl. Pietro came through the bedroom door in a black suit with matching shoes.  
"You look beautiful" He said. Lexi looked at him and sighed  
"This isn't an occasion I wanted to dress for Pietro. I have never been to a funeral, but I have seen them in movies. It isn't exactly happy"  
"It wasn't your fault Lexi. You had to do what you needed to do. To protect everyone from herself, and protect herself from herself"  
"I killed a teenage girl, who was bullied most of her life. If she wasn't going to take her life, I did it for her. Nearly every bullied kid has considered suicide. I did it for her" she sighed and grabbed a tissue wiping her eyes. She decided not to wear makeup. Just be her natural self.  
"You saved everyone and herself. Your mother told you what would exactly happen if we managed to let her live. She would cause basically World War three"  
"World War three and four has already happened, and even five. Three was the New York war against a God who thought there was a throne to the city. I read about it. The fourth war was against Ultron, and the fifth war was in Pandora. She could of caused number six or seven or eight, or-"  
"I get it Lexi. You killed a teenage girl who didn't ask for her powers. Bullied by her own crazy mother and kids at school. A girl who would get humiliated in front of everyone all the time. But if you kept her safe during prom, we have no idea how many people would of been killed in the future, because you chose to let her live. You did everyone a favour, as well as her. You protected the public and put an end to her misery"  
Pietro was right. Lexi knew this. She didn't agree with how the story ended. Let her live and another war would break out. Or end her misery and save everyone. She made the choice. She just wished she didn't have to end the girls life.  
"You are right Pietro, for once" she said smiling softly.  
"Hey, I am always right. Sometimes" he smiled bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his body, breathing in the intoxicating smell of his cologne. She lifted her head up and kissed him softly.  
"Thank you"  
"For what?" he asked frowning.  
"For everything. You being here. Being with me. You are like a rock to me when my mother isn't here or Wanda"  
"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lexi. We have been together well for several months and I already know I want to be yours forever"  
"Okay who are you and what have you done with Pietro Maximoff?" she teased him softly.  
"I am right here. Just saying the truth babe" he smiled and stroked her soft cheek "We have to go now Lexi" he said. Lexi took his hand and nodded, letting him lead her out of the room.  
They met with the rest of the team who decided to come as well. Steve stood forward and handed Lexi a file.  
"The Avengers Academy has decided to create a programme for children and teenagers who have been gifted and have no control over them. As well as bad influcences, such as bullying or well like Carrie's mother. We have decided to call it the Carrie Programme. You can run it if you want to"  
Lexi looked at Steve and blinked several times. Her. A leader of a programme. She looked down and shook her head.  
"No. I can't be the manager or whatever you want to call it, Director of the Carrie Programme"  
"Why not?" Steve asked. Lexi raised her eyebrow  
"Because she is dead because of me! We are supposed to be going to a funeral because of me. Not discussing a new programme for gifted people. Why couldn't you have thought this through before I had to kill her?"  
"We didn't know how it is going to end Lexi"  
"None of us knew. We don't have time for this. I want to go to the funeral, pay my respects and then come back home and go to bed, because I didn't get any sleep last night" She walked past Steve, handing back the file and into the elevator.  
It was a small funeral. A few family members from Carrie's side had come along to support them. Though they didn't show any emotions towards the girl. Her mother stood with handcuffs and a restraint suit. Lexi had made the bullies show up, show what could of happened to them, or what of happened if the poor girl had taken her life because of them. One of the girls continued to have a smirk on her face. The leader of the bullies. Lexi would make sure she would sleep with one eye open. Carrie's coffin was white. Meaning peace and purity. A few hymns were said and the boy who took Carrie to the prom made a few words. It was time for Lexi's words. She stood at the stand and sighed.  
"I only knew Carrie for a few days, but to be honest, I felt like I had known her forever. Simply because I was her. She was the younger version of me. She was scared. I was scared, I am always scared. Carrie looked up to me, she told me a few things. I was so happy to help this poor girl out. But it didn't end the way I wanted to. And sometimes it never does. All I ever wanted for Carrie was peace. And now she has it. She will always be remembered in my heart" Lexi stopped speaking and stepped down walking towards her chair. They lowered her coffin into the ground. Lexi dropped a white rose in there and stood back.  
The crowd departed to go home or go back to the wake. The funeral was enough, she couldn't do it. Face everyone. Scoping the gravesite, she noticed the bully smirking again. Lexi's time bomb had gone off. She walked over to the girl and slapped her in front of her parents.  
"Not smirking now are you? You think it is funny that the poor girl is dead? You are lucky she isn't dead because of you. I managed to save her from a bully of a bitch you are. In fact. I have sorted something out with your parents. You will be spending time in our prison cells. Let's call it juvey" she smirked at her. "See you sometime" she walked off leaving the girl holding her cheek and having words with her parents.  
Lexi turned on the shower and stepped in fully clothed. She sunk to the bottom of the shower holding her legs close to her chest. She felt nothing. She couldn't cry anymore since she cried herself to sleep most of the time. She felt nothing. No emotions. Empty. The warm water ran down her body, soaking her black clothes. She saw a pair of feet in front of her. The feet walked beside her, until his body slid down and held her close.  
"It's gonna be okay Lexi" Pietro said softly, kissing her head. She nodded and burst out crying. She needed to let it all out. Her eyes were glassy, but she could see a small faint image in front of her. It wasn't the steamy glass, it was someone, standing and watching. But they looked, ghostly. She looked up seeing the image. Blonde hair, big hair. A small sweet smile on her face. The girl just smiled and gave a small nod. She then disappeared. She saw her one last time. In peace. Lexi gave herself a small smile and stopped crying. She wiped her eyes, but as she was wiping her eyes. She noticed someone walk past. It wasn't Carrie, though it was ghostly. Someone with brown hair...


	29. 25

It has been a few weeks since the funeral of Carrie. And nothing interesting had been happening. Steve was still pestering Lexi about the Carrie Programme. After what happened with leading the mission with Carrie, she didn't want to be the leader of the programme. She could become the leader and end up killing everyone who arrives.  
It was just a normal day. Sun and clouds. A normal day in New York City. Lexi managed to get some sleep a few days after the funeral. She felt at peace now Carrie was at peace. Lexi remembered when she let loose her emotions, she saw Carrie standing there. She looked happy for once. Carrie gave a smile and a nod. Lexi only guessed that was a thank you and she could pass on. But then she saw someone with brown hair. Long brown hair. A body like a woman, but she looked see through. She didn't know what she saw, or who it was. But it didn't matter anymore, because she hadn't seen the figure for a long time.  
She let out a few breaths as she was sleeping. The duvet covering her naked body. Being naked in bed was a continuous thing for her and Pietro. But she didn't care. They loved each other. Goosebumps set on her body as she felt someone stroking her exposed back. A smile appeared on her face as she enjoyed the sensation.  
"That feels good Pietro" she managed to mumble with her eyes closed. Pietro continued to drag his finger along her spine, he went lower towards her lower back and applied pressure. She frowned as the pressure was starting to hurt.  
"Ow Pietro!" She turned around sharply and frowned as no one was there. "Pietro!?" She shouted. She looked around the room until Pietro came bursting into the room clothed.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked worried, sitting on the bed.  
"Was you just in the bedroom?"  
"No, I was having breakfast why?"  
"I felt something. Someone was, er, someone was dragging their finger along my spine, and then it started to hurt. I opened my eyes and nothing, but I was awake when it happened"  
"Lex, I wasn't in the room. Ask the rest of them, I was actually cooking breakfast" he smiled proudly  
"You? Cook breakfast?" she asked teasing "I'm joking, I could use some food, but something is going on"  
"It's just your imagination Lexi. You haven't had a lot of sleep. Get dressed and come have some breakfast" he kissed her head before running out of the door. Glancing around the room and biting her lip, she sighed to herself, before managing to pull herself out of bed and getting dressed in some skinny jeans and a top. She felt herself being watched again, but she ignored it. It was just her imagination. She bent over to put her shoes on, and stood straight, and felt someone blow on the back of her neck. Turning around quickly, she blasted a telekinesis blast towards whatever or whoever was in the room. The lights in the room exploded, the bed lifted in the air but made its way back down to Earth with a loud bang, and the picture on the wall had become bent, like something had bent it. She walked towards the picture and frowned. the picture was broken in two, but there was a large shape, like a torso. No one was in the room, unless?..  
The door burst open revealing Pietro and the team. Pietro's eyes glanced around the bedroom, he then rose his eyebrow.  
"Was there an earthquake in our room?" he asked. Lexi frowned and then shook her head.  
"No! There was something or someone watching me, I felt someone breathing on my neck. And then I used my telekinesis blast and looked at the picture. It's bent and there is a shape, like a shape of a body, a torso. I am not crazy. Pietro I am not crazy"  
"Lexi, you haven't been sleeping, and not sleeping, you can become a little-"  
"Crazy? You think I am crazy? I am either a bloody ticking time bomb or I am a lunatic! I can't win!" she shouted leaving the room. She headed to the balcony to clear her head and calm herself down.  
The fresh air of New York City had started to calm her down. Leaning on the railings and closing her eyes, she needed to make sure she wasn't crazy.  
"Mum, please, give me a sign I am not crazy" she said, potentially begging. As nothing happened she closed her eyes, but she felt the warm sun hit her body. She opened her eyes and smiled "thank you" she said.  
Vision had walked onto the balcony and stood beside her.  
"It's a nice day today" he said trying to make conversation. Lexi turned to him and sighed.  
"No offense Vision, but I don't want your android advice, and for you to diagnose with being crazy. I don't need it. I am not crazy. Even my mother proved it" she said. "Do you think I am crazy?"  
"There is a different between crazy and hallucinations. You haven't slept Lexi, your brain isn't bound to focus a lot of the time. You have been having a hard time, and you haven't been thinking straight. All you need to do is relax and take deep breathes"  
Maybe Vision was right. Everything was getting to her head. But she knew she wasn't imagining things. Even her mother told her so.  
"Vision I am not imaging things. Someone or something is playing with me, and I don't like it. I need food before I try and beat it's arse, who ever or whatever it is" She stated before walking back into the tower and heading to the bar. Instead of grabbing a glass of alcohol, she just needed cold water. She took a few gulps and placed the glass on the counter. She sighed to herself, holding onto the marble edges.  
She then heard glass smash. She looked down seeing her glass and water smashed all over the kitchen floor. Frowning to herself, she looked up seeing the team looking at her.  
"That was not me" she said  
"Maybe you need to rest Lexi" Steve advised. She had enough. She walked towards them and stood in front of them  
"I. AM. NOT. CRAZY!" She shouted so loudly, a screech came from her voice, smashing the lights, bursting the light bulbs, causing them to cover their ears. She quickly closed her mouth and frowned.  
"What did I just do?" she asked herself.  
"Er guys" Everyone's eyes turned to Sam who stood at the now broken glass door which lead to the balcony. He has his eyes on something on the ground. It was moving. She frowned seeing the ghostly image covering her ears from the pounding noise of what ever came from Lexi's mouth. The girl stood up and smirked at Lexi as she disappeared again.  
"Mia?"


	30. 26

Glass was everywhere. The windows and glass doors were smashed. The scream has caused it. Everyone was trying to get over what just happened. The whole team sat on the sofa or stood around it. Arms crossed and all eyes on her. Lexi sat in the corner of the sofa, clutching her legs to her chest, trying to calm down. After everything that she saw, she was really seeing a ghost. The room was silent. No one wanted to break the silence in case they ticked her off causing another glass shattering explosion.  
"How did you do that?" Sam asked. He was using a soft voice, instead of an angry threatening tone. Lexi was silent for a moment before sighing.  
"It must be the effect of the siren spell. I think it is called a sonic scream. Something which sirens are capable of doing. Deafening everyone around them. It's a defence mechanism. I just didn't realise..." she let out a sigh and rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the oncoming migraine.  
"When do Siren's feel threatened?" Steve asked  
"Everything feels threatened at some point in their lives. You know the stories about sirens and mermaids. Sailors seeing them, being lured to their death. But sometimes the story doesn't always go like that. Sirens and mermaids are a threat to human beings, and humans are a threat to sirens and mermaids. Instead of luring them to their death, sometimes the humans take the mermaid or siren out of their own environment and begin testing. We all know what humans are like when they find something new, especially if it is mythical creature. Ever seen the movie Splash?" she asked removing her legs from her chest, laying them down on the sofa.  
"Mermaids and Sirens exist?" Wanda sat beside Lexi.  
"Only in my world. People have only discovered nighty percent of the ocean, we don't know what is in the other ten percent. But it should stay like that" she sighed explaining to her future sister in law. Pietro had said nothing. Because he didn't know what to say.  
"Who's Mia?" The only one to dare ask that question happened to be Tony. Everyone looked at Tony giving him some eye action, and then all eyes targeted me again.  
"Mia was an old friend. Vashan kidnapped her. He hoped she would be a weakness for me. He decided to turn her. Get rid of her good powers and swap them for bad black magic. A few days later, a war broke out. I had to face my fear. Defeating Mia. She was basically my best friend. There is new cure for black magic. Once you have been gifted or cursed with it, the only way to get it out, is to kill the source" Lexi felt tears pricking in her eyes. She was reliving the exact moment in her mind. "We were fighting, I tried to see if I could get Mia back, but the power inside of her was too strong. I blew her up. It was quick and clean. I could never forgive myself" she quickly wiped a tear from her face, breathing out a large sigh to stop her crying.  
"And why is she here?" Wanda asked rubbing Lexi's shoulder.  
"Revenge. She doesn't understand. When you are in the curse of black magic, your good mind gets erased. All she was thinking was bad. She doesn't understand why I had to kill her. She wants to get revenge on me. Play pranks of me, make me go crazy until..."  
"Until what Lexi?" Pietro asked. The only words he dared to speak. He was protective of her.  
"Until either she kills me or I kill myself" she sighed putting her head in her hands.  
"Maybe try and talk to her" Vision tried giving his counselling advice. Lexi just laughed and stood up wiping the tears again.  
"There is no talking to a ghost. They have one mission and one mission only. In order to pass on, they need to complete one mission. Mia's mission is to put me down and only that mission. That is why she made me think I was going crazy. Because either I would be put in a mental institute, or I would kill myself before going crazy. But if she wants to play, then we can play" she sighed and walked out of the frame of the shattered glass door.  
Lexi continued to wander the many halls of the Avengers Academy. Mostly everyone was asleep, so the halls were empty.  
"Come and find me ghost bitch" she shouted looking around. The halls were dark, but it made it easier to find the ghostly figure. She squinted her eyes seeing something at the end of the hall.  
"Mia. Please, let me just talk to you" She begged. A ghostly smirk appeared on the girls face as she disappeared again. Rubbing her face, she continued through the long halls. She could hear something. Rattling. The rattling noise got louder and louder until she came to a metal cupboard which usually stocked equipment to be used for the cleaners. She gripped the handle and pulled open the door, only to scream as a mop had a gas mask on it. Mia wanted to play. Pietro and the rest of the team arrived where Lexi had screamed. But most of them just laughed.  
"You screamed at that?" Vision asked. Lexi glared at him and closed the cupboard.  
"She wants to play, but sometimes, her games can be deadly especially now she is dead. Mia was the prankster of Pandora, and she continues but with a deadly game. Just like the Saw movies" she explained.  
They had managed to walk through all the halls of the Avengers Academy. Some lights bursting as they walked through. The air turning cold. Soccer balls making their way down the halls on their own, whispering. But none of them made them scream anymore. The pranks were getting lame, because Mia was grown up, she played the same pranks over and over again, she knew she was getting defeated. But Mia knew one trick she had been planning for years. It was cruel, but sometimes she hated Lexi when she was alive. And this would surely be the biggest prank of all time to end Lexi.  
Things started getting strange. The team had gone down the same hallway for the last few times. It was all illusions. Hallways would be longer every time you would walk down it. You would open a door and a brick wall would be there. They had arrived at a door which that had never noticed before. It was Lexi's bedroom door, but they weren't in the dorms. Placing her hand on the hand scanner to open the door, she took a deep breath. The scanner wasn't working. The power was out.  
"I doubt this is even my real door" Lexi pointed out. Placing her fingers in the slight ajar of the door, she pulled the door to the side. It was black. She frowned. Nothing. But something. Something was in the darkness.  
"Mia?" she asked gently. Something had grabbed onto Lexi's wrist and pulled her in. The door slammed shut. Lexi was in complete darkness. She turned around seeing the door. Creating a ball of fire in her hands, she was in a small room. Like a janitors closest. Only a little bit bigger. The walls were made of brick and the flooring made of stone.  
"I know one of your deadly fears" Mia slowly made her way out of the dark, and into the light from the fire ball.  
"Claustrophobia. Your second deadly fears. One being moths, but moths aren't exactly fun to see you suffer the way I did"  
"Mia, I did it because I had to" Mia gave out a ghostly laugh. She still had her long brown hair, and blue eyes. What happened to this girl?  
"You killed me instead of saving me Lexi. Now I am going to do the same" she smirked. There was a loud rumbling from the small room. The walls started moving in. Widening her eyes and turned around to the door banging on it. She could hear voices.  
"Lexi what's going on?!" Pietro shouted trying to break down the door.  
"Walls are coming in!" Lexi shouted. Tears pricking in her eyes. She turned around seeing the walls continuing to move in. She breathed heavily and fast. She couldn't breathe. Mia had won this one. The red head sunk to the bottom of the room. She placed her hand on her throat. She felt the oxygen being ripped out of her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, the walls were moving faster. She continued to breath heavily, a headache was coming on and her vision blurry.  
"I'm sorry!" She shouted. The walls suddenly stopped. Mia sat opposite her on the other wall. Just staring at her. "I wanted to save you. I begged my mum to make something or say something to save you. But she told me, once you have black magic, the only way to get rid of it, is to get rid of the source. My whole world turned upside down hearing that. We grew up together Mia. Sometimes I order to save someone, you have to give something up".  
Mia just looked at her saying nothing.  
"I tried to talk to you, but I was too late, the black magic had gotten into your head. I couldn't save you. If there was a chance of saving you I would off. But I couldn't. I couldn't sleep for days, weeks even. Having to kill my best friend in order to save you. I couldn't get over it. I made sure you had the best funeral, the best head stone. I made sure you had a peaceful life. I couldn't get you out of it. No one could Mia. I am so sorry" she said bursting out crying.  
"I never knew that" Mia spoke out. "I only knew that I was bad and you killed me. Yes I saw you doing a funeral but I didn't know that the only reason for me to be at peace was to put me at peace. I had so much hate in my body from the black magic, I didn't see the good you did for me. I forgive you" Mia spoke out. Which made Lexi burst out crying even more. The two girls hugged. Even for a ghost, she still had a warm hug.  
"I missed you Mia. Every day. It killed me seeing what happened. I killed Vashan for you. I made him feel how I felt when I had to save you. I am so sorry" she sighed clutching onto her friend.  
"I forgive you" Mia spoke softly. Lexi smiled and sighed in relief. She then felt she was cuddling nothing. She opened her eyes and saw she was alone in a closest. She frowned as she stood up. Turning around and seeing the door, she opened it seeing Pietro nearly fall in. She managed to catch him before he fell. She clutched him in a hug, closing her eyes. She had lost one friend, but she couldn't ever lose him.  
"Are you okay?" Pietro asked clutching her closely, rubbing her back softly.  
"Yeah I am fine. She is at peace now" She sighed in relief, closing her eyes.


	31. 27

A year ago and a little more

She was dreaming of a weird mission. Two other's stood beside her, standing in front of someone else. But she didn't know them. There was a large chair in the middle of a rumbling building. But the dream started turning to black. Something was wrong. But she couldn't wake up. She continued to dream of nothing but black.

Black. Just black. Nothing. It felt like outer space, without the planets and the starts. There was a small light in the distance. It was only small, but it was visible. Was it a star? It started getting bigger and bigger, or maybe it was getting closer and closer. She widened her eyes and tried to move, but she couldn't. She felt chained down in the black space. The light came towards her much faster. But it wasn't a light. It was an explosion. As it came closer, she closed her eyes. Was this the end?

Lexi woke up with a gasp. Breathing heavily. Sweat dripping slowly. Her vision was a little blurry. Blinking several times she gained back her vision. A frown set against her eyebrows. This wasn't her room. The room was surrounded by bricks, not paint. The floor was concrete. She turned her head seeing a glass wall. She wanted to get off the bed, but she was chained. A straight jacket was placed on her and her hair in a long plait.  
Where was she?  
It didn't look like SHIELD. She thought about what happened. She fell asleep in her room and woke up imprisoned. But this wasn't SHIELD prison. Had she been kidnapped? The room smelt of disinfectant. They had cleaned and prepared it for her. There was a single metal toilet, and a sink attached to the top of the sink. The bed she was sitting on was metal, like a prison bed. She could feel the springs in her bed. The floor was clean concrete. And nothing else. Basic and boring. She looked out of the glass again seeing men and some women working in white coats. There was four black wheels on the ground, attached to maybe a metal bed or a table. They used to them wheel dead bodies out. There was a white sheet over it, and a hand exposed. She widened her eyes realising a dead body was underneath the sheet. She tried to move but she couldn't. She heard banging in the distance. But because she was chained to the bed, she couldn't see anything.  
The door opposite her opened, revealing more people in white coats. One of them had a monocle over his eye. He smiled at her. She tried moving as back to the back of the bed as she could but she couldn't move. The people in white coats moved closer to her, but they just unchained her and removed the straight jacket. Lexi stood up quickly looking at them. She then looked at the man with the monocle.  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked standing in front of them. He smiled at her stepping forward.  
"Hello Lexi. My name is Wolfgang Baron Von Strucker. I am the leader of an organisation called HYDRA. Do you remember anything?" He tilted his head looking at her. Lexi looked at him. The names didn't mean anything to her. Did she remember anything. She tried to think of anything. But nothing.  
"No, I don't- what did you do to me?" she asked him clutching her fists. He chuckled at her  
"Then it worked. We injected you with a serum which basically wiped everything from your mind. Except your name, and your abilities. Can you name your powers?" Lexi blinked at him. She couldn't believe it. She then thought about it.  
"Fire manipulation, telekinesis, molecular based abilities and something called the siren spell" She spoke like she had rehearsed it all.  
"Excellent. You only remember a few things. Your name and your abilities. And that is it for now." he spoke in a Eastern European accent.  
"What do you want from me? My powers?"  
"I will be straight with you. Yes, we want your powers. We have been watching you Lexi Sirena for a long time. Your powers are incredible and we want them for our purpose" Lexi laughed at him and rubbed her face.  
"You people do not get it do you?" Baron tilted his head "You can't remove my powers. They are located in my source, my heart. It is impossible. I may not remember, but this is something that is always in my head. You can't take a blood test and try to transfer it. If you do, the user will burn from the inside. You try and remove my heart, I die, and so does the power. There is no way you can get my powers. Well there is a way, but they will go back to where they come from"  
"And what is that exactly?" he asked. Lexi looked at him and frowned. She didn't know. She shrugged at him.  
"My powers stay with me, unless you want another body count and a waste of time" she told him. He nodded at her and thought about it.  
"Fine. I completely understand. But that means I won't let you go. You can join HYDRA and be my little soldier. I don't know what to call you. Maybe experiment? Or agent. That sounds much better" The loud banging happened again. Baron smirked at her. "You are not the only one here. Two special gifted twins. Have a look" he walked towards Lexi, turning to the glass wall. She got closed enough being able to see two more prison cubes. Two with one person inside each. Two people. One female, one male. Lexi frowned looking at the girl. She had long brown hair, her eyes glowing red, sitting down on the ground. Cubes were floating in mid air, her hands controlling them, a red glow emitting from her hands and around the cubes. Telekinesis. She then flicked her eyes to the other cube. A boy, with out of control hair, which was brown, but slowly turning silver or white. He stood still and suddenly moved quicker than light. Super speed. He didn't have any control over it. He continued to run in his small cage, bumping into his bed, and the wall. Until he stopped, sinking to the concrete floor. He looked up seeing Lexi. There eyes glued on each other. Strucker smirked.  
"What happened to them?" she asked.  
"A little experiment. Our two enhanced. Twins. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They gained powers through a special scepter we recovered from a New York war against SHIELD and the Avengers who fought against a mad God called Loki. It was fun to watch. Speaking of which. Your views on the Avengers and SHIELD?" Lexi thought about it. Something was happening in her mind. Every time she thought of SHIELD or the Avengers, bad words came up.  
"I hate them" she spat. She frowned remembering that.  
"You said I only remember my name and powers"  
"The serum allowed us to control what you remember. We allowed you to remember your name, powers and your views on SHIELD and the Avengers. Now why do you hate them?"  
"Because they cause all the wars. They are the heroes to their own problems. They can't leave anything alone and everyone has to pay" she said sighing.  
"Good. And we are designed to put a stop to it all. You three will be trained, designed and ready for when the time is right. We or you and the twins will go against the Avengers soon, and put an end to them once and for all. To live in peace. We do have other programs running, but they aren't ready. You came to Earth to put an end to SHIELD and the Avengers, and I will let you finish that mission of what you started. Now what do you say Lexi? Are you with us?" he asked. He was right. She only knows that she wants to finish the Avengers and SHIELD, but she can't remember why she didn't do it herself. She needed to do what she wanted to do. Do what she felt was right. She needed to end them.  
"When do I start?" she asked. She turned her head looking at the twins. Who looked at her smirking...


	32. 28

The sheets entangled within their naked sweaty bodies. Their feet caressing together for a closer touch. Moans escaped their mouths while the headboard banged against the bedroom wall quietly. Well they hoped so. Red marks were drawn all over his back from the constant nail dragging from all the pleasure.  
"You know we are probably going to be waking everyone up" Lexi spoke softly looking to Pietro's eyes. Biting down on her lip. His eyes looked at her with lust.  
"You know what your lip biting does to me" He spoke low and moved his hips faster causing Lexi to grip onto his muscular arms tightly as they moaned in sync from the intimate moment they hardly get to have.  
The headboard from the bed had stopped knocking on the wall. The moaning was silent, exchanged with heavy breathing. Their naked bodies covered in sweat, entangled together with the sheets.  
Lexi cuddled up to Pietro's body, feeling the warmth from him. His finger trailing along her naked spine.  
"So we proved the theory that Stark said" she smirked at Pietro. He looked down at her face, glued to her brown eyes.  
"And what theory was that?" he asked raising his eyebrow.  
"You may be fast when you run, but you are extra speedy in bed" she teased him, causing him to laugh. "Just don't tell Stark, he will want to know everything" she said. They both let out a sigh in content, enjoy the moment they hardly got. They were either training or out on the field, and then they got too tired for have these moments.  
"I think we should go on holiday" Pietro spoke. Lexi sat up covering her naked body with the sheets.  
"You think we should go on holiday? Where are you thinking of going?"  
"Well, I remember a little fact you told me. So I thought we should go to Hawaii" he smiled at her. Lexi looked at him with wide eyes and a grin appearing on her fast. She quickly launched herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"You aren't playing with me are you?"  
"I wouldn't ever dare. I managed to book us a week off next month. So I booked the tickets for Hawaii in Honolulu, at a five star villa. We get everything private, the land, the pool, everything" Pietro explained. Lexi couldn't stop grinning at him. She didn't know what to say, but she knew a few words that would mean a lot.  
"I love you Pietro" she stroked his stubbly cheek with her fingers.  
"I love you too Lexi" he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
"Now I need to say thank you" she smirked at him kissing him hard and passionately. Pietro grabbed onto her hips and lifted her up softly and placing her softly onto him.  
Lexi stood in front of the recruits and crossed her arms. They were the new, new recruits. Wanting to become agents from the SHIELD academy. First years. Wanda and Pietro stood behind her. Fury wanted Lexi to lead this lesson. Though she had no idea why. Wanda looked at her brother who's hair was a little messy.  
"Did you get into a fight or something?" She asked quietly. Pietro frowned at her. She then pointed to his silver hair. He quickly managed to fix it.  
"You could say that sister" he winked at her. She then figured it out. She cringed at the thought and turned her attention to Lexi and the new recruits.  
"So you are here because you want to be a agent. Be out on the field, fighting crime, risking your life?" she asked them. All of them nodded.  
"Good. Because we need more people like you. Yes the world has the army, navy all of that, but they need agents with a little more spice. To deal with the situations that only appear in stories. I was a SHIELD agent but then something happened. Which you don't need to find out. Wanda and Pietro were originally from HYDRA, but now agents and Avengers. They saw the good side, even though we three might have our views on certain people. Fury thought it would be a good idea for us to train you. Show you what we learnt. So I am going to split you into three groups, one group to each of us" Lexi felt strong in this position. She felt like she was a leader and it felt good, though she isn't going to let it get to her head.  
After several minutes of dividing the group, Lexi stood in front of hers. Three girls and two boys.  
"Okay first I want to know your names. We go by surname. Girls you go first"  
"Graham. Wellington. Francis" Lexi nodded at the girls with their brown hair in a tight ponytail.  
"Okay boys"  
"Kelly. Qurant. Peace" Lexi nodded at the boys also with brown hair.  
"Okay good. You call my by Siren. Now first, we are going to learn how to defend ourselves, so-" The training procedure was interrupted by red alarms going off. Letting out a sigh she turned to Wanda and Pietro who also felt interrupted.  
"Sorry guys, but training is paused. We need to go. Guys you are going to have to go back to your bunks as it is a red light" she told them.  
Wanda, Pietro and Lexi walked out of the training room and quickly walked to the room where the rest of the Avengers stood.  
It was a glass cube with a large tv screen, a large table in the middle that had its little tricks. Everyone was in the room. Vision, Roudey, Falcon, Rogers, Romanoff and Fury.  
"Sorry to interrupted your play time but we have an issue that we have been tracking" Fury spoke with his arms crossed in his tight leather long coat.  
"Its fine, we were about to start. So what's the mission?" Lexi told and asked. Fury tapped onto the table where images popped up.  
"We have been tracking some information after it popped up. Someone has created a nuclear weapon. All the information such as materials, and the location is all on a USB stick. It popped up on our screens now we have new technology. Anything weapons, drugs, supernaturals that goes through any electrical device, pops onto our database and lets us know"  
"So someone uploaded co-ordinates and other information regarding this nuclear weapon?" Lexi asked  
"Exactly. But we can't seem to hack into the information because the USB was only in a electrical device for several seconds. We needed more time. So our mission is for you lot to find it. But we managed to get the co-ordinates of the USB stick where it was last used"  
"And where is that?" Wanda asked.  
"Abu Dhabi, where a famous billionaire will host his yearly party. I have already added you to the party list, so you won't have to sneak in. Find the billionaire, get information on where the USB stick is and get it. Make sure you knock out the billionaire after, we don't want him remembering anything"  
"So we are going to have to seduce the rich guy?" Tasha sighed as a question.  
"Not you, only one of you" Fury said, with his one eye looking at Lexi. All heads turned to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Fine. But if he touches me, I break his fingers" she said looking at Pietro, who looked concerned. She took his hand in hers and smiled.  
"It will be my siren spell that will work the magic on him. Though I have never tried it, so it will be my first time"  
"That's fine" Fury spoke.  
"It's not like you had your first time, maybe move the bed from the wall" Tasha spoke up. Lexi looked at her with wide brown eyes. She nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, enough chit chat. You have a flight to catch and a USB stick to grab. Once you have got it, report back here. And try and limit the amount of people you have to hurt"


	33. 29

The red dress clung to Lexi's hourglass figure. It was cut at the side to show off her silky long olive skin legs. Some black heels, diamond studs, a diamond necklace along with a matching diamond bracelet. Fury had some good designs when it came to hiding a camera and tracking device. The diamond studs were brand new ear pieces, no longer needed to stuff them in your ear and for people to be wary or even see them. The necklace hit a small camera, where ever Lexi walked, they would see. And the bracelet had a tracking device, just in case they lost her out of sight. Technology got even more stylish.

They travelled in a Quin Jet to make the journey shorter and then transfer into shared cars. The men wore suits with either a black bow tie or a tie. Though Lexi had different taste for Pietro. She made him wear a silver tie, to match his hair and it reminded her of a film. She wouldn't carry any weapons during the mission, only her powers. It would be her first time testing out her siren spell, all her mum taught her was to look into the eyes of the man and speak through the mind. That simple.

Brown eyes looked at another set of brown eyes in the mirror. Lexi had to calm herself down. For some reason she felt this was a different mission, now she was using her new power. She looked at the sink and back to herself in the mirror, jumping in shock seeing one of the Sirens in the reflection. It was a different Siren, another black haired but with piercing green eyes. She just smirked at Lexi. She quickly snapped her body around seeing no one there.

"I'm going crazy" she sighed rubbing her head. A loud knock on the bathroom door made Lexi jump again. She was too nervous, the jumping proved it.

"Lexi we are about to land" Pietro spoke through the door.

"O-okay" she managed to say.

"Are you okay Lex?"

"Yeah I'm fine babe, just nervous that's all"

"You have nothing to be nervous about Mrs Grey" Pietro smirked on the other side of the door. Lexi opened the door, a clicking sound could be heard.

"Are you really quoting Fifty Shades of Grey?" she asked crossing her arms. Pietro just smirked.

"It's starting to be one of my favourite movies gorgeous. Now we have to sit down so they can land" He placed his arm around Lexi's waist and walked back to the seats. All eyes on her. Once she sat down, Pietro sat beside her.

"You know what the mission is Lexi?" Steve asked. She just nodded.

"Find the billionaire, seduce him, and if I have to use my Siren spell, go to his office and find the safe which will contain the USB stick. Knock him unconscious, inject him with the memory erase serum and leave. Take the car and make sure no one is following us, if we have to lose them and come back to the jet" She felt like a little kid trying to remember their words for a school play.

"Good. Only use the Siren Spell if you need to, because you haven't tried it out. We are going to have to sort it out. What did your mother say to you about it?"

"All she said was look into the eyes of a man and speak through the mind, apparently it will be a little sing song for them. And then to get them out of it, just click my fingers. Simple. But I have never tried it, I don't know the effects of what it will do to them or me" she sighed.

"We will have to test it out somehow" Steve said.

"So get a criminal and let Lexi use it on them" All eyes turned to Sam. She looked at him. He looked at her. She looked down.

"That might be the only way then" Steve stood up and saw their destination come into view. Everyone strapped in and felt the jet take a firm landing.

The cockpit opened its doors revealing several fast cars. She felt like she was in Fast and Furious. But one car caught her attention. A white and gold Bugetti Vevyron.

"Pick your car. Two in each car" Tasha instructed. Lexi turned to Pietro. He knew exactly what car she wanted. He ran over to the Bugetti.

"Everything okay?" Pietro asked as Lexi walked over to the car

"Yeah, everything is great, I get to drive this baby. Let's get this mission over and done with" Lexi turned the key, revving up the engine. She put the handbrake down and zoomed off into the streets. This is what it was like to be fast and furious.

It was a mansion. A white mansion with a touch of gold here and there. The cars were parked outside the mansion, in a little group. A large fountain stood in the middle of the front garden, spraying colourful water. Lights were shining, and the loud music from inside was banging. The ground was shaking from the volume of the music.

Abu Dhabi was gorgeous. Sand, sea and money.

The team walked into the mansion, seeing a large glass chandelier hanging, if that broke, there would be a lot of glass and blood. Some women painted gold were dancing around another large fountain, half naked of course. A large table with white cloth held the banquet of food. Opposite, a large marble bar, and also in centre of the room a large fruit basket.

They had checked into the party and decided to get to work. They split up making sure no one would recognise them as a team. Lexi headed to the bar and grabbed a free glass of pink champagne. She turned around fixing her eyes on the party. Trying to find the billionaire. Ala Ali. Brown hair, brown eyes, looks rich. She remembers a faint photo but that was hours ago, she had to make sure. She scanned the room and noticed someone standing by the fruits. She squinted her eyes and softly spoke to herself.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah that's him. Work your magic- wait. You know what I mean" Steve said.

Lexi downed her glass of champagne and placed it back on the marble bar. She walked slowly over to him and picked a cherry, and gently placing it into her mouth seductively. It had caught his eye. She winked at him and walked away. She had only just noticed a ice sculputre. It was an eagle. She stood in front of it and admired it.

"Beautiful isn't it? I mean the creature" The man spoke in his Arabic accent. She knew too many accents.

"Yes. Wild and graceful at the same time" she spoke. They both turned their heads towards each other and smiled.

"A very good definition..." He was waiting for her name.

"Amelia, Amelia Perkins" They all used fake names, chosen by them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amelia Perkins, a very beautiful name for a beautiful lady" He took her hand and kissed it softly. Steve then spoke gently into her ear.

"I don't think Pietro is comfortable with you being touchy feely. But you need to get the job done" She wanted to let out a big sigh, but she couldn't.

"This is amazing, the party, your mansion" She continued her little flirty chat

"Why thank you. Years of building up money I decided to build a home fit for me. A King"

"I bet your wife feels like a Queen" He chuckled softly.

"I don't have a Queen. Yet" He looked at her with lust in her eyes. She didn't want to dilly dally all day. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and spoke in her mind. She felt a little weird.

"Why don't you show me to your office. I am sure I am prove I am wife material" The giggly, singing voice spoke out through Lexi's mind. The billionaire looked like he was melting like chocolate under her words. He smiled.

"Of course" He held out his arm for Lexi to link, which she did, until she heard Steve speak through the earring again.

"Lexi, why did you just use your Siren Spell!" He ignored him completely. She walked past some of the team before disappearing into the great halls. Picture with big gold frames hung along the walls.

They had reached a large door. He unlocked it with a large gold key, the door swung open as they walked in. She had noticed the safe in the corner hidden.

"This is a big office" she spoke.

"I have a lot of business things" he smiled. He couldn't stop staring at her. Maybe an effect of the power.

"Why don't I show you I am good wife material. Clear your desk" she spoke out loud. He nodded and used his arms to clear everything, including a very expensive computer.

"Lay down on it" He did as he was told. She climbed onto him and kept on smiling. She leaned down to him and whispered in his ear.

"What do you want me to do to you?" she asked sedutively. He grinned like he was on drugs.

"I don't want you taking my property Lexi Sirena, aka Siren" She widened her eyes and looked at him.

"Nice siren spell" he kicked her off the desk making her land into the wall with a thump. She groaned loudly feeling a large headache to come on. The billionaire hopped off his desk and pressed a button, a loud alarm started playing.

"I heard about you. And your little trick, but one thing you forgot, if someone knows about you, they can't go under your spell. As soon as your team walked in, I knew your mission" He smirked grabbing a gun and loading it.

"Did you know about my other powers?" she asked flicking her wrist and sending the gun into the wall, with enough force breaking it apart. She stood up and smirked.

"I just need the code, please" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" he said standing in a stance. She rolled her eyes using her telekinetic force sending him into a wall. He groaned in pain.

"I will keep doing it until you tell me the code"

"Never!" She sighed and continued to blast him in all four walls. She threw him into the large hard desk, hearing a crack.

"Bitch! You broke my leg!" he shouted in pain.

"I can break something else" she walked over towards him until he held up his hands in defeat.

"0666!" he shouted.

"Thank you" she said and walked over to the safe. Typing in the code and smiling as the USB stick was sitting there waiting. She turned around with the billionaire still on the floor. She grabbed the serum from between her breasts and injected it into his neck. After a few seconds he fell asleep.

There was loud knocking from outside the door of the office. Loud voices of men. Guards. She only had one place to go. Out the window. She blew the window up with one hand gesture, placing the USB stick in her bra and jumped out landing in a pool. She came up for air and noticed Pietro standing by the edge.

"Want a lift?" he asked. Lexi took his offered hand and he pulled her out. She kissed him hard and passionately.

"All the flirting kinda turned me on to have you" she winked at him.

"When we get back to the academy I can show you how much it annoyed me that you flirted with another man" he smirked at her and picked the wet girl up. He then ran towards their car, got in, strapped in, started the engine and started driving away.


	34. 30

The red head and the silver haired boy had been driving for a few minutes to make sure it was all clear of any followers. Lexi was wet from the swimming pool incident. She felt a little strange underwater. Like she didn't run out of air. She decided to let the theory slide. Just her imagination. She removed the USB stick out from between her chest placing it in a small secure box that only Steve could open with his fingerprints. Pietro hid it in the glove compartment. He then turned to her.  
"So you used your siren spell?" He asked. She knew the question would be coming from either him or the others. She nodded in response.  
"And why did you do that? Lexi, we have never tested it out before. It could of backfired"  
"How Pietro? How could it backfire. My mum told me, look into the eyes of the man and speak through your mind. It comes out as a sing song, something like that"  
"But it did backfire Lexi. He knew about your new power and it didn't work" She paused. He was right. But she wouldn't of known that.  
"I didn't know. Apparently as soon as we all walked in, he knew who we were. He may have the money, but he also has the brains" she pointed out. She let out a sigh "Look, I'm sorry for not training properly for it, or letting you know I was going to do it. But put yourself in my position. I had to flirt with this man. I didn't know how. I have only known him for a few minutes. I could say something flirty and he wouldn't like it. It didn't feel right to do it. It has only ever felt right with you. I know we were on a mission, but it felt wrong. I would only flirt truthfully with you Pietro, because I love you. Not for a mission. That is when my siren spell comes into action. I could never flirt with anyone else except the man I love" she spoke softly and truthfully.  
Pietro sighed and took her hand kissing it softly. "And I love you too. And to be honest I would prefer you to use your siren spell instead of you actually using your energy to flirt with someone, when that energy should all be used on me" he winked at him, giving her a slight smirk. She shook her head smiling.  
"You are one heck of a guy Pietro" she smiled. He leant over and kissed her softly on her cheek, his scruff grazing over her skin.  
Lexi grinned and glanced in the side mirror frowning "Great. We have followers. Three black cars driving fast our way. Where are the rest of the team?"  
"I guess we took the unlucky route, plus they are probably tracking you" he said. Lexi looked at him looking down at her body.  
"Check my for any tracker, if I have one it can give us a chance to lose them" she kept her hands on the driving wheel of her favourite car. Ten and two. Pietro starting placing his hands all over her body trying to find the tracker. He felt something hard at slit of the dress. He yanked it off revealing a small silver circle.  
"They are getting bigger" he joked at the size. Lexi grabbed it from him and ignited her hands into flames, melting the tiny device before throwing it out of the window. She quickly turned down a street, making Pietro whack his head.  
"Sorry"  
"You have been watching too many Fast and Furious movies" he chuckled  
"They are brilliant. Though it will never be the same without Paul Walker" she sighed. She continued to drive, but she couldn't shake the cars off. She sighed looking in the rear view mirror, concentrating on one of the black cars, using her telekinesis to flip the car over.  
"How strong are you?" She asked.  
"Why?" Pietro frowned.  
"See if you can burst the car tires" she told him handing him a small knife from under her seat. He nodded and ran out of the car still moving, towards one of the black cars. He grabbed the knife skimming past the car and slashing a tire, causing that car to roll over. Pietro got back into the car and grinned.  
"That was fun" he chuckled.  
"We are near the dock, but we still have one more to get rid of" She said thinking of what her neck move was. She looked in the mirror again, but frowned. The car got ripped in half. She turned her head to her right seeing Wanda and Sam driving beside them. Wanda had glowing red eyes and a smirk on her face. Lexi gave her a thumbs up.  
They arrived shortly at the docks, driving their cars into the back of the large so called boat. The couple got out of the car and headed to the front of the boat. The rest of the team were there.  
"Thanks for the help" she said sitting down.  
"What happened?" Steve asked concerned.  
"Let's say we ran into some trouble, luckily Wanda and Sam showed up" she sighed.  
"Do you have it?" Steve asked. Pietro handed him the small black box, he pressed his thumb to it, as the device opened, it showed the tiny thing everyone has been causing drama over it. Steve walked inside to find the location of the nuclear device. He returned minutes later.  
"We are going to drive out for about an hour or so. It is in the Persian Gulf"  
An hour had arrived and they arrived just on time. The boat had stopped and according to the man with the shield, and they were right underneath it.  
"So how is gonna go down?" Rodney asked.  
"We have some scuba gear inside, we can get strapped up" Steve responded. "Rodney, Tasha, Sam and I will go down there"  
"What about us?" Pietro asked frowning  
"You guys stay here, let us do it"  
"You mean cos we are kids?" Pietro crossed his arms. They continued to spit and spat. Lexi had to do this. She quickly ran inside and grabbed the small wrist tracker Steve had set up for himself. She removed her dress, only standing in her underwear and ran out and off the boat, hearing a faint shout from Steve.  
"Lexi!"  
She dove in and closed her eyes. The water wasn't effecting her. She didn't feel like she was losing her breath. She smiled and started swimming towards the location. She was going deeper and deeper and the ocean was getting darker. She ignited her hands and couldn't believe it. They wouldn't extinguish. Something strange was happening. There was a large coral reef in the middle of nowhere. Her guess, it was put there. She noticed a lot of coral covering something. She made a hand gesture blowing it up and revealing a large box. The weapon. She frowned sensing someone. She turned around seeing a siren. Fangs out, eyes dead on her. She started swimming at her fast. Lexi closed her eyes, heating up her body as much as she could. She released all she could, a telekinetic firey force towards the siren, exploding her into pieces. Lexi smirked and grabbed the box swimming as fast as she could before anyone else decided they wanted a piece of her. She heard commotion from the boat as she came to the surface of the water.  
"Lexi!" Pietro shouted in relief. Steve looked at her crossing her arms.  
"We thought that was your blood"  
Lexi looked around and frowned. "I ran into an old friend" she said. She swam to the edge of the boat, climbing up onto it and laying down. Steve picked up the large box smiling to himself.  
"Good work, how did you manage to do that?"  
"I guess being half siren has it's perks. I can hold my breath for as long as I want" She smiled closing her eyes in exhaustion.


	35. 31

"This feels nice, just us hugging" she smiled. My smile broke hearing something smash in the woods.

"Stay here" Pietro said. I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Don't go in there, probably an animal, it's dark"

"Scared of the dark we are?"

"Slightly, especially in the woods, this is like a movie" she told him.

"I will be fine, I am fast remember" he winked at her before running into the woods. Seconds went by and he didn't return.

"Pietro?" I then thought to myself, why call someone's name on your own, in the dark? Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I walked into the woods. Pietro was on the floor. I ran over to him and looked at his neck. A tranq dart. A slightly sting sensation hit my arm. Glancing at my right arm, I now had a dart. I felt myself slipping away...

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I couldn't see anything, perhaps if I tried opening my eyes. My body hurt, all of it. I was slightly cold.

"Lexi!" I could hear whispered shouts coming from the side of me. I tried opening my eyes but I was too tired. I rolled my head to the side, and tried opening my eyelids. I really wasn't a waking up person. My vision was blurred, but I could make out something. A large something by the side of me. I blinked several times only to see it wasn't something, or someone, it was people. The team. Pietro, Wanda, Wilson, Rogers, everyone. Chained up. I was chained up, on a metal bed. That is why I was cold. Luckily I wasn't half naked again.

"What's going on?" I managed to mumble. My head was killing me. We were in a room made of concrete. One window and one door, and a few computers.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked.

"Head and back hurts, I am cold and I am confused, did you lot get tranqed?"

They all nodded.

"Who has done this?" I asked them.

"Oh it's finally great to meet you" He stepped out. You have got to be kidding me.

"Oh it is so good to see you again Lexi"  
A man, or a boy, I couldn't tell, stood in front of us. Me and Wanda were strapped to some tables, while the rest, tied to a pole. I didn't even know him.  
"Do I know you?" I asked frowning. He wore those big in fashion glasses, brown Justin Bieber hair, and a t-shirt with the letter A on it. The Avengers A. I had a feeling this man was a crazy fan.  
"Not personally, but when you arrived on Earth, I had to know you, so I collected information over the years. I have to say you are my favourite. Not because you are a girl, you are a girl who can kick butt"  
"I am not the only girl" I pointed out. We did have two other females.  
"Yes, well you have been the star that shone the brighest in my books. Arriving on Earth, causing drama, becoming a agent, then you just vanished. Then suddenly you are fighting with a robot along with two other new people, who are very impressive, and then you fight against the robot, and now an Avenger. All the missions you have done, everything you do is impressive. That is why I am your biggest fan" He grinned stuffing his hands in his jeans.  
"Right... So it's nice to see my biggest fan, but usually they just want a signature or a photo"  
"Yeah, well they aren't proper fans. I am a true fan, someone who will go at all lengths to meet you, follow you everywhere, collect every piece of information. Those fans who just want signatures and pictures are amateurs"  
"Actually you would find out, that the definition of your type of biggest fan means stalker" His eyes glued onto me. Removing his hands from his jeans and walking towards me. He placed his hand on my thigh, gently moving it upwards until it reached my thigh. He just smiled at me and gave me a sudden back hand slap. The sound echoed. And it hurt like hell.  
I turned my head towards him, eyes glowing orange.  
"You made a big mistake doing that to me" I told him gritting my teeth, spitting venom at him.  
He just chuckled and grabbed my face, looking into my eyes.  
"Impressive. It's a shame you can't use your powers, or skills, none of you. You are all wearing ankle and wrist bracelets. Through test subjects, the bracelet deactivates your powers, technology or skills. It connects through the brain. I don't know how I did it, but I did" He grinned proud of himself "As much as I want to see your skills and powers, especially you Lexi, I can't risk you killing me"  
"Oh trust me, when I get out of his bonds, I will be happy to kill you" I grinned at him and laughed. He nodded and walked to a table and sat on it.  
"So, I want to make conversation with you, get to know you, I know the basic facts about all of you. Well the original SHIELD agents, but I still don't know a lot about you Lexi"  
"I thought you were my biggest fan?" I smirked. He clutched the table, gripping it hard.  
"But there are some things I can't figure out"  
"And what would that be?"  
"Well two things. One why are you having sex dreams about Bucky Barnes, as well been in contact with him?"  
The world stopped. Two of my secrets out. I looked at him, I didn't blink. He chuckled and looked at the faces of my other Avengers. They were blank. Just staring. But Steve's and Pietro's eyes were glued on me. Both angry. Both saddened that I kept a secret from them.  
"Oh I forgot to say, my name is Oliver King, nice to meet you by the way" He chuckled breaking the silence. Then Steve spoke.  
"You have seen Bucky?" I looked down and sighed ready to explain. But Oliver interrupted.  
"Yes she is. The last time I saw her, was when she was meeting him in an alley, handing some files, she has been doing this since she joined the Avengers, and that has been about two years now?"  
"Steve I can explain"  
"Explain then" I nodded.  
"After the Ultron war, I became an Avenger. About a few days or weeks, I can't remember when, but I was walking around town, at night and got dragged into an alley way. I was being robbed, but then I saw a metal arm. He dealt with the men. I didn't want to believe it. He didn't hurt me, just stared at me. He told me he wanted help. Help finding his way"  
"Why didn't you tell me you found him?" Steve asked.  
"I am getting to that" I sighed "When he told me, he said I have been through the same way, forgetting everything I knew. Except a few important things. Much I managed to remember, he needed that. He visits the Smithsonian, to trigger his memory, but nothing happens. But he will, he needs time. I told him I should talk to Steve, but he said he wasn't ready to talk to you, or anyone. He needed someone he could trust, he thought it would be me. I have no idea. He also said, if I told you, he would run and make sure no one could find him. I couldn't risk it for his sake and yours. I had to"  
Steve looked at me like he was broken in two. Sometimes keeping a secret for someone, can break another.  
"So now that is out the way, what about the sex dreams with you and Hawkeye?" Oliver spoke, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. He was enjoying this.  
I looked at Pietro who had tears in his eyes.  
"Yes I have been having weird dreams. The reason behind them, though you won't care. Bucky has had a big influence on my life. I only had this dream ages ago. Pietro I love you, not Bucky, I would of never of said yes if I didn't love you"  
"Or if you didn't feel guilty" He finally spoke. But I didn't want it to be those words. I felt broken. A tear broke from my glassy eyes. Oliver got off the table and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, yanking off my ring. I had no energy to fight.  
"I guess you don't need this anymore" he chuckled and opened the window throwing the ring out. The room was silent again. "Now that is over, we can now get down to business. I have been doing a secret project involving the colour blue" he turned around and opened a small case and bringing out a large needle which contained the colour blue. "You are probably wondering what this is. Well, I call it the change. I have had several test subjects, several died at first, then I altered it with a secret ingredient, which is a secret. It is able to alter or add another ability. But because you have so many, your powers might be altered"  
Really? I have been kidnapped, tested on, changed. What more do I need?!  
"You don't have to do this, this isn't how you show the shining star you are a fan" he just chuckled.  
"Oh I do" he grinned and grabbed my arm, piercing the needle through my skin. I saw the blue liquid travel through my body. There was no reaction. But then I felt tingly. I felt pain run through my body. But instead of screaming, I just moved violently. Until I stopped.  
"Lexi?" I heard voices being spoken. I suddenly gasped from my small sleep, power leaving my body, but not any power, blue fire. I screamed loudly as I felt it leave. The scream was ear pitching, since everyone had to cover their ears, well they couldn't due to the bonds. I collasped onto the metal table, gaining my breath again. My vision was blurry. I blinked several times seeing the rest of the team still tied up. Oliver stood in front of me with a big grin.  
"Now that was impressive" he chuckled. I sighed blinking again, trying to get my vision back. Turning my head to the only window in the room, something shiny was shining. I squinted my eyes as my vision returned. I smirked and looked at Oliver.  
"You know about me helping the Winter Soldier? Well we kinda made a deal, I help him, he helps me if I need it" I smirked at him, causing him to frown in confusion. A loud shot from a gun echoed. Hitting Oliver in the head, sending him down on the ground. Steve had his eyes on the window. But he was gone.

Thanks Bucky.


	36. 32

I sat up rubbing my wrists from the restraints I had, as well as my feet. They hurt. But I saw Pietro and Steve were more hurt. They would never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself either. I could lose a friend as well as a team leader and my boyfriend. He probably just want anything to do with me.  
Steve stood up looking at me after they had managed to get out the amateur bonds.  
"How could you not tell me, tell any of us" he asked. Getting off the metal table I looked at him.  
"Because, like I said. If you ever wanted to see him again, I would have to say anything. He wanted me to keep a promise and I cared about your friendship, so you should be lucky I didn't tell you because he would turn into a shadow again" I explained getting a little ticked off, you could tell in my voice.  
Steve didn't know what to say. He was stuck between his two views.  
"Kick me off the team, ignore me for the rest of my life, I don't care Steve. I care about Bucky, because he went through the same thing as me, and I care about your friendship. So I would get over it" Looking around the room, I noticed some katana blades hanging up. My powers felt a little weak from the serum. I have no idea what happened. Walking over to the katana blades, I had my back turned to everyone. They were doing their own thing. Trying to find a way out since it seemed like a doorless room. I looked at my hand and stuck it out, from fist to palm quickly, a blue flame appeared. I widened my eyes and quickly blew it out. Grabbing the katana blades, I knew we would have to fight our way out.  
The blades felt so light in my hand, a tingly feeling went through my body, something about them felt right. So many things were going through my head, Steve, Bucky, Pietro, my powers. I didn't want to have blue fire, it was more dangerous than orange. Clutching the handle tight, I took a few deep breaths. Now, the ring. Heading over to the window, the coast was clear. I looked around trying to find anything shining in the sun. Nothing. Not even glass.  
"Lexi we have to go" Steve ordered. I shook my head.  
"No, I need to find the ring, even if it doesn't matter to Pietro, it matters to me. I need to find it" I looked urgently, maybe it was an illusion, maybe it was in the room. Looking on the floor I groaned.  
"Lexi we need to go now!" Tasha shouted. I stood up and looked at her.  
"Do not tell me what to do!" I felt fire build up in my body. "I need to find this ring even if I am not engaged anymore. I have nothing, so I need to find this ring. I will catch up with you" she told them getting on her hands and knees again trying to find the ring.  
The other's left the room. Lexi looked up seeing Pietro looking at her. He was about to say something, but nothing came out. He then ran out. Tears stung in her eyes. Everything she had with Pietro was over. Letting out a loud groan the katana blade glowed a orange colour.  
What was going on? As soon as I get out of here, I need the blue fire removed from me. I already put people in danger, I don't want to put them in even more.  
Standing up, I heard gun shots and explosions. Looking at the shining blade, I thought about what I wanted to happen to it. Quickly putting my arm in front of me with power, the fire power from my body escaped and attached itself to the blade. I grinned to myself. I didn't know I could do that. I smiled to myself and watched as the fire surrounded the blade. This was going to be fun.  
Leaving the room, it was quiet. Too quiet. I started running through the halls, getting closer to the noise, I bumped into someone. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't an enemy. A shining object caught my eye. It was a ring. I frowned and managed to get the clear vision of everything. Bucky standing there holding the ring. I smiled at him and took the ring placing it on my finger, though it would probably be removed after this.  
"Thank you Bucky. Now get out of her before you get hurt. Steve needs to see his best friend one day" she told him. He looked at me and nodded before making his way out of the building. I continued to run through the halls until an enemy stood in front of me. I smirked and quickly made a quick swipe to his arms, watching both limbs fall to the ground and the gun. I smirked at him and kicked him backwards. He would probably die slowly. Turning the corner, I saw the rest of them. Pietro noticed the ring on my finger. He frowned in confusing, making me remove it and placing it in a secure pocket. He then looked at me confused at my actions.  
"I know a way out" I told them. We continued to run through the halls, until a huge team of men with guns stood in front of us.  
"There are too many of them" I told them.  
"Pointing out the obvious Lexi" Steve mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and thought about it. They were gonna ignore me, be mean to me, two can play at that game. I looked at the enemies and dropped the blade, letting the flames disappear. The men looked at me confused. I then let out a sudden high pitch scream causing everyone to go deaf. I smirked as they all held their ears in pain. Then I sent a telekinetic blast towards them, causing them to scatter like a blowing ball and pins being hit. The blast was so powerful, it made a large hole in the brick wall. Short cut.  
I quickly ran out as everyone was recovering from the scream.  
Salt air. Sun. I could smell the salt from the sea, and the sun on my skin. We were at a harbour that no one used. I smiled to myself, and then felt a hand on my arm. It was Pietro.  
"What was all that about? Injuring us? Actually tell me what it was all about, everything he said, Bucky thing" He looked hurt and confused. I managed to get my arm out of his grip. I looked at him and sighed.  
"Yes I had a sex dream about Bucky, but in the dream, it didn't feel right. It was deja vu and a dream, because I have a big influence on Bucky's life. Well guess what it looks like it has. I love you Pietro, but right now, I know it means nothing. The way you looked at me earlier. You were dissapointed, like you didn't want anything to do with me. Let me spare you the argument" I reached in my pocket and handed the ring "makes things easier if I give it to you instead of you asking for it. All our pasts have somehow of catching up with us and messing with us. Mine has happened too often. I love you Pietro, but I know after this, you have no trust in me. Do you?"  
He looked at me with the blue orbs, just staring at me, he wanted to say something, but he didn't.  
"See. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. No one will ever trust me again"  
"Lexi, please don't do this, please, you know I love you"  
"But you don't trust me. And I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I am sorry Pietro" I sighed looking down. The rest of the team managed to come out. They didn't have happy faces on them.  
"Lexi..." I turned my head to see Pearl. One of the good Sirens in my pod. I knew she was good, it was the vibe she gave. There were such thing as good and bad sirens. I got turned by bad, but invited into a good pod.  
"Pearl, what are you doing here?"  
"I need your help Lexi" she rushed over to me. Her blonde hair dancing in the salt wind, she had a shell attached to her head. Her brown eyes, red from crying.  
"What is going on?"  
"A supernatural being, I don't know his name, he calls himself no name, but he has taken my little sister, Shelly. He wants war, he hopes he can destroy all supernatural beings"  
"Wait what?"  
"He has a lot of powers and I mean a lot, probably every single one, but he wants war. He decided to go to war with Sirens, he thinks we are weak. He wants war so he can destroy us all and then move onto the next supernaturals. After all supernaturals are dead, he will be the only one, the only powerful supernatural to date. He is dealing with Sirens first, then I think shapeshifters, all that, including the supernaturals in your team. He wants power and he has my sister. I need to get her back before he hurts her"  
"Okay, okay, tell me first, what does he looks like?"  
"He wears a large hooded cape, like Red Riding Hood"  
"Is it black?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because he is standing behind you, with your sister"  
The man with a hood, stood holding the little girl by her neck. His long nails drawing blood from her neck. He stood there with a smirk.  
"You just keep leading me to more supernaturals to add to my list. This is going to be fun" He was bald, dark eyes, tall and slim.  
"She is only a child, you don't need to do this"  
"Oh I do, and her being a child makes it so much easier" Shelly had the same looks as her sister, so innocent. The little girl looked at us begging for help. But it was too late. A loud snap could be heard from her body, causing her head to go limp.  
All the blood in my body drained. I dropped the blade. I felt my heart being ripped in half. Pearl let out a loud screech  
"NO!" the man with no name chucked Shelly into the water behind them since we were on a pier. Another siren stood beside me. Aqua. Blonde hair with a touch of blue highlights. She was another good friend of mine, but I doubt she came alone.  
"What's the plan?" Aqua asked, gritting her teeth together. As everyone stood still and silent while Pearl was crying. I was trying to hold it together. Clutching my fists, I looked at the nameless man.  
"We are sirens, do what we do best. Rip him to pieces" I glared at him and launched myself at him. Aqua following beind.  
"Pietro!" Steve shouted. Pietro ran after me, but before he could touch me, I telekinetic blasted him away sending him back to the team. I continued to run towards him, dodging his ice shots. He then stopped and smirked at me. The ground was shaking. Earthquake? Was he doing this? I looked around and noticed a whole army of Sirens running towards him. I turned to face him and smirked "let's hope you can grow back your limbs. Or even better, let's hope you can breathe underwater" I continued to run towards him, he looked at me realising he made the wrong choice of messing with sirens and standing on a pier. I ran at him until, I grabbed his shoulder's and dived into the water. The water had contionous loud splashes from the other Sirens. I let go of him and let the girls deal with him. Blood could be seen. His war was over already, do not mess with sisters.  
Faces could be seen from the surface of the water, the faces moved. It was Pietro, Wanda, the whole team looking over the pier. They were shouting my name. I looked down at the blood stained darkness seeing flicks of some tails. I then started swimming to the surface of the water until I broke through.  
Sighs of relief could be heard.  
"That isn't your blood is it?" Steve asked. I looked at him and shook my head.  
"What are they doing to him?" Sam asked.  
"Ripping him from limb to limb, just like Sirens do" She smirked at him. Pietro sighed and got down on his stomach reaching his hand out to me.  
"Let's get you out of here"  
What was he talking about? All the crap I recieved from them, they think I was going to return with them? They must be crazy.  
"No" I said bluntly.  
They all frowned.  
"What do you mean no?" Tasha asked. I laughed at them.  
"You think I am going to come back to this so called team, who will ignore me for a secret I kept and a stupid deja vu dream?"  
"We can work it out Lexi" Pietro said. A hint of begging in his tone.  
"No. Why would I come back. You are all going to ignore me, treat me like an amateur. Pietro I know deep down you will never trust me again, so I am going to put you out of the misery. There is no engagement. I am not going to marry someone who doesn't trust me" How could I?  
"Lexi I do trust you, I do" His blue orbs begging.  
"No you do not. Because every time I talked to you, you said nothing. Even when I handed you the ring back, you said nothing. Which means you feel nothing towards me"  
"Lexi don't be stupid come on, we can all talk back at the academy" Steve sounded like he was ordering me. Aqua rose to the surface and looked at me.  
"He is dead. Pearl found her sister, we are going to bring her home, see if we can fix her. Are you coming with us?"  
I looked at the team who was practically my family. We went throught near deaths all the time. I then looked at Aqua. They helped me through my transformation. They invited me into the new pod. I then looked at my team again.  
"I chose the pod" They all looked at me shocked. Especially Wanda and Pietro.  
"My pod trusts me, none of you do anymore. I can't live with people who don't trust me"  
"We do trust you Lexi, we have to work some things through" I just laughed at Steve.  
"We already have. The decision has been made. Look at Pietro for my Wanda. Please" I told her. She nodded at me slowly. She was the only ever person to ever trust me. Not even Pietro.  
He had tears falling down his face. Heartbroken that I chose the pod over him and the team.  
"Next time, maybe you should trust me" I told them blankly before disappearing under the water.

The pod trusted me. My former team didn't.

Trust is what keeps people together, but also tears us apart.


	37. 33

The water was calm and warm. The sun slowly setting in the sunset. Splashes of colours of yellow, pink and orange. There were no clouds, just a clear evening. I loved watching the sunset, compared to the sunrise - I wasn't a morning person.  
It would be night soon, meaning the full moon. It was going to eventful.  
Dunking my head underwater, I started swimming around. Some fish swam beside me, their silver scales shimmering from the water. Something shiny caught my eye. Swimming down to the sandy bottom, I picked it up. It was an open oyster shell. And inside, a pearl. I grinned to myself, this would complete the pearl necklace.  
Someone was calling my name. It sounded like a man's name. Pietro's voice. I missed him. I really did, but he didn't trust me. Neither of them did. Why would I want to be in a team who do not believe me? Compared to the sirens, they were my family, even if I didn't want to be turned. But they were helping me, they were kind, they trusted me, I trusted them. Did I trust them? My head was so confused.  
Someone was calling my name again. Swimming to the surface of the water. Pearl stood by the edge of the sand and water. She motioned for me to come in.  
"Full moon will be up soon! We need to prepared!" She shouted. I nodded in response and started swimming towards the shore. Once I could stand up on the sand, I walked out of the water. I only wore a pink swim suit. Turned Sirens wore swim suits instead of bikini's to avoid them falling off, plus the Queen of the Sirens thought it would be more suitable. It usually covered up more skin rather than a bikini. But the born Sirens, had a large scaley chest and a blue tail.  
"I got the last pearl you needed" I grinned at Pearl. She took the oyster shell and admired it.  
"It's perfect, she will love it" she grinned. "come on, we need to get prepared for the full moon" I nodded at her and walked with her into the large rainforest, which we called our home.  
A few hours past, and the full moon started to rise. We all stood on the white sand, watching the silver sphere slowly rise into the night sky, a few stars sprinkled around. The water was calm, dark, and shimmering the reflection of the moon.  
"Before the full moon rises, we would like to honor you as the leader of this pod, Lexi" Pearl said grinning. I stood their shocked.  
"Me leader, don't we already have a leader? I have been meaning to ask about that"  
"No. She was killed in a shark attack. She swam through Shark reef to find something, but she cut herself on coral before she was going to give up, it attracted them and they got her. We only found out when her sister felt her die" I looked down. That was a heck of a story.  
"What was she trying to find?"  
"A trident. It's another story, but not for tonight. Anyway, will you do the honor of becoming our leader? The fight with the nameless man, you took charge, that is what a leader does. You show power and courage every day. It would be an honor for you to become our leader" Pearl explained.  
"And what does a leader do?" That sounded stupid  
"A leader leads, and rules. Shows power and courage, that is all" she smiled. I thought about it.  
"Let me think on it please"  
"You would be the best leader we would ever have!" A small girls voice spoke with excitement. Shelly. I grinned at her. It was a shock when she was killed, but it was also a shock when we bought her back to life with a little bit of magic. Around her neck was a pearl necklace, from her sister. She had been finding and building the pearls for her sister.  
The power surge from the full moon could be felt. Goosebumps formed on my body. I grinned feeling it's power on me. Closing my eyes, I absorbed the power from the shining full moon. Opening my eyes, I felt a little different. My powers becoming a little stronger. Walking over to the edge of the sand, I looked down at the water. My eyes were shiny white, just like the moon.  
Turning my head, I looked at the pod who were now under the moon's spell.  
"Let's go for a swim" I told them. Walking into the water, I dived in and started swimming around. The spell would only last a couple of ours, before we would pass out from the moon and wake up the next day.  
An hour went by and I felt nearly charged. I grinned to myself as I laid on the surface of the water. The moon was shining, so big. So powerful. The colour reminded me of Pietro's hair. Wait. Why was I thinking of Pietro. I shouldn't be. I couldn't be. I was under the moon's spell.  
There was no sound. But I could hear a faint sound of something in the distance. It sounded like a reeving sound, a car, maybe a boat. Turning around, I squinted my eyes and noticed something in the distance. Silver hair caught my eye. Pietro?! They were on a boat, heading this way. On a full moon, Siren's swimming around. This wasn't going to end well. I heard a screech come from the water. The boat had come to a stop. I felt myself being drawn to the moon again. Looking at the silver globe, I felt power, urge. I then looked at the boat and disappeared under the water.  
Swimming towards the large boat, I saw tails under the water. As I reached it, I grabbed onto the edge of the boat, and lifted myself up, coming up from the water. Face to face with Pietro.  
"Lexi?" He asked in his accent. He was about to reach for my face until Steve advised him not to.  
"She is under the moon's spell. Not a good thing, look at her eyes" I glanced at Steve and then at Pietro smirking. I managed to lift myself up on the boat and whisper in his ear.  
"Why don't you trust me?" I asked before dipping back into the water.  
"I do trust you Lexi. I was just shocked." he responded.  
"Excuses, excuses from a human" Pearl said resting on the boat's edge, keeping her eye on Sam.  
"It isn't an excuse, I was shocked. Even more shocked when you handed back your ring"  
"I wasn't going to marry someone who doesn't trust me. Trust keeps everyone together, but it also rips them apart" I said gritting my teeth, spitting venom.  
"Why are you here?" Oceana, another mermaid, with brown hair and bright blue eyes, which were now silver asked. She was watching Steve, now putting him under the spell. He was enchanted.  
"We need to ask you a few questions. Men have been washed up on Fort Tilden Beach. Each with bites in their necks, like vampires. Now we know vampires don't exist-" Before Natasha could respond, I swam away from the boat and looked at them.  
"So you think it is us?" Everyone was silent. I shook my head.  
"This is another reason why I left the team, you had no trust!" And that was the cue. We all let out a loud screech, but they weren't covering their ears. They came prepared. I smirked at them and disappeared under the water, underneath the boat. I concentrated on the boat, and made a hand gesture, blowing a large hole in the bottom. Sinking boat.  
I swam to the surface seeing the Avengers standing up. They were stuck. The pod then started rocking the boat until they tipped it over.  
"Don't do anything to them. Let's play" I smirked "Like an orca plays with a seal" Dunking underwater, I swam over to Pietro. I was now face to face with him.  
"Lexi we just want to talk"  
"But nothing we will say will matter, because you don't trust me"  
"I didn't ever say that, I was shocked, I didn't know how to respond. I have always trusted you Lexi, always will, which is why I asked you to marry me"  
"I handed you the ring back, you didn't beg or anything. You just kept it saying nothing. You may trust me, but I don't trust you, or any of you."  
"Like you said, trust keeps everyone together, but tears us apart. I trust you, but you don't trust me or any of us. What can I do to make you trust me?" I looked at him. I don't know what he could do to make me trust him. I really didn't.  
"I-I don't know Pietro. I don't know" I looked down. He tilted my face up, using his finger under my chin. He leant in and kissed me softly. He then pulled away.  
"I love you Lexi. I always have and always will. I never stopped thinking about you. Ask Wanda what I have been doing to get you back. I have had sleepless nights, finding ways to get you back. Trying everything. Every night I have nightmares of loosing you, and it became reality. You still wear the necklace I gave you, that must mean something"  
I looked down at my neck, it was the Siren necklace Pietro gave me. I now knew I could trust him. If I didn't, the necklace would of been destroyed. It always meant something to me. Love.  
"We just need you to come back with us, please-" A loud screech came from a siren. I looked over seeing Oceana swimming fast towards Steve who was under the spell.  
"NO!" I shouted. I started swimming with the rest of the Sirens towards Oceana who was heading to Steve. I then felt something prick in my skin. I looked over my shoulder seeing a dart in my shoulder. I then looked up seeing a quinjet. I glared at them and then looked at Pietro.  
"I didn't know!" He shouted.  
I felt a little drowsy.  
I dropped the dart and slowly felt myself being pulled underwater...


	38. 34

My head hurt badly like a hangover. I couldn't move either. I felt trapped. What happened? I remember silver hair, the smell of water and a slight sting in my body. Pietro, the sea, tranqed.  
Slowly opening my eyes I had to blink several times to get my vision back. It was dark, but I could see some things. The rest of the sirens were in the same position as me. Hungover and unable to move. Placing my head backwards, I felt something hit my head. It wasn't wood, it was metal. There wasn't a smell to the room, just no smell, just cold and dark. Moving my hands slightly, I figured out why I couldn't move. I was tied up. We all were. Drugged and tied up.  
They were gonna pay.  
The bright lights suddenly turned on. It felt like that moment when you turn your phone on in the night and are blinded by the light.  
I had to squint, and then attempt to open my eyes. Once I blinked several times again, I looked to my side seeing the Avengers walking in.  
They were gonna pay.  
I glared at them, letting them know, I was pissed. They messed with the wrong siren.  
"Now before you say anything-" Steve was about to speak, but instead I decided to take control  
"I knew we couldn't trust you, I can never trust you, any of you" I glanced at Pietro and looked down.  
"You were attacking us, we had to defend ourselves" Steve explained "I was put under a spell"  
"Actually, Oceania put you under the spell, she was going to kill you, we were going towards you to stop her. Not kill you. Oceania can be a little-"  
"Dangerous?" Tasha found the word for it. I nodded.  
"We just wanted to talk Lexi, that is all"  
"So, you thought that arriving on by the island by boat, is a good idea? The island being protected by Sirens?" she asked.  
"We didn't exactly think that through, we were desperate" Sam butted in.  
"Desperate enough to break the trust again" I rolled my eyes  
"We needed answers Lexi" Pietro spoke up  
"This isn't the way to get answer's, Pietro" I said his name popping the p.  
"You said it wasn't us, who was it then?" Steve asked.  
"What other evidence is on the bodies? You said two holes for the fangs, anything else?" I asked. I needed to break down the suspects.  
"Er, leaches, found in the body, which is a little strange since they aren't exactly found in the sea" Steve explained.  
"Mexico. The Mexico sirens. They like to use leeches, and are a little more violent. I think it is the hot sauce" I joked at them smirking.  
"Mexico Sirens? Okay, so we need to have a little word with them" Sam spoke up. I felt like he felt like he couldn't speak around me.  
"And having words in Avengers meaning is putting them down. They are killers, a threat, you want to put them down. That's fine with me. So, we will help you, we need to draw them out. They don't exactly like us, and they want to kill us, take control. It's the hot sauce." I joked "You can come in on a quin jet, but make it invisible, me and the rest of the pod will swim through the sea, catch their attention. And then we get rid of them"  
"Sounds good enough to me" Steve nodded.  
"Just two things. One, remove the cuffs, two, don't shoot my pod, or you will regret it" I warned him. We lost one siren, we weren't doing it again.  
The quin jet was steady over the water. Many feet from the surface, we couldn't let the sirens knew we jumped from mid air. We would dive in, swim towards the island, swim around it, catch their attention, and get rid of them. Simple. Hopefully. They knew why we would be here. They tried to frame us. Now we are getting rid of them.  
"Are you sure it's safe to jump from his height?!" Sam shouted over the sound of the jet. I raised my eyebrow and laughed.  
"You know nothing about Sirens do you?" I asked him. Walking to the door of the jet, the pod stood together since it was a small jet. As the doors opened the salt wind burst into our faces. I felt a hand on my arm.  
"Be careful" I turned my head seeing the silver haired boy, who I used to love. I removed my arm and looked at the door as it finished opening.  
"Let's go!" I shouted. We ran off the jet door and dived in mid air. The faint noises of splashes could be heard from the jet.  
As soon as I was underwater, I waited for all of the pod to be in the sea. Once everyone was in. I gave them a nod. Time to swim.  
I started swimming towards the island. I could see some of my pod, and then a glimpse of an orange tail. They knew we were here.  
I smirked to myself and continued to swim. I then decided to cast away on the island, they were very protective of it, it would catch their attention.  
Placing my feet on the yellow sand, I looked on the island. Empty. They knew we were coming. This was their trap. But we had our own trap.  
"It's a shame we can't meet on another subject Lexi" I turned around seeing Marina. Midnight black hair, and olive toned skin. Her brown eyes staring directly at mine.  
"It's a shame we can't speak like ladies, but you and your pod are not capable of doing that. What's in the hot sauce?" I smirked joking. Marina started walking around me.  
"Did you like our little presents?"  
"You mean the dead men with leeches attached to them? A nice touch, but there is a problem"  
"And what is that exactly?"  
"Framing us would get you nowhere. You think you can frame us, get us in trouble and don't expect a fight?"  
She laughed and ran her hands through her hair.  
"A fight? With your pod?! You must be having the hot sauce, or is the salt water getting to your brain? You want a fight? You and who's army?"  
I smirked at her and put my arm out. My pod dipped their heads out from under the water, and the quin jet become visible.  
"That is my army" I smirked. Marina widened her eyes. She let out a scream. Time to fight. I turned my head to the sea seeing a lot of splashing from the sirens. The quin jet would only shoot if they got a clear shot, but it seemed they had been getting clear shots. The machine gun was already firing at the water, and the water was already turning bloody.  
A large blast caused me to smash into a palm tree. I groaned and slowly sat up.  
"Okay, that's how you want to play? Suit yourself" I smirked and built up all the energy on me, blasting it towards her. Making her whack into some rocks.  
"Whoops" I smirked at her. She then glanced at water, and made some hand gestures. She was turning it onto a large snake.  
I wasn't expecting that. But she wasn't expecting this either. I looked at my wrist and the triangle symbol marked on my skin. Blowing on the triangle, I pointed my wrist towards the water snake. She had her animal, I had mine. My fire dragon. As it appeared, it looked at me. I then looked at the snake.  
"Dracarys" I told it. As it made a loud screech, it blasted some fire before attacking the water snake. Turning it to steam.  
"Did you really think your water snake could beat my fire dragon, come on" Marina widened her eyes.  
"That's impossible! Water turns fire into ash! Not the other way round!" She shouted as she stood up.  
"Fire turns water into steam Marina. And I am not just a siren. I am an element. And you messed with the wrong one" I told her before running after her.  
As we both ran towards each other, I jumped up, kicking her in the chest, sending her backwards into the rocks.  
"Stay down dog" I said. Looking at the water, it was still bloody. Marina's sirens were losing. I smirked and looked up at the jet and frowned seeing someone appear behind Pietro. Another siren.  
"Pietro!" I shouted loud enough. I saw Pietro turn around, but he was grabbed and dragged out of the jet and into the water.  
I decided to show them I wasn't the enemy. Running off the island and into the sea, I started swimming towards the Siren dragging Pietro to the bottom of the ocean. She was a faster swimmer. I put my hand out, using my telekinesis, I grabbed her tail, then with my other hand, I started making a hand gesture, from a palm to a fist, burning her tail. She let out loud screeches before swimming away. I quickly swam over to Pietro. He wouldn't make it out of the water, he was running out of oxygen. Grabbing his shoulder, I kissed him quickly and hard. I felt the spark between us, goosebumps appearing on my skin.  
No matter how much I hated what happened between us.  
I still loved him.  
He placed his hands on my cheek, kissing me more. He then pulled away frowning. He was confused. Grabbing his hand, we started swimming to the surface of the water.  
Once our heads popped out of the water, he looked at me.  
"Why didn't I drown?" He asked quickly.  
"Because if a siren kisses you, you will not be harmed by other sirens. You can't drown. Basically you are like me. Able to hold your breath for as long as you want" I explained.  
"You saved me Lexi, why?" He moved his wet hair out of his face.  
"Even though we have been through a lot, I still love you Pietro. You may not love me, but-" Pietro cut me off, by kissing me hard. He then pulled away shortly after.  
"You know I love you Lexi. I proposed to you for a reason" He explained. I looked down feeling guilty. "I kept the ring Lexi. If you still want to be together and have a future together, come back with me. Do you really want to live like this? In the water for all your life? No man in your life? No future. Just swimming the same coral reef every day? You may of been turned into a siren, but you don't have to live like one. Being with us, it's your life. Look how much drama you get being a siren. Wanting to kill men on a full moon, holding your breath, sushi for food every day. You aren't supposed to be here Lexi. Being with the Avengers is your life. You always said to me, being a leader isn't what you want, but you are a leader of a pod, their lives in the palm of your hands. This isn't supposed to be your life, Lexi"  
We all stood on the quin jet, over the island of my pod. Ready to go home. As the hatch opened, I stood put, beside Pietro holding his hand. Pearl turned around and frowned.  
"Aren't you coming Lexi?" I sighed at Pearl shaking my head.  
"This isn't my life, I don't want this life. This life I have with the team has always been my life and always will be, no matter the issues. I was turned into a siren, but I am not made for the sea. Swimming around the same coral reef, collecting pearls, eating sushi everyday isn't what I want for my life. Having an urge to kill a man on a full moon, isn't what I want. Being here with the one man who is my future is my life" I explained turning my head to Pietro.  
"But you broke up" Pearl was confused.  
"Yes. But I realised, I am always going to love him, no matter what happens. We will just take things slower, fix our relationship. Build the trust"  
"Okay, what about the pod Lexi?"  
"You are now the leader of the pod Pearl. You show courage and bravery and you would do anything for the pod and your sister. That is a leader. You were made a siren, you were made to be a siren. I was made as an element, turned into a siren, I wasn't made for the life of the siren" I said "You will do good, I will visit you one day" We both walked towards each other and hugged. "I believe in you Pearl" I grinned before pulling away.  
As they all turned around they dived off the jet and into the sea.  
Yes, I was turned into a Siren.  
But being an Avenger is my life.  
No matter what.


	39. 35

They believed I was the enemy, killing those men, but I had a chance to show them, I wasn't the monster hiding under their bed or in their wardrobe. I saved Pietro for a reason, no matter what happened or happens, I love him. I proved it back in Sokovia and I proved it in Mexico. And he trusted me. People react in different ways, and his way was shock. But I proved I loved him, to gain back his trust. I saved him. With the Siren kiss.  
We are together. We love each other. I have my future.  
My life was back to normal, back with the Avengers. But. They say three is the magic number, for me it's my lucky number. But this time, it isn't my lucky number.  
It had been three weeks since I rejoined the Avengers. Trust had to be regained from everyone. They had to trust me again, I had to trust them. But me and Pietro. We had our trust in each other. And nothing was going to change that again. But something else was going to change.  
"You cannot be serious Fury!?"  
"Yes, I am serious Lexi. You, Wanda and Pietro will be working with Agent Coulson"  
"Why? Out of all of them, why him?"  
"He is your father Lexi. He actually requested it. He would like to spend more time with his daughter. Before you were taken you were a SHIELD agent. Not an Avenger. Romanoff and Rogers were all SHIELD agents until it fell down. But they are also Avengers"  
"I know that, but do you think it would be wise to work with him and his team? After I tried killing him?"  
"We all know you want to kill him one day, but this gives you a chance to work in a different environment. Gain more skills, different environment. Instead of saving the world from threats all the time, you can work on a smaller scale. Instead of being on the front page of the newspaper, you can stay quiet with the team. They work underground. It also gives the twins a different perspective of how we save lives and the world"  
"Fury why don't you just cut the crap. We don't have a choice do we?"  
"No you don't. Get your things and meet at the quinjet in fifteen" Fury ordered before walking away.  
The rest of the Avengers stood behind, listening, watching the drama, they could of had some popcorn at least. I turned around and looked at them.  
"Just don't say anything okay? At least you won't have to deal with three misfits now" I rolled my eyes before walking off towards my room.  
Zipping the duffle bag up, I stood up straight and turned around facing the floor length mirror. I had only been with the Avengers for three weeks and already leaving again. Pietro, Wanda and I only had one missing during the three weeks. To find a kidnapped billionaire. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.  
"At least this time I will be able to meet your father" Shooting my vision to the corner of the mirror, Pietro stood in the door way, leaning on the door frame, crossed arms and a smirk across his face.  
"I guess. But I have to warn you, he might be one of those father's that don't like the boyfriend to their daughter" Chuckling from behind, Pietro sped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Especially when he learns what we do in the bedrooms" he smirked. Wet lips travelled along my neck, the roughness of his scruff on my skin. I closed my eyes and smiled.  
"He will probably kill you, you can be surprised with what my father can do" I sighed. "Anyway, let's get this over and done with. Canada, here we come" she sighed.  
"Wait, you're missing something to complete your look" Pietro turned to the bedside table and grabbed the hanging necklace on the large necklace stand. Holding the Siren necklace he gave me. Putting it around my neck and locked it, he grinned in the mirror. "There. Miss Sirena, aka Siren" I grinned and kissed him softly. The kiss got rougher and more passionate.  
"We have to be quick. Cos for all I know, my dad will be on your tail, which means we won't be able to do this a lot" I winked at the silver haired man as he chucked me on the bed.  
Canada was cold. Really cold. I had to layer up my clothes. The coldness had an effect on me.  
We were dropped off at a random place, in the middle of nowhere. Trees, mountains, rocks, logs and a lot of snow.  
"Am I going to point out the obvious question? Where are we?" Pietro asked turning around in his spot.  
"Fury gave me this" Wanda pulled out something from her pocket.  
"It's a tracker. Fury put the coordinates in, so we just have to follow it" I told them. "Wanda, lead the way, just everyone keep an eye out" I advised them.  
The beeping from the small device become louder and louder, we were getting close.  
After the continuous loud beeping from the device had started.  
"Dead end. Now what?" Pietro said.  
"The device is saying the base is here, so where is it?" Wanda asked looking at the device again.  
"We have been here before, remember? Oh wait, I was with my other team" I said sighing. "it's here don't worry" I told them before walking to a blank wall.  
"Open seseme?" Pietro joked. Wanda punched his arm softly.  
"You hit like a girl"  
"I am a girl Pietro" She rolled her eyes before joining me.  
"Guys, come on. Look, press against the wall until you can find a key pad, or something to let us in. Now that SHIELD is active, they will have ID technology"  
We all pressed out hands onto the wall, trying to press for the door to open.  
"Got it" Pietro spoke proudly, opening the small scanner. He removed his glove and pressed his hand onto the scanner. The green scanner went over his print, before opening the door. We all stepped inside and pressed the down button. The door closed and the elevator started going down.  
"Just be prepared. Other's may not be not informed that we are actually coming" I told them. A hand snuck into mine, I turned me head and smiled at Pietro.  
A ding from the elevator alerted us. As the doors opened it was empty.  
"Maybe they have gone out?" Pietro said unsure.  
"I can here people's thoughts" Wanda said, her eyes red. I stepped out first from the magic box, walking into the base. Men and women in black clothing stepped out from their hiding places, holding guns. Pietro sped in front of me protecting me and his sister. Wanda made a hand gesture, making the guns get pulled to the floor.  
"We are not here to take you down again, I am guessing my father didn't tell you we were coming?" I asked them.  
"Oh I told them" And the man himself stepped out from the shadows and walked towards the three of us. "I just wanted to see how much you could handle yourself"  
"We managed to save thousands of lives from a country that was floating in the air. We can handle ourselves" I pointed out.  
"It seems you also have protectors" He glanced at the twins.  
"We stick together," I smirked  
"That is one way of introducing the twins, Lexi"  
"Oh, we are full of surprises" I smiled at him.  
Some agents followed behind a woman with short brown hair, she wore a special type of uniform.  
"You must be in the inhuman. Daisy Johnson" I said looking at the girl.  
"I can't say we are thrilled to see you again Lexi. After you tried killing us" She spoke crossing her arms.  
"I never was going to kill you, I was going torture my dad. But I will leave that for another day"  
"On another note, what are they doing here Phil?" A man with the sides of his head shaved and his black hair slicked back.  
"Oh you haven't told them have you daddy? You are looking at the new SHIELD agents who will be joining your team Hunter" I smirked.


	40. 36

"Wait. Did I just hear that right? They are joining the team?" Hunter asked and turned his head towards Coulson. And the rest of the teams head joined his eye of sight. Like all Meerkats on alert.

"Is there a problem with that?" Pietro asked. His eyes darting at Hunter's.

"Maybe there will be later on in life" Hunter said. Both the boys had their eyes locked on each other. I sighed and shook my head, moving from Pietro's guard and stood forward from the twins.

"Look. I wasn't thrilled about it either okay? Working with my dad who chose SHIELD over my pregnant mother. Doesn't exactly put a grin on my face. But I am still going to get on with my life, because this is my job and I love it" I told them. "So please. Leave the fighting to little kids"

Everyone looked at me. Shocked. Then Daisy looked at me, crossing her arms and smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You sound exactly like your father"

Oh God. She was right. I looked at my father and then looked at the ground.

"I may sound like him, but I will never be like him" I told them bluntly. The twins stood behind me closer. We were like a wolf pack, protecting each other.

"They seem very protective of you" A woman with dirty blonde hair spoke. Mockingbird, I think that was her name. I looked at the twins and smiled.

"We stuck together when we were jailed for Strucker. We have been through a lot"

"She saved my brother's life. Twice. It's the most we could do, we protect her, and she protect's us. Just like your team" Wanda spoke, turning to face me. I smiled at her. My father, who then looked at Pietro. I could sense tension in the room. My father didn't like Pietro, I could sense it. But I didn't care. Coulson looked at me and nodded.

"Let me take you to your rooms" He turned around and started walking away from us and the SHIELD team.

I sighed in relief as he moved away. His glaring Coulson eyes always had me on edge. Judging.

The place was a little bland. But for being underground and secret, you would need something to blend together, compared to the old destroyed Triskelion building, destroyed by HYDRA as well as SHIELD.

Silence. The awkward silence between people when they walked dawned upon this. I hated it.

"So how long you been together? You and Pietro?" My father spoke, breaking the tension.

"For a while, but on and off"

"What does kinda mean?" He asked frowning as we turned a corner.

"We were together, then I left the team and then I got back with the team and got back together" It all sounded so complicated. "It's gone so fast. Our lives have been busy, since you are part of that" I mumbled the last bit.

The memories of team Karma. Exposing Coulson to the Avengers. So much has happened.

"Well I hope you have a happy life, you deserve it" He spoke kindly. But I had a feeling he didn't mean it.

We all stopped outside a room. He used a key card to open the door, and handed the card to Wanda "this is your room. Decorate it however you like" he said. Wanda nodded and walked into the room and looked around the room, examining it.

"Pietro why don't I show you your room?" Coulson asked holding up a card for Pietro. The silver haired boy looked at me.

"And where is my room?" I asked. "Next to mine and Daisy's" He said. I gave a small smile to Pietro and nodded. I know what my father was planning. "I will find it myself" I grabbed the key card and kissed Pietro's cheek before walking off to find my room.

The hallways were silent. This was completly different to the Avengers Academy. Three bedrooms where coming up, which I guessed was my father's, Daisy's and my new room. Standing at a door, and sliding the card down the little machine to open the door, my father joined me. Slowly opening the door. I felt like I was in SHIELD prison again. Bland and boring.

"I know what you did back there" I spoke out looking at the small window.

"What did I do?" I laughed at his innocent comment.

"Making sure me and Pietro had seperate rooms. I am not your little girl anymore Coulson"

"I thought it would be more professional"

"Hunter and Bobbie were married. I am pretty sure, seventy five percent sure that they are shagging" I told him. His face turned serious.

"Decorate it however you like. Stay professional" he said before leaving the room.

Night had dawned upon us. I was showered and dressed, ready for bed. I wanted to spend the night with Pietro, but yet I wanted to respect my father for some unknown reason. I did want to be professional, but would it make a difference?

Removing the Siren necklace from around my neck, I held it up so I could take a good look at it. It was beautiful. How could something so dangerous be so beautiful at the same time? Shaking the thought, I placed it on my bedside table and sat up from the uncomfy bed. I wanted to take a walk.

Closing the door behind me, I started walking along the hallways, seeing where they would take me. I felt like I was in the Labyrinth. Dance Magic Dance came into my head. No one was around. What was fun that I could do around here? Did they even have a pool? I needed a pool. I hard urges, apart from Pietro.

Voices. I could hear voices from the distance. Slowly walking towards the sound, came a room. I could smell food, and some music playing. My guess the kitchen and living area.

"So are you going to tell us what the beef is with you and Lexi?" A man's deep voice spoke.

"I have a feeling, even if I say no. You are still going to push the answer out of me" Coulson spoke.

"We are agents. It's what we do. Plus we must be taking after you" He chuckled at Coulson. It must be Mack. It's the only person I could think of. Coulson sighed and then started speaking.

"What she said was true. I did choose SHIELD over her mother. When Crystal told me she was pregnant. I freaked out. Having a baby in this type of environment isn't exactly wise. Enemies tend to torture you with your own family. I didn't want that. I started freaking out, so she told me to choose. Her and the baby or SHIELD. I told her, it is too dangerous to have a baby. And then the next thing, she teleports out and I never see her again"

"Wow. That's tough, so did she ever tell you she was born?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah. She sent me a photograph of Lexi was she was born. And that's when I realised. I missed out of the greatest thing of my life"

Those words hit me. I felt like crying, but anger took over me. I walked into the room and stood there.

"How could you say that?" I asked, clutching my fists.

"Say what Lexi?" Coulson asked confused.

"Say that I was the greatest thing in your life?"

"Because it's true. I have an amazing daughter"

"One who tried to kill you, and still has an urge to kill you. One who can destroy?"

"None of that matters Lexi. I don't care you have powers, or that you tried to kill me. You are my daughter and I will always love you" He stood up and walked towards me. I held up my hand to make him stop.

"Did you ever love her?"

"Who?"

"My mum. Did you ever love my mother?" My ticking time bomb was ticking. He had one chance, and once chance to blow it.

"Yes. You know I did" He spoke with soft puppy eyes. They were not going to work with me.

"LIAR" I shouted sending him across the room with a telekinetic blast that I had been holding in, along with a pinch of Siren Scream. Papers had flown everywhere, the lights flickered, and tables and chairs on the floor. All guns on me.

"Don't" Coulson shouted at his team. He then looked at me.

"If you loved her, why did you chose SHIELD over her?" I asked. I shaked my head and turned around seeing Wanda and Pietro behind me. I pushed past them and started walking down the Labyrinth of hallways.

A sudden gunshot shook me out of my upset and pissed thoughts. Another gunshot was shot. I ran towards the sound and noticed a door open. With yellow taping on the ground. I ran into the room, seeing Fitz opening a glass cabinet which held in a large stone. He started shouting at the rock. This must be the Monolith. It was dangerous. And Kree.

"Fitz" I spoke softly. He turned around and looked at me.

"They think she is dead" I said turning to the stone again.

"I know. But you don't. I get why you don't. Loosing someone you love is tough. I know"

"You don't know anything about losing someone" He spoke with anger. I have never seen someone else in love so bad.

"People may think I am a stone cold hot head, but I do have feelings. I felt my father get stabbed in the heart. I knew then. I would never find him, see him face to face. I lost someone that day. It still hurt me. I wasn't myself for days. Destroying things in my path, being a bratty teenager. But I got over it, especially when I learned he was alive. And I have a feeling you still think she is a alive"

"Yes. I do. I believe she is a alive. She is just stuck somewhere, everyone things she is dead"

The sound of footsteps emerged into the room. I put my hand out towards them to make them stay where they were.

"If she is so called dead, then where is her body? I don't believe anyone is dead until I see their body. I believe she is alive. This Monolith is Kree, so I think she is somewhere in there. Maybe in the world of Kree, who knows. But because you love her, don't stop doing what you are doing, but what I need you to do is step out of the container so we don't lose you two"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"Because I have a heart and feelings just like anyone else. I just have trust issues. Please Fitz, just step away" I told him, he moved away from it, before Mack, Bobbie and everyone else pulled him out and closed the container door before the stone turned to liquid to escape and then turned to stone. I sighed in relief.

"You saved someone's life again. Seems you are on a roll" My father spoke out as he came in through the door, attaching a hand to his arm. I need to ask him about that.

"Like I said. I am not a cold hearted monster everyone thinks I am" I told him before leaving the room.


	41. 37

"Wait. Did I just hear that right? They are joining the team?" Hunter asked and turned his head towards Coulson. And the rest of the teams head joined his eye of sight. Like all Meerkats on alert.

"Is there a problem with that?" Pietro asked. His eyes darting at Hunter's.

"Maybe there will be later on in life" Hunter said. Both the boys had their eyes locked on each other. I sighed and shook my head, moving from Pietro's guard and stood forward from the twins.

"Look. I wasn't thrilled about it either okay? Working with my dad who chose SHIELD over my pregnant mother. Doesn't exactly put a grin on my face. But I am still going to get on with my life, because this is my job and I love it" I told them. "So please. Leave the fighting to little kids"

Everyone looked at me. Shocked. Then Daisy looked at me, crossing her arms and smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You sound exactly like your father"

Oh God. She was right. I looked at my father and then looked at the ground.

"I may sound like him, but I will never be like him" I told them bluntly. The twins stood behind me closer. We were like a wolf pack, protecting each other.

"They seem very protective of you" A woman with dirty blonde hair spoke. Mockingbird, I think that was her name. I looked at the twins and smiled.

"We stuck together when we were jailed for Strucker. We have been through a lot"

"She saved my brother's life. Twice. It's the most we could do, we protect her, and she protect's us. Just like your team" Wanda spoke, turning to face me. I smiled at her. My father, who then looked at Pietro. I could sense tension in the room. My father didn't like Pietro, I could sense it. But I didn't care. Coulson looked at me and nodded.

"Let me take you to your rooms" He turned around and started walking away from us and the SHIELD team.

I sighed in relief as he moved away. His glaring Coulson eyes always had me on edge. Judging.

The place was a little bland. But for being underground and secret, you would need something to blend together, compared to the old destroyed Triskelion building, destroyed by HYDRA as well as SHIELD.

Silence. The awkward silence between people when they walked dawned upon this. I hated it.

"So how long you been together? You and Pietro?" My father spoke, breaking the tension.

"For a while, but on and off"

"What does kinda mean?" He asked frowning as we turned a corner.

"We were together, then I left the team and then I got back with the team and got back together" It all sounded so complicated. "It's gone so fast. Our lives have been busy, since you are part of that" I mumbled the last bit.

The memories of team Karma. Exposing Coulson to the Avengers. So much has happened.

"Well I hope you have a happy life, you deserve it" He spoke kindly. But I had a feeling he didn't mean it.

We all stopped outside a room. He used a key card to open the door, and handed the card to Wanda "this is your room. Decorate it however you like" he said. Wanda nodded and walked into the room and looked around the room, examining it.

"Pietro why don't I show you your room?" Coulson asked holding up a card for Pietro. The silver haired boy looked at me.

"And where is my room?" I asked. "Next to mine and Daisy's" He said. I gave a small smile to Pietro and nodded. I know what my father was planning. "I will find it myself" I grabbed the key card and kissed Pietro's cheek before walking off to find my room.

The hallways were silent. This was completly different to the Avengers Academy. Three bedrooms where coming up, which I guessed was my father's, Daisy's and my new room. Standing at a door, and sliding the card down the little machine to open the door, my father joined me. Slowly opening the door. I felt like I was in SHIELD prison again. Bland and boring.

"I know what you did back there" I spoke out looking at the small window.

"What did I do?" I laughed at his innocent comment.

"Making sure me and Pietro had seperate rooms. I am not your little girl anymore Coulson"

"I thought it would be more professional"

"Hunter and Bobbie were married. I am pretty sure, seventy five percent sure that they are shagging" I told him. His face turned serious.

"Decorate it however you like. Stay professional" he said before leaving the room.

Night had dawned upon us. I was showered and dressed, ready for bed. I wanted to spend the night with Pietro, but yet I wanted to respect my father for some unknown reason. I did want to be professional, but would it make a difference?

Removing the Siren necklace from around my neck, I held it up so I could take a good look at it. It was beautiful. How could something so dangerous be so beautiful at the same time? Shaking the thought, I placed it on my bedside table and sat up from the uncomfy bed. I wanted to take a walk.

Closing the door behind me, I started walking along the hallways, seeing where they would take me. I felt like I was in the Labyrinth. Dance Magic Dance came into my head. No one was around. What was fun that I could do around here? Did they even have a pool? I needed a pool. I hard urges, apart from Pietro.

Voices. I could hear voices from the distance. Slowly walking towards the sound, came a room. I could smell food, and some music playing. My guess the kitchen and living area.

"So are you going to tell us what the beef is with you and Lexi?" A man's deep voice spoke.

"I have a feeling, even if I say no. You are still going to push the answer out of me" Coulson spoke.

"We are agents. It's what we do. Plus we must be taking after you" He chuckled at Coulson. It must be Mack. It's the only person I could think of. Coulson sighed and then started speaking.

"What she said was true. I did choose SHIELD over her mother. When Crystal told me she was pregnant. I freaked out. Having a baby in this type of environment isn't exactly wise. Enemies tend to torture you with your own family. I didn't want that. I started freaking out, so she told me to choose. Her and the baby or SHIELD. I told her, it is too dangerous to have a baby. And then the next thing, she teleports out and I never see her again"

"Wow. That's tough, so did she ever tell you she was born?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah. She sent me a photograph of Lexi was she was born. And that's when I realised. I missed out of the greatest thing of my life"

Those words hit me. I felt like crying, but anger took over me. I walked into the room and stood there.

"How could you say that?" I asked, clutching my fists.

"Say what Lexi?" Coulson asked confused.

"Say that I was the greatest thing in your life?"

"Because it's true. I have an amazing daughter"

"One who tried to kill you, and still has an urge to kill you. One who can destroy?"

"None of that matters Lexi. I don't care you have powers, or that you tried to kill me. You are my daughter and I will always love you" He stood up and walked towards me. I held up my hand to make him stop.

"Did you ever love her?"

"Who?"

"My mum. Did you ever love my mother?" My ticking time bomb was ticking. He had one chance, and once chance to blow it.

"Yes. You know I did" He spoke with soft puppy eyes. They were not going to work with me.

"LIAR" I shouted sending him across the room with a telekinetic blast that I had been holding in, along with a pinch of Siren Scream. Papers had flown everywhere, the lights flickered, and tables and chairs on the floor. All guns on me.

"Don't" Coulson shouted at his team. He then looked at me.

"If you loved her, why did you chose SHIELD over her?" I asked. I shaked my head and turned around seeing Wanda and Pietro behind me. I pushed past them and started walking down the Labyrinth of hallways.

A sudden gunshot shook me out of my upset and pissed thoughts. Another gunshot was shot. I ran towards the sound and noticed a door open. With yellow taping on the ground. I ran into the room, seeing Fitz opening a glass cabinet which held in a large stone. He started shouting at the rock. This must be the Monolith. It was dangerous. And Kree.

"Fitz" I spoke softly. He turned around and looked at me.

"They think she is dead" I said turning to the stone again.

"I know. But you don't. I get why you don't. Loosing someone you love is tough. I know"

"You don't know anything about losing someone" He spoke with anger. I have never seen someone else in love so bad.

"People may think I am a stone cold hot head, but I do have feelings. I felt my father get stabbed in the heart. I knew then. I would never find him, see him face to face. I lost someone that day. It still hurt me. I wasn't myself for days. Destroying things in my path, being a bratty teenager. But I got over it, especially when I learned he was alive. And I have a feeling you still think she is a alive"

"Yes. I do. I believe she is a alive. She is just stuck somewhere, everyone things she is dead"

The sound of footsteps emerged into the room. I put my hand out towards them to make them stay where they were.

"If she is so called dead, then where is her body? I don't believe anyone is dead until I see their body. I believe she is alive. This Monolith is Kree, so I think she is somewhere in there. Maybe in the world of Kree, who knows. But because you love her, don't stop doing what you are doing, but what I need you to do is step out of the container so we don't lose you two"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"Because I have a heart and feelings just like anyone else. I just have trust issues. Please Fitz, just step away" I told him, he moved away from it, before Mack, Bobbie and everyone else pulled him out and closed the container door before the stone turned to liquid to escape and then turned to stone. I sighed in relief.

"You saved someone's life again. Seems you are on a roll" My father spoke out as he came in through the door, attaching a hand to his arm. I need to ask him about that.

"Like I said. I am not a cold hearted monster everyone thinks I am" I told him before leaving the room.


	42. 38

They had remembered my favourite fast car. Bugetti Vevyron. Midnight black. Sliding into the car and shutting the door. I held onto the driving wheel, gripping it and smiled. I just hoped it would end the same way as the movie.  
Pietro was in another black car, though I had no idea the make. Everyone had a car each, different style, different speeds, depending on where your position was. I was at the front, I had to collect the girls. My father would stay on the jet to take out anyone in the air or from the air.  
"Okay, hatch is opening, remember the hovering programme will activate at the right height" Coulson spoke into the ear piece located in my ear.  
The loud buzzing from the alarm, causing red lights to flicker around the jet inside. The hatch opened with a loud noise. As soon as it stopped moving, Hunter and Bobbie drove out backwards. Everyone was here except Fitz and Daisy.  
Fitz wanted to stay and continue to work on finding Simmons. And Daisy decided to stay with him, just in case. I had hope in him. I knew he would find her soon.  
As the cars drove out of the jet, it was time for me to drive out. Putting the car in reverse, I pressed on the gas and reversed out of the hatch, as soon as I drove off the edge, I felt the gravity around me. It was a big tough, falling from mid air in a car. Looking at the device on the dash, the numbers were getting lower and lower. Once the numbers hit the target, the car stopped falling and started hovering. Now it was time to get to the ground.  
Tightly holding onto the driving wheel, the car started hovering towards the ground at a fast speed. I saw the road come into view and held tightly onto the wheel as the impact of hitting the ground shock my body.  
"Ouch" I sighed and stepped on the gas, making my way to our desintation. The large truck that was carrying our girls.  
"Remember, Lexi, you will be at the front, the rest will open the back door, so you can jump out" Coulson spoke  
"What about the car?"  
"It's a car" He said. I frowned.  
"But I like this car" I pouted and sighed as I drove at a high speed, driving past the others. I enjoyed this, I felt like I was in a car chase, well I was. Smiling to myself, I managed to see the truck in front of me.  
"Okay, I see them, get into formation" I said through the ear pieces. They responded by getting their cars into the formation and driving behind me. Pietro and Wanda shot hooks out of their cars which attached to the back of the truck. They both suddenly stopped their engines and the back of the truck pulled off, revealing men on the truck. Slowly climbing out of the car, I spoke into the ear piece "Mac, push my car" I told him. His car from behind revved up, hitting the back of mine, causing mine to shot to the back of the truck. Jumping into the back, my car was destroyed. Damn. I looked towards me and took out the first man, by shooting him with a telekinetic blast. Smirking, I looked at the rest of them, they just stopped and stared. One grabbed a gun and shot at me, but I made a hand gesture, freezing the bullet in mid air. I turned it around and unfroze it, sending it into his chest.  
"Okay, let's just get on with this" I sighed and blasted a large telekinetic blast, causing them to all be knocked out. I then noticed three cages with doors. Walking over to the nearest one, I looked at the lock, and made a hand gesture, causing it to explode. Sliding the door open, I removed the bag from her head, seeing one of the girls.  
"Don't panic, just here to save you" I told her. She looked at me freaked out but nodded. Grabbing her hand, I took her out of the cage and walked to the back of the truck seeing the cars. Hunter and Bobby drove up ready to take the girl.  
"You need to jump okay?" I told her. She looked at me freaking out even more.  
"Are you crazy?" She asked.  
"Sometimes, but it seems I will be even more crazy to you" She frowned at me. I stood behind her and pushed her onto Hunter's car. He then managed to help her in. I turned around and headed to one of the other cages. Breaking the lock and removing the bag from her head, I smiled at her.  
"here to help. Go to the back and jump onto the car" I told her. She frowned at me, but decided to run from the cage and to the back of the truck. Heading to the last one, I opened the cage and pulled the bag off the last girl. She looked at me angry and pointed her hands towards me, causing me to fly forward into a desk.  
"Ow" I sighed and looked up seeing her. "So you are the girl who can control the density of things around her? Blasted me with wind. Thank you, but you need to get off the truck before we fall off the cliff" I told her as she looked to her side seeing the cliff come into view. I pointed to the back of the truck where the cars were waiting.  
"They will catch you" I told her and stood up. "I know you don't trust me, but I am like you. Gifted, just, everything will be explained, let's just go now" I told her grabbing her arm and walking to the back of the truck. I pushed her off without her realising, sending her onto Bobby's car. I then turned to Pietro's car and jumped onto the hood, climbing in myself.  
"Okay, I am never doing that again. Jumping onto moving transport, is not my thing" I said shaking my head. He chuckled at me, and held onto my hand.  
"You did good" He smiled. All cars came to a sudden stop as the truck said goodbye to us, by flying off the cliff.  
"Okay, guys back to base, apprantly Fitz has something, probably just another theory" Coulson said speaking into our ear pieces.  
"Give him a break. How would you feel having the love of your life torn away from you? He wants her back, he will get her back. Unlike you, I support him. I ship FitzSimmons" I smiled and laughed mentally to myself.  
"We will land nearby, the cliff isn't safe. We will send coordinates shortly. Make sure the girls are calm, Hunter, Bobby put the cuffs on, it will disable their powers, hopefully" He said.  
"These cuffs, I am guessing they were made for three other people" I said. I knew none of them trust Pietro, Wanda and I. Nothing was going to change that.


	43. 39

"You girls are going to be safe in here, I promise you" I told the three girls as I grabbed the small tablet device, and pressed a little button, allowing the security wall to appear. I told my father it would be best to keep the girls together, they had been through everything together, being in separate cells might make their powers go a little out of control. We watched and read about the enhanced.  
They were all kidnapped.  
Sitting down on the chair, I looked at the girls and bought up their profiles. I turned to Leanne first. The girl with the long black hair who could control the elements.  
"Leanne Aurora Florentine. Your only nineteen. You should have to be going through this" I told her. Her blue eyes looked up and matched my brown eyes.  
"Figures" She spoke with a bit of an attitude. She might be a hard girl to actually talk to about this. Being all sarcastic and sassy.  
"I need you to tell me how you were taken" she said  
"Why?" she asked frowning as she leant against the wall and slid down.  
"Because we would like to put a warning out for the public. If you explain, each of you how you were taken, then we can help others. So please. Leanne. Tell me how you were taken" The tanned girl let out a sigh before playing with her hands.  
"I may not seem like the type of girl, but I was studying for an important exam. To go into university. Fashion. Something I dreamed of. So I was with my friend preparing for the exam to get me into university. But. After I finished, I walked home. It was a stupid idea. Walking home late at night" she said letting out a sigh. "The next thing I know, I was dragged into an alley. I woke up, strapped to a table, they were injecting me with a purple serum. I had a fit and passed out again. Then I woke up in another room, like they use for mental people. Things started happening" She wiped the tear that started trickling down her face.  
"What kind of things?" I asked tilting my head. I didn't want to pressure her, but we had to know what and who we were dealing with.  
"I screamed for help, for anyone. And then my hands turned to fire. Then water the next day, earth the next and air the next"  
"So the basic elements?"  
"I could also do things with lightning, wood, metal"  
"All the elements?" She nodded "You seem to be very gifted Leanne. I will help you personally"  
"Why you?" She frowned wiping her eyes again.  
"I control the fire element. Which is the most dangerous, if I can help you control the fire element, it will be easier to control the others. Where I come from, there are others like me, who can control an element each. I can ask them with permission" I suggested.  
"That actually sounds good" She smiled nodding. Maybe I was a good manager of the Carrie project. I couldn't help Carrie with her powers, but I was going to help these girls.  
"What's the Carrie project?" I turned to Emma. The long blonde.  
"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked.  
"I have enhanced senses and mind control, sometimes they go together and I can see what people are thinking. What is it?" She asked. She stood in the corner of the room, away from the girls.  
"You have trust issues don't you?" I asked. She looked down giving the obvious answer. Standing up from the chair I walked to the invisible barrier, keeping me from the girls.  
"I had a mission to help a girl with her powers, she was called Carrie, but sadly, I couldn't"  
"Did she die?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow. I looked at her. The memories flooding back to when I snapped her neck. The crunching sound haunted me that very moment.  
"You killed her" Emma spoke widening her eyes. A girl with trust issues - this was going to take a while.  
"Her powers were not used for good. She let her demons take over her. I had to do the right thing. I had no control" I explained "SHIELD and the company of the Avengers were creating a project to help out supernatural's who need help controlling themselves and their powers. They put me in charge, so I decided to name it after Carrie. The Carrie Project"  
"And what if you have to put us down?" Emma asked.  
"I won't let it happen. The project is in full function, so we have better resources for it. We will, I will help you" I told them, looking at all of them. I sat back down and looked at Emma again. She wasn't the typical blonde Barbie girl with olive skin and brown eyes. "How were you taken Emma?" I asked the twenty two year old who continued to play with her fingers.  
"I er. I was on my way home from my parents house, my car broke down. My phone was dead, even though I charged it before I left. So I waited for a car. And that car happened to take me, leaving my car on the side of the road. I woke up, strapped to a table, injected with a purple serum. Had a fit, passed out and woke up in a padded room. Next thing I could do was hear people from miles away, if I looked them in the eye and concentrated, I could control their minds. I could realise I did that when they took me from the room, I tried to get out, so I looked at some guards, he had a gun. I just looked at the man with the gun, and wished he shot one of the guards holding me, and he did. They knocked me out. Sometimes I can combine them both and see what people are thinking, telepathy, but it's weak, I have to be close to them" She explained. I nodded at the girl with trust issues and landed my eyes on the last girl.  
"Eris. The eldest out of the girls. You can control the density of everything. So phasing which is walking through walls, you can hover and basically create wind. Anything to do with density"  
"Sounds boring to be honest, compared to the other girls" she sighed as she laid on the one bed. We would have to put another bed in the room.  
"Not all powers are boring, it depends on how you use them" I told her. "So tell me your story" I asked the girl with dark green eyes which matched her curly black short hair. Rare mix.  
"I was in the lab, finishing off a project. I can't even remember what I was working on. But, I stayed late, and I guess I wasn't the only one who was there. I guess I never finished off my project" she sighed "Woke up strapped to a table, injected with the purple serum, had a fit, passed out, woke up in the padded mental room. Next thing happened, I ran over to a wall and I managed to walk straight through it. So they moved me into a different room. Then every time they entered the room I would put my hand up, somehow I blasted them back with wind" she sighed playing with the strand of her hair. "I was on my own one time, I was standing up, and I closed my eyes, next thing I am half way up in the air. The way my hands were positioned, I was hovering."  
"We have another who has recently able to hover. She can help you out. She was another experiment who turned into an enhanced. She is good" I smiled at them and stood up. "One thing. How do you know you had a fit and passed out?" I asked a little confused.  
"They told us, duh" I nodded at Leanne's attitude.  
"Okay then. I will get some more beds for you girls, you are currently wearing some bracelets which you cannot remove. It somehow has deactivated your powers, don't ask why. They weren't made for you, they were made for three other people" I told them placing the tablet on the stand.  
They were just random girls, who had been watched for a while and taken at the right time. But the wrong time and place for them. I felt sorry for them. I was kidnapped by HYDRA. They took me, tried to experiment on me, but realised that they couldn't. I wasn't immortal, but I couldn't be edited, or mutated.  
A sudden rush came into the room and Pietro stood beside me. Leanne, immediately looked at Pietro and smiled at him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, the look on his face was obvious. Something was up. And not the sky.  
"Fitz. He found out the monolith is a portal. So Fitz and Coulson as well as Bobbie have gone to get an Asgardian, who happens to be locked away behind bars. Hunter is off to find May to put a bullet in his head. So we and the rest of us are now dealing with the girls."  
"Okay, so where are they now?" I asked  
"At the prison. Coulson will send us information if we need to join them. Right now we need to focus on the girls" I said and looked at the girl behind the invisible barrier. "They just got out of prison, now we have stuck them in their"  
"It's for their protection Lex" he said. I nodded "I wonder what the Avengers are doing right now" I thought about it. Missions and parties that don't end in being destroyed by an evil robot.  
"If you think about it, we would of never met, or even be together if you didn't sign up for Strucker's experiments, and I wasn't kidnapped or even came down to Earth. I guess two bad things turned into something good"  
"Two negatives become a positive" he smiled and kissed him softly. Pietro moved his arm suddenly and looked at his wrist, seeing the little wrist device. "Coulson has sent coordinates. So we gotta go" he said.  
"Wait" Emma ran up to the barrier and stood back as it turned yellow.  
"What?" I asked frowning.  
"You can't just leave us"  
"Why not?" Crossing my arms I looked at the girls faces. All of them scared of something.  
"We are not the only enhanced that survived"  
"We looked at the records. The only survivors of the experiments where you three girls"  
"No we weren't. Three boys. But they are evil, they are designed to track us down. They are called trackers. They will be on their way to get us"  
"They can't get you girls. They would be put down if they got close. You are safe here, look, we will have to talk about this soon, but right now, I need to get an agent back, and our team back together" I explained to her before rushing out of the room and heading to the nearest jet with Mac and Daisy.  
After a long flight, we finally arrived. England. They were with the Asgardian and had found a secret room, which was used to open the monolith which we had to bring along. And we would try and make an attempt at opening it.  
"Wow, this place reminds me of Frankenstein" I said looking around the room. The old machinery gave a spooky old sense.  
"How are the girls?" Coulson asked  
"Well let's say, they were all alone, kidnapped and injected with a serum. But according to them, there are three male trackers, to track them down. But they are safe?" I said, but looked at my father who nodded.  
"So what's the plan?" Pietro asked  
"The machine opens the monolith using vibrations. A device was able to tell us it used vibrations before you ask" Fitz explained.  
"Okay, let's hope it works" I said and crossed my arms, standing with Wand and Pietro beside me as they started lowering the alien object into the large hole in the ground.  
Fitz turned on the machine with the Asgardian who looked human. The monolith turned to liquid but shortly after a few seconds it turned to stone again. All eyes were on Fitz. He had the look in his eyes. Disappointment. But he was not going to give up. But then all attentions went to Daisy who's nose bleed. She held onto her head just before she collapsed, Mac caught her.  
"Are you okay Daisy?" Coulson asked worried. I saw the way he treated her. Like the perfect daughter he never had.  
"I am fine. Just the vibrations" she said and stood up.  
"So, the portal opens through vibrations. But obviously the vibrations in the machine aren't enough. But the machine isn't the only thing who can create portals" Wanda pointed out. She looked at Daisy with those eyes of hers.  
"No too dangerous" Coulson butted in.  
"No. It might work. I might be able to hold it" Daisy said wiping her nose and nodded at Coulson  
"Me and Wanda might be able to help. We both have telekinesis. If we point the telekinesis at Daisy and the vibrations, we might be able to make them move faster, so a boost" I explained. "Telekinesis is the ability to move objects, any objects with molecules, Daisy is made up of molecules, everything is. We might be able to do it" I explained. Coulson sighed and nodded at the agreement while Wanda stood on the other side.  
Daisy, Wanda and I formed a triangle. But Wanda and I facing Daisy. As soon as Daisy put her arms out and used her vibrations, Wanda and I used our telekinesis on Daisy and the vibrations, hopefully making them move faster. I could of just made it up for all I know, but it seemed to be helping and working.  
As the portal opened, Fitz jumped in.  
"Fitz" Coulson shouted as he disappeared.  
Minutes went by. I was feeling a little faint, blood trickling down my nose, so was Wanda's and Daisy's. It was having an effect on all of us, especially Daisy. Daisy held the vibrations while we tried to make them move.  
"I can't hold it anymore" I said feeling myself getting dizzy and faint.  
BOOM  
A loud explosion and a cloud of dirt appeared from the hole in the wall. The portal exploded. The three of us girls collapsed to the floor, while Coulson ran to the hole seeing Fitz okay. And the sounding of coughing from Simmons.  
FitzSimmons was back.


	44. 40

Where was I?  
It was nothing but darkness. I was laying down on a bed, but it didn't feel like my own bed, or Pietro's. Taking a deep breath, I put my arm out in front of me and lit my hand on fire so I could see.  
I was in hospital. Why? Getting off the bed, I walked out of the room, but now I was outside. I was dreaming. The view was amazing. No one was around me. I was on a beach. Why was I on a beach? As I walked closer to the clear waters that crashed onto the white sand, I could feel myself being drawn to the water. Placing my feet on the edge of sand where the water would crash onto the white earthy material, it was warm. It was relaxing.  
"I knew you would like this place" I turned around in a flash to see my mum standing behind me.  
"Mum? W-what is going on?" I asked confused.  
"I just wanted to see my daughter, I thought this would be a good time, since your sleeping. All the efforts of getting into SHIELD isn't worth it, so why not visit you while you're sleeping?" she smiled.  
"Oh. Okay" I nodded in understanding.  
"I just wanted to see my daughter. I have some things to tell you" she spoke softly and looked down playing with her hands. Something was wrong. I could tell.  
"Okay, so tell me" I said raising my eyebrow. My heart was pounding, and I was swear she could hear it from a distance.  
"The three girls you have safe at SHIELD, they are in danger-" I cut her off before she could say anything.  
"Wait" I put my hand out to stop her from talking "How did you know about the girls?" All my mum did was smile.  
"Lexi, I watch you every day from Pandora, I see what you can do. Anyway. The girls are in danger, the boys which they call Trackers, they will find the girls, I don't know how, but they will. You need to get the serum before anyone else is experimented on. You have no idea what the serum can do. It would be HYDRA and the sceptre all over again" she explained.  
I didn't forget about the girls and the danger they said that were in due to the other boys. And now I knew, it was a serious case and we had to get the serum back and destroy it.  
"Okay, get the serum and destroy it. Feels like Ultron all over again. Okay, and the next thing?"  
"I don't want to panic you but in the future, you and Pietro" She stopped talking, she looked worried.  
"What about us?"  
She let out a sigh before she started talking and it was a shock to my system. "You and Pietro will have a child. A powerful child, and some people will be after your child due to the baby being powerful, even more powerful than yourself. I don't know when you will have this child, but you have to protect that child. Especially around nine months pregnant and after the baby is born"  
I blinked slowly. I had no idea what to say. I was shocked. I would actually have a child with Pietro. But the baby would be in danger.  
"That' s one way of telling me mum. Our first born will be powerful and in danger" I sighed looking down. I was now scared to have a child in the future. But I knew one thing.  
No one was going to take mine and Pietro's child away from us.  
"Okay, now what's the other thing mum?" I asked her. "What else do you have for me, be careful I might have a heart attack or pass out" I joked. She looked at me worried again.  
"I am getting married Lexi, and expecting a child" Okay. I wasn't admitting that.  
"Wow" That was the only word I could get out of my mouth.  
"Please, don't tell your father, it would probably break his heart, just keep it between us. Now you have to wake up. Now wake up" Everything around me disappeared, and turned to black again.  
But this time I heard voices.  
As I slowly opened my eyes the voices were getting louder. It was a male voice, in a European accent. Pietro. My eyes slowly opened and in front of me, silver hair.  
"Lexi?" he asked as I felt his thumb stroke my cheek.  
"Pietro?" I smiled at him and looked around the room. Wanda was already up and about, and Daisy was getting checked over by Bobbie. "What happened?"  
"You passed out. Simmons and Fitz are back. Everything is okay" He smiled and I felt scruff hit my skin as he kissed me. I missed his kisses. "I thought you weren't gonna wake up. I love you so much Lexi" he smiled, his blue eyes looking into my brown eyes.  
"I love you too, but not everything is okay. The girls we have, they are in trouble and we need to get the serum back"  
"Lexi, calm down. You have only just come around, you need to rest" But I wasn't going to listen. I slowly sat up and deattached everything from my body.  
"The trackers are going to get the girls if we don't get the serum. Look, trust me, someone told me, and this is our next mission, we need to go back to Sokovia and get the serum and destroy it before it is Strucker and Ultron all over again" I told him, the seriousness could be seen in my eyes. "Please Pietro" Biting down on my lip, he sighed which meant I won this battle.  
"Okay, fine. Let's go do it" he helped me off the bed until Coulson walked in.  
"What do you think you are doing Lexi?" he asked crossing his arms. I never asked him about his hand.  
"I need to make sure those girls are protected. We need to get the serum and destroy it" I told him as I stood off the bed and managed to keep my balance.  
"Don't be stupid, you need to relax" Okay, that hit a nerve. Walking over to him I stood in front of him.  
"I am not stupid, I am doing my job. You have done yours by opening the portal, so I am going to do my job of protecting the girls and getting the serum and destroy it. And anyone in my way" I warned him in the tone of my voice to not argue with me. My dream messed up my head.  
Walking around Coulson, I walked to my room to get changed and then to get information from the girls.  
As I stood in front of the girls with my black cat suit on and my hood up, they looked calmer than before.  
"So we are going to get the serum and destroy it, we need more information on the boys, or the trackers"  
"What, you can't go alone Lexi" Leanne said. "They are dangerous, have powerful powers, strength, speed, agility, all that. Let us come with you, we have been thinking about it. Please. We can help you, you might think we are weak, but you have no idea what we are capable of. We can help you with the Trackers and find the serum. We know what it looks like, and the Trackers" She was a spitting image of me. Doing all she could to make sure she was going to fight in the mission. Could I risk it? They could get killed, but knowing SHIELD, and the Avengers.  
No one ever dies.  
Letting out a sigh I nodded. "Fine you can join, but any point that you turn on us, or that if you get seriously injured. I am pulling you out"  
"Deal. Who is coming with us?" She asked.  
"Basically everyone except May, who has wandered off. Hunter has disappeared. Fitz and Simmons are staying behind, and Bobbie who will keep an eye on things. We need all the help we can" Grabbing the small device on the table, I let the wall go down so the girls could be released. "Follow me to the jet. Remember, don't try anything, you will regret it" I told them wisely before heading off the jet.  
Setting down on the flying machine, I decided to go over the information.  
"Wanda, Pietro and I know the base inside and out. We know the secret passages, and the codes. The Trackers have powers which make them defenders, protectors and killers, so keep an eye out. We don't know what they can do or what they look like, but the girls do" I took another deep breath. Explaining the mission can take some breath out of you. "There is an entrance, some tracks will lead us inside, Pietro knows where it is. Once we are in, we should take out anyone using night night guns, or if you have powers, knock them out, don't kill them. SHIELD can deal with the bad guys after. After that, we head to the control room, where all cameras and operations take place. That way we can find the serum and the doctor. And from there, we take out anyone who gets in our way, if you really have to, kill them, but only if you have to. Destroy all weapons that they use. After we find the serum, destroy it, we need to make sure there is not even one drop of it left. My guess, the doctor will be protecting the serum, or the Trackers, or a lot of guns. So do what you can to destroy the serum. After all that is done, and everyone is safe. Oh and some side notes. The doctor has probably been able to fix the security shield, so that needs to go down first. We know where it is, so we can destroy it, if it is not destroyed we can't get in. Also, the girls said they have a connection to the serum, so we need to make sure they stay away from it. The doctor wants them, we can't let him have them" Letting out a big sigh of relief that was over, I looked at all of them. "Now do you have that? Because I really don't want to repeat it over"  
They all shook their head in understanding. I sat down next to the twins and let out a sigh.  
"Good job. It's a long flight, so get some rest, you need it" Pietro spoke softly into my ear. Lifting my head up I gave a small nod. He leant down and kissed my lips softly "I love you" he grinned.  
"I love you too" Smiling softly him.  
"Wait, what about the handcuffs on us?" Leanne asked. I managed to mumble my answer out before I fell into a deep sleep.  
"Just a precaution, they will come off as soon as we are outside of the HYDRA base" And after that, I was asleep.  
Let's hope I don't get any other shocking news from my mother in my dreams.


	45. 41

Snow still laid like a blanket in the forest. Well half the forest. Most of the forest and the city had been lifted in the air and dumped into the water. A small amount of the forest and the HYDRA base were the only thing standing in Skovia. It would be the past all over again. And I wasn't looking forward to it.  
"Hey, you okay?" Pietro stood beside him and took my hand in his. I nodded at him and looked at the secret entrance of the HYDRA base.  
"Yeah, I am fine. Just, just worried that memories will flood back and I might jeopardise this mission. The mission they put me in charge, and look what happened last time" Pietro sighed and stood in front of me, blocking the view of the entrance. He took my head in his hands and stroked my cheeks softly witch his gloves.  
"You will not jeopardise this mission Lex. The only bad thing that is gonna happen is that we are going to probably have to kill some people. But other than that, this mission is going to be a breeze" He smiled at me trying to lift my worries off me. Maybe he was right. Every mission is the same.  
Get in, get the bad guys, collect what you came for, and get out.  
But it doesn't always work out that way.  
I nodded at Pietro and sighed. He sighed and leant in kissing my plump lips softly. As he pulled away our foreheads kissed.  
"I love you just remember that" He grinned taking my hand and kissing my hand.  
"What's the smile for?" I asked as we started walking towards the entrance. He chuckled and his blue crystal eyes locked onto my chocolate ones.  
"I am just imagining us together" he grinned brighter "I know one thing"  
"And what is that?"  
"That I see us marrying in the future" I stopped walking with Pietro and kissed him softly.  
"I hope so too" I told him smiling.  
"Deal" he winked at me.  
As we stopped outside new gate which had been fixed.  
"Proves the doctor is here. The gate was never here before, and we know the castle inside and out. Well ninety percent of it" Looking to the side, there was a code box to unlock the gate.  
"Why don't you blow it up Lexi?" Mac asked.  
"Because it might set off an alarm. Give me a minute" I told him and studied the code. 1,2,3,4,5 is too obvious and so is 0,0,0,0,0. After working it out, I pressed the buttons 49372. The red light turned green and the gate opened.  
"What's that number?" Daisy asked frowning. For a hacker, she had no clue.  
"It spells HYDRA. H is 4, 9 is Y. Do you get it now?" I asked moving the gate open.  
The hallway was dark and cold. Though I could only feel a little bit of it. I had no idea what I was stepping on. Though there was some crunching on the floor. I was too afraid to see what it was.  
"So you said we need to take down the security shield?" Coulson asked.  
"Yes, it's just knowing where it is, I am guessing in the control room. You know, where all the buttons are" I spoke sarcastically. Light came at the end of the tunnel, which means the action would take place.  
"You ready?" I asked them.  
"Ready for what?" Coulson asked frowning, making forehead wrinkes. I turned my head to look at Wanda and Pietro. We just smirked at each other. Walking out of the dark tunnel and into the light, I used my telekinesis to throw some guards into the wall, strong enough for something to break. Pietro ran out and knocked them to the wall and the ground using his super speed. A red glow appeared around some guards, keeping their guns down, before Wanda chucked them into the wall.  
"As I said, ready for what?" Coulson stepped out of the tunnel with the rest of the team, well Mac and Daisy where their team, plus the three girls who looked worried.  
"Do anyone of you remember where the control room is?" I asked both Wanda and Pietro. Pietro nodded.  
"I remember. I used to test my speed out all the time, by running around, it's basically in the centre of the base" He explained and started walking in front. I turned my head looking at Wanda and gave her a look, and somehow she knew my worry. As we bought caught up with Pietro, we walked in front of him and stopped him walking. Turning around to face him.  
"Pietro. We both love you, but we don't want you to get shot" I explained.  
"Like I said years ago. When you are using your speed you won't get shot, but standing still you will get shot. It's safer if we are in front of you" Wanda explained to her brother. Trying not to hurt his feelings.  
"It's because I have a rubbish power? You two have like good useful powers, I run fast. I can't throw things with my hands, control people's minds and make fire come out of my hands" He sounded hurt as he looked at us with confused eyes.  
"You don't have rubbish powers. We still have a chance of getting shot, but remember with Ultron? He started shooting, you were planning to save Barton, you may of going super speed, but with the amount of bullets and speed the gun was using, you would of got shot if I didn't destroy it. We all have weaknesses" I sighed explaining as I remembered that exact moment "Someone might be around the corner, and put his gun up and shoot you, you won't be able to deflect the bullet, just maybe run or dodge. Look, what I am trying to say is, we are just worried that you might not react fast enough. Or there might be weapons around the place ready to shoot, you can't be a guard for us, you will get hurt. We are not trying to hurt your feelings Pietro." I explained taking his hand. No matter how much I was explaining our worries, it was sounding worse. And probably making him feel worse. Pietro looked down and nodded.  
"Okay fine. You girls go first" he agreed. Leaning up, I kissed his cheek softly, as Wanda rubbed his shoulder.  
The hallways were clear, but dark and the floor and walls looked moist. Oh how I hate that word.  
As we came to a corner, I let Pietro peak his head around the corner. He then turned back to us.  
"Two guards with large guns outside the control room. So what should our next plan be?"  
"I would use my Siren spell, but I haven't exactly worked on it, Wanda you are up" I told her. She nodded and stood out beside us, and put her arms out to the side. The red glow started leaking from her hands as it travelling towards the guards.  
"Hey what's that?" One of the guards spoke confused. The sound of guns cocking. Wanda flicked her fingers, making the red glow travel a little faster. The sound of guns dropping to the floor, was our cue.  
"Make them walk out of the HYDRA base" I told her, she nodded in response. As we came out of hiding, the two men without guns were walking our way and out of the base under Wanda's control. As they walked past me, I grabbed the key card hanging from their trousers and headed to the control room door.  
"You turn Pietro" I said. I wanted to make him feel less useless. Not that he wasn't. I was just worried. It only takes one time for him not to move fast enough, and then...  
Sliding the card in the card slot, the red light turned green, and Pietro burst into the room knocking the men to the floor. As we all walked into the control room, there were dozens of televisions, buttons, levers, everything. All the televisions were on, which was one camera in every room, hallway and corner.  
"There aren't a lot of guards, just the few we took out earlier" I mumbled staring at the screens. "Girls do you have any idea where the serum would be?" I asked them.  
The three girls walked forward and looked at the televisions. They all pointed at one screen, which was an empty room, but there was a spotlight shining on something, if you studied enough, you could see a small purple glow.  
"Great. We should head there then" Daisy suggested.  
Emma snapped her neck to the door "someone is coming, and they are running at a strong speed" She said panicking. The girls backed into the corner of the room, while I ran to the door and locked it from the inside.  
The door started to be smashed in from the other side. I couldn't hold this.  
"Okay, this dude is strong, I need you boys" I motioned to Mac and Pietro. Mac had his hands against the door, trying to us his strength. Pietro had his back to the door trying to push it back.  
"Lexi isn't kidding, this man is strong" He said. The door suddenly stopped moving. All eyes were on Emma.  
"He is gone. He was one of the trackers. He is called Derek Hale" She explained. "Super strength is his thing"  
Gaining our breath from the attack of the violent door, we stood up. "Okay, where is he going?" I said walking to the television screens.  
Frowns furrowed on all of our faces.  
"How can he just disappear?" Coulson asked. I frowned and studied the cameras. No guards, which meant the areas were clear.  
"Let's get this mission finished" Opening the door and running down the halls, I heard my name being called. I wasn't going to hide in the control room, I needed to destroy the serum. I had to take out a few men in the hallways which didn't have cameras. Using my telekinesis was easier instead of flunging fire balls, but sometimes I would freeze them in their spot to make them look like statues.  
"He said she is coming" I heard a voice, and the sound of guns cocking down the hall. A sound of a zoom came beside me, Pietro stood beside me.  
"Coulson isn't happy you ran off" He said  
"Well I am not hiding in a control room" I spoke silently. I looked at Pietro and sighed. I had to make him feel better. "Go take them out" I said to him. He grinned and zoomed off, the sound of men and guns falling to the floor, made me turn the corner. Pietro stood outside the room with a grin on his face. Standing in front of the door, I made a hand gesture, blowing the door down. The dust was ridiculous. I heard a large thump and another.  
As the dust disappeared. Pietro was on the ground. I came to his side and checked on him. He had been knocked out thankfully. It proved my point from earlier. I couldn't move him on my own. I had to use my telekinesis. Placing him against the wall, I turned my head and saw the purple glow. But something was a little strange. Unless the serum could float and move in mid air, something wasn't right.  
"Impressive, telekinesis" Dr Greener stepped out, his glasses sitting on his nose. "Though the things this serum can do is even more impressive. You have already seen from the girls, but you should see my more impressive guard dogs" he smirked. From the three walls of the room, three guys stepped out. Eyes locked on me. The trackers. "I am guessing the girls warned you about the boys. Their abilities are great for being trackers and guards."  
"The records stated they are dead" I said making sure my eyes were on them. Trying to.  
Dr Greener just laughed. "Oh no they were never dead. I injected him with a solution which stops the heart beat. Once they were about to be turned into ash, I found them and injected them, restarted their hearts. You can be surprised at what science can do" he smirked. "Now what can you do, I want to know what I am up against"  
"You will have to find out" I said smirking and blasted a fire ball towards him, making sure it burnt his arm. The loud scream came from him, and the serum was dropped on the floor, but it wasn't destroyed. The guys stepped out even more, growling. Fist clenched. As the Doctor managed to get rid of the fire, he stood up and looked at his burnt white coat. He chuckled and nodded.  
"Fire manipulation, or pyrokinesis, impressive. Now, let me introduce you to my trackers or dogs" he grinned and turned to a boy with ginger hair which was brushed back. "Connor, he has enhanced senses" he then moved to a blondie "Becket Picklebury. Super strength, hence how he knocked out your fiance. And Derek Hale, my most prized tracker, electrokinesis"  
My heart stopped. I was in trouble. My weakness exposed. Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis do not mix.  
"And from your facial expression I just found your weakness" he smirked. "Let's do a little test. Derek" He said turning towards the dog. Derek smirked and snapped his arm up and sent a shot of electricity towards me. I managed to react fast enough and sent a blast of fire towards him. I felt so weird. I felt tingly, it wasn't a good sign. The electricity was getting more powerful, so I had to give it my all. Closing my eyes and reopening them feeling the power, my source helped me out, and used as much power as I could before blasting the fire towards Derek, cutting off his elecricity. He shock his hand in pain, like he had been burnt and shocked. He shot daggers at me, but I just smirked. But then so did he. I turned around, but didn't react fast enough.  
As I fell to the floor from the large punch, I groaned in pain. I managed to get some of my vision back, and locked eyes on Derek, before he sent a blast of electricity towards me.  
I was in pain. I started screaming, and my body would jolt now and then. I was being shocked too many times, every second, and it was painful. I turned my head to see some people walking in. It was the rest of our team. They were shocked to see me and Pietro down on the floor. I then looked at the enhanced girls, they were angry, and they did what they were made to do.  
Release their power. Daisy managed to walk around to Dr Greener and blasted some vibrations at him causing him to fly into the wall knocking him out. She then looked at the serum and then at me.  
I nodded at her giving her permission to destroy it. Pointing her hands at the glass container, the vibrations shot out of her hand and destroyed it. The purple serum leaked all over the floor. They managed to deal with the trackers, shooting them with the night night gun.  
I heard my name being called out. Pietro ran over to me and held my head in his hands.  
"Stay with me Lexi, we need to get out of here, and we need her mum. Her mum needs to be here" He said and turned to Coulson. He just stood there, trying to get around his head that I was down. And something bad was going to happen.  
"Pietro, pick her up and run to the jet, we will be behind you" Coulson ordered before I was picked up and the wind rushed by me.  
"AHH" I screamed from the pain, it was getting unbearable.  
"Her heart is slowing down" Mac spoke with panic. I turned my head to Pietro and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"It's okay, I will be fine" I couldn't explain how, but I knew I would be fine. I had read about it before.  
"Honey?" I turned my head and saw my mum rushing into the room. She stood beside me and held my hand. The electricity was only effecting me. "What happened to her?" She shouted and looked at Coulson.  
"She got shot by someone who had electrokinesis"  
"What is happening?" Pietro asked. My mum and Pietro had met a few times and knew everything.  
"Electrokinesis, it's her weakness, it's killing her slowly, but there is a way for her to survive"  
"How?" Pietro asked panicked.  
"She needs to die. It's not what you think. Lexi is an element, but she can still die from wounds, but it is slightly different for wounds from powers. Her source needs to reboot her. Her source is fighting the electrokinesis, but she can stop it, she will die, but her source will reboot and she will wake up, but I don't know when" She explained. "She will be dead for a few minutes, hours tops"  
"Dead? It all sounds confusing" Pietro said holding my hand.  
"Where we come from, people have powers, but only a selected amount of people are elements. Elements can die from bullet wounds, stab wounds like any other human or person, but they can't die from effects from powers, kind of. The source will reboot itself, causing her to come alive. Well all know, being a SHIELD agent or an Avenger, no one ever dies. If Lexi wasn't an element, she would be dying and nothing would bring her back. You need to let her die and the source will reboot her" My mum explained. I felt like falling into a deep sleep.  
Turning my head to Pietro, a single tear ran down my cheek. And Pietro's blue crystal eyes were glassy, tears running down his face.  
"I. w-will be f-fine." I managed to speak out. He nodded and kissed me hard, but a longing kiss. As he pulled away he whispered into my ear.  
"When you wake up, we are going to talk about our future together" he managed to blubber out. "I love you Lexi"  
I managed to give a small smile to him. "I love you too Pietro" I held his hand, as another tear leaked from my eyes and onto the floor, as the room turned to darkness.


	46. 42

_I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? I tried. My arms seemed to be tightly around me, like I was hugging myself. Why was I hugging myself? Why was the floor cold and hard?_  
_Slowly opening my eyes, my vision was a bit blurred. I must of been sleeping for a long time. I blinked slowly. Something red and blurry caught my eye in the distance. It was too blurry for it to be up close. _  
_As my 20x20 vision decided to make a return. Instead of blinking for my vision, my vision came loud and clear. I was now panicking. _  
_Sitting up like a bullet had been shot, I looked around. I was in a glass cube. A metal bed with a mattress which looked really uncomfortable. Some books, and another door which hopefully led to the bathroom. I tried to get up, but then I realised my arms. Looking down to see why I couldn't move my arms. I had a straight jacket on me. But something hard was keeping my from moving my wrists a lot. It was cold and metal._  
_Where was I? Or was I asking the obvious thing when getting kidnapped? Had I been kidnapped?_  
_I managed to get myself up on my legs, but they felt like jelly. I just managed to sit down on the uncomfy bed before I could fall on the hard concrete floor again. _  
_Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and counted to ten._  
_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _  
_Opening my eyes slowly... I was still in the same place. _  
_I then tried to pinch myself. But only managed to pinch myself weakly on my thumb. I wasn't having a nightmare. I was in the nightmare._  
_There was loud noises coming from outside my prisonment. One of the noises where the workers, who wore dark coloured coats, they were either writing things down on a clip board, looking at some sort of technology, or staring at me._  
_The other sound was different. It wasn't coming from voices or technology. It was coming from a person. That person happened to be in the same situation as me. Contained, but he was free. His dark hair, slowly showing silver pieces of hair. He looked like he had been through a war. He kept stopping, taking a deep breath before he would suddenly find himself against the sides of the walls. But differently. At super speed. Bluey glows or streaks coming from his body which he left behind and disappeared._  
_A red glow caught my eye. I looked in the containment beside him seeing a girl on the floor, playing with wooden blocks. Her hair was long and brown, but looked like she had a hangover. Her eyes were red, the wooden blocks floated in the air. The red glow emitted from her hands and around the blocks. She was using her hands and her mind. Telekinesis._  
_What the hell was happening?_  
_A man walked up to the glass with another man beside. He wore a spectacle over his eye. He stood proud. He then pressed a button on the side of the glass which I was contained in and slowly spoke._  
_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lexi. I have heard so much about you" he spoke in a European accent. Was I in Russia?_  
_I didn't even know where to start my list of questions, but I had to ask them slowly. If I asked too much, he wouldn't answer them all, leaving me wondering with my questions. _  
_"How do you know my name?" I asked standing up once the feeling in my legs returned._  
_"You work, well, now worked for SHIELD. You were a SHIELD agent along with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Daughter of Phil Coulson who sadly died during the New York battle against a God. We know everything about you"_  
_"How do you know everything about me?" I raised my eyebrow. All my files and information belonged to SHIELD. Unless. All he did was smile._  
_"Let's say HYDRA has been alive and partying for a very long time. And soon we will make our move" He grinned. "I am Baron Von Strucker. But you can call me Strucker or Sir. Whichever one"_  
_"I don't think you have enough respect for me to call you Sir" I said feeling angry. _  
_Wait. I was being so blonde. Why didn't I use my powers. Placing my hand on the metal cuffs which were around my wrists, I tried hard to melt them. But they weren't melting._  
_"The cuffs around your wrists which you are probably trying to melt. You can't. We created some cuffs which managed to deactivate your powers. It took a while, especially because of the type of supernatural you are. Element. An excellent choice for us. You are very different from our enhanced" He smiled and turned to the other two in the containments._  
_"What do you want from me?" I asked. But I was slightly dreading asking that._  
_"Your powers" he put it bluntly. "We have been spending months to try and figure out to extract your powers and put it in something more better. Me. So we decided to bring you here, it might help with the research" he smiled._  
_All I did was laugh. I sat down on the bed and shook my head._  
_"You are so stupid for someone who has been doing research and being a mole in SHIELD. Wow" I laughed causing him to frown._  
_"What are you talking about?" He asked glancing a look at another man. I recognised him._  
_"You can't get my powers" I smiled laughing. "Look. My powers are my source, it keeps me alive. As long as I am alive, my powers are alive. If you try and take my powers somehow and I die. The power dies. There is no way to remove them. Yes, you can kill me. But then my powers die along with me. You can't remove my powers from me without killing me and the power" I told him sighing. "You haven't been the first. Maybe they should put it on my SHIELD files?" I mumbled to myself and looked up at the ceiling. _  
_One long bright yellow light shining in the room._  
_"Strucker. We may of missed that note" The other man turned to Strucker._  
_"List. We need those powers. Somehow. But now she has told us this, we need a plan B. We can't remove the powers for both of them to die. She is very different. Though if the twins died so would the power, but there is maybe a way to extract the twins powers and using them, maybe the sceptre would somehow do it. We used the sceptre on the twins to give them the power, we could maybe remove their powers using the sceptre"_  
_"Maybe we should use the sceptre on her?" List suggested. They both looked at me._  
_"It could kill her. The twins have been our only successful volunteers from the sceptre. If we try it on Lexi, it could kill her and her power. I need to avoid that, plus if SHIELD ever found out we took their treasure it would be another war"_  
_"You have a point. So what is the plan B then Strucker?" Strucker looked at me and then a big smile emerged on his face._  
_"Instead of being on team SHIELD. She will be team HYDRA"..._  
**_A week later_**  
_"Just through this door" Strucker stood beside me motioning for me to open a door which could lead to my death._  
_"What's through this door?"_  
_"Your new family" He grinned and opened the door shoving me inside._  
_It was dark. I could feel the hard floor and bricked walls. Contained. Again. _  
_Zoom._  
_I recognised that noise. The boy. Super speed boy._  
_A small red glow caught my eye which was in the corner of the room. It was her. Her eyes were glowing red._  
_"Who are you?" She spoke in a European accent._  
_"Lexi. Who are you?" I asked. Both of them came out of the darkness._  
_The girl had her hair brushed, she wore red clothes with some black, while the boy wore sports clothes._  
_"I am Wanda. This is my brother Pietro" I looked at the boy and his crystal blues eyes caught my attention. And he seemed to be staring at me. Either trying to figure out who I was, or..._  
_"I wish it was a pleasure to meet you, but not right now" I pointed out during the situation. "Where am I?" That was the thing that I had been wanting to ask for a while._  
_"Sokovia. It's a small place. But right now we are in a HYDRA base. Why are you here?" Wanda asked._  
_"I was taken from SHIELD. They want my powers but they can't them without killing me and the power. Now it seems I am stuck here until I am their personal HYDRA weapon" I explained._  
_"SHIELD. Tony Stark works for them doesn't he?" Pietro asked. His accent was way too sexy._  
_"Yes. But right now he is currently in a group, the Avengers. Let's say he is the leader. Why are you asking?" They both looked at me and then sighed._  
_"We joined the experiments to get revenge on Stark. He destroyed our home and our family. Our parents are dead because of his weapons. Now we want revenge on him and the Avengers. We also know you hated the Avengers at some point as well as SHIELD" I looked down and sighed remembering the moment I came onto Earth. It was fast but it was worth it._  
_"I came to get revenge on my father who chose SHIELD over my pregnant mother. He was my first target, the Avengers were my second. They seemed to fight wars caused by themselves. The whole reason why a God of Mischief came onto Earth was because they were fiddling with a blue glowing cube, and they had to fix their own mess. People died, New York was destroyed. And so was my father. I wanted to kill him, but they got there first"_  
_"What made you change your mind?" Wanda asked tilting her head like a wondering puppy._  
_"When I was taken in from SHIELD, I had a choice. Either stay imprisoned for a long time for nearly destroying a town and near murder, or join SHIELD and be a good little girl. Apparently when my father was alive, he asked the director to let me join SHIELD. I could use my anger on the bad people. They were making a huge decision, so I decided to join SHIELD. I was contained for a bit so I would change my attitude, and I got to know my father a little more and SHIELD. I also saw the good side to them. He cared for me, and SHIELD was behind the scenes trying to stop bad people from destroying things. I guess I just changed my ways. I didn't really want to be imprisoned forever, so I made a choice. I thought it was a bad choice, and so did everyone else, but I proved myself on the field. My father took a big chance on me, which could end badly, but I guess there is a slight goodness in them and in me" I sighed remembering all the memories flooding back._  
_"Goodness in them? You basically gave all the reasons to why they have no goodness in them. He chose SHIELD over your pregnant mother. She must of been heartbroken because of it. And like you said. SHIELD and the Avengers mess with things they don't understand, and when it goes wrong, they have to be the heroes to their own mess" Wanda spoke crossing her arms. "Deep down I know you still hate them for what they are like. Which is why me and my brother had been chosen and why Strucker chose you. Because we are the key to getting rid of the Avengers. HYDRA will get rid of SHIELD and we will get rid of the Avengers" Wanda smirked at the idea facing her brother as they exchanged smiles._  
_"First will be Stark. Then the others" Pietro pointed out. "There are a lot of threats in the world, SHIELD and the Avengers are part of that threat"_  
_Pietro had a point. Even I was a threat and so was Pietro and Wanda. In the back of my mind I always still hated SHIELD and the Avengers, but I kept it hidden so I wouldn't end of imprisoned. Plus, working with SHIELD proved I was good. But I knew, I was hiding who I really was. _  
_"We know deep down, in the back of your mind, you wish you could killed your father, though he sadly passed. But you also think the Avengers are a problem. They are the heroes to their own problems. Maybe the public need to see who they really are. We are the key to that. We want to expose everything to the public, show what the Avengers are really doing. Like you said, the New York war was caused by them by messing with things they don't understand. And soon enough, it will somehow happen again. They will mess with things and it will backfire, and they are the heroes. You would be free from them, if you were on our side" Wanda smiled walking towards me._  
_"And what side are you exactly?" I asked._  
_"HYDRA. We want Stark, SHIELD and the Avengers gone. And we know you want the Avengers gone. Maybe with the Avengers gone, we can somehow live in peace?"_  
_Wanda had a point. Some of the missions I had gone on had been caused by the Avengers. Some of the people I had to remove off the grid, they hated the Avengers so they created weapons, and they would kill other people for more weapons and technology. _  
_Without the Avengers, the New York war wouldn't of happened. My father wouldn't of died. We were fine before the Avengers were created, or SHIELD, because the baddies were kept in the corner being silent. But once the Avengers found out something and they have to deal with it causing a war. Captain America was a normal boy, but got chosen for experimentation to take out the leader of HYDRA. Everyone was living in peace before that, the public was safe. _  
_Sometimes SHIELD and the Avengers mess with things they don't understand and do things they shouldn't when they think it is right._  
_But now. They will have to deal with two enhanced and an Element. We will finally be in peace once SHIELD and the Avengers are gone._  
_No more wars._  
_No more fights._  
_No more deaths._  
_Just peace..._  
_I looked at the two and smiled nodding "We will finally be able to live in peace" I then told them about my whole life story and what I was able to do with my powers..._  
_"Lexi, please wake up" I heard a voice echoing in the room. It wasn't twins, which I found out from them._  
_"It has been an hour, she is either in a coma or she-"_  
_"Don't say it Mac. She is alive. Just somewhere in her mind" I recognised that voice. He shared the same voice as Pietro. _  
_"So what do we do now?" I asked the twins._  
_"Not what we do. What you do. Wake up Lexi. Wake up" They both shouted at me, before it turned to darkness and I gasped for breath._  
_"Lexi"_


	47. 43

I gasped for air as I awoke from my bad nightmare or past memories. The light in the room was too bright for me, and the beeping noises from the hospital machines were too loud for me. I was panicking. The dream was all too much for me, and waking up from my sleeping 'coma' took an effect.

"Lexi, hey calm down, your okay" I heard a voice which I managed to make out as Pietro's. Turning my head to my left, he stood from his plastic chair holding my hand, kissing it softly to make me calm down. The kiss made my body instantly calm down and my mind relax. Taking a soft deep breath, I relaxed back onto the bed closing my eyes.

"Well now we know she is alive, we should leave them to it" Hunter spoke. Wait when did he get back?

As the rest of them agreed and left the room, it was just Pietro and I.

He gave me a soft smile, and stroked my cheek softly, my face instantly cradled against his palm. I missed his touch. I moved myself up only for him to grab my shoulders.

"You need to rest Lexi" He softly spoke. I just smiled at him, before grabbing his silver hair and pulling his face down to kiss him.

"I just wanted a kiss, that's all" she told him winking. He chuckled and nodded.

"Oh right. Well good. We were worried about you" Sighing back into the bed, I rubbed my face.

"So was I. I thought I wasn't going to get out of my bad dream" I told him. He raised his eyebrow.

"What happened?" I glanced at him and played with my fingers.

"It was more memories of my past then nightmares. It was when I was kidnapped from SHIELD. I was in the glass containers, with you and your sister opposite me. It was all that. And when I was convinced to turn my back on SHIELD and the Avengers and get my revenge"

Then Pietro looked down at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him a little worried. He looked up slowly and started playing with his fingers. That's when I knew something was wrong.

"Me and Wanda. We were the ones who convinced you to turn your back. It was our fault. Mainly mine"

"Don't you dare say it was your fault. I always had my grudges against SHIELD and the Avengers, but I shortly realised that you were right. But we are part of the problem. We mess with things we don't understand and it goes wrong. So why am I still here?" I asked myself.

"Because no matter how much you hate them, and what they do. They are still considered your family Lexi. We all are. Yes they mess with things they don't understand sometimes, but they also fix them. They fix the problems they have created. And they also do good things. It's difficult to understand I know. But every bad person has something good inside"

Pietro was right. What he said reminded me of me. I may be considered a bad person, but I can be good. I know I can.

"Basically what you are saying Pietro is, even though sometimes they mess with things they don't understand and are sometimes the heroes to their own problems. They still fix the mess they have created or someone else has. Because simply no one understands our world deep down, not even us. But we try to. No one is perfect" And that was true. No was one is ever perfect. If they were, they would be boring as hell.

He nodded at me and kissed my head. "I am glad your acknowledgement is still working" he teased. I slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"An hour. Everyone was convinced you were dead, except your mum, Wanda and I" Not even my dad? I looked down and nodded. The hate I had for him was growing even bigger.

"When can I get out of here. Hospital's aren't really my thing" I admitted. I felt like I was in a hospital at HYDRA sometimes.

"I will get someone" He smiled at me before leaving the room. I looked towards the two way window seeing everyone watching. My eyes went to my dad, who looked relieved, but I made sure my eyes said anger. I looked away from the window before Pietro walked into the door with the nurse.

After several checks and questions, the nurse finally let me go.

"I missed my bed" I said laying down on the comfy cloud of material of my room.

"I missed you in my bed every night" He smirked that famous Pietro smirk.

"Hey cheeky" I shook my head and grabbed my pillow cuddling up to it as I drifted off into another sleep.

A few days had gone by and I was instructed by all SHIELD agents, including the twins to stay rested, and not to do any missions, I deserved the break.

They had been doing their own missions, but Pietro stayed behind and sometimes Wanda too, to keep my company.

"Lex. I was thinking, would you like to go out on a date? We haven't been in a while with everything happening. I am sure your dad will let out go out for one night" Pietro spoke up in the silence as I read a book. I thought about what he said and agreed nodding.

"I think I need that. Get my mind off things. And trust me Pietro. He will let us go on this date. He will not like it, if he says no" I told him. Pietro just frowned and shook his head not wanting to know the new drama rising.

There was a sudden knock on the door. We both turned our heads to see Wanda standing at the door.

"What's up Wanda? Why do you look guilty of something?" I asked frowning as I closed my book.

"Because I feel like the more I hold it in, the more I feel guilty" She spoke softly in her accent.

"Now you are worrying me. Tell me, please" I begged. She entered the room and sat beside me on the sofa, taking my hands in hers.

"When we were on the mission to find out who is Lash, and we found out it was Garner. May's ex husband. Your father was there. He has been working with Price who deals with the InHumans, but I don't know much detail. They seemed to be close, so I looked into his head and..."

I looked at Wanda. Tell me.

"And? What happened Wanda, please" I took her hand. She looked down and sighed before speaking again. "Your father spent the night with Price"

He did what? I froze again. I looked at Wanda and then looked down. He lied to me about how he felt about my mother.

"He said he loved my mum. It was all lies to keep me happy. He says he wants me in his life, but it is all lies to me now. He never wanted me in the first place. So I don't want him" I put my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands.

"I know you are angry Lexi, but please don't let me and my sister melt in this room" Pietro spoke adjusting his top.

"If now is the time to talk about your father hiding things" I looked up to see Daisy standing by the door holding a tablet. "Then you need to see something"

I couldn't believe it. He was hiding everything from us. He was working with ATCU. He is letting her taking InHumans and trap them in a small box. Trying to cure them. He was letting her do it.

"I can't stay here. I want to go back to the Academy. I won't stay here" I stood up and headed to the door before Pietro rushed in front of me.

"Think about what you are saying Lexi"

"Thank about what I am saying? Pietro, he is working with Price behind our backs. He slept with her. She is taking and storing InHumans while finding a cure. What if they don't want to be cured. They still don't understand themselves. Daisy could be next for all we know. No offense Daisy" I turned to face her, and then back at Pietro. "We may not be InHumans, but you and Wanda have been enhanced, they probably look at me like I am a alien. We could be next. They still see us as a threat, and the only place where I feel actually safe, is back at the Academy. I am not staying here, and don't try stopping me" I said before walking past him and down the hall to my room.

"We will come with you" Wanda spoke coming out from the room standing next to her brother. "We don't want to risk being the next victims" I then looked at Daisy who stood in the door frame.

"Are you coming?"

"No. They trust me. Especially Price, I saved her life. So I guess I am not in the firing line anymore. But good luck" Daisy smiled and walked over to me, hugging me. I was surprised but hugged back, before heading to see Gemma and Leo.

They were talking in the lab, Fitz in front of the computer and Simmons reading a book. I walked over to them, noticing the tension.

"Since I am leaving, I am going to say what everyone is just thinking. When Fitz saved you in the portal. He thought he would of gotten you back. Finished what you started, because he loves you, and he is never going to stop. But then you broke his heart. And you expect him to be fine about that?" I asked them. Both of them exchanged glances. "The reason he is trying to help you and wanting to find or make another portal, is because he is willing to do anything for you. Because he loves you. Even if you did break his heart. That's all" I spoke before leaving and heading to my room to pack my bags.

We stood at the elevator doors with our bags packed ready to leave SHIELD. And I wouldn't be returning.

"Lexi?" His voice. I wanted to hurt him so bad, but I tried to contain myself. I turned to face him, with my arms crossed.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Academy. Where we feel safe"

"What do you mean feel safe? We are underground" I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment.

"Let me ask you something. Do you love my mum?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Of course. She was my first love at SHIELD"

"You are such a liar. And don't bother asking why. Wanda, why don't you explain?" She looked at me and smirked her little Wanda smirk.

"When we were capturing Lash. You and Price looked close. So I looked into your mind. I saw everything. You slept with her. Lexi had a right to know." Coulson looked stuck for words.

"Don't bother explaining. Because I am sure mum has seen it all. Oh and second. We don't feel safe here knowing you are working with the ATCU. Taking and storing InHumans while finding a cure? How do you think that makes us feel?"

"You aren't InHuman Lexi"

"No. But the twins are enhanced. And I am, well whatever you want to call me. Alien. Siren. Element. Supernatural. Witch. Who knows. But knowing they are trying to find a cure for these powerful beings, it makes us feel if we are the next target. For all we know, that is was Price is doing now. And what about Daisy? Just because she saved your lover's life, she could still be finding a way to cure her. We don't want to be around any of this. We are going home, and we are never returning" The elevator doors opened and we picked up our bags and headed inside the magical box. "You have ruined your chance of being my father, and you will never be my father ever again"

"Lexi" he said shouting running towards us.

"Coulson" I spoke before the doors closed.


	48. 44

February.  
It was half way through the month and nothing critical had happened. We usually had a large mission every month, but I guess the Agents of SHIELD, or the new superhero called Ant Man was dealing with our missions giving us a break. Scott Lang. An ex-con, but he learnt fast, and he was good. He had a fan girl moment meeting Rogers, and then tried to make a laugh out of the fact that he, managed to fight and even beat Falcon a couple months ago.  
"He thought he couldn't see me, but he was able to, I was supposed to be the size of an ant, but I guess technology is advancing in glasses. It was a good fight though" Paul spoke smirking to himself.  
"Yeah, it was. Next time, stay out of my suit" Sam joked.  
"Have you ever thought about joining the Avengers? We could use more people. More the merrier, especially with your talents, and small creatures" I told him.  
"Maybe, see what the boss says. But if you ever need an extra body for a big fight, sign me up, they won't see what is gonna hit them, literally" Lang joked, before departing.  
"Why do we need someone else on the team? I am on the team aren't I?" Katie spoke out crossing her arms.  
Katie was a new member to the team. No one special. Someone from Chicago. I wanted to laugh at her small comment. Her on the team? She is an agent, not an Avenger.  
"Because Katie you are not an Avenger, our training to be a SHIELD agent" I told her shaking my head.  
"Romanoff was a SHIELD agents, and now Avengers, they are always saying that if they had to remove someone it would be you" She smirked.  
That. Was. It. Prepare for Volcano Lexi.  
"What the hell is your problem Katie?" I asked her "I have done nothing to you and you are always busting my chops"  
"Lexi stop" Cap spoke out.  
"No. I want to know why she has it in for me? She threatened me, hit me over the head with a metal bat, causing a huge cut in my head, she ruins my birthday, makes small comments that everyone doesn't even give a shit about" I felt my body start heating up, my eyes turning a orangey red colour.  
"Lexi, calm down" Pietro spoke softly, grasping my for hand, but gasping instead. I turned to him and automatically calm down.  
"I'm sorry Pietro, I never meant to do that"  
"It's fine, not major" he gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Told you. They all think you are a danger to everyone. It will only be time until it's the end for you" Katie stood forward, spitting venom.  
She can spit venom. I can constrict.  
"Be careful with what you say Katie. Because I am not afraid to get dirty"  
"Enough" Cap shouted looking at us. "Lexi calm down, this isn't helping your side of the argument"  
"Side? Steve she has had it in for me since the beginning"  
"Did you or did you not pin her up against the wall, putting your hand around her neck?" Cap asking crossing his arms. I couldn't believe this.  
"Yes. I don't want to sound like a child, but since she has been here, she has been bullying me. Words and physically, the small scar on my head will prove it. She is turning everyone against me, especially Steve" I told them all.  
"Why you so worried about Steve" Sam asked. I frowned at his comment.  
"What?" I asked confused "Even after the situation, we remained friends, trying to build it up again, but then Katie comes along and ruins it all. He sees me as the bad guy instead of the girl who just joined. Is she that good that you are taking her side?" I asked. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.  
"Jealousy" Romanoff had decided to speak her trap and started getting involved. And yet, Pietro or Wanda had said nothing. But I didn't want them getting involved.  
"Jealousy- Wait. You think I am jealous of Katie? Seriously?" I asked laughing. I shook my head and rubbed my face. This was becoming exhausting.  
"Maybe to try and cover up your jealousy for me" Katie smirked.  
"Maybe Katie is right. The only reason why you are so angry with Katie is because you are jealous" Cap spoke. I couldn't believe them.  
"So you are saying I am jealous of Katie?" I asked and turned to Pietro. "Please don't say you think this is true"  
"No I don't. I don't believe any of it. I have seen the way Katie has been acting. She is sneaky and manipulative. She has manipulated all of you and Lexi is getting the backlash" Pietro spoke out. I sighed in relief as he was on my side.  
"I can't even read her" Wanda spoke up, her eyes glowing a deep red.  
"Because I am not hiding anything" She spoke up. I turned to her. She looked worried for some reason.  
"I can usually read everyone" Wanda then turned to me. "Lexi is upset that she is losing her friends, and she doesn't love my brother, there is no denying that"  
"She is just thinking that to cover her feel of jealousy up" Katie was on thin ice.  
"I can see inside her head, she isn't lying"  
"Of course you would say that, you are on her side Wanda" Said Sam.  
Katie stepped even closer to me. She really shouldn't do that.  
"Deep down, we are right, you are jealous" She smirked. That was it.  
I placed my hand out fast, sending a telekinetic blast, sending her flying over the sofa and crashing to the floor.  
"That was a mistake" I told them, my eyes started becoming glassy. I felt weak, vulnerable. "This isn't a team. This isn't a family anymore. All because of her" I couldn't stop the tears from leaking down my face.  
They had never seen my crying. This is the first time. She broke me down. Made me weak. Losing the team was one of my fears. And now I am facing a fear. I shook my head and turned around heading towards the elevator and pressed the button before anyone could stop me.  
The fresh air from New York City, filled my lungs up. I could breathe. Shaking my head I started walking. I needed to cool down before I started blowing anything up.  
Starbucks. I needed a Starbucks.  
I stood in the cue and got a few looks. People knew who I was. Faces of fear or excitement.  
"Hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows please" I placed the money down and stood to the side as I waited for my order. As I was given my order, I left the store and looked up seeing Katie standing by a car, crossing her arms.  
"Please stay away from me. See, I said please. Which is kind" I told her rolling my eyes as I started walking.  
"Maybe this has gotten out of hand, and I want to say sorry"  
"Sorry doesn't mean crap to me Katie. Not anymore"  
"Oh I wasn't saying sorry about being a bully to you" She spoke in a childish tone. "I am sorry about this" I felt my hot chocolate spill over my top as I was pushed into the alley way we came across.  
How did I not see this coming?  
Pain echoed through my head as I hit the ground. I sighed to myself  
"I paid seven dollars for that hot chocolate" I told her before standing up. "Who are you really?" I asked her.  
"Your worst nightmare" she grinned and swung for me. But before she could swing, a metal hand grabbed her hand. I sighed in relief and looked down.  
"Good timing" I told him. She had the look of fear plastered on her face. "Katie, meet my new friend. The Winter Soldier, but he prefers the name Bucky" I smirked. Bucky grabbed her by the neck and swung her out of the alley way, launching her onto a car. I cringed at the sight. "She is going to have a headache" I smirked and turned to Bucky. "Thanks again. You better get out of here because the police or anyone is called. I won't mention you to Steve" He looked at me and nodded in thanks before disappearing behind me. I walked out of the alley way and noticed Katie was gone.  
What the hell? I had to tell the rest of the somewhat of a team.  
"Lexi. You need to be put in containment" Rogers turned his head as he held Katie up with Sam's support as I entered the tower.  
"What?" I asked  
"She came to say sorry but instead you beat her up" Sam spoke. Seriously? That sneaky-  
"I was getting a Starbucks, she says sorry, but not for being a bully, for pushing me into the alley, the hot chocolate stain on my top is proof, plus my face is hot from the hot chocolate. Luckily she didn't burn me" I told them  
"She said you launched her into a car from the alley way" Cap pointed out. I couldn't tell them it was Bucky.  
"It wasn't her. She called him Bucky" Shit. I promised to cover Bucky up.  
"Bucky was there?" Steve asked.  
"No, I threatened her, saying if she touched me, Bucky would deal with her, we have a deal like I explained"  
"So you think Pietro is weak?" Katie asked  
"Of course not, it was a deal I made with him"  
"I can't protect Lexi all the time. I let her go so she could calm down. I am thankful Bucky was there, because he protected the girl I love, because I let her calm down" Pietro spoke up and I felt his hands connect to mine.  
"You did this to her Lexi. Put her in containment" Cap ordered.  
They chose her over me.  
"No. I don't need to be put in containment" I sighed wiping my eyes "Because I quit" I shook my head and turned around and started walking. I turned my head seeing their shocked faces, but none of them where stopping me. "Well done Katie, you won. All of you have. You won't have to deal with me" I said as I headed to the elevator.  
"I will catch up with you in a minute Lexi" Pietro spoke.  
"I am coming with you" Wanda spoke up as she walked after me. Vision carefully grabbed her arm "Like Lexi said. This isn't a team or a family anymore. Lexi and Pietro are my family" She looked into vision's computerised eyes before he let go. I got into the elevator as the magic box pinged open. Wanda joined me, and I looked at Pietro.  
"Be there in a minute, just want to say something" I nodded at him and turned to Steve.  
"I guess you won't be updated on Bucky anymore" I smirked, his face weakened, before the doors closed.  
"She is hiding something Lexi" Wanda spoke.  
"I know. And it's our job to find out and get rid of her"  
"Even if it leads to a Civil War?" I turned to face my future sister in law.  
"If they choose a bad guy over us. Then a Civil War it is" I told her sighing.  
The sound of the zipper on my suitcase bought me to a halt. I was actually leaving. I could actually live a normal risk free life. No more missions. No more drama. No more Katie. No more team or so called family.  
Wanda and Pietro were my family. I packed all of Pietro and I's things into our suitcases. I turned around and looked into the large mirror. Today will be a new me. I would prove people I am good. Not a monster.  
Then the lights went out. I frowned and turned around. I walked to the door and opened it, seeing Wanda coming towards me.  
"Power cut?" she asked.  
"I have no idea. But it would be impossible, this is the Avengers tower, we don't run out of power" I told her. Leaving the room, I walked with Wanda through the halls.  
They were empty. As we came into view of the living room, we saw silhouettes of the Avenger standing still. We both frowned until we saw the big picture.  
They were watching someone.  
"I have been waiting for you two" It was a male voice. One light came on, as a spotlight onto a large man, with a gun to Katie's head.  
Oh please pull the trigger. I would be so sad.  
The rest of them were panicked.  
"Who are you?" Steve asked. The man smirked.  
"Your worst nightmare" he spoke. Wait. Katie said the same thing to me before. "Let's say I am a very important man, with a very important mission" he grinned "Taking out the Avengers"  
The man was hugely built. Bald and wore a light green top and camouflaged trousers. Like he was from the army.  
"Someone tried that, didn't succeed, only destroyed a small city"  
"My home" Wanda spoke up getting annoyed. Thought it was a small city that was hardly known, it was still somebody's home.  
"But yet they still destroyed it. It became a weakness to people. Watching your home come down from the sky. Destroyed forever. Which is why I took something that means every much to two ladies in this room" I frowned at the man and looked around.  
Pietro.  
"Where's Pietro?" I asked them  
"He said he was following you after he decided to punch me" Steve spoke. I wanted to laugh, but panic took over me.  
"Here's your answer" he said and pointed to the large plasma television in the living room owned by Stark. An image blurred and then a proper picture.  
"Pietro" I spoke widening my eyes. "Where is he?" I asked demanding the man, standing closer to him. He chuckled and let go of Katie and walked to the television.  
"With his new team" he said. Pietro looked panicked until a lady on television touched his head. His eyes turned a grey colour and he looked blank. This wasn't happening. "He will be a good recruit, and if we somehow manage not to destroy you, then" He pointed his gun at Pietro's head through the television and pulled the trigger. The television smashed and the image disappeared. "Which is why I would advise we win, and that way, we will be much better for the public. No more Avengers messing with things they don't understand" He smirked and put his gun back in his belt. "Are you coming?" he asked.  
We all frowned at him before a female voice spoke up.  
"Of course" We all turned her heads to her. She straightened herself up before joining the man. As they left, Katie left her signature smirk with us.  
The Avengers were shocked.  
"Believe me now?" I asked them. They had no idea what to say. I shook my head and turned to the elevator for the third time today.  
"Where are you going?" Cap asked as Wanda followed.  
"I am going to find my fiance and Wanda's brother, without any of you. You aren't our family or our team. We are our own family and team, and we always will be" The elevator doors closed as it was now up to me and Wanda to find Pietro...


	49. 45

I was going to do everything I could to make sure I got Pietro back. Anything in my power. I had to. I loved him and I wanted to marry him. I wanted to have his children. I wanted to have a future with him, so I had to find him. Somehow.  
"It's just an empty hole" Wanda said as she stood on the cobbles of dirt. Sokovia was just a giant hole now. There were some houses still standing but barely. It was just woodland, and rubble of bricks. Two years ago this happened. A city was actually flying in the air and just dropped in the ocean. Like it was nothing.  
"Sokovia is nothing but dirt and rubble, the only thing that is standing is the woodland, well part of it. Maybe Ultron had a thing for wildlife" I shrugged trying to make a small joke, but simply failed.  
"What are we doing here Lexi? You didn't exactly tell me anything of what we were doing in my hometown which is a hole" she sighed "hole in my heart" I felt sorry for Wanda, but this was on the only thing on my mind.  
"I know this sounds crazy but, I had an idea. This man, was collecting supernaturals, turning them into his minions, into his own supernatural army" she said biting her lip "now when someone says supernatural army, who comes into mind?" I asked her.  
"Strucker" She spoke with venom in her speech.  
"Strucker recruited people to create an army of miracles. Strucker used Loki's staff to mutate you, it worked, and then he kidnapped me. He needed someone who had connections with the Avengers, which was me. He needed someone to break them emotionally, me" I explained "Pietro was the fast one, they wouldn't see what hit them. No pun intended. Then he needed you. Someone to get into their heads, make them go crazy, break them down. Then they needed me. Someone to destroy them. Make feelings get in the way. It's a good combination of supernaturals"  
"So why have they taken Pietro?" she asked and then answered her own question "He would kill Pietro if we didn't fight against them. They are doing what Strucker made you do. Make feelings get in the way, destroy us emotionally"  
It sounded complicated. But it made sense. It was a combination of the twins and I, when Strucker had us. They kidnapped Pietro because they needed someone fast on their team, someone who you won't see coming, but someone who can get into your head, break us down, and to destroy me and his sister, make feelings and emotions get in the way.  
"It's the perfect plan Wanda" I sighed and kicked a rock into the large hole in the middle of the Earth.  
"What are we waiting for Lexi?"  
"Help" I told her. Wanda's eyes then turned red and quickly whipped around blasting a hex at someone causing them to crash into the already crumbling building.  
"Wanda. Don't. That's our help" I told her. Her eyebrows furrowed and then looked at the man. Her eyes turned brown and her face relaxed. She knew him, slightly.  
"The Winter Soldier" She spoke softly. Walking over to Bucky, I helped him up.  
"She is just very protective" I told him  
"I can see that" His rough voice spoke out, his face covered by his long brown hair.  
"I am sorry for hitting you. We are just cautious at the moment"  
"I understand why you would be. Lexi filled me in. I am sorry Pietro was taken. But why do you need my help Lexi?" Both their faces turned to me, wanting to know why they were in Sokovia, and why I called Bucky.  
"Really?" I asked them. I rolled my eyes and sighed "The HYDRA base, it's still standing remember, there might be information inside about this man who sounds a lot like Strucker"  
"Okay, so that's why we are here, why him?" She pointed to Bucky "No offense"  
"None taken, but I would like to know as well" He said crossing his metal arm under the other arm which was covered by his jacket.  
"Your extra protection" I joked but was a little serious. "Bucky, we need the strength in our team. Yes Wanda and I can fight, but we need the muscle and strength, plus you know HYDRA more than me and Wanda. You worked for them"  
"Yeah I know, I live with it every day Lexi" he said looking down. Avoiding mentioning him working for HYDRA Lexi.  
"I know. And I am sorry, it's just you know how it works and everything. Look, Bucky you are the strength of the team, you know how HYDRA works, you might be some help to us"  
"Okay. I will help since I owe you one" He nodded in agreement.  
We had strength and power in our team. And that's what we needed to succeed.  
"What happens when we find him?" Wanda asked. That I was still working out.  
"I will try and get to Pietro, knock him out of the manipulation. I don't know how I am going to do it, but I will try anything. You two will fight against them, Bucky it's best if you go for the leader. He is big, bald and bulky. So it's best if you do that. Wanda gets to fight the other supernatural's. Make them go crazy and then destroy them"  
"We don't have to destroy them. Probably half of them have been manipulated. They are innocent like my brother. Maybe hand them over to the Avengers Academy"  
Did she forget something?  
"Wanda, we left the Avengers Academy, after they broke my trust. I don't want nothing to do with them. If you want to go back, then fine, but don't expect me to go back to them. They broke my trust. I thought you were on my side?" Right now, I was wondering if I could trust anyone at all.  
"I am on your side. Lexi." she sighed "But they might be the only way to help them. You don't have to see them, but I will, okay?" she looked at me and all I did was agree. I wasn't going to argue. She could hand the other supernatural's over to them.  
"Okay so what now?" Bucky asked.  
"Files. We need files" I told him and started walking towards the HYDRA base.  
It was silent. Nothing. Just the odd sound of rocks being kicked about.  
"So how do you know each other?" Wanda asked as we trekked through the forest.  
"After the war against Ultron, I went to get a Starbucks, I got pulled into an alley, I tried to fight whoever it was. But I couldn't. He told me not to panic" I explained "He wanted my help. He thought he could only ask me, because I am seen as a danger to everyone. He felt like we were on the same page. People think we are dangerous, trust issues all that. We have been manipulated. Plus I had close connections to SHIELD and the Avengers. I don't know why. But he just wanted help getting his memory back, so I helped" I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.  
"Why doesn't he ask Steve?" I bit my lip at her question.  
"Because he doesn't want to see him yet. He isn't ready. I don't blame him. Bucky destroyed SHIELD, nearly killed his best friend, his memory is a mush. He just needs time until he is ready" I explained before we stood outside the gate of the HYDRA base. Which was now locked tight.  
"Bucky, you are up" I said and moved out of the way. He looked at us both and let out a small sigh, before walking to the gate and ripping it open and throwing it aside.  
"Ladies first" He stood out of the way letting me and Wanda inside the fortress.  
The sound of metal tapping against the keyboard echoed in the room. Wanda sat on a cabinet while I paced up and down the room, twisting my princess ring around. Bucky was taking too long.  
"Anything?" I asked.  
"Be patient" he said with a low voice. The sound of a loud tap on the keyboard, and a file came up.  
"Okay, from the description you gave me, bald man, big, bulky. He was a guard for Strucker. He doesn't have a full name, just goes by Meert. I am guessing, surname"  
"Okay, so what is he doing with a bunch of supernatural's?" I asked standing closer to the computer screens.  
"He was a guard for Strucker, so he must be the only one left. What was Strucker's intentions with you and the twins?" The man with the metal arm asked me.  
"To go up against the Avengers. Take them out. All that stuff" I explained and then it clicked "he is continuing Strucker's work and mission" I sighed "instead of using the sceptre which we have no idea where it is, he is collecting supernaturals" I explained.  
"Wait. Where is the sceptre?" Wanda asked.  
"I have no idea, Ultron's minions took it I heard. But I haven't seen it since" I shrugged.  
"Okay. So a guard is following Strucker's plan, and since there is no sceptre, and he doesn't want to kill people if the sceptre doesn't change them if he had it. So he is recruiting supernaturals, who may or may not have something against the Avengers. Makes sense" I said. It would make sense. Out of the many people who signed up for Struckers experiments. Wanda and Pietro were the only one who survived. So he wouldn't want to waste his time on experimenting on people who could die. So he signed supernaturals up. And he took Pietro because of his connections with us.  
"Makes sense. But how are we going to find him?" Bucky asked. Both looking at me.  
"I don't know" I sighed and looked down at the ground. Rubbing my face slowly, trying to rub in an idea.  
"Lexi" Wanda fact spoke out.  
"I don't have a plan okay" I sighed keeping my eyes closed. I wish this was a dream.  
"No Lexi look" Wanda moved my hand, as I opened my eyes, the screens were fuzzy, like they had no signal or connection.  
"That's weird" I said frowning and looked at all the screens "Why are they doing that?"  
"I don't know. Just no connection anymore" Bucky said typing random things on the keyboard.  
Yet nothing. HYDRA wasn't old fashion so there was no aerial stuck on the base.  
"Someone is messing with the connection. Someone knows we are here" I said and stood by ground until the screens came back. With Pietro on the screen with Meert.  
"Pietro" Both me and Wanda spoke softly.  
"You are very clever, Siren" The bald man smirked  
"Give us back Pietro" I demanded. He just chuckled.  
"I wish it was that simple Lexi. But the fact is I am really surprised you haven't joined our little team. You had once a team of your own" He said "Team Karma. Original" he chuckled shaking his head. Bucky stood up and stood beside both Wanda and I.  
"The team was a mistake. And so is your team"  
"My team isn't a mistake. It's the new generation which is going to destroy the Avengers, and you three, if you fight against us"  
"I was team Karma because I let my feelings get in the way. Just because I may have a grudge against them and SHIELD, the answer isn't to create another Civil War. Because you will just lose" I told him "I will always have a grudge against them, but they somewhat they helped me. They put a pinch of trust in the relationship. I will always be grateful. But I know deep down, they will never trust me. They think I am dangerous. So instead of creating another fight, I am leaving. Starting a future with my family"  
"Your mother is in another world, your father is a SHIELD director who lied to you. You have no siblings, except a half sister who will be born into the world. You have a trustworthy sister in law. And your fiance. Is here with me. You will be fighting against him, and probably destroy him" he smirked.  
"I won't destroy him. Love conquers all. It's soppy but somewhat true" I told him  
"We will see about that. I guess you have your team, so I have mine. This is only a quarter of them. You will be surprised by what we have in store" he smirked "We will meet you in the woodland that is still standing in Sokovia, which is where you are right now, am I correct?" he asked raising his eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his face.  
All our three faces looked at each other. He was a step ahead of us.  
"That is correct" I told him "We will meet you there, just give us the time"  
"In three days time, when the full moon is up" he smirked before turning the screen off.  
Full moon. Damn.  
"Lexi...-" I looked at Wanda and sighed.  
"I know full moon. Bad timing, but he is your brother. My husband this year. I need to get him back" I looked down and rubbed my face.  
"Full moon? What's bad about that?" Bucky asked frowning. Looking up at him I sighed, I hadn't explained something we had discovered.  
"I was turned into a Siren, so I am half siren, half element. Because of my Siren side, I get effected by the full moon" I explained "If I look at a full moon, even a reflection, I basically got bat shit crazy" I sighed "I destroy things. Create forest fires, make volcanoes erupt. All that stuff"  
"Okay, bat shit crazy, noted" he nodded "maybe we can use it to our advantage" I raised my eyebrow, while Wanda had a concerned look on her face.  
"Use it to our advantage? How?"  
"Maybe control it, think of an anchor" he said. I raised my eyebrow  
"Have you been watching Teen Wolf?" I asked and shook my head "never mind, continue" I told him.  
"Think of Pietro, your mum or even Wanda, to lower the meter on your bat shit crazy meter" He said "What powers did you get with being a siren?"  
"Siren scream, Siren spell, and Siren song" I answered and thought about it "I can't use my Siren spell because it will enchant probably all of them, I haven't mastered it yet, but my Siren scream, I can use that, deafen them, give us an advantage" I said and smirked  
"Show us" Bucky said. I raised my eyebrow and laughed  
"Bucky I will make you go deaf, plus it can be heard for miles" I said.  
"Strucker had a sound proof room, just in case" Wanda pointed out. I looked at her and sighed.  
"Fine, lead the way" I told her before we left the room.  
The room was large. Black. Black flooring, black walls, black ceiling. On one side of the wall, a window with Bucky and Wanda on the other side. Wanda gave me a thumbs up.  
"Here goes nothing" I said to myself and closed my eyes and opened my mouth before letting out a screech "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed, the image of Pietro being shot in the head must of turned up the scream as it got louder and louder, before the small window smashed. But I couldn't stop screaming. Until the touch of metal hit my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw Wanda covering her ears, and Bucky's ears bleeding. Giving a soft nod I looked at the both of them. "I couldn't stop" I said "An image of Pietro, being killed, must of turned it up a notch" I said.  
Wanda walked into the room and sighed kneeling down "Do that on the night" she smiled before pulling me into a hug.

It was cold. Though I couldn't feel much of it. The three of us stood in a line, watching a hill that they would probably walk up. We had no idea where they were coming from. The sound of twigs and leaves crumbling over someone's feet could be heard. I clutch my fists and looked in the distance. Something was coming towards me. Something fast and large. Before I could realise what it was, Bucky stood in front of me and grabbed it.  
Cap's shield. Peaking my head over Bucky's arm, in the view, the rest of the Avengers walked towards us. Bucky holding Steve's shield.  
Awkward.  
"Bucky" Steve spoke softly looking at his best friend. Bucky's face softened and threw the shield back to him, hitting him hard. The rest of them stood in a stance. "I'm sorry Lexi. Didn't realise it was you" Steve said. I pulled my hood down from the cat suit revealing my face and red hair.  
"Luckily someone caught it in time. He has a thing for doing that" I said.  
"What are you doing here?" Steve asked and then looked at Bucky. Here we go. "Bucky"  
"Now isn't the time to do a friendly reunion. You just threw your shield at me, could of killed me, plus there is no trust within any of us"  
"I understand Lexi. She manipulated us all. We are sorry" Steve said, removing his mask. I just laughed.  
"There is no time for apologies, I will never forgive you, right now, we just want Pietro back. Let me guess, you are here to stop another war from happening?"  
"Meert gave us the location. We are here to stop him"  
"What about Pietro" I asked  
"Now we are leaving that to you" He said. I shook my head and felt the moon rising.  
A zoom sound could be heard within a distance.  
"Pietro" Wanda spoke softly before we distanced ourselves from each other. I squinted to get a better sight. Something was coming towards me. I put my hands up creating a telekinetic shield as a ball of electricity came towards me, and hit the shield disappearing.  
"Electricity. Brilliant" I said and suddenly Pietro stood in front of me. "Pietro" I spoke softly placing a hand on his rough cheek. He looked at me with no emotion, until he smiled. I looked at his eyes seeing them silver. "Listen, Pietro, I know your-" Suddenly I was chucked into Bucky sending us into a tree. I groaned in pain and opened my eyes "in there" I said and got up, as well as Bucky standing up. "Don't hurt him. Let me do it" I told him.  
"Impressive what some steroids and enhancements do" A low voice spoke as Meert came out from the trees. Behind him an army. There was no point in counting, I wouldn't be able to count them all. I then darted my eyes to a girl who held two katana blades with pink handles. Katie. She smirked at me. That devil smirk.  
"Well you will be impressed with our team" I said and looked at the Avengers. One chance. Steve nodded at me and put his mask on.  
"I hope you are impressed with mine. None of them have the same gifts. All different, all unique. Are you sure you don't want to join my team. We have many tricks up our sleeves" He crossed his arms.  
"I will pass on this offer" I told him.  
"Very well" he said "though at the end of this fight, you will turn to us, full moon remember" he smirked.  
"That's the thing. We have a small trick up our sleeves as well" I said. I stood forward and pulled my hood down. Taking a deep breath I looked at Pietro and then looked at the full moon. I felt the energy and magic being pushed into me. It felt good. Gasping for air, I opened my eyes and looked at Steve with my silver eyes. "Cover your ears" I told him and turned to Meert. His face was priceless. Worry. Smirking to myself, I let out the screech from my mouth and thought of Pietro being killed, the screech getting louder and louder. The thought of Pietro saying I do at the altar stopped my screaming. I opened my eyes seeing all of them on the floor in pain, their ears bleeding. I looked at Pietro and sighed.  
"Here goes nothing" I ran over to Pietro signalling the rest of them to charge for the army. Gripping Pietro by his shoulder I stood him up. "I love you, which is why I am doing this" I said before my fist mad contact with his face causing him to fall to the floor. "Ow" I said shaking my hand. I used my telekinesis to move Pietro by a tree safe away from the fight. Looking up I saw everyone fighting. Wanda using her hexes, Bucky using his metal arm.  
The sound of metal scrapping together turned my around.  
"Katie" I said  
"Siren. This time I am going to kill you. Especially with my little friends" She smirked spinning her katana blades around.  
"Actually this time I am going to kill you" I said and sent a telekinesis fire blast towards her. She put her blades up to block it but that made it worse as she was flown across the battlefield. "Point to me yet again" I said and started making my way through the army. My hands on fire, and powers on full charge from the moon.  
Bones were broken. Burns had been burned on flesh. We were only half way through the army. But I was through the army, charging at Katie. I flipped in the air, kicking her in the face, causing her to fall down. I smirked at her and turned around punching one of them in the throat. They fell to the floor gasping for air. I turned around. Katie was charging for me. I turned around and started running from her, running straight into a tree before running up two steps onto the large twig flipping over the girl and kicking her in the back sending her face first into the tree. She dropped her blades. As I dashed for them I picked them up and sighed.  
"Told you I was going to kill you" As she turned around I sunk the blades into her chest and stomach. Blood pouring out. "You could of been a good recruit, if you weren't screwed up" I said.  
"Bitch" She spat the words out with some blood before closing her eyes. Removing the blades I sighed.  
"My name is Siren" I told her and turned around seeing the fight still going on. "Okay, enough" I said and closed my eyes building up the power inside of me before sending out a large fire telekinetic blast causing the supernaturals to be burnt and tossed around. I looked at Bucky who had Meert in his metal arm, the sound of bone being crunched echoed the empty forest before he tossed him aside.  
"argh" A small voice broke out.  
"Pietro" I ran over to him and picked his head up. "Please be back" I said and bit my lip.  
"You always knew how to develop a punch" he opened his crystal blue eyes and smiled at me. I sighed to myself and kissed him softly. "Sorry" I mumbled against his lips before turning my head seeing Bucky gone. I sighed and looked at Steve and then back at Pietro.  
He was back.


	50. 46

It felt weird being back at the Avengers tower. I didn't want to go back. But they insisted Pietro to be checked out in the lab. To be honest. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I didn't want to go home to Pandora, but I didn't want to stay here.  
I felt lost.  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Pietro asked with worry. And when he worried, his accent would seep through.  
"You shouldn't worry about me Pietro. You took a hard punch" I told him. As Dr Cho looked into his eyes, they flicked to me, and a smirk grew on his stubbly face.  
"You gave me the hard punch" he said "you can through a good punch as well"  
"Thank you. I practice on a dummy. I think of people I want to punch and it manages to work. But don't worry, I don't hate you, I love you" she smiled and kissed his hand.  
Dr Cho continued to shine a light in Pietro's eyes, causing a sigh from his mouth.  
"She punched you good, but not good enough to cause a head injury. Just enough to knock you out. If it was from the back of the head, she may of caused some injuries. But like she said. She loves you, she doesn't hate you. Count yourself lucky Pietro" she smiled and placed her flashlight on the table beside the bed. "You can get up now, but slowly" She advised Pietro. But in a flash he was off the bed.  
"What did she just tell you?" I asked him crossing my arms shaking my head.  
"I am fine" he smiled and suddenly held onto the bed. I grasped his arm and sighed to myself.  
"You should listen to the doctor, hence why she has doctor in her name" I told him holding him up straight and managed to sit him on the bed.  
"They keep watching you" I turned my face towards Wanda who stood by the door. And behind her and large window where the other Avengers stood, watching not Pietro to see if he was okay. But me.  
"I am fine" I told her sighing. She stood forward and sighed.  
"Lexi. Your eyes are still silver. Like the moon" she grabbed the mirror which stood on the metal table and handed it to me. Looking into my reflection, instead of dark maroon eyes, I had silver eyes, exactly like the moon. Putting the mirror down I rubbed my face.  
"I am still under the influence of the moon" I explained "but I did some research. Sometimes love can interfere" I bit my lip and looked at Pietro. "Because my mind and my heart knows I love Pietro, the full moons effect on me doesn't work so well. Which is why I am so controlled, because of Pietro" I smiled at him and stroked his stubbly grey cheek. "Sirens kill men, it's been a myth for centuries. And because of that, it's impossible for a Siren to be in love, which is why they go bat shit crazy on the full moon. But because I have loved Pietro before I became a Siren, the full moon doesn't make me tear men apart or drown them. It just makes me go bat shit crazy, but not murderous bat shit crazy" I explained.  
"It makes sense. Proves one thing" Wanda said.  
"And what's that?" I asked. Both Pietro and I's eyebrows arched up curious by what Wanda had to say.  
"Love will always conquer" she smiled, making us smile.  
"Of course it does" I grinned and kissed Pietro softly. "Especially when we are getting married this year, June cannot come round fast enough" I grinned.  
"Are you having a hen night?" Pietro asked.  
"I actually never thought of that, maybe, probably do something back in Pandora, but no strippers. I hate it" I sighed and cringed at the thought.  
"Good, because the only half naked body over you is gonna be me" Pietro stood up smirking, placing his nose to my forehead.  
"I did not want to hear that" Wanda said shaking the words out of her head.  
The door of the lab opened and the rest of the Avengers walked in.  
"Everything okay Pietro?" Steve asked  
"Yeah, all good, just a headache that's all" He smiled and gently slid his hand into mine.  
"Good" he smiled and then turned his head to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked crossing his arms.  
"I am fine. And if I wasn't, I would be doing things I shouldn't be doing" I told him sighing.  
The memories flashed into my mind. The katana blades sliding into her body. Killing her instantly.  
The room was silent. That really awkward silence that you just want to leave and get away with.  
"Are you gonna tell her Steve?" Romanoff spoke up which caught my attention.  
"Tell me what?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Tell me what" I ordered, making anything metal in the room pop from the heat radiating from my body.  
"Due to you being under the full moon, and you signing the contract, we have to put you in the black room" Steve explained.  
The black room. The room with no windows, no doors, nothing, not even a light. I would have to stay in there until the moon had gone down and the sun had rose. I had only been in there once, and I went a bit cuckoo. I was luckily enough not to be thrown into a mad house.  
Why couldn't the room be the Red Room of Pain? Much more exciting.  
"Steve, she is fine" Pietro objected to their idea.  
"She may look it, but she can still effect other things" he said motioning to the metal cup which head some scissors that started to melt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath causing the temperature to cool down.  
"I am fine" I told him.  
"We have to take you there, you signed the contract" Steve told me. It was a fact, and there was no budging Steve. Literally no way. He was like a brick.  
"Fine" I told him and kissed Pietro on the cheek before walking out of the lab and towards the room with Steve.  
As he opened the door I stood inside. I was never the fan of the dark, and having a dark room made things worse.  
"I want to apologise on behalf of the team, for what happened" Steve said looking at me.  
"And what did you do exactly?" I asked wanting to test his patience.  
"You are going to make this hard aren't you?" he asked. I responded with a smirk.  
"For not believing, for believing a girl we basically didn't know. For not wanting to rescue Pietro in case of another war" He started. But it wasn't good enough. None of it was.  
"I am never going to forgive you for what you did Steve, none of you" I grabbed the door handle and closed the door myself.  
Looking around the room, I could see nothing. This was going to be one hell of a morning.  
I sat down in the corner after hitting my head on the wall and closed my eyes preparing for the night.  
Something felt weird. Tingly. But it felt so right. Sitting up slowly, I looked around. Nothing but darkness. I felt flirty. Turned on. I know what I needed. I needed Pietro. Standing up I walked over to what I guessed was the door and started banging on it.  
"I need Pietro" I shouted thumping my fist against the door. I put my hands to the door - I hoped - and started to burn the material, but my hands landing on metal. Vibranium.  
"Damn" I said. There was an unlocking sound, and the door had been opened, behind me. Turning around, Steve, Wanda, Pietro and my mother stood by the door.  
"Mum?" I asked. My eyes shot to Pietro and smirked.  
"I wish I didn't have to come and tell you this" she said placing her hands on her growing bump.  
"You are getting huge" I said. That sounded wrong "Sorry, moon messing with my head"  
"It's fine. I am sure your little sister won't mind" she smiled  
I was getting a sister. A bright grin grew on my face and I ran over to her, hugging her softly.  
"I can't wait to meet her" I smiled and turned to Pietro.  
"Why are you here anyway? Not that I don't want you here, just curious" I said stepping back, crossing my arms.  
"I am here to tell you something which should be an interest to you, and most likely Pietro" she said. As she let out a sigh and loosened her arms. "Due to you being half Siren, you get effected by the full moon, but because you met Pietro before you turned and of course in love with you, the full moon has another effect on you" she explained. "If you were full Siren, you would be ripping men from limb to limb, devouring them, drowning them, you would feel so high doing it, it would make you feel better, and if you didn't, you go crazy and possibly worse things could happen"  
"But I don't want to rip men apart, but I know I want to devour something" I said smirking at Pietro. I then frowned "I have to stop reading Fifty Shades" I told them shaking my head. Wanda and Steve smirked, small chuckles weeping from their mouths.  
"This is what it does" My mother continued. "Because you are half Siren and met Pietro before and you are in love with him, instead of killing him, you want to, er, as you said devour him" she spoke with cringe in her tone. "Basically if you don't have sex with Pietro, you will go crazy and go even worse than bat shit crazy" she stated.  
"Oh" Was all that came out of my mouth. "Well, I er guess we should you know" I said. All eyes looked at Pietro. He was stunned.  
"Okay" he said walking into the room and closing the door behind him before we made love in the Dark Room of Crazy.  
The door opened and the light erupted me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my body. I had a duvet over me. I turned my head and saw Pietro sleeping beside me. "Morning handsome" I grinned waking him from his sleep. He didn't open his eyes, he just smiled and lumped his arm over my shoulders. I then turned my head seeing Wanda at the door.  
"Steve is calling an important meeting, get up, get dressed, get out" Wanda spoke before closing the door again.  
"How can we dress in the dark?"  
As we entered the meeting room of the Avengers Academy, Steve stood at the head of the table. Probably chucking me out, something about me. I know there is.  
"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my head.  
"A meeting is taking place with some politicians who are linked with SHIELD and the Avengers. They just want to check up on the newbie's and takes assessments" he explained.  
"Why now? It's been like nearly three years since the twins joined" I explained "why now?" I asked again.  
"I don't know. They just want to talk" Steve explained again  
"Now we know they don't actually want to do that" I said shaking my head.  
We were told to dress appropriate. So I dressed in a black dress along with Wanda, with a jacket and some flats. Pietro wore a suit with the rest of the guys.  
As we entered the large room, there were reporters snapping some photos, recording our faces and voices to use and exploit us. Rows of benches with people sitting down, and people wearing suits sitting around a large round table with a hole in the middle. As we sat down, all eyes were on us. There was a large light hanging from the ceiling which was dead on centre with the large hole of the table.  
One of the men stood up. He had grey hair which was spiked up, and each and every hair looked exactly the same length. He wore a green suit with some medals and stripes on his left side of his chest.  
"I am Frank Stone, politician just like the rest of us sitting opposite you" he started. "We bought you here for an evaluation on the twins as well as Miss Sirena" he spoke looking at me. I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side, ready for what they were gonna insult me with. "We have seen great improvements from the twins. Director, or Agent Nicolas Fury had sent in reports and videos when we requested them" He grabbed one file with the bold letters of W. MAXIMOFF printed on. "Miss Wanda Maximoff has improved greatly. She has control of her powers, and has managed to enhance them. Use them for good" he said putting the file down. He grabbed another file, this time with P. MAXIMOFF printed on. "Pietro Maximoff. Due to you having one mutation, there wasn't much change. You still run fast, punch fast, and continued to not being able to stand still" he said.  
I looked at Pietro and frowned. That was all they could say about him? He had improved. He learnt how to physically fight without using his powers, catching weapons when they were being thrown in mid air. He was doing what an Avenger was supposed to be doing. Training. Improving. Fighting. He was much more than running fast.  
Stone then picked up the last file. L. SIRENA printed on the front. Red letters instead of black.  
"Miss Sirena. Or Miss Coulson Sirena. How whichever way round. It seems you have had a bit of a record having you?" he asked flicking through the pages "Leading a new team to take out some SHIELD agents was your top one. Along with other small things as well as a Siren army against the Avengers. And after another report of what happened yesterday, we have come to a decision"  
"A decision?" I asked concerned and confused "A decision about what?"  
"A decision about putting you in containment for evaluation. Until we know you are safe to be around and safe for the public" he stated. I stood up fast.  
"Containment? I made one mistake by leading a team to kill my father. And maybe wanting to bring down SHIELD and the Avengers, but I was angry and upset. That was all" I said with a begging tone.  
"No matter how you were feeling. You are being charged with attempted murder of Phil Coulson and the Avengers as well as the murder of Carrie, and hacking the SHIELD and Avengers database" he grabbed the hammer and slammed it down.  
What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.  
"You can't do that" Pietro shot up.  
"We just did" Stone said placing the files down. I looked at Pietro, tears building up in my eyes. But his eyes were filled with anger. He shot around to Stone and pinned him against the wall. Guards pulled out there guns aiming at Pietro.  
"Don't" I shouted. All guns were pinned to their sides. Wanda was taking control of that. I sat down frozen. I was shocked. Too stunned to do or say anything.  
"Pietro let him go" Steve ordered. Letting out a sigh, Pietro ran back to me and his sister, Wanda had stopped using her powers on the guns. "Stone, look at her. Sometimes when emotions get in the way, you do stupid things. If she was really bad, then she would of done something to you, but instead she is sitting down not doing anything"  
"Playing a game. Trying to act innocent" Stone added.  
The doors of the room burst open revealing my mother, my two best friends and a whole lot of friends from Pandora.  
"She is innocent" she added in as she started walking down the path. "If you found out your father never wanted you, what would you do? You would despise him" she added standing beside me. "She was protecting her family, just like you would do. Hurt anyone who hurt them" she said placing a hand on my shoulder. "She killed Carrie because she had no choice. Carrie was going to kill everyone, Lexi had to stop her, it was her mission. Plus Sirens are manipulating creatures. And she isn't the only bad guy around here. The Avengers broke many promises and trust, but yet, somehow she ends staying with them, because they are her family. And as much as they don't want to admit it, they love her like a sister, or a soon to be sister in law or wife. They are a family. If you take away one, you dismantle everyone"  
"Miss Sirena, I am guessing. The decision has been made" he said "After words with Fury, we have agreed on containment for a couple of months " Stone added in.  
So he took that in consideration?  
"My daughter will not be locked away. She will return to Pandora for those months, somewhere safe, somewhere around family, she will not be contained, unless you want a Civil War?" she asked. I looked at my mum shocked at her decision.  
"What about Pietro? And Wanda?" I asked.  
"Pietro can go stay with you in Pandora, he can report to the Academy when there is a mission, and Wanda can visit any time" Steve added in. I guess this was his way of saying sorry for last time.  
I looked at Pietro and let out a sigh. I needed to pay for what I had done in the past. Being put in a room for a couple of weeks for leading Team Karma wasn't a sentence. Plus I would spend time with my best friends, be home for a couple of months.  
"I agree to five months in Pandora" I said standing him.  
"What? Are you joking?" Pietro asked grabbing my hands.  
"Pietro. Like Steve said. You can stay with me and return for work. Plus it might be good for me and all of us. I just need a good break before " I told him "I need to recover, calm down, control myself" I smiled wiping teary eyes. "I will be fine, just call my name and you will be in Pandora within seconds" I stroked his stubby steak and kissed him softly "I love you Pietro Maximoff, I will see you soon" I told him before being taken away to Pandora.


	51. 47

LAGOS

The smell of coffee and fruits off the stall, lingered through the dusty air around the small cafe. But of course Lexi had to have the luxurious drink of hot chocolate and whipped cream as she sat opposite Wanda. The team had to look incognito, but try to be too hard in case someone spotted who they really were.

Lexi decided to be like a teenager on holiday; blue jeaned shorts, a long top, and a light jacket, to match with her converse as she wore ran-ban sunglasses and a gold leafed head band on her red hair. She watched as Wanda ripped open the small package of sugar, filling her cup of tea with it, before mixing it around with a silver spoon. Wanda opted for the cap to hide her face, with a long coat, top, shorts and some boots.

Her eyes glanced around at anything suspicious. They were finally going to hit the mad man they had been trying to track down and take in.

Crossbones, or as Lexi, Sam, Natasha and Steve knew him as; Brock Rumlow.

Ex S.T.R.I.K.E member to Steve's team during the time SHIELD collapsed. Lexi knew him by her trainer back in the day when she joined SHIELD. Barton didn't just train her, Rumlow did. Barton would show her the ropes of weapons, and heights, while Rumlow taught her hand to hand combat.

Wanda picked up her white mug and looked around slowly, fixing her eyes on Tasha, the other red head opted for the big black sunglasses look.

"Alright what do you see?" Steve asked through the coms. Wanda turned herself back around, getting a full 180 degree look.  
"Standard B cops" she spoke placing her mug down "Small station" She responded again, turning her head again, noticing the two cops standing by their car. "Quiet street, it's a good target"  
"There's an ATM at the South corner" Steve responded. He decided to go full incognito and hide in a building.  
"Cameras" Wanda mumbled using her thumb to scratch her lip.  
"There is a one way"  
"Still a compromised escape" She added  
"These guys don't care about being seen. Their bound to make a mess on the way out" Steve told the team. "See that ranger half way up the block?"  
"The red one?" Wanda asked glancing at it "It's cute"  
"It's bulletproof, which means private security" Tasha decided to indulge on the conversation while Lexi sat back and looked around. "Which means more guns, more guys aiming for probably us" Tasha spoke sipping on her mug of tea.  
"You know guys know I can move things with my mind right?" Wanda asked sipping on her tea.  
"And you know I can freeze things or make things explode? No matter if they fly, swim or run" Lexi added in.  
"You won't blow me up right?" Pietro spoke in with his European accent. Lexi rolled her eyes  
"Not if you don't get in the way" Lexi responded sipping on her hot chocolate, licking the foam off her lip.  
"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature" Tasha gave her touch of advice to Wanda, as she looked over her shoulder looking at Tasha.  
"Not if you keep doing it all the time" Lexi added in "Someone will find you keep doing that, and that leads to trouble"  
"Anyone ever tell you, you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked. He was on the very top of a building close by, getting a bird's eye view.  
"Not to my face. Why?" Tasha asked playfully "Did you guys hear something?"  
"Eyes on target folks" Steve instructed. He can never have a little fun can he? "We have had our eyes on him for six months; I don't want to lose him"  
"If he see's us coming that won't be a problem" Sam spoke "He kinda hates us"  
"Don't we all" Lexi spoke up, darting her eyes around.  
"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it" Steve instructed his side kick.  
Sam did what he asked and released Red Wing into the air, following the trail of the red garbage truck that didn't care what it was running over or destroying in its path.  
"Let me x-ray" There was silence as he did his job "The truck is loaded with max weight, driver is armed"  
"It's a battery ram" Tasha added, her tone in her voice changing.  
"Go now" Steve instructed  
"What why?" Wanda asked panicked. Wanda was still having lessons on how to use her powers. Her emotions sometimes got the best of her. Just like Lexi, her emotions were linked with her powers.  
"He isn't hitting the police" Steve responded panicked.  
"It seems all waiting had gotten us somewhere" Lexi spoke "Pietro get ready to take out any guards, don't get shot"  
"Got it" Standing up from her seat, she left the money for the drink before leaving the table and heading into a random direction.

Lexi closed her eyes as she breathed in the warm air. She sensed where they were going to hit; perks of having her Siren abilities, sixth sense and all.  
Walking casually but quickly, she headed over to the Institute for Infectious Diseases.  
"Pietro, wanna pick me up?"  
"Of course" Soon enough Lexi felt herself being picked up by the silver haired boy, before being zoomed off towards the infectious disease building.

They arrived first and hid behind a car, she wanted to wait until Steve arrived, for his cue. He was the team leader after all.

The sound of an air craft echoed the skies, before Steve dived in like a bomb, shield first into a gun man.

"That's our cue" She spoke up before coming out of hiding, her body glowing as she felt the power rise through her. As soon as she faced two gun men, she released the power sending them into a wall. "Two down"  
Pietro sped past taking out two more guards on the ground, sending them into the hard truck. "Two more down"  
"Body armour, 8R-15's, I make seven hostiles"  
"Now you make seven, thanks to us" Pietro added in his cocky tone. Rolling her eyes at him she looked around where she was. There was gas inside the building, poisonous gases.  
"There is poisonous gases inside the building, several dead" Lexi decided to give Cap the heads up.  
"I make five" Sam spoke up from the height of another building. Pietro stopped running and looked around the area. It was all clear for now. Turning her head, she noticed Wanda flying in to take out another guard. Using her hex bolts as a shield, before combining another power, getting hold of a guard by her telekinesis and throwing him up like a Frisbee into the air, allowing Sam to take him out.  
"Sam!"  
"Four" Falcon responded before getting his feet on the floor and walking along. "Rumlow is on the third floor" Red Wing was doing its job by scanning the building, and sending its sight to Falcon.  
"Wanda, just like we practised" Steve said, looking at the brunette.  
"What about the gas?"  
"Get it out"  
"I will help, Pietro be our eyes" She instructed him.  
"Yes ma'am" Lexi rolled her eyes at his comment before standing beside Wanda. As Steve ran on top of a car and into mid-air, Wanda used her hex bolts to fly him into the building to fight with the other guards.  
"Remember what we practised?" She asked Wanda "Combining our telekinesis together, let's get the gas out and into the air" Wanda nodded, before Lexi made hand gestures at the unbroken windows, from fists to palms, the glass breaking, allowing some of the gas to creep out of the building. Both girls smiled at each other before using their telekinesis to wrap around the gas and send it out. Lexi's fiery colours combined with Wanda's red hex bolts, working together, not just them, but their powers.  
"It's coming out, there's a lot of it" She spoke up as the sound of fire gun shots and Pietro zooming by.  
"Mould it like a twister; it will make it easier going into the air!" Wanda instructed. Lexi nodded and continued to work with Wanda to get the gas out. Soon enough the large twister of gas was soon sent into the air.  
"Good work" Lexi smiled at Wanda. They felt like sisters since the whole event with Ultron. They bonded more.  
"Rumlow as a biological weapon" Steve spoke through the coms.  
"I'm on it" Tasha responded. Lexi turned around and noticed more people shooting at them.  
"Maybe you will learn your lesson after this" She smirked and made a large fire ball with her hands before sending it towards the car where the gun men were hiding, before it blew up. She really wanted a piece of Rumlow. Show her trainer what he trained her to do.  
"We are clear of guns and gas here" Wanda spoke as they looked around.  
"We need to get the weapon, and help take out Rumlow" Pietro advised. Lexi felt Steve in pain.  
"You okay Cap?" She asked  
"Y-yep" He managed to speak before getting on his feet again "Sam, they are heading East in a van"  
Lexi looked at the rest of them and let the twins take out any other men, before sensing where the truck had gone "East, a market, let's go" she spoke before running with the twins, Pietro rushed off in front, so he could get a count, and get everyone to safety.  
"I got four, their splitting up!" Falcon announced over the coms  
"Where are you Rumlow?" Lexi mumbled on her coms as she walked around the town market seeing the abandoned truck.  
"They ditched the gear, their holding it now. Still stay low" Steve spoke before he sent his shield flying into the air as the explosive erupted.

Lexi followed the sight of where the bomb came from. Her eyes landed on Rumlow "There you are" She smirked, setting her hands on fire.

Steve was punched twice by Rumlow sending him flying into furniture. She found it a perfect opportunity to say hello.

Standing behind him, she small a small, yet powerful ball of fire, sending it to Rumlow's head, as he turned around she waved.

"You" he spoke through the mask  
"Miss me you traitor?" She asked sending her leg to his chin, knocking him back. "You trained me, but then you turned out to be a traitor, working for HYDRA, damaging my friend!" She said before sending him flying using her telekinetic force. "Though I see your face is damaged" she smirked at him, making him groan in frustration before she decided to go find the twins.

She soon found them doing checks in the van, and around the area.  
"Its all clear" Wanda spoke.  
"Did you get a chance to kiss his as?" Pietro asked smirking  
"Of course, foot to the chin and a telekinetic blast, I can have many more chances with him once Steve has dealt with him"  
"Where's the weapon we were looking for?" Wanda asked picking up the remains of their gear  
"Black Widow has it"  
Both twins nodded.  
"We should go see if Steve needs assistance, keep the public safe from him" All three of them nodded in agreement before going to find Steve. The public were watching the action movie happening right in front of them. As the three of them moved in between the public, they stood in front of them. Lexi decided to put a telekinetic shield behind her, protecting the public. So no one could get hurt from the fight in front of them, or if someone tried to get in. Plus so they couldn't move. One person could move, and the rest would follow like sheep, that doesn't always end well.

The four of them watched as Rumlow removed his helmet.

"That's a sight, he reminds me of a horror movie we once watched" Pietro spoke up, one way to calm the public is distracting their minds.  
"Friday the 13th, Freddy Kruger" Lexi spoke smirking at Rumlow. He deserved the war burn on his face.  
"I think I look pretty good, all things considered" Rumlow spoke out of breath  
"Who is your buyer?" Steve asked demanding, grabbing him by the shoulder. Rumlow looked at him.  
"You know he knew you, your pal, your buddy, your Bucky" Steve suddenly gripped onto Rumlow's shoulders, teeth gritted, pulling him close.  
Both the twins looked at Lexi.  
"Bucky goes off the grid sometimes, but as far as I am concerned, last time I heard from my mum he is fine" She spoke quietly at the twin's; she didn't want to distract Steve.  
"What did you just say?" Steve asked Rumlow  
"He remembered you, I was there, he got all weepy about it, until we put his brain back in the blender, and he wanted you to know something. He said to me, please tell Rogers, when you got to go, you got to go. And your coming with me" Lexi turned to Wanda who widened her eyes, everything was happening so slowly. Wanda launching herself from the public before standing next to Steve as Rumlow pressed a button, his costume blowing up.  
Wanda quickly contained the explosion as Steve stepped back quickly, causing Rumlow to scream in pain from the constant wrapping of the fire going around his body. Lexi and Pietro continued to keep the public back; soon enough Wanda sent Rumlow and the explosion up. She sensed too much energy coming from the bomb. Quickly raising her hand to the skin, she used one hand for the public and the other for the bomb, helping to contain and control the explosion, but it was too much energy for the both of them, she couldn't absorb the fire since Rumlow was in it.  
As the ball of explosion was sent up into the air, it was too late. The bomb exploded, causing Lexi and Wanda to be released of their power, making the side of the building blow up. Steve moved back in shock, while Wanda covered her mouth in fear. Both Pietro and Lexi looked at each other. Too shocked to say anything or do anything. As Lexi's shield went down, the public ran for their lives.  
"Sam, we need- fire and rescue, on the south side of the building" Steve instructed Sam through the coms. "We got to get up there"  
Lexi and Pietro both ran over to Wanda.  
"Hey it's not your fault" Lexi told her  
"What did I do?" Wanda asked panicked  
"Hey, look at me" She gently turned Wanda's head to her. "I helped you, it's not all on you, and we worked together. The energy of the explosion was too much. We got to go, Steve, Sam and Tasha can handle it, we need to go" She advised. "Pietro take her to the jet, I will meet you there" Pietro nodded before picking up his sister and speeding off towards the jet.  
Lexi looked up at the half destroyed building. She could sense the fear, sadness, the death surrounding her. This was going to be a big problem for them.


	52. 48

UPSTATE NEW YORK

_"11 Wakanda's were among those were killed, during the confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries, in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditional reclusive Wakanda's were on an outrage mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred"_ The female television presenter announced on Steve's high tech computer.

_"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil, not only because of the actions of criminals, but the indifference of those to pledge to stop them, victory at the expensive of the innocent. Is no victory at all" _King T'Chaka of Wakanda decided to make a statement on the event that happened last month.

"_The Wakandan king went on-"Steve_ sighed as he paused the news report.

Lexi stood outside of Wanda's room, watching her watching the news report on the incident. Wanda took a blow to the event, blaming everything on herself. But Lexi refused to let that happen. Walking into the room, she sat besides her, letting out a soft sigh.

"Wanda, don't blame this all on yourself"  
"But this is my fault" She spoke with emotion through her accent.  
"Hey, we worked together on it. You contained it, and I helped you move it, the energy of the explosion was too much, it was too late. I could have absorbed it, but Rumlow was inside of the explosion, it would have been too difficult" Lexi spoke making up as many excuses as she could to make sure Wanda didn't get all the blame.  
"Don't you start blaming yourself" Wanda turned her head at Lexi and sighed.  
"We will both take the blame. You saved Steve's life"  
"But innocents died because of that choice" Wanda was right. But sometimes you are stuck with choices. Let one live, let the rest die. Let the rest live, let the one die. But it was an accident.  
_"What legal authority; let's advanced individuals like Wanda Maximoff and Lexi Sirena have, to offer Nigeria-" _Both the girls heads turned to the door seeing Steve holding the remote as he turned the news off.  
"It's my fault" Wanda spoke softly. Lexi let out a soft sigh looking down at the floor. She didn't know how many times she had to tell Wanda not to blame just herself.  
"It's both of ours Wanda, we had no choice" The red head spoke up lifting her head up.  
"That's not true" Steve responded as he stood, leaned at the door, helping his fellow avengers.  
"You should turn the TV back on, they are being very specific" Wanda turned her head at her team leader. Tilting her head to the side, and making a facial expression; she agreed with Wanda.  
They were being very specific about what happened. About the Avengers who caused the explosion. Their names, age, their powers, probably even their favourite type of food.  
"I should of clocked that bomb so you wouldn't have to deal with it" As he moved from the entrance of her bedroom door, Lexi moved to the back of the bed letting him talk some sense into Wanda. "Rumlow said Bucky, all of a sudden I was a sixteen year old kid in Brooklyn" He explained before sitting down next to the brunette.  
Lexi had wondered where Bucky had got to. She didn't want to keep spying on him, it didn't feel right. There were no news reports on a man with a metal arm killing people, so she let him be – until the time was right.

"People died and it's on me" Lexi's eyes switched from Steve to Wanda as they spoke.  
"It's on both of us" Wanda finally agreed  
"It's on all three of us" Lexi spoke up. Causing both Steve and Wanda's head's, to turn to face Lexi. She gave them a small smile in reassurance that they were not alone in this case.  
"This job" He continued before pausing "We try to save as many people as we can, but that doesn't mean everybody, next time, maybe nobody can save them"  
Suddenly Vision came phasing through her bedroom wall, causing both Lexi and Wanda to be startled.  
"Vis, we talked about this" Wanda told the purple man wearing a shirt and a jumper over his body.  
"Yes, but the door was open so, I assumed that" he put his arm out pointing to the door, before pausing, looking at all three of them staring at him.  
Lexi had seen weirder things. An android; talking, with a shirt, trousers and a jumper, and a bright yellow gem on his forehead. Yeah, she has seen weirder things.  
"Captain Rogers wished to know when Stark was arriving"  
"Thank you" Steve nodded as he felt grateful.  
Wait. Why was Stark coming? That was never a good thing.  
"I will...use the door" Vision told the three of them as he started walking towards the door. "Oh and apparently he bought a guest"  
"You know who it is?" Steve asked. Lexi frowned agreeing with her own previous statement. Tony always comes with something or someone.  
"The Security of the State" Vision added before leaving.  
"Well we are in for a good time aren't we?" Lexi mumbled. Both Wanda and Steve's head turned to Lexi. She shrugged in response.  
The three of them left the room as Lexi turned down the other hallway  
"Where are you going?" Steve asked  
"To get Pietro" She told him before finding him in his room. "Hey you, we have a surprise visitor, probably won't end well"  
"Who the visitor?" He asked running to the door  
"Stark and the Security of the State" She informed him. He raised his eyebrow and nodded as they made their way to the conference room.  
All of the Avengers sat around the table, sitting in comfy chairs, while Stark sat in his own chair, away from the table, as the Security stood in front of them.  
"Huh! Five years ago, I had a heart attack. Dropped right in the middle of my batting swing" Gerneral Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross, stood in a stance like he was about to hit a golf ball with his golf club, just standing there, before standing upright again. "Turns out, it was the best round of my life, because after thirteen hours of surgery, and a triple bypass. I found something fourty years in the army never taught me; Perspective"  
Lexi couldn't help roll her eyes at his small speech. Were they supposed to clap their hands and congratulate him on his new discovery? Cos she wouldn't.

"The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You've fought for us, protected us, risked your lives, and while there are great, many people see you has heroes, there are some...who prefer the word 'vigilantes'"  
"Well next time they need help, we won't be the one calling for their cry" Lexi decided to speak out, getting looks from everyone. "If the public can speak their mind about us, I can do the same" She sighed crossing her arms.  
"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Tasha asked  
"How about dangerous?" Lexi, Pietro, Wanda and Vision all looked at each other. They were being excluded, rounded up in a pen, having insults launched at them. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign boreds and inflict their will, wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned with what they leave behind"

None of that was true. Lexi and Wanda had nightmares about what happened in Lagos; The explosions, the cries of fear and sadness. Ross walked over to the monitor and switched it on using the remote.

"New York" Footage of the war, against the newly formed Avengers, especially the Hulk causing destruction to the city, Lexi was glad she wasn't there, luckily she had been escorted back to Pandora. She arrived on Earth a year before Loki decided to show up, then a year after that, she has been taken by HYDRA, and stayed with them during the collapse of SHIELD, then a year goes by and Ultron was born, now a year later, they all sit around the table watching the past events take place.

"Washington DC" He continued to speak as new footage of the three helicarriers collided into each other in the air. The fight between Steve and Bucky. "Sokovia" The small city was being lifted into the air, destruction everywhere. The memories hit the twins and Lexi hard. "Lagos" The girls kept their eyes on the screen, watching what they did take place.  
"Okay, that's enough" Steve spoke up noticing both Lexi's and Wanda's heads turn away from the screen. Ross nodded at his assistant to turn off the screen.  
"In the past four years, you've operate with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution; The Sokovia Accords" Ross handed over a chunk of paper to Wanda as she examined it before passing it to Rhodey. "Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of the United Nations Panel only 'when' and 'if' that Panel deems it necessary.  
After everything they had done for them, they still wanted to use them like dogs. Told when to sit, when to fetch, next it will be when to crap.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done it" Steve spoke up. You could also rely on Steve to stick up for his team.  
"Tell me, Captain. Do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of Mega-ton Nukes, you bet there will be consequences. Compromise, reassurance. THAT's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground.  
"So..There are contingencies?" Rhodes asked.  
"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. So, talk it over" Ross finalized his speech as he headed to the door.  
"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Tasha asked  
"Then you retire" Ross added.

This was getting way out of hand.

The team decided to move out of the conference room to get some air and head over to the lounge, and to talk it over. And when they mean talk it over, they mean fight it over. Lexi sat down beside Pietro biting her finger nails. She could just leave New York, go home, pretend like this never happened. But they were her family. Especially the twins, they had no one. Plus she wanted to be there for Bucky.

The sounds of Sam and Rhodes gave everyone a headache as they argued.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Megal of Honor, which is one more than you have" Rhodes spoke up firing the shots.  
"So let's say we agreed to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they low-jack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam responded, his arms crossed, while Steve was reading through the accords.  
"One hundred and seventeen countries wanna sign us, one hundred and seventeen countries, Sam, and you're just like, 'Nah that's cool'"  
"How long are you gonna play both sides?"  
"I have an equation" Vision spoke up, causing everyone to pay attention to him. Most likely his speech is going to give us even more of a headache.  
"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, a number of potentially world-ending events has rision at a commensal rate.  
"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.  
"I am saying there may be a causeality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict breeds...catastrophe. 'Oversight'... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.  
Vision had a point. But Lexi still disagreed with the accords.  
"Boom" Rhodes spoke up like Vision answered everyone's questions.  
"Tony you're being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal" Tasha spoke, smirking at Tony, who looked a little hungover.  
"That's because he's already made up his mind" Steve spoke for him. They could all see it. Because he is no longer Iron Man in action, he didn't care.  
"Boy, you know me so well" Stark spoke up getting up from the lounger "Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain" he spoke as he walked over to the kitchen to make him some coffee. "Discomfort...who's putting coffee ground in a disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for biker gangs?" He asked as he planted his phone on the counter as the screen popped up.

Lexi frowned to herself as the boy on the screen.  
"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer enginerring degree, three point six GPA. Had a floor-level gig. Intel plan for the Fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his sole. See the world. Made him be out service. Charles didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fn. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I supposed. I mean, we won't know because we DROPPED a building on him while we were KICKING ASS...There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations. We're bounder-less. We're no better than the bad guys"  
"Stark just remember, who created Ultron again?" Lexi asked raising her eyebrow. She was not going to let Stark put the blame on all of them for what happened a year ago. Stark plays with things he doesn't understand, he created Ultron. Not them.  
"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up"  
"Who said we're giving up?" He asked Steve.  
"We are, for not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame"  
"Sorry, Steve, that. That is dangerously arrogant. This is THE United Nations we're talking about. It's not The World Security Council. It's not SHIELD and it's not HYDRA" Rhodey spoke up.  
"I know. But it runs by people with agendas and agendas change" Steve responded supporting his side.  
"THAT's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down; stop manufacturing"  
Both the twins looked at each other. Stark was the reason their parents were dead. Because of his weapons, but they kept their mouth shut.  
"Tony. You CHOSE to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to CHOOSE. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect but the safest sands are still our own"  
"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty"  
"Are you saying they will come for us?" Wanda asked. Lexi and Pietro looked up, looking at the rest of the team. We knew Steve would protect them, but the other's, they were debatable.  
"We would protect you" Vision spoke up, looking at the three enhanced.  
"You could just go home you know, and not worry about this" Sam looked at Lexi. Lexi smiled softly.  
"And leave my family to deal with this. No. If there is a point where I have to leave, I won't be leaving alone" Lexi informed them, Pietro's hand gently taking hers as he smiled.  
"Maybe Tony's right. If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we d.." Sam decided to interrupt Tasha  
"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss your ass a few years ago?"  
"I am just.. wanting what's right. We've made very public mistakes, we need to win our trust back" Tasha responded sticking up for herself.  
"Okay, wait, I'm sorry, am I hearing you right? Did you just agree with me?" Stark asked  
"Oh. I wanna take it back"  
"No, no, no, you can't retract"

Lexi sighed to herself and shut herself out of the argument until she heard Stark again.

"Okay, case closed, I win"  
Both Lexi and Pietro looked at each other and then Wanda. They were mentally making a pact. To stay together.  
"Sorry, but I have to go" Steve stood up putting his phone back in his trousers as he walked out. Lexi looked at Steve, trying to sense what was wrong. She sensed sadness, heartache. He had lost someone he loved. Peggy.


	53. 49

Nothing had been happening over the past days. Peggy had passed away so Steve and Sam attended the funeral. Though a big shock to everyone was that Sharon Carter, or Agent 13 was actually Peggy's niece. Now that they all thought about it, it made sense. Same surname, but then again, it could just be a common surname.  
News was still travelling around regarding the event that happened in Lagos. News reporters stuck outside the Academy waiting for one of the Avengers to make an appearance, phones always ringing, anything to try and get noticed by the Avengers, mainly the two that caused the problem. Luckily with the technology built by Stark, no more calls, and no more people standing on the lawn.  
They had no respect for the lawn.  
Today the signing of the accords would take place in Vienna. Tasha and Vision were signing it on behalf of the side who wanted to be signed. And the results of not signing it, well, it still had to be confirmed of what would happen, especially with the twins and Lexi.  
The news was switched on by Lexi, as Pietro and Wanda sat down to watch the events unfold.  
"Once it is signed, that's it, we are prisoners again" Pietro spoke up  
"I won't let it happen. Pandora is always a home for us, if we need to go, but we need to fight for what we need to fight for" she explained.  
"Even, if it is the last fight?" Wanda asked, looking at her brother and Lexi.  
"If so" She responded before listening to news broadcast.  
"_At a special United Nations conference, one hundred and seventeen countries have come together to ratify the Sokovian Accords"_  
"One hundred and seventeen, that is a lot of countries, only four have been effected by big events, New York, Washington, Sokovia and Lagos" Lexi mumbled before watching the Wakandan King make his speech.  
"When stolen Wakandan Vibranium, was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda, were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a good will country, to longing in the shadows. We will not however, let misfortune drive us back, we will fight to improve the world, who wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers, for supporting this initiative, Wakanda is proud, to extend it's hand, in peace-"  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" The Wakandan Prince suddenly burst out laughing, interrupting the King's speech. He launched to protect his father, everyone got down as quickly as they could before a sudden explosion cutting off the cameras.  
All three of them sat froze.  
"You both saw that...right?" Lexi asked, her eyes not peeling off the screen.  
"Yeah" Pietro mumbled.  
"What just happened?" Wanda asked. Lexi got off from the sofa and walked over to the neaby computer screen, which usually had FRIDAY up and running. Pressing a button to turn on the computer, the screen turned on.  
"FRIDAY?" Lexi asked  
"Yes Miss Sirena, how can I help?"  
"I need you to find what the hell just happened in Vienna"  
"Searching for you now...It seems an explosion occurred. Many people injured, some killed. Especially the Wakandan King" Lexi turned to face the twins.  
"Who do you think did it?" Pietro asked  
"Well first, maybe they will turn to the Avengers who didn't agree to sign it. Rumlow is dead. We think. It wasn't Bucky. He doesn't do that anymore unless..."  
"Unless what?" Wanda asked  
"Er. There is a book. They are trigger words, to brainwash the Winter Soldier, make him into the weapon. His mind would sometimes go back to being Bucky, so they erased his memory, spoke the trigger words, and boom. He was their mechanical puppet. When I was helping Bucky, I found information regarding the book. I didn't bring it up, in case it set him off"  
"So they are gonna blame him more like" said Pietro  
"They are going to need proof. I know Steve is nearby Vienna, checking on things" She spoke before turning back to the computer "FRIDAY, call Steve Rogers"  
"Of course"  
"Hello?"  
"Steve! What happened? We watched the conference on the news and then boom"  
"I have no idea what is going on, but they think it's Bucky"  
"But it's not. He doesn't do that anymore, you and I both know that"  
"I know Lexi. Which is why I have to find him"  
"You know you are not alone on this, I made a promise to Bucky. To help him, so if you are going after him, I am coming as well"  
"Lexi-"  
"Steve. Look, no one has control over me anymore. This team is broken. We have to protect ourselves. They will probably lock the twins and I up somewhere for enhanced people. Let this be my last one for Barnes, then he is all yours. I have been helping him, he trusts me, he knows me"  
"And he knows me"  
"But his mind is still putting the memories together like a jig saw puzzle. He is going to be nervous since it is has been, like two years since you fought the Winter Soldier. His mind is meddled. I will be in the back ground, making sure no one touches him"  
Steve let out a sigh before speaking again.  
"Fine, but if you or any of us get caught, get back to the twins"  
"Of course, my mum will get me out as soon as possible. It will be like I was never there. All attention will be on Barnes and you"  
"Okay, fine. I will let you know of your location when we find him"  
"I know where he is, I know where to go" Lexi quickly hung up and looked at the twins sighing before the television turned over to the news. Bucky's face on the screen.  
"_James Buchanan Barnes or also known as the Winter Soldier has caused the death of many people in Vienna including the King of Wakandan. Barnes is now to blame"_  
Lexi looked at the twins and sighed. He didn't do this.

BUCHAREST

Hours went by and soon enough Steve was at Bucky's small apartment in Romania. Lexi could sense Bucky's presence close by, so close she could feel his heart beat. But she could sense he was scared. He probably knew he was being blamed. On the other side of the apartment block was another building, with a low roof, where Lexi was crouched down, waiting for Barnes. She could sense he would make a run for it, especially when Special Forces were coming to get Barnes and that Steve found him. Even if Steve wasn't there, Bucky would still make a dash.

"Head's up Cap, German Special Forces coming in from the South" Sam spoke into the com  
"Understood" Steve responded.  
"It's clear on the roof" Lexi acknowledged  
"They have set the perimeter" Sam spoke again, a few moments after he spoke again "They are entering the building" Silence again "There on the roof, I am compromised"  
Lexi looked around at the roof she was on "My roof is still clear"  
"Five seconds!" Sam shouted. Lexi got ready to fight; she ignited her hands into flames  
"Three seconds!" Silence again "BREACH! BREACH! BREACH!"  
"What's happening?!" Lexi asked and soon a bag landed on the floor next to her. She frowned to herself. "Er, please tell me this bag doesn't have explosions in?" she asked  
"It's Bucky's, he is making a run for it" Steve responded. Lexi nodded and then stood up feeling men with guns behind her.  
"Put your hands up!" They shouted. Lexi did as she was told and raised her arm's slowly, fists ready to release. Her body glowed and the power built up quickly. When her arms were in the right position, she released the power sending the Special Forces into each other and any construction on the roof, knocking them out. She turned around to face them and smiled. The sound of something in the air caught her attention. Turning around she saw Bucky roll off the edge of the building and grabbing his bag and started to make a run for it. He looked at her shocked, shocked to see her there. But something else caught her attention. Something aiming towards Bucky, frowning at him she released this thing wasn't on their team.

"Bucky! Get down!" She shouted. But the gripped onto Bucky and rolled them both over. Both men got up. "Okay who are you?" she asked the man in the cat suit. He put his hands out, razor sharp claws emerged from his hands. "That's new. Steve we are on the building where I am. But we seem to have someone new..."  
"I am a little busy at the moment. Sam, go to Lexi's location"  
"On it"

Lexi looked at the man in the costume, as she was about to help the Bucky more Special Forces emerged on the roof. All their guns aiming at the two men fighting, closing her eyes she managed to create a sturdy fiery telekinetic shield, all their bullets would turn to ash as soon as they hit the shield. She smirked at them as their guns emptied their magazines. "My turn" She let go of the telekinetic fiery shield and let it hit her targets, sending them onto the floor and each other, hard enough to knock them out, a few hitting the pipes and air conditioning boxes.

Quickly turning around, she noticed Bucky holding a piece of metal to protect himself from the claws of the cat, until he cut the piece of metal in half, making Bucky grab the man's hands to stop the claws gouging out his eyes. She locked her sight on the man in the cat costume and flicked her arms to the side sending the cat flying. Bucky got up and looked at Lexi.  
"Hands off my friend" She warned the costumed man.  
"Thanks" he spoke.  
"No worries" She responded, until a helicopter locked on their targets and started shooting bullets at the ground. The bullets bounced off the man in the costume. Sam came flying in and knocked the air craft out of their way on Steve's order. She then looked at Bucky and motioned for him to go. "I got him" she smiled and looked at the man in the costume "Nice costume kitty cat" she smirked before launching a fire ball at his costume "Bullet proof and fire proof, good idea" She smirked before flipping her leg around kicking him in the face. But he didn't seem to take that much damage "Okay, you are a challenge" she spoke out sighing "this may take a while" The man in the costume went for a punch, but she grabbed his arm as it missed her head and with all her strength she flipped him over onto the ground. The sensation of sharp claws attacked the back of her leg, she felt like something had latched itself onto her skin, before she could retaliate, he jumped over the building. Soon Steve joined her on the roof.

"I couldn't hold him off, and I can't run, he dug his nails in, and it hurts"  
"Its fine, they are too fast for you, get out of here, and get treated" He ordered before jumping off the roof.  
"Yeah okay, seen you when ever" she waved her hand before sighing on the roof top "Okay, take me to the academy" She spoke. Soon enough the open air was replaced with a living room where the twins quickly helped her out.


	54. 50

UPSTATE NEW YORK

It had been hours since Lexi returned from Romania after trying to rescue and protect Bucky. Steve wanted her out of this situation so she didn't get arrested. So in order to keep low, she stayed at the academy with Pietro, Wanda and Vision. Everyone was just waiting on the next move. But no one knew what the next move was, and it kept everyone in suspense.

Everywhere she walked she noticed agents looking at her and then looking away once they got caught. Their hands on their guns, a touch of fear hit Lexi every time it happened. Cameras everywhere, every where she walked, she noticed the CCTV cameras moving as she moved until she walked into the next hall, then the next camera would be on her.

Fear was now being turned around. Sometimes she thought she deserved this treatment for what happened, but then, it was an accident. They save's Steve's life. There was much more of a population where Rumlow detonated the bomb, compared to inside the building. Sometimes everything you do to try making things better, always get turned down, people turn away.

There was no way out.  
And there was nothing to do. Wanda was off somewhere keeping to herself. Vision was doing something else, and Pietro and Lexi were cuddled up in their bedroom.  
"How long do you think this war will go on for?" The red head asked  
"War? More like a petty fight" Pietro mumbled. Lexi sat up slowly and sighed.  
"We both know, this is going to end in a war. Steve is Captain America, he fights for what he believes in, Stark, he tries to do things to make things better, even if it means tearing people down or apart"  
The couple sighed knowing Lexi was right. There was going to be a fight. And they were stuck in the middle of it. Even without the incident in Nigeria, the Accords would still be going through with ease.  
"You know you could just leave, not have to worry about all this Lexi" Frowning at her silver haired boyfriend, she sat up.  
"Pietro, you and Wanda are my family, I am the sister Wanda never had, I am your girlfriend. We are family. This is my family no matter how many times we fight, because that's what family does" she explained "You stay, I stay, you fight, I fight. You get injured, I get injured. And if the worse comes to it, so be it"  
"I don't think we will be dying any time soon" Pietro smiled his signature smile before letting out a chuckled. Lexi rolled her eyes and pushed him back on the bed. Quickly, Pietro sat up and kissed her plump lips softly "No matter what happens, I will always love you. I will never forget you, you will always be by my side, from the day that I met you, I will always love you till the day I die" He stroked her olive skin softly before Lexi frowned and rolled her eyes.  
"Really?!"  
"What?!" Pietro asked  
"A Zara Larsson song?" She teased  
"I know you love that song, video made you cry"  
"I do love the song, it has meaning. But Demons by Imagine Dragons or Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj is the way to my heart" she winked as he chuckled.  
"My anaconda don't want none if you aint got buns, and baby, you sure have buns" he winked and quickly dragged her onto his lap as they cuddled.

A sudden knock bought the couple out of their zone, Vision standing at the door.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like a word with Lexi, if I may" Vision spoke politely, like he always did.  
"Am I in trouble?" She asked raising her brow  
"No. Unless you have done something else which you shouldn't have done"  
"I was helping a friend, now Steve can deal with it. I am back here, doing no harm. Being a good girl"  
"And so far good reports. But if I may borrow you for a few moments, I will return her so he can show you his snake. Though I have never seen this snake..."  
Lexi widened her eyes, while Pietro held in his laugh, making a small noise trying to hold it in.  
"Okay, fine. But never say anything about an anaconda again Vision"  
"Of course" he moved out of the way so Lexi could leave the bedroom.  
She kissed Pietro's head before leaving the bedroom. "So how can I help? Usually people don't turn to me for help"  
"That is true, but this is a different matter, concerning Wanda" Lexi raised her eyebrow at him  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yes of course, physically, but maybe not so mentally and emotionally"  
Lexi nodded before being lead into the kitchen, pots and pans everywhere and books on the counter.  
"Cooking books?"  
"Yes, I would like to life Wanda's spirits by cooking a meal, though you know her better than I do. On the smallest things, I would like your kind advice to what I shall cook her"  
"Er. Okay. Well first, nothing to spicy. The spices may cause reactions, coughing, crying, powers going awry"  
Vision looked at her slightly confused.  
"A bad joke, but still. When I have spicy foods, I cough, I cry and things start blowing up. So I advise you to cook something mild"  
"Mild, okay" he said flicking through the pages.  
"Here, let me do a little magic" She looked at the books and closed her eyes before flicking her fingers, causing a small amount of fiery colours to open another book and find a page. "Chicken Paprikash"  
"Your powers are getting more unique the more you use them" Vision complimented  
"Thank you. As time goes by, I understand my powers more every day, I can combine them. Telekinesis and sensing, I sensed for a recipe Wanda may like, and my telekinesis found it" She grabbed the book and smiled. "I remember back working with HYRDA, my telekinesis would be a white colour, but I think now I have evolved into an Avenger, done something good, the effect has changed to my elemental colour but without the fire"  
"Maybe working with Wanda changed the effect as well"  
"Perhaps, since Wanda's hex bolts are a scarlet red, and mine turned from white to an orangey red, I don't know what changed them. But back in Pandora, when something good has happened, we get rewarded, either power wise or something else. After saving people of Sokovia and Pandora, I guess I was rewarded with advanced telekinesis"  
"What is the difference?" Vision asked  
"What I used to have was just telekinesis. I could move small objects with ease, maybe with one hand, medium objects required my mind and two hands, and with bigger ones, it was much harder to do, but now, with the flick of a wrist, I could send buses over, or even bigger"  
"Sounds exciting, for you of course"  
"A little bit. But sometimes if I want to move something gently, it tends to get thrown instead, anyway, enough talking about that. Food" She looked at the book an studied the writing "Chicken paprikiash is a popular Hungarian dish- well Hungary is in Eastern European, just like Sokovia" she explained "The name comes from the use of paprika, blah, blah, blah. Okay I think you can handle this on your own, just follow the instructions. You are an android, you can figure it all out" she smiled before walking over to the sofa "I will be over here"  
As Vision got cooking, time shortly went by until Pietro and Wanda walked in. Wanda walked straight over to Vision while Pietro ran to Lexi.  
"So what did he want?" He asked whispering his accent  
"Cooking a meal for Wanda, to lift her spirits" she explained  
"What about us?"  
Lexi turned her head at Pietro "Wanda seems to have taken a bigger effect on the situation, let him do this thing"  
"One question. Why did he ask you and not me? She is my sister"  
"Exactly. She is your sister, your protective of her, Vision could say one thing and you could, I don't know, install a virus in him. Look, he needed a woman's advice regarding another woman" she told him "you would threaten him and say 'you hurt my sister, I hurt you back' which you know you can't do"  
"One way to kill the mood Lex"  
Lexi sighed and put down the magazine she had been reading "I am sorry, I just, my mind is messed up. I am just scared of what's going to happen"  
"We just have to keep wishing. For all we know, we are on Steve's side"  
"Yeah, Team Captain America verses Team Iron Man, aka Team HYDRA" She mumbled.  
Pietro looked at her confused.  
"A while back, I did research. I came across it all to do with SHIELD, HYDRA, everything back in the day. A mad scientist called Zola, he worked for HYDRA but was a mole in SHIELD. And it makes sense to why Steve doesn't want to sign the Accords" she explained "If I can remember, humanity needed to surrender its freedom. HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain it's security. Once the process is complete, HYDRA's New World Order will arise. HYDRA won" she took a deep breath "I read the information over and over again. My mother manages to find all this information; she said it was from an old SHIELD base where Rogers joined the army. The mind of Zola was installed into these computers, so my mum managed to find the information, and then she realised she would need to provide it to me later" she sighed "The Accords. Tony is doing exactly what HYDRA wants them to do. Hand everything over to the government when it can put the life of millions in danger"  
"It all makes sense" Pietro whispered...  
"A pink of paprika...a pinch..."  
"Is that Paprikash?" Wanda asked. A smirk appeared on Lexi's face  
"I thought it might lift your spirits"  
A small moment of silence occurred before Wanda spoke again.  
"Spirits lifted" Lexi could sense Wanda wasn't exactly keen on the current sauce which was bubbling over the hob.  
"In my defence, I haven't actually eaten anything before, so...please...Wanda?"  
"Hmm?" Lexi raised her eyebrow, as both Pietro and her listened in on the conversation.  
"No one dislikes you" Wanda chuckled softly  
"Thanks"  
"Oh you're welcome. No it's ah...involuntary response in their amygdale that can't help but being afraid of you"  
The red head and silver haired both raised their eyebrow and then frowned. They would never understand half of what Vision is saying at the time.  
"Are you?" Wanda asked  
"My amygdale is synthetic, so..." Wanda laughed softy  
"I used to think of myself one way. But after this" There was a moment of silence, Lexi could sense Wanda using her magic gently. The way the hex bolts flowed around her fingers, and a larger bolt brightly red in the centre of the magic. "I am something else. And still me, I think. But that's not what everyone else sees"  
"Do you know, I don't know what this is" Vision pointed to the mind gem on his forehead. "Not really. I know it's not of this world. But it powered Loki's staff, gave you and your brother abilities. But it's true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me"  
"Are you afraid of it?"  
"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day, who knows, I may even control it" There was another silence before Wanda spoke again.  
"I don't know what's in this, but it's not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store, I'll be back in twenty minutes"  
"I will come with you" Lexi got off the sofa "I fancy a Starbucks hot chocolate"  
"Get me one as well!" Pietro shouted out as he was too indulged into the game he was playing on a device. Vision moved quickly in front of the girls.  
"Alternativetly, we could order a pizza? And Lexi, if I may suggest, we have hot chocolate in the cupboard" Wanda and Lexi looked at each other before looking at Vision  
"Vision, are you not letting us leave?"  
"...It is a question of safety"  
"We can protect yourselves" Wanda spoke again before moving an inch, a hand on Wanda's arm gently, and his eyes locked on Lexi.  
"Not yours. Mr Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are a more secured foundation"  
"So you're putting us under house arrest?" Lexi asked. "Let us by" She spoke with a touch of order in her tone.  
"I wouldn't advise you to do anything you might regret" Vision didn't keep his eyes off Lexi.  
"I wouldn't regret it" She responded.  
"Get your hand off my sister" Pietro spoke up before running beside Lexi and looking at Vision. "And I know deep down, you don't want to hurt her, so hands off" Pietro ordered, being the big brother to his baby sister, of a few minutes. Vision removed his hands and looked down.  
"...And what do you want Vision?" Wanda asked  
"For people to see you...as I do"  
Lexi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine then I am going to grab a few movies and then come back here so we can have a slumber party" she rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Hours later

The three of them sat in front of the sofa watching a movie they picked out. A classic, Jaws, while Vision was recharging downstairs, whatever he was doing, he was out of the way.  
"Shark is gonna get ya" Lexi watched the shark's siliouette come through the water and up to frighten Brody as he was chucking meat and blood into the sea, on the small boat. As the shark made his appearance, a large explosion caught the three of them off guard and straight to the window.  
"For once, I am not blowing anything up" Lexi pointed out seeing some of the trees on fire.  
"What is it?" Wanda asked as Vision phased through the bottom floor.  
"Stay here please" Vision responded before phasing through the wall and outside.  
Both the twins and Lexi stared into the window, before the girls sensed someone in the room. Someone who was the cause of the explosion, Wanda whipped round and used her hex bolts on the cooking knife before sending it flying into the intruder. Lexi let out a small gasp as she put her hands up, making a hand gesture, freezing the knife in front of Clint's face. Lexi then pointed at Wanda to say it was her fault – as a joke.

"I guess I should have knocked" He spoke smiling as he flicked the knife out of his face.  
"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Wanda asked as she walked towards Clint.  
"Disappointing my kids" He responded before aiming and shooting two arrows on either side of the room. "Supposed to go water skiing"  
"Clint why are you here?" Lexi asked. Pietro and Clint acknowledged each other's presence by nodding at each other followed by a smile.  
"Cap needs our help, come on" He took Wanda's hand as Pietro sped off out of the academy, and Lexi following the archer.  
"Clint!...You should not be here" Vision spoke, as the three of them turned around facing the purple man.  
"Really? I retire for what, five minutes and everything goes to shit?"  
"Please consider the consequences of your actions" Vision had his eyes locked onto Clint. Both the Siren and the Witch looked at each other.  
"Something bad is gonna happen" Lexi mumbled to herself and watched Clint's head move to the left and right. What was he planning?  
"Okay, they are considered" Suddenly his arrows sent an electric pulse to Vision, causing him to disable for a few seconds.  
"That's one way to kick his ass. How long is it gonna hold for?" She asked  
"Not long. Okay, we gotta go" He grabbed Wanda's hand as he started moving along with Lexi. But they turned around seeing Wanda staying put.  
"Wanda?" Lexi called out with a questioning tone.  
"It's this way" Clint pointed behind him  
"I've caused enough problems"  
"Wanda, it's not just all on you remember" Lexi advised her. Clint sighed before running back to Wanda.  
"Gotta help me Wanda"  
"Clint's right. We can't stay here knowing what people think of us, we need to prove ourselves wrong, not be prisoners" Lexi pointed out.  
"You wanna work? Go to highschool? Want to make amends, you gotta get off your ass"  
Lexi wanted to laugh as his little speech. He was giving her something she couldn't refuse.  
"Er..." Lexi watched as Vision used his mind gem on the arrows, sending a stroke of laser towards one of them cutting off the electricity.  
"Shit" Clint mumbled.  
"Here we go" Lexi sighed and watched Clint draw an arrow, before Vision knocked him to the ground.  
"I knew I should of stretched" He mumbled to himself before drawing another weapon. Some kind of baton.  
Every time Barton swung to hit Vision, it would go straight through him, and every time Vision hit Clint, he would hit him.  
"Guys please stop fighting" Lexi begged before seeing Clint punch Vision, and actually hitting him, but it was like hitting metal. As Vision discarded Clint's weapon, Clint went to kick him, but Vision phased through him and put him in a headlock. Lexi felt Pietro's presence beside her  
"What is taken you-" Pietro realised what was going on.  
"Should we help?" he asked  
"No, your sister has this, I know she has"  
"Clint, you can't over power me" Vision spoke out as he continued to keep Clint in a headlock.  
"I know I can't, but she can" All their attention turned to Wanda as she created a large hex bolt with her hands.  
"What is she doing?" Pietro asked. A grin appeared on Lexi's face  
"Doing something no one ever thought she was capable of"  
"Vision, that's enough now, let me go, I am leaving" Wanda spoke out as she held the hex bolt between her hands.  
"I can't allow that"  
"Wrong choice robot man" Lexi smirked as Wanda separated her hands, causing a large hex bolt, taking complete control of Vision through the mind gem  
"Wow" Pietro spoke out. He was amazed at what his sister was capable of. Suddenly Clint phased through Vision and onto the floor.  
"I'm sorry" Wanda spoke out. Vision now was getting on his knees as Wanda used her magic through the mind gem.  
"They are all connected" Pietro mumbled. The mind gem gave the twins their powers, Wanda had the ability of control over people, even the powerful gem.  
The flooring started to crack from the amount of power Wanda was using to make Vision the submissive.  
"If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you" The flooring cracked even more, sounded like the flooring was made of marble. Vision had no control over his body or the gem.  
"I can't control their fear, only my own" Wanda responded, feeling like the boss as she closed her hands closer together before moving closer to Vision. The sound of the floor echoed the room as it burst open, and Wanda pushed Vision down, floors and floors to when she wanted to stop. The sound continued to echo the room as more and more floors were being broken into it before she stopped.  
Clint got up and stood beside her, while Pietro and Lexi joined them, looking at the big hole.  
"Gonna take a lot more than a few bricks to fix that" They all stared at the large empty black ness.  
"Come on, let's go, we got one more stop"


	55. 51

_Okay so this is the big chapter. The airport fight. This has taken me hours; 10 pages and 3,800 words. So please, enjoy and welcome the newbies._

GERMANY  
Lexi had heard about this Ant-Man, and apparently he kicked Wilson's months ago. But Wilson preferred not to talk about it, especially being beaten by an ant. He was the new recruit. After a talk explaining the situation he agreed to help.  
Steve had informed the rest of his team that the Accords were not the problem at the moment. Super soldiers were. Bucky wasn't the only soldier, drugged up with the super soldier serum. Five others were; four men and a woman, dangerous, more dangerous than Bucky, the man behind all this? Zemo.  
When Lexi escaped the fight and returned to the Academy – like nothing happened, shortly after the cat, Bucky and Rogers were taken in, but since the cat was revealed as Black Panther, the Prince of Wakanda, the two of them were only prisoners. The shield and the flight suit, or the bird suits was locked up. Bucky had an interview, if that is what you call it, but it wasn't the man hired to do the job, it was Zemo, he wanted Bucky to become the Winter Soldier, and provide information about a given date. Once Bucky went crazy again, Zemo escaped, Steve managed to bring Bucky back. Two supersoldiers against five wasn't enough, so they needed more recruits. The people perfect for it was Team Captain America, they weren't afraid to break the rules again.  
Lexi, Pietro, Wanda, Clint, Scott, Bucky, Sam and Steve, while the others opted for Starks approval of the Accords.  
As the van parked in the Germany Airport, Scott was still sleeping from the amount of coffee Clint gave him, knocked him out, but then when he wakes up, he may seem a little...hyper.  
The job was to travel to the Siberian Hydra facility, and take out the other winter soldiers.  
As a small Beetle drove past the van and parked, the three men got out, while the rest of them followed.  
Clint walked over to Cap first to greet him.  
"Cap" Clint spoke  
"You know I wouldn't have called if I didn't have any other choice" Cap responded  
"Man, you're doing me a favour, besides I owe a debt" He motioned to Wanda. Pietro nearly killed himself protecting Barton and a kid, but luckily Lexi saved them both, this was Barton's debt to all three of them.  
As Lexi came into view from staying in the back with Pietro, she noticed Bucky. Walking over to him slowly, she hugged him.  
"It's so glad to see you Bucky" She smiled at him  
"You too, thank you for doing this" He responded  
"Anything for a friend, I kept my promise, this is me doing it" She grinned hugging him again before Pietro walked towards both of them.  
"So this is the guy you have been helping out then?" Pietro crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. The protective jealous boyfriend was showing.  
"Bucky this is Pietro, my boyfriend"  
"The enhanced twin? It's a pleasure to meet you; Lexi has told me so much about you"  
"Oh? Really?" he asked. Lexi rolled her eyes.  
"Let's just get this over with, knowing Stark he won't be too far behind" She spoke staying by the car as Clint and Cap spoke.  
"Thanks for having my back" Cap spoke to Wanda  
"It was time to get off my ass" Wanda responded looking at Clint.  
"How about our other recruit?" Cap asked  
"He's reering to go, had to put a little coffee in him but...he should be good" Clint walked over to the van, and slid open the door, the loud bang echoeing, waking up Lang. As Lang climbed out of the van, he groaned  
"What time zone is this?" He asked  
"Come on" Clint budged him towards Rogers.  
Scott looked starstruck by the soldier.  
"Ca...Captain America..." Scott shock Steve's hand a little longer than you should  
"Mr Lang"  
"It's an honour. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow, this is awesome" He grinned removing his hand from the greeting shake. He then turned to Wanda. "Captain America! I know you, too. You're great!" He complimented Wanda, hopefully that would of made her feel a little better. He then sighed and gripped Steve's muscles before letting go. "Jeez...Uk, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super-people so...thinks for thanking of me"  
Lexi frowned. Wasn't it supposed to be, thanks for thinking of me?  
Steve grinned anyway. Before Scott turned to Sam  
"Hey, Man!"  
"What's up, Tic-Tac?"  
"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time was..."  
"It was a great audition, but it'll" Sam chuckled "It'll never happen again"  
"Did they tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked  
"Something about some...psycho assassins?  
"We're outside the law on this one, so if you come with us, you're a wanted man"  
"Yeah, well, what else is new?"  
"We should get moving" Bucky announced.  
"We got a chopper lined up" Clint spoke up before alarms went off before someone spoke another language.  
"They are evacuating the airport" Bucky told them  
"Starks here. And he isn't alone" Lexi told them as she stared off into space.  
"Wait. How did you-" Scott started to speak before Lexi cut him off  
"One of my many talents" She grinned  
"Stark" Scott spoke again.  
"Suit up" Cap commanded before they all grabbed their costumes from the cars and managed to get changed quickly.  
Clint and Wanda went one way to the spot they needed to be. Lexi and Pietro headed the opposite way to Clint and Wanda, Bucky and Sam another way, and Steve and Scott would confront the opposite team. Their job was hopefully to split up and distract the other's so that Steve could get out of there with Bucky and hopefully the others.  
They all watched as Steve walked out into view, running towards the chopper, until something was shot down onto it, causing an electrical surge on the chopper, making it unusable.  
Stark and Rhodey flew down to greet him.  
"Wow it's so weird how you run into people at an airport, don't you think that's weird?" Stark asked Rhodey  
"Really weird" He responded  
"Hear me out Tony, that doctor, the psychiatrists, he's behind all this"  
Suddenly, the Black Panther leaped over and landed on the floor.  
"Captain"  
"Your highness"  
"Anyway, Ross gave me thirty six hours to bring you in, that was twenty four hours ago, can you help a brother out?" Tony asked  
"You're after the wrong guy"  
"Your judgement is bad. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday" Tony responded  
"And there are five more super soldiers, like him. I can't let the doctor find them first Tony, I can't"  
"Steve...you know what's about to happen" Tasha spoke up as she came into view. "Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" Steve stayed silent, he was going to complete his mission.  
"Alright, I have run out of patience, underoo!" Tony shouted. Suddenly something white attached to Cap's shield and flung out of his hand, before he was 'handcuffed' by what it looked like webs.  
"Am I seeing this, or is there someone new using webs?" Lexi asked Pietro. He shook his head a little stunned.  
"Nice job kid" Tony praised him.  
"Thanks, well I could of took the landing a little better, just the new suit, it's nothing Mr Stark, it's perfect, thank you"  
"Yeah we don't really need to start a conversation" Stark cut him off.  
"Yeah okay. Cap. Captain. Big fan. Spiderman"  
"Yeah, we'll talk about it later"  
"Hey everyone" He greeted.  
"Yeah, good job" Stark cut him off again. Amateur.  
"You've been busy" Cap spoke up  
"And you have been a complete idiot" Tony insulted Steve. Things were getting heated.  
"Dragging in Clint, rescuing the twins and Lexi from a place they don't want to leave, safeplace!"  
Tony was wrong. They did want to leave.  
"I'm trying to keep!-" Stark took a deep breath as his voice got louder. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart"  
Too late for that.  
"You did that when you signed" Cap spoke proud of his choices. Stark looked at him lost for words.  
"Okay, we're done. You're gonna turn in Barnes, or you're going to come with us, now, because it's us!" He shouted again before being silent. "Come on" he mumbled, hoping Cap would hear.  
"We found it, the Quinjet is in hanger five. North run way" Sam spoke into the ear pieces.  
Our mission had changed. The quinjet was now the target to get them out of there. Steve raised his arms in the air, as Clint shot an arrow, breaking the web bonds.  
"Alright Lang" Steve commanded.  
"Hey guys, something-" The spiderboy was cut off by Land transforming into his original self, kicking the boy in the air, landing him on his back.  
"What-what the hell was that?" Rhodey asked  
"I believe this is yours Captain America"  
"Pietro we gotta go, hanger five, now!" She told Pietro before they started running out together. "Why aren't you using your super speed?"  
"Because I don't want to leave you behind!" Lexi appreciated it, but she did forget one thing.  
"Carry me" She told him. Pietro gave a face like he had completely forgotten he could do that. He picked her up and quickly sped out of the floor in the floored car park, before hitting something hard, making both of them fall to the floor.  
Lexi looked up seeing two girls. Both with short hair, one blonde, one an orange colour, the blonde wore a neck to feet costume, blue was the main colour, with red boots, gloves and a belt of some sort, while the neck area was red, in between the red neck and blue chest was a yellowy gold strip with a gold star placed in the middle. The red head, wore a black and yellow costume. Black piece as a collar and shoulder, which ran down a strip down her arm and as gloves. A low belt black piece like a belt, which carried on down her legs and covered her feet, another black strip just above her knees.  
"Er Cap, it seems the spiderboy isn't the only recruits Stark has up his sleeve" She told him into the ear piece.  
"Meet Carol Danvers and Crystalia Amaquelin" Stark announced, loud enough for them to hear.  
"I would be lying if the pleasure is all mine" Lexi spoke. Crystalia, the one with orange hair ignited her hands into fire. Lexi's eyebrow rose up. "Fire, nice" She smiled and ignited her own hands into flames, until Crystalia ignited her other hand with water. "Ah, let me guess, you have all the elements?" she asked  
"Damn right I do" She smirked before launching both blasts of water and fire towards Pietro and Lexi. Lexi quickly put up a telekinetic shield and blasted the blasts back towards the newbies, hitting them.  
The blonde, Carol, looked a little pissed off.  
"I think you might off pissed her off" Pietro responded.  
"You think?" Lexi watched as both girls stood up. Carol suddenly sent a blast towards Pietro sending him flying onto the ground, the blast looked a little fiery to Lexi.  
"I will take on Crystalia, she has the elements, we are the perfect match" She smirked. Pietro rushed up and faced Carol.  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with silver man" Carol spoke up smirking. Both Lexi and Pietro smirked.  
"His name is Quicksilver, plus you have no idea who you're dealing with" Lexi turned to Crystalia and made her eyes turned to another colour, a fiery colour.  
"Gonna hit me with your fire balls?" Crystalia asked. Lexi smirked  
"Now that would be ruining my surprised" Suddenly, Lexi let out a high pitched scream causing both the girls to cover their ears and crouch down onto the floor. Once they screamed in pain, Lexi stopped screaming and launched a large fire ball at them knocking them down. Lexi looked at Pietro "Go to the jet, protect it, I will catch up" She told him, pulling him close to kiss him, before he ran off. She felt herself being knocked down to the floor by a blast, before Carol ran after Pietro. She ran faster that Cap, but a little slower than Pietro.  
The sound of water came from Crystalia's hand before being shot at Lexi's waist, the water then froze to ice. She couldn't move.  
"Let me guess you have all the elemental powers? Fire, water, earth, air, ice, metal, all that"  
"You guessed right" She smirked.  
"See you may have all those powers, but I have a little kick to mine" she smirked. Lexi started to heat up her body, her eyes turning fiery again, the power building up inside her. Her body glowed bright with fire, before she released the power, breaking the ice, and sending Crystalia flying into a truck. Lexi stood up and smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you. Never fought an Inhuman before" she then turned around and started running towards the jet, meeting up with the rest of the team.  
"Come on!" Steve shouted. Lexi noticed Pietro fighting Carol and punching him into the wall. Anger grew inside of her, she lifted her hands up, and made a hand gesture as she used her molecular combustion, to not blow her up, but just let the blast send her flying. She had more control over what she wanted to do with her powers. They were getting closer until Vision stopped them, using the mind gem to create a line so they couldn't pass. Pietro then sped away from the jet to join his family.  
"Captain Rogers, I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now" Vision spoke up, hoping one of his speeches would turn Rogers mind around. Lexi stood beside Bucky, while Pietro stood beside his sister.  
Stark flew in with Tasha, while Rhodey flew in with Black Panther. Making their grand entrance. Then spider boy along with  
The teams were all facing each other. Team Captain America versus Team Iron Man.  
"What do we do Cap?" Sam asked  
"We fight" He responded before the team started walking forward the other team, Stark's team then started walking, before everyone was running towards each other. Pietro decided to run like normal, he wasn't the one to start the fight, he wanted to stay right by his family.  
Lexi noticed she was heading straight towards Carol this time. She smirked before sending a telekinetic blast towards her, but somehow, Carol absorbed the power.  
"That's new" She spoke. Carol smirked and sent a photonic blast towards the red head. Lexi made a hand gesture freezing the blast in place, before her fiery colours of telekinesis turned the blast away, unfroze it and sent it flying into Carol, knocking her to the ground. Carol stood up and looked angry.  
"Using my own power against me? Not a very good idea" She spoke before using her flight towards Lexi, knocking her to the ground.  
"Ow" She sighed before standing up. Pietro rushed past and knocked Carol to the ground. Carol was now focused on Pietro. Lexi knew Stark had asked the two new girls to fight Pietro and Lexi, but to imprison Lexi as well as Wanda. Lexi looked at Crystalia and smiled at her before throwing a punch, but she missed, instead she felt herself being winded by Crystalia's punch. The orange haired girl stood still and made hand gestures at the ground, the cement started cracking, creating the floor to shake, and everyone looked at Crystalia then Lexi.  
"I got her. She has no idea who she is messing with" She smirked and watched roots come from the ground and wrapped themselves around Lexi's feet and then her whole body.  
"Get out of that one then" Crystalia smirked.  
"If you wish" She smiled and closed her eyes, heating her body up quickly, her eyes turned fiery before her whole body erupted in flames, burning the roots to the ground. "What else you got?" She asked before quickly freezing Crystalia in her place. She noticed Tasha fighting Clint, before Tasha could kick Clint in the face; Wanda used her hex bolt to grab Tasha's foot, then using her telekinesis, sending her flying into a vehicle.  
"You were pulling your punches" Wanda told Clint before running off to fight someone else.  
Lexi ran over to Tasha, and wrapped her in her fiery telekinesis, pinning her to the vehicle.  
"Truth is, I know you have never like me, I have never like me, so I don't care about your feelings right now" She told her smirking before grabbing hold of her weapon attached to her wrist and burning it through. "No more widow bites" she smirked before throwing her to the floor.  
Lexi something flying at the side of her, she turned her head seeing the spiderboy flying towards her, rolling her eyes she kicked him in the face before he could kick her, sending him to the ground, time for a spell.  
"Did anyone ever tell you to play fair?" he asked. Lexi rolled her eyes.  
"Only to people I like" she smiled crossing her arms "Enjoying the fight so fair spiderboy?"  
"Spiderboy? It's Spiderman" he said in a high pitch tone, sounded insulted  
"Right, then I guess this will work easier than I thought" she grinned.  
"Don't look into her eyes!" Stark shouted  
"What? Why-?"  
Lexi looked into eyes mask and smirked, as it was working. He didn't know about the siren side to her. From Spiderman's point of view, her body was glowing red, seductive, giggling like a little girl.  
"Web your feet to the floor and then knock yourself out" she smirked. Spiderman nodded before using his own power on this feet and then knocking himself out.  
"That was too easy" she said sighing.  
She looked at Pietro who seemed to be handling Carol better than she thought. She noticed Crystalia still frozen in her spot.  
"We need to get to the jet, the guy is probably already in Siberia already" Bucky spoke as he and Steve hid.  
"No, you get to the jet, both of you" Sam shouted as he flew in the air. "The rest of us aren't getting out of here"  
"Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, if were gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it" Clint spoke  
"Steve go, we have it here, if it comes to it, I can take them somewhere safe, trust me for once" Lexi spoke before seeing Crystalia coming out of her frozen spot, eyeing Lexi. "Great"  
"This isn't the real fight Steve" Sam shouted again  
"Alright Sam, what's the plan?" Steve asked  
"We need a diversion, something big"  
Scott then made an annoucmenet.  
"I got something big, but I can't hold it very long" Was it Lexi or did that sound kinda dirty? "On my signal, run like hell, and if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me"  
"Huh?" she asked herself confused  
"He's going to tear himself in half?" Bucky asked  
"You sure about this guy?" Steve asked  
"I do it all the time, I mean...once in a lab, and I passed out...I'm the boss, I'm the boss..." There was silence until Ant-Man turned into Giant Man, holding Rhodey.  
"Jesus Christ" she widened her eyes  
"I guess that's the signal" Steve said, hearing Scott chuckle at his success.  
"Way to go tic-tac" Sam grinned as he flew in and knocked Tony to the floor, as Scott flung Rhodey.  
Lexi felt a fire ball hit her. Turning around she saw Crystal smirking.  
"Really? Gonna throw a harmless fire ball at me? You wanna see a fire ball?" She asked. Lexi created two small fireballs in her hands, and joined them together; she then expanded the fireball using her hands, creating a huge ball of fire. Crystalia widened her eyes.  
"Shit" Lexi smirked at her and sent it towards her knocking her down. She then saw Carol using her blasts sending Pietro flying into the ground, knocking him out.  
"Pietro!" She ran over to him and sighed in relief he was still breathing. She turned to Carol and Crystalia, and noticed Steve and Bucky running towards the jet, while they seemed to be fighting Giant Man, causing planes to be ripped apart.  
"You're outnumbered Lexi. Give it up" Carol spoke.  
"Give it all you have bitches" she stood up and stood in a stance. The water truck beside her started shaking, before it burst out, covering Lexi in a water ball.  
"We aren't supposed to kill her, drowning her will do that" Carol told Crystal.  
"I am not going to drown her, just drown her enough she will live, don't worry, I have control over hydrokinesis. She won't die"  
Lexi smirked at the girls as she wasn't struggling for air. Both girls looked confused, before Crystal made a hand gesture. Lexi started having trouble to breath. She was removing the oxygen from the water and her braib making Lexi struggle to even hold her breathe. A sudden flash of blue knocked the girls to the ground, releasing Lexi from the water ball. She then stood up and smirked. "You didn't see that coming did you?" She asked  
"Let me guess, Stark forget to tell you I am half siren? I can hold my breath for as long as I want, amateurs, unless you mess with my oxygen in the brain" she mumbled to herself. Both the girls looked dumbfounded, before the screams of Wanda was heard. She made a sudden blast to Rhodey's suit, causing the echoeing pain to explode. She noticed the entrance of the hanger collapsed, but she could sense both Bucky and Steve made it "Okay, that's enough, time for everyone to meet me little friend" She smirked.  
Closing her eyes, she built up all the power and energy she had inside of her, opened her eyes, the fiery colour making them glow. Her hair turned to flames, and then followed through her body, until her whole body was covered in flames. Crystalia tried throwing water balls at her, but they turned to ash. Carol blasted her photonic blasts, but had no effect. The power got so much Lexi had to get down on her knees and try and grab the concrete, it wasn't painful, but she could feel the energy and power running through her body. Lifting her head up, eyes closed, the fire power left her body and floated above her, creating a dragon. As it roared, she opened her eyes, her fiery eyes still there; the dragon exploded creating a large telekinetic fiery blast to any of her enemies. Carol and Crystalia had been thrown into a metal box attached to the floor knocking them out, the airplanes and vehicles thrown and then turned to ash. Steve and Bucky made their escape, and the fight was dying out.  
Lexi stood up slowly and sighed to herself, knowing her job was done, until her vision went blurry and she passed out...


	56. 52 - Last Chapter

_Prepare yourself for the last chapter.  
_  
_Enjoy.  
_  
THE RAFT, LOCATION UNKNOWN

The feeling of her body being moved jerked her awake. Her arms were being strapped together, like a straight jacket for the insane. She widened her eyes and looked at the men who were doing it. They widened their eyes and hurried with strapped her down. Flicking her head, one of the men went flying into the wall, before feeling an electric shock flow through her body, making her scream in pain. Something was on her neck. Some sort of collar, like a dog would wear when trying to train them to behave.  
So not only they thought she was dangerous that they strapped her down, they thought she needed training, discipline.  
"Don't fight against it, it will hurt even more, the more power you use, the more of its power will be turned against you" Ross was standing on the other side of the door way. Lexi kept her eyes on him, like he was the locked target.  
"Sounds like something HYDRA would say, or are you secretly the head of HYDRA, you tend to be surprised all the time" She told him, feeling them lock her arms around her body. She no longer could move.  
"I am not HYDRA Lexi, just someone who cares about the public"  
Lexi scoffed "Care about the public? The Accords have us on strings, you tell us where to go, what to do, who to save. You could kill hundreds of people because it was your choice!"  
"What about Sokovia? Hmm? Nigeria?"  
"Stark created Ultron, not us, and what happened in Nigeria was an accident! We saved a lot more people than the people injured and killed. Steve could of been blown up, we could of all been killed along with a huge percentage of the public"  
"It has happened now, and now the public are safe, away from your kind"  
"You should be careful with your words Secretary. One day, you will be begging for help from my kind" She smirked at him before Ross walked away along with the others who strapped her down.  
She looked over and saw Wanda in a terrible state. Like she had given up. No matter how hard heroes try, they are still sometimes seen as the villain.  
Wanda looked over, her hair like a bird's nest, no expression or emotion on her face. Sound from another cell caught Lexi's attention.  
"Pietro?" She asked standing up and walking to the glass. She managed to catch a glimpse of something metal on the floor.  
"Lexi?! What's going on?"  
"I guess all our hard work got us here"  
"Can't your mum get us out?"  
Lexi sighed at the idea "She said she could only get us out of here if it was the right time, plus I have a collar around my neck, if I use my power or my mum tries something on me, I think I am in for a shock, no pun intended"  
"So what now?" He asked  
"We just wait" she explained "Have they strapped you down?"  
"No, not really, well, my feet are strapped together with some kind of device, which means I can't run"  
"You got the best one, I feel like Wanda and I are mental patients, well people do probably look at us and think we are crazy, weird, psycho's" she sighed  
"How long will we be in here for?"  
"I don't know. Days, weeks, months, years, who knows?"  
"Well I hope we get out here soon, I have a lot of planning to do"  
"Planning? What kind of planning?" Lexi raised her eyebrow to herself.  
"Planning how to propose to you" Lexi's heart stopped, before picking up speed again.  
"You want to propose to me?" she asked  
"Yeah, we have been together for nearly two years now, so the remaining few months left, gave me some planning time, but it may look like we are spending two years together in prison" A sigh escaped Pietro's mouth.  
"Pietro, one thing I know. We will get out of here, Steve wouldn't leave us behind"

A FEW HOURS LATER

The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. Lexi looked up seeing Stark. If she wasn't bound from moving or her powers, she would make him suffer, make him see what she was really capable of.  
The sound of clapping echoed the prison cells.  
"The futurist is here gentleman! The futurist is here! He sees's all! He knows what's best for you whether you like it or not" Clint spoke up. He might actually be going crazy in this place. Who was next?  
"Give me a break Barton, I had no idea they would put you here, come on" Stark spoke. Lexi rolled her eyes at his excuse.  
"Yeah well, you know they would put you somewhere Tony"  
"Yeah but not some super-max floating ocean poky, you know this is for maniacs, it's for"  
" Criminals?" Barton finished off his sentence. "Criminals, Tony. I think that is the word you are looking for, right? It's not meant for me, or Sam, Wanda, Lexi, Pietro, even Scott. Yet, here we are"  
"Cos you broke the law"  
"Yeah"  
"I didn't make you, you read it, you broke it" Tony continued while Clint made 'la la' noises, ignoring Stark. "Alright, your all grown up, you got a wife and kids, I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?"  
Tony walked away from Clint's cell.  
"You gotta watch your back with this guy" Clint slammed his hands on the glass "Chance he is gonna break it!"  
"Hank Pym always said, 'you can never trust a Stark'" Scott spoke up  
"Who are you?" Stark asked  
"Come on man" He responded. Tony continued to walk past the cell.  
"I never took you for a HYDRA guy" Lexi spoke up smiling at Tony  
"What?"  
Lexi smiled at him "You don't get it do you Stark? For once you actually don't get it"  
"Get what Lexi?"  
"This was HYDRA's plan all along. Create so much fear, that the public and even a certain amount of heroe's turn to security. That is what HYDRA wanted all along, to break people. And your routing for them" She tilted her head like a curious dog watching his reaction.  
"You don't know what you're talking about Lexi. You should have escaped when you had the chance, now your back in imprisonment. Didn't take you long did it?"  
"Unlike you Stark, I have a heart, I care for these people, they are my family! No wonder why Pepper doesn't want to be around you, it's always about you" She smirked  
"Don't speak about Pepper" His voice broke with a hint of anger  
"Tell me this Stark, was your father really the good guy? Or was he HYDRA all along? I mean why would he be carrying the Super Soldier serum? Was Steve not good enough, or did he have a plan? Because those serum's were injected into five people, turned them into crazy assassins. Maybe your father created Steve, people would vote against it, cities being destroyed, him being the hero, but then everyone turns to security. Just like HYDRA planned"  
"Do not speak about my father being HYDRA! He was a good man!"  
"Maybe he was, but his son certainly follows out HYDRA's plan. Every time I see your face, all I am going to see is a red octopus plastered across it. Well done Stark. Next you will be saying Hail Hydra" She smirked. Tony looked at her, wide eyed, gulping before moving on to Sam's cell.  
"How's Rhodes?"  
"Well they are flying him to Columbia medical tomorrow, fingers crossed, what do you need? They fed you yet?" Tony asked  
"You're the good cop now?"  
"I am just the guy who needs to know where Steve went"  
"Well you better go get bad cop, cos your going to have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me"  
"Hey I just knocked the A out of their AV, we got about thirty seconds until they realise it isn't their equipment. Just look, cos that, is the fella who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly I made a mistake, Sam. I was wrong"  
"That's a first"  
"Cap is definetly off the reservation, so he is going to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well-"  
"Okay, alright. Look I will tell you, but you have to go alone, and as a friend"  
"Easy"  
"They have gone to the Siberian Hydra facility" After that, Stark thanked him and walked towards the door.  
"Don't hurt him!" Lexi shouted. She sighed to herself. She could sense what was going to happen "Mission Report: December 16, 1991" she mumbled to herself. "Please don't hurt him"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Lexi sat with her back to the camera, she was focusing on Barnes. His every move, anything that was happening, she could feel it. Tony had found out Bucky, or the Winter Soldier had killed his parents, though he was under the influence of his trigger words. A fight had broken out, Steve and Bucky versus Tony, until Tony knocked Steve out, causing Bucky turn to Tony. Bucky's mission was to take out Tony, like he took out his friend, but as Tony shot a beam, it tore Bucky's metal arm off.  
"NO!" Lexi screamed, tears falling down her cheek. She could feel her heart breaking the pain. She knew Tony was going to kill him. She suddenly sensed out when she felt something pointy going into her neck. Her vision blurred, she felt sleepy, until she felt her body being carried onto the bed as she fell asleep.

12 HOURS LATER

Lexi opened her eyes slowly, getting her vision back. She remembered everything. But she could sense Bucky was okay, and so was Steve. But she felt a presence in the room. Slowly sitting up she walked to the glass and watched the doors open, before someone walked into the room in the dark.  
A smile plastered on her face. "Steve" She grinned. "Where is Bucky?"  
"Somewhere safe"  
"Wait, how did you get in here?"  
"I am super soldier" he grinned. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Where is Bucky?"

"Safe" He smiled. Pietro ran over to both Lexi and Wanda, kissed their heads and hugged them.

"Is it over?" Wanda asked removing the device around her neck after it became disabled.

"Well if I say yes, I am not exactly telling the truth. Stark has been dealt with, he will leave me alone, as well as you lot. But right now, you are not safe on Earth, they can track you, which is where you come in Lexi"

"Wait. Why me?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"I am here to get you out, but it's your job to make sure everyone is safe, away from here"

"Wait about my wife and kids?" Barton asked

"They can come as well, I am sure they can befriend the mythical creatures there, any more kids?" she asked looking at the battered Team Rogers

"Yeah my kid" Scott spoke up

"She can come, but since your ex wife won't want her away for a while, we can discretely return your daughter home"

"Wait. How did you know I had an ex wife?" Scott asked

"Oh you have no idea." She smirked before Pietro smirked at her, taking both his sister's and Wanda's hand's in his.

"Ready?" she asked as everyone held hands.

"So where are we going?"

"There is only one place where we can all go." She smirked before closing her eyes and feeling her body leaving the prison with the team in tow.


	57. Thank you & good bye

**It's been an amazing busy year, as of now Quicksilver's Flame is now finished!**

Yes, I know I was a pain changing everything, but I tries to think logically.

To myself I preferred not skipping four years, &amp; ll the extra bits, because they are just story-lines to fill in the time. Waiting a year is a long time, &amp; doing a chapter every week, you need a chapter, soon enough within a month of writing, months have happened in the story.

So again, I am sorry for confusion for editing &amp; removing many, many chapters.

I hope you enjoyed Quicksilver's Flame, but now for me it's time to relax &amp; focus on my Game of Thrones story. _**#HouseTargaryen.**_

As of now, it's a thank you &amp; goodbye...until next time...***cough*** _Infinity_ ***cough*** _Wars_.

**Lexi Sirena is out!**


End file.
